


全面禁锢

by flyingmax



Series: Institutions of Love and Incarceration [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Bathing, Bittersweet Ending, Brief References To Prison Rape, Canon Universe But Without Captain America, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Guard Brutality, Guard Steve, Hallucinations, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Inmate Bucky, Isolation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Reference to Past Rape/Non-Con, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Pining, Power Imbalance, Prisoner Bucky, Reunions, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Solitary Confinement, Suicidal Thoughts, Threat of Rape, Torture, Touch-Starved, Trials, Unhealthily Developing Feelings, Unrequited Love, court of law, depressive tendencies, hand holding, mild dub con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 冬兵被判处终身监禁不得假释。自被捕至今的四年来，他的整个世界就是一间不见天日，狭小而燥热的牢房。置身于地狱之中，他无法逃脱，无法自行了断，也无半刻的宁静……直到一位新看守到来。Steve Rogers被分派担任冬兵的日常看守。他原以为会遇见一个穷凶极恶的杀人狂徒，但他看到的却是一个丧失记忆，身心饱受摧残，失去了反抗意识的破碎之人。他不是魔鬼，而是个受害者。而Steve无法坐视他为那些自己无力回天的罪孽而付出惨重的代价。





	1. 委派

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Total Institution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095736) by [thelittlestpurplecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestpurplecat/pseuds/thelittlestpurplecat). 



> 首先，感谢thelittlestpurplecat允许我翻译这篇好文。第二，这是一篇正剧向的同人，但在这个故事里冬冬依然是冬冬，不过有复仇者却没有美队，大盾只是一个监狱的普通狱卒，被分派担任冬冬的守卫，结果...你们懂的。
> 
> 本文已经结束，并有一个续篇，但本喵因为各种原因，翻译进度缓慢（真不怪我！文长、感情深刻、千年虐...），所以表殴我，我会尽快努力更新的。爱你们！

_白色_

三面白墙。一道白门。 _从前后左右_ 挤压过来。

_刺眼的白色_

房顶上有一盏罩在铁栅栏里的日光灯。灯光太亮了，亮得 _骇人_ 。灯光晃得他双眼刺痛，让他头脑中那些从不止歇的话语声变得更加震耳欲聋。而燥热更让人难以忍受。

他已经被单独监禁1512天了。算起来就是四年一个月零二十天。他知道，他细细数过。距离他上一次离开这个小房间，看见自然光，呼吸到新鲜空气，已经有1512天了。他用自己的金属手指在墙壁上刻划出一道道线来计算每一天。每次他凭借高度敏感的听觉听到监牢外狱卒喊关灯的声音时，都会在墙上刻一道印。不然，他根本无从计算时间。他脑中的声音也会欺瞒他，让他以为这所谓的日复一日其实不过是几个小时，或一时半刻，或者是数十年。那些声音会让他算错日子，而那些声音则逐渐变得清晰。每一次那刺眼的灯光有些许摇曳，他脑中的声音就会变得更响亮，话语也会变得更清楚。那声音在他脑中窃窃私语，而那灯光让那声音越发响亮。

在他这间可怕的白色监牢里，灯光从不曾熄灭过。

这简直是 _置身地狱_ 。

如果他有办法，他早就自行了断了。被关了一年后他便放弃了这种做法，但自杀的念头却一直存在。他已被剥夺了自主性和生存目标。而且说到底，一件身陷囹圄的武器还有什么用处呢？

 

***

  
“ _他总该有个名字吧，长官？_ ”

Steve Rogers一脸狐疑的看着手中的档案。他被分派到国内警戒级别最高的监狱里更核心的分部，负责看守一名被传得有些离谱的犯人。档案里写明他是九头蛇的特工，被神盾局擒获，并被控与十几起政治刺杀，以及无数平民死亡案件有关。监狱里的犯人和狱卒们都在私底下议论，说他就如同一台机器般杀人不眨眼，而且所到之处不留活口。还有更离谱的谣传说他用牙齿撕碎了一个狱卒的喉咙，Steve才不信这种鬼话，因为他已经有四年没看过牢房外面的样子，更没有踏出过牢门一步。但不可否认的是这个人很残暴，他是个训练有素的冷酷杀手，对于那些死在他手上的人丝毫无感。因其记录，以及神盾局对他的高度重视，监狱给他指派了一名专职看守。如今这个工作落到了Steve的头上…

他的上司不耐烦的哼了一声，“你在档案里 _看见_ 有名字了吗，警官？”他问道，一副这件事再明显不过了的表情。“大伙儿除了管这家伙叫做‘冬兵’以外，谁也不知道什么别的称呼。在审判他的时候他也没说名字，而且谁也找不到这家伙的任何资料。所以就咱们这儿来说，他的名字就是无名氏（John Doe），或者088074号犯人。 _明白了没有？_ ”

Steve不自在的挪了挪身子。他不喜欢这样。全面禁锢确实有助于维持监狱系统里很微妙的平衡，但所有人都该有被称名道姓的权利和尊严。不过他的上司倒也没说错。就大家所知，这个人没有合法的姓名，而士兵，或者说这名囚犯也拒绝透露。可是Steve决不愿用一串数字充当人名。

“是，长官。”Steve平缓地答道，“我明白了。”

顶头上司点了点头，用手上的一沓材料轻拍了两下桌面，“好的。既然你对工作没什么其他的… _不情之请_ 了，那就赶快去干活儿吧。”言下之意，是在 _命令他_ 赶快滚蛋。

这次Steve很识相的点了点头，拿着手里的档案站起身，“是，长官。马上去。”他走出办公室，准备开始看守第088047号囚犯，即冬兵的工作。

 

***

  
_来了个新看守。_

士兵听出来了。他能根据脚步声分辨人。这个脚步声步幅短而快，但落脚的声音很重，所以来人肯定个头不矮。会有这种步幅不是因为腿的长短，而是因为心存犹豫。他的新看守应该个子很高，可能还很健壮，因为体格笨重的人走路脚步拖沓。这人之前没来过关押士兵的这片区域，所以他才会不时回身查看方向。他现任守卫那熟悉的自信步伐迎向了新来的人，脚步声停了下来，然后就传来了模糊的低声交谈。这种情况以前也出现过。更换看守。他早就不以为异了。

他大多数的看守一般都会当他不存在，只会一天两次从牢门上的传递口把盛着食物的餐盘推进来，再从传递口把空盘子取走，周而复始。除此之外没有任何交流。只有几个守卫会比较凶恶。但他已经被厚实的牢门隔绝起来，不会伤害到他们，同时也是防止 _他们_ 来伤害 _他_ 。再换一个看守也没什么不同的，依旧是维持餐盘进出的老路子罢了。

他脑海里的声音试图把守卫交谈的声音掩盖下去。那低语随着他头顶灯光亮度的提高而变得更加响亮了。就像是数千人同时对着他低声呢喃。最近他渐渐从那些低语和呢喃中分辨出了一些词句。

_故障_

_凶手_

_恶魔_

他无法无视那些词句，它们说的都是真的，而且那些词句有着穿透周围的这一片惨白和死寂的力量。外面看守说话的声音变大了，这让他头脑中的声音相对小了一些。看守互道了一声简短的再见。然后——

“ _你好？_ ”

士兵不禁警觉地一颤。这句话并非来自于他头脑中那些凶恶的声音。这话语清晰、有人性，而且很明显是说给他听的。那人声宛如皮鞭般抽打进他的耳中，令士兵不由得一阵瑟缩，他的目光落到了墙上的记号上。其中有一道划痕有些歪斜，那是四个月零七天以前。 _那是上一次有人跟他说话的时候_ 。

还有一道划痕他也记得清清楚楚，那是七个月零八天前。那是 _他_ 最后一次开口的日子。

突然，用来递餐盘的传递口上那道低矮窄小的滑门打开了，士兵不由得绷紧了身体。

_这不对。_

_还没到用餐时间。_

他慢慢从滑门边挪开，等着外面的人扔东西进来。等着他们扔催泪瓦斯，或者闪光弹进来；等着他无缘无故就要遭受的惩罚。 _这个新来的看守就那么迫不及待的要折腾他吗？_ 他一直往后退去，直到那黏热的墙壁紧贴着他的背脊才停下，他手里紧紧抓着那条又薄又粗糙的毯子，时刻准备着护住自己敏感的眼睛和口鼻。

但什么东西都没扔进来。没有食物，没有威吓。只有一个声音传进来。

“我是Steve Rogers，负责你的日间看守工作。”介绍简单明了，跟士兵以往听到的截然不同。在其他人还对他十分好奇的那段时间里，也有人跟他说过话。他们分成两种，一种人很凶，甚至非常暴力，另一种则过于乐观，依然相信这些犯人能改过自新，重新做人。可惜的是，这类人通常坚持不了太久。他们最终会被其他狱卒和犯人同化，变得暴力而残忍。不过这个看守，听起来似乎不属于他们任何一类人。

他的声音并不尖刻，也不语带威胁，流露出的似乎只是现实看待体制的意味。他的声音非常自信，似是无需向任何人，甚至是士兵证明他的能力一般。他的口气很正式，但并不刻薄。士兵明白这样的人坚持不了多久。良善在这里无处生根。久而久之，要么是这个看守走人，要么是他的善意逐渐消弭。总之到最后，被派来看守他的人都会来伤害他。

牢门外，Steve抿起双唇。要不是之前的看守提醒，他都要以为这个牢房里根本没人了。他听不到里面的人发出任何声响，或者有什么动静，甚至听不见呼吸声。这个囚犯简直可以用噤若寒蝉来形容了。

只是 _囚犯_ 。没名没姓。Steve的双唇抿成了一条白线，心里翻腾不已。他还是不喜欢这么称呼别人。不管他要看守这个人多久，他都希望用一个正当、 _有意义_ 的名字称呼他。人不是数字。他们有自己的生活，有经历背景，有感情，有家庭。在他内心深处依然抱着有一天这些人能回归社会的美好愿景。他内心依然希望自己能帮助他们过上正常的日子。他希望成为一位楷模，能够受人尊敬。

但是Steve不想要其他那些狱卒吹嘘的那种尊重。那种所谓的尊重是建立在对囚犯的虐打和侮辱之上的。他亲眼见过那些狱卒往死里虐打囚犯直到他们开口求死，他见过他们踢打那些毫无还手之力的犯人，威胁他们如若再犯便要他们的狗命。那根本不是什么尊重，那是 _恐惧_ ，那种恶行Steve连碰都不想碰。

他希望从囚犯身上获得另一种尊重。他希望他们听从他的指示，唯他马首是瞻，但同时也要与他们建立某种程度的信任。这也许可望而不可即，但这不妨碍他尝试。他不是没见过其他人做出尝试，尝试与犯人接触，和他们友好相处，那些囚犯看来也很从善如流，直到某一天 _–啪–_ 落入陷阱。那些原本应该受你所制的人，反客为主地将 _你_ 制住。Steve当然不能放任这种情况发生，但他也绝不会去欺负一个四年来从未踏出那间只有7平米大的监牢半步的犯人。

Steve在牢门外换了个姿势，舔了舔嘴唇，“你叫什么名字？”一字一句都是均势之法：语气不卑不亢，让人占不到丝毫便宜。

监牢里，士兵那空空如也的内脏翻搅起来。没有名字，他没有名字。他是一件武器，也就该被当做武器对待。他的管理员随便怎么称呼他都可以。他无声地躲得离滑门更远了，头脑中那些声音再次冒头，词句也清晰了，只是这一回说的内容不同了。

_鲜肉_

_目标_

_任务_

_杀了他_

脑中恶狠狠的低语让士兵不由得一阵瑟缩，心跳也随之加快，他抬起右手用力捂住耳朵。那些言语从来都只是针对他的。他早已学会忽视那些声音。但那些声音从未涉及过其他人，也从没有如此明确的要求他做什么。他瞪大了眼睛，急促的喘息着。那些声音听起来像是他的那些管理员。 _杀！杀！杀！_

Steve听见门内传来有些慌乱的脚步声，然后是手捂住耳朵发出的轻响。这是牢房里头一次发出的人声，他赶快靠近了些，想让里面的人能听清他说的话。“告诉我你叫什么名字。”他再次用正式但不苛刻的口吻问道。“不然的话我只能叫你John了，我不想拿数字来称呼你。”

 _John_ 。当士兵琢磨这个名字的时候他脑海里的声音安静了下去。这名字听来… _是对的吧？不_ ，不对。但似乎很接近了。他脑中被深埋的某个记忆回想起了一个名字，这名字好像是属于很久以前的他。那是个不一样的名字。听着很老派，而且首字母也是J…James…也许是 _James_ 吧。他胸中立刻涌起一阵恐惧。 _他不该知道这些！_ 没人能知道的。他是不被允许有记忆的，只要他一有记忆，他们就会伤害他。 _不能让别人知道！_ 他不是James。他是士兵。是资产。他是…

_“好。”_

Steve不觉一愣，门后传来的那声柔和的回答让他有些不知所措。那声音听来很低沉，而且似是因许久未用而显得嘶哑而虚弱。他差点儿没听清，那声音实在太轻柔了…轻柔得让人不敢相信那声音属于一个杀人狂魔。

但事实 _就是_ 这么讽刺，Steve暗自提醒自己。

“好吧，就叫你John好了。”他说，虽然连他自己说这名字的时候都觉得有些别扭。可不管再怎么别扭，总比用数字要强。他站在牢门外，但好奇心却弄得Steve心痒难搔。他已经听过他的声音了，虽然对方只说了一个字，但他还是没能一睹这个受他监守、庇护之人的真容。

Steve缓缓蹲下身，视线与传送口持平。从这个角度他只能看见这间狭小牢房的一角。他能嗅到牢房里弥漫着汗臭的污浊空气。天呐，这牢房怎么热的跟个 _火炉_ 似的？屋里的灯光晃得Steve睁不开眼。他有些不安的吸了口气，然后小心谨慎的开口。说话一定要小心。“既然我要看守你一段时间…”他平缓的说道，留心不让自己流露出良善、不专业的态度。“那么我希望咱们能像普通人那样做到令行禁止。”

牢房里，囚犯– _John？–James？_ –注意到滑门边有动静。他的看守想要看看他。他不知道该对此作何反应。他一方面会尽量避免和看守接触。但另一方面，对方已经给了他明确的指示，如果他不执行，情况就会变得比现在更糟。一开始士兵还以为他们没办法把他整得更惨了。结果，他为这一误判付出了高昂的代价。

那时候，他以为简单的升温、提高光照不会对他有所影响，但在这样一个与世隔绝的封闭环境中待久了，任何细微的变化都会对他的身体造成损害。燥热让他趴在床上动弹不得，满身是汗， _透不过气来_ 。刺眼的灯光让他浑身刺痒难耐，让他脑中的声音更响亮、更骇人。有一次，他们拿来一个电子设备放在门外，一连几个星期不停地播放尖利、刺耳的电子杂音，他最终坚持不住崩溃了，蜷缩在牢房的地板上，堵着耳朵拼命地尖叫，以求能盖过那可怕的声音。

如今反倒是那些微不足道的小事能彻底摧垮他。就算他们用催泪瓦斯，用肢体暴力，甚至是用性虐来折磨他，他都能不为所动。那些管理员们早已经对他使过更凶残的手段了。可在这里，一旦他稍有反抗，他们就会把灯光调亮、室温调高，给他放刺耳的声音…想到这些士兵不由得瑟瑟发抖。反而是这些折磨他无法承受。于是他服从了，小心谨慎的挪到了滑门边。

_蓝色_

Steve瞳仁的那抹清澈的 _湛蓝_ ，就这样赫然出现在士兵的这一片惨白单调的世界里。他下意识的转开身子，他那双饱受摧残的眼睛一时间无法承受这突来的色彩。

而站在这扇将士兵隔绝起来的厚重牢门外，Steve第一次真切的看到了他所管辖的那个囚犯的模样。他的身子稍稍从门边转开了些，当Steve看见他大部分的面容时不由得呼吸一窒。他之前凭借档案和那些模糊的监控截图在脑中臆想出来的形象…简直与真人差之千里。由于在牢房里盥洗只能靠洗手池，所以他那一头深棕色的长发脏兮兮、乱蓬蓬的披在肩上。坚毅的下巴上满是胡茬，脸部的线条犹如刀凿斧刻一般明朗。但真正引人注意的却是他那双眼睛。眼角刻着深深的纹路，眼窝深陷，多年的囚禁和虐待让那双眼睛写满了破碎。那双眼睛看来是如此的痛不欲生，但那也是Steve这辈子见过的最动人心魄的眼睛。不同于自己的蔚蓝眼色，那对瞳仁闪烁着金属般漂亮的铁蓝色，Steve心中不禁泛起一丝疑惑。 _这人真的是一个杀人狂魔吗？_

他愣了愣，稍稍退开了些，继而左右扫视了一眼。还好，这个区域是封闭的，没人会探头探脑。Steve于是向自己看管的囚犯露出一抹浅笑。“很高兴见到你，John。”对方那双深陷的双眼微一闪动。 _叫错了。_ 虽说他的犯人刚刚用一个字的回答同意了那个名字，但很明显他并不适应这个名字。看来不只是Steve一个人觉得那名字听着别扭。John这个名字不适合他。Steve于是犹豫着舔了舔嘴唇，继而开口：“要是你愿意，咱们可以不用John这个名字。”他说着伸手扶住了门，老这么弯着腰往传送口里看，他的腰已经有点酸了。“我可以叫你别的。”

士兵仔细思忖着对方的用意。按道理来说，他是不该有名字的。九头蛇一次又一次的剥夺了他的这一点点权利。他只有一些零碎的记忆，而即使如此，这些也都会被他们以极端痛楚的手段抹杀掉，这就是九头蛇的行事方式。记忆即不服从，不服从即会带来痛苦。但他被政府控管已经四年了。虽然从某些方面来讲，他们并不比九头蛇强多少，但也许，他们对称呼的要求有所不同吧。

John这名字听着很不对劲。乏善可陈而且没感情。说出口的感觉像是一件紧巴巴的衣服套在身上，束手束脚的。另外那个名字… _是什么名字来着？那个名字_ 听来就顺耳多了，虽然依旧有些别扭，但总的来说要好很多。不管怎样，他还是决定把那个模糊记忆中的名字说出来，作为给对方那不明确命令的答复，就算对方伤害他，他也认了。这个看守似乎还算和善，但他终归是他的管理员，所以不能信任他。可他也不能违抗对方，因为不管谈话方式多么平淡，命令，始终都还是命令。

_“James？”_

不知怎的，说出口的话却变成了问句。他不是有心的，但士兵打心眼儿里想要得到某种确认。只可惜这种确认连他的管理员也给不了。不过对方还是点了点头，嘴角露出了一抹笑意… _他满意了_ ，士兵想。

“好的。”Steve说道，他的囚犯总算自主的挑选了一个名字，这让他多少觉得有些欣慰。这个司法系统已经给他冠了太多的罪名和标签，Steve可不想再跟着添乱了。“就叫James了。”Steve才想多说点什么，却迟疑的住了嘴。他这已经有些出格了。Steve本能地表现出善意和宽宏，但这些都会被犯人所利用，如果太过善良，太过宽容，那么不知不觉间你就会着了人家的道，给黑帮成员传送毒品，帮危险人物夹带武器，助长监狱里的邪恶势力。他虽然很想与犯人建立更为人性的关系，但他必须小心行事。因为不管眼前这个男人是不是言语温柔、面目俊朗或者眼含伤痛，他都是个危险人物，而Steve则有义务保护他自己、其他犯人和其他同事。

他必须要保持一定距离才行。

“那就这样吧，James。”他低声说道，口气中的和善尽失。Steve于是起身关上了传递口的滑门，将那个美丽而饱受折磨的身影关在了牢门之内。

 

***

  
自从James说出了那两句话之后，他就再没出过声。Steve有时会跟他说上几句话，但他从不出声回应。有些看守会把这视为不服管教，并借机施以刑罚，但Steve不是那种人。每个人都有沉默的权利，他觉得James要么就是在闷头想事情，或者看书；要么就是他不愿意回答。这也没什么大不了的。这所监狱已经把他折磨的够惨的了，他没那个义务应承Steve。而Steve也不会以此找茬儿欺负他。

两个礼拜转眼过去，到了第三个礼拜的时候，Steve开始有些疑惑了。这么长时间他只能偶尔听到从牢房里传出的细微声响。他十分好奇，当一个人的世界被局限在一间狭小的白色牢房里时，他要怎么样才能不闲下来？怎样让自己的精神状态保持正常？

“James，”Steve语气平缓的说道，他拉开了传送口上的滑门以便囚犯能听得更清楚。“你在里面做什么呢？”从之前的表现看来，他的囚犯会对直接的提问做出反应，正因如此，Steve才会避免问这种问题。他会用开放性的语言提问，这样可以让James觉得自己不是受人逼问。就算是交谈，他也希望对方有选择回答与否的权利。但只是这个问题，Steve很好奇他会如何作答。

牢门里，话语传进了士兵耳中，他的心顿时提到了嗓子眼。虽然室内燥热难耐，但他却浑身冷汗淋淋。“我在…”他深吸了一口气，用低哑的声音答道，“… _守规矩_ …”

_天呐，拜托不要惩罚我。_

Steve闻言不由得愣了一下，对方迟疑的回答让他有些疑惑。但他随即忽略了这种感觉。虽然他和James之间的接触仅限于那短短的一瞥和四句话语，但他知道对方如果真的有所图谋，是不会结结巴巴的说出这么不济的托词的。他应当不是这种个性的人。继而他突然明白了过来，心里也随之一紧。那迟疑其实是纯粹的 _恐惧_ 。才说了短短四句话，Steve便成功的让对方 _惧怕_ 他了。

“呃…”他开口道，缓缓把滑门整个拉开，在门口蹲下身来，有些歉疚的皱起了眉头。“不…我不是要… _指责_ 你什么。我只是好奇。”他无意要吓他，也不想无缘无故的用惩罚来威胁他。但士兵却已心惊肉跳。毕竟他以前的那些看守，就连比静悄悄缩在床上更谨小慎微的事情都会被他们拿来当作惩罚他的借口。

士兵颤巍巍的轻轻吐了口气。他不会被惩罚。 _至少目前还不会。_ 他心里明白，这个新看守日后会慢慢改变主意的。不管怎样，他提出的那个直接问题还是需要回答的。“什么都没做。”士兵轻声的如实回答。他在这间狭小的屋子里只能做一些勉强能伸开手脚的运动，再就是用洗手池的那点涓涓细流进行每天“猫洗脸”般的清洗。这之后，便再没什么可做的了。

“你屋里都有些什么书？”Steve接着问道，一边把后背靠在门上。James躲在视线之外，估计他是坐在床上。既然看不见交谈的对象，那也没必要一直往牢房里头看。牢房里的死寂让人难以忍受。有那么一瞬，Steve似是感到了一丝焦虑。直接的提问是需要直接作答的。他 _并不想_ 训诫James的不声不响，而且除非必要，他 _都会_ 尽量避免这么做，可他也要在犯人面前树立权威，以防对方反客为主。他不能把主动权交给James。Steve才转过身打算要警告对方的时候，猛然意识到了那死寂的真正含义。

_James根本就没有任何可阅读的书刊。_

_以前_ 也没有吗？这么长时间以来难道就没人给过他一本书吗？ _天呐_ …他是怎么熬过来的呀？被囚禁在狭小牢房中不见天日，早晚都会把所有人逼疯，而手上有点能转移注意力的东西能让漫长的日子稍微好过一点。被关在普通监区的犯人们可以去图书馆、监狱车间，或者去做工来分散精力，也可以在院子里、休息室闲晃，靠赌香烟来打发时间。而那些被单独监禁的犯人则没那么走运。但他们 _总能_ 得到书籍，并且按照定时轮换拿到新书，以此来让他们消磨时光，让他们不会无所事事，也能帮他们维持心智的平稳。

_而James从来就没得到过任何东西。_

不给书刊在常人看来或许没什么了不得的，但如果这是你唯一的纾解方式的话，那性质就大大的不一样了。Steve深深吸了口气，努力让自己保持头脑清醒，努力把胸中腾起的愤怒压制下去。他的犯人已经被禁锢在那样一个狭小而令人窒息的空间中了，他总该 _有点什么吧_ ？哪怕是一本杂志、一张菜单、一本他妈的 _字典_ 都好啊。 _随便什么_ 能让他稍稍逃避一下，哪怕只是 _一时半刻_ 的东西都行！他是个人，不是台没脑子的机器。他 _理当_ 有个宣泄的途径的。

“他们上一次给你书刊是什么时候，James…”他说，但他的语气依然很冲，尖锐而且语含恶意。一开始，他还以为是自己的口气把他的囚犯吓得噤了声，但他随即想起了对方回答问题的习惯。James只会回答直接提问，除非答案是否定的。 _你屋里都有些什么书？_ 沉默。 _没有。他们上一次给你书刊是什么时候？_ 沉默。 _从没给过。_ 如果James觉得他无法给出能让Steve满意的答案，那他就不会回答。这个结论不由得让他一阵战栗。

一个洗手池，一个座便器，四面白墙还有他脑中的胡思乱想，James一直以来就只能和 _这些东西为伍。_

 _四年了，_ 他根本没有任何宣泄情绪的渠道。

Steve不由得气冲牛斗，心里翻江倒海。就算这个男人是个杀人犯，但他还是个人，而这种…这种 _剥夺他人宣泄方式_ 的行为，简直就是另一种形式的折磨。Steve当然明白这种行为在心理层面上的意义，于是也就更让他为犯人鸣不平。在这种环境下谁还能恢复常态呢？ _啪_ 的一声把滑门关上，Steve简直可以说是怒发冲冠，他机械地按照无人值守时的程序锁闭了囚犯的监区。他得离开一下，马上！

他必须要 _好好_ 和他的上司谈一谈。


	2. 接触

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的鼓励和点赞，我会更拼命的翻译后面的部分！！！爱你们！！！

典狱长只看了一眼就知道Rogers是来给他找麻烦的。

那家伙站在他办公室门外， _基本上_ 就是等着他开口让他进来，他那义愤填膺的气场在屋子里都感觉得到，连周围的气氛都被他搞得沉重起来了。他浑身紧绷着，牙关紧咬，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛因怒火而变得冰冷深黯。典狱长见过他这副德行，他一这样就 _肯定没好事_ ，不是一场冗长的争论，就是一堆烦人的文书工作。他无奈的大叹一声，皱起眉头示意让他的下属进来。

“又怎么了，Rogers？”他低吼道，盼着这次会面赶快结束。看样子又没什么好事。

Steve进了办公室，胃里依旧因怒火而翻腾着，双唇也抿成一道线。这次谈话早就该进行了。“长官，”他开口道，典狱长满含警告的眼神立刻对上了他。费力的吸了口气，Steve变了口吻，同时也逼着自己不再一副气势汹汹的架势，只是把双拳捏得更紧了些。 _“长官，”_ 他再次开口，这次态度专业了许多，但依旧不妨碍这其中带着一丝怒意。“我要投诉一下我所管辖犯人的刑囚条件。”

 _还真他妈的被我猜着了。_ 典狱长闷哼一声坐回椅子上，嘴抿成了一条白线。Steve站着没动，满肚子的火气让他不想坐下。“Rogers，你管辖犯人的刑囚条件自打他来这儿就没变过。而且之前也一直没出过问题…”

“这 _就是_ 问题所在…”Steve插嘴，又被对方狠狠瞪了一眼。他不应该打断自己上司的话，但事到如今他也忍不住了。“长官，我的犯人在这四年的刑囚期间没有任何纾解方式。他不被准许去院子里放风，也没有任何阅读材料。他甚至不能用洗浴设施。他牢房里的灯24小时开着…长官，其他单独囚禁的犯人都能或多或少的获得这些条件，我在那个区域工作过，这些我 _都清楚！_ ”典狱长已经站起身了，可Steve还是继续说了下去，双颊气得通红。“其他人每天能有一到两个小时的放风时间，每周可以洗一次澡。而且他们 _所有人_ 都能获得阅读材料。为什么我的犯人待遇不一样？”

“因为 _你的犯人_ 是个危险分子！”狱长吼道，Steve则满脸不服气的瞪回去。

“其他那些人 _就不是吗_ ？他们也都是危险人物，但他们跟James一样，都是 _人_ ！他应当得到更好的待遇…长官， _他不是台机器…_ ”

“ _够了，_ Rogers！”狱长拍着桌子大声吼道，力道大得桌上的东西都震得跳起来了，Steve见状把后面的话咽了回去。他的上司从桌子后怒冲冲的走过来站在Steve面前，他咬牙切齿的盯着面前的年轻狱警。“给我听好了，警官。”他语带警告地说道，“你要是有什么事来反映，那我可以洗耳恭听，但你跟我说话得注意态度，听见没有！”他吼道，Steve则目视前方。

“那么…”他冷冰冰的说道，从他下属的面前退开了些，但依旧一副要爆血管的表情。“我要这个戴金属胳膊的疯子尽量别给我惹麻烦。我决不允许他踏出那扇12厘米厚的牢门一步，而且不管怎样，都要他给我安安静静、服服帖帖的。让他 _安安静静的待在牢里_ ，这才是你的 _工作_ 。派你去不是给他当保姆的。你要是再敢大放厥词就给我小心点儿你的饭碗。现在滚出我的办公室！”

Steve看着那家伙转过身去，使劲咬紧牙关把已经到了嘴边的那一大堆话又咽了回去。他知不知道这监狱里的囚犯是什么样子啊？难道他只看了一眼那双空洞破碎的眼眸后，就一拍脑门决定应该把他关进暗无天日的牢房里直到终老吗？Steve打心眼儿里不相信。他真的不相信有 _哪个人_ 应当承受那样的刑罚。他咬住下唇，闭上眼长长的呼了口气。他的上司已经威胁要解雇他了，Steve知道他不是说着玩儿的，自己以前就曾因为囚犯的事情险些丢了工作。不过，这次的事他真的不能就这么算了。

“长官？”

狱长正背对着他收拾刚刚拍桌子时弄乱的东西，Steve的话就好像一记耳光般，弄得他当时就定在了原地。 _这家伙懂不懂什么叫适可而止啊？_ 他撇着嘴回头用眼角瞥他，看他还 _敢不敢_ 来劲。但Steve则直接看过来，眼神平静但坚定，一副就算被开除也要争到底的架势。

“关于阅读材料的事？”

这家伙还真是跟打不死的小强一样惹人烦。他为囚犯据理力争已经到了有些不可理喻的地步了。不过从长远来看，看本书嘛…倒也没什么了不得的。而且答应下来也能让Rogers赶快他妈的滚人。 _“好吧。”_ 他冷冰冰的嗤道，“让图书馆找些书来。但他的牢房里一次只能保有一本书，如果要是因为这事给我捅出娄子来，你就给我卷铺盖走人，明白了没有？”

Rogers眼神里的满足感实在非常欠揍。

“明白了，长官。”Steve点点头，虽说尽量忍着，可他的嘴角还是勾起了一抹嗤笑，他乖乖的向上司点了下头。“谢谢长官。”趁着他上司还没改变主意收回成命，Steve赶快转身出了办公室。然后便直奔图书馆走去。

 

***

  
士兵蜷缩着躺在床上，膝盖蜷在胸前，眼睛恍惚而失焦，可周围的任何细微变化都逃不过他的注意。他一直如此，连他自己都控制不住。这简直是一种折磨。他的身体迫使他随时保持着高度警惕性，而在这个一成不变的小空间里，这只能让他焦虑而心力交瘁。九头蛇改造了他的身体，给他注射了数不清的药物、血清，让他始终保持着这种高度警觉，却很少能让他休息一下。每隔很长一段时间，他的警惕性才会稍有松懈，才能让他睡上几个小时。但绝大部分时间，他都被迫睁着刺痒的双眼保持警惕，身体也随时都可能变得激动起来。即便是被锁在了一个封闭稳定的环境中这么久了，他的身体依旧随时准备着战斗和杀戮。

谁也进不来，他也出不去。可士兵就是没法休息。

所以当离他的监牢还隔着很远的那道门开启时，他的眼神便立即专注了起来，人也立即警觉地坐了起来。虽说现在的这个看守已经来了三个星期，而且也没有欺负过他，但这些看守都具有潜在的威胁。他听着脚步声逐渐走近，从脚步声里他听出了看守的情绪似乎有所不同。看守的脚步里夹杂了一种激动，这不由得让士兵心里翻腾起来。以前他或许会认为这是出于好奇，但现在，这只是出于对未知的恐惧。

传递口的滑门打开了。

士兵现在已经习惯这种行为了。他的看守只要想跟他说话，就会把滑门拉开。虽然士兵不需要，也 _不配_ 被这样礼貌的对待，但他的看守还会这么做。为了能让他能听清楚看守的话，也可能是想听听 _他_ 有什么要说的。 _可他很少有话想说。_

“我回来了，我给你带了点东西来。到门边来。”

看守的声音从滑门传进来，一如既往的平和。但士兵还是本能的胸口发紧，并且做好最坏的准备。不管安慰的话语有多动听，送进来的如果不是食物，那就一定是惩罚。但已经在士兵脑中根深蒂固的设置让他必须顺从，必须服从命令。于是他紧绷着身体来到门边，把手伸到滑门下。

一件物品从滑门送了进来， _啪_ 的一声落在他那双质地不一的手里。他不由得一呆，立刻低头看去。突然之间，他全身的紧张感消弭于无形。

落进他手里的是一本不大的平装书。书页已经陈旧发软，有不少页角都折了，封皮的一角还被扯坏了。士兵缓慢的握住了手里的书，他悄然从门边退开，继而把书端正的拿好。 _《指环王：护戒使者》_ 。金属手指拂过书名，眼睛扫过封面上的那几个字，他贫瘠的大脑神经因这突来的新事物而活跃起来。他的眼睛凝视着褪了色的封面，鼻子闻着旧书纸张的气味。这本书已经很旧了，已经不知被多少人翻看了多少次，但对于士兵而言，它却是全新的。这是他所处的这个残酷而封闭的小世界中出现的第一件，也是 _唯一_ 的一件新事物。

士兵彻底忘了门外看守的存在，他讶异的回到床边坐下，床架子被他压得吱吱作响。平时他决不会轻易弄出任何响动，但现在他却连这个都没意识到。他翻开封面，把每一个字句都看进眼里。作者、出版社名称、版权声明、前言。 _所有的一切_ 。士兵把每个字都当作罕有的礼遇般记在脑子里。因为这是 _新的_ …总算有 _新的东西_ 了呀…士兵心中软弱的那一面几乎要喜极而泣了。

门外，Steve仔细聆听着牢房里的沉寂和书页翻动的沙沙声，还有激动的喘息声。这让他不由得心头一紧。他很宽慰。他很高兴自己能为James做这点事。很高兴能为他稍稍纾解那蚀心腐骨的寂寥。他的手指轻轻扫过滑门边框，嘴角泛起一抹微笑。“不好意思没让你早点拿到这个…”他轻声说道，不清楚自己的囚犯是不是听见他的话了。但房里书页翻动的声音停下了。Steve有些不安的舔了舔嘴唇，他本应该保持专业态度的，但自从了解了囚犯的生活环境以后，他情不自禁的希望让对方明白，自己是站在他一边的…犹豫着吸了口气，他小心的继续说道：“他们就这样把你关进去，又什么都不给你，这是不对的。我不会再让这种情况出现了。”

士兵的手指停在了书页上，他看守说的话萦绕于心头。他的话听来很和善…甚至可以说是很令他感到 _安慰_ 。让他觉得自己可以沉溺其中，暂时忘却自己身处何地…如同自己可以让那些话语包围住他，让他哪怕只有一次，感受到安全…但事实当然不是如此。他依旧是他的看守，而士兵绝对不能放任自己信任他，因为到最后他还是会伤害他的，既然终将如此，他又何必徒增烦恼呢。慢慢的，他低下头，眼神茫然的扫过书页，那字里行间编织出的世界等待着将他暂时从现实中带离。他的手指轻抚着页面，轻启双唇想要说出那些他早已不知该如何言说的话语。

_谢谢你。_

这些词句想要冲破他唇齿的束缚，但他却一个字也说不出。他用力咽了下口水，颤巍巍的叹息一声。他被给予了一份殊荣。这种礼物对他而言极其稀有，面对这一切他根本不知道该作何反应。

面对门内的寂静，Steve则报以一个无奈的浅笑。不管这是不是什么殊荣，James依然没必要搭理他。他的囚犯不欠他任何回报，他无需对他回以辞令，也无需花时间应承他，Steve只当是尊重他沉默的权利，却并不知道他的犯人此刻正因如何开口表达而苦恼。不过即便对此不知不觉，即便不知道James想要跟他说话，Steve也不会以此来为难他。Steve轻点了下头，缓缓关上了滑门上了锁。就让James看书吧，他明白这才是他最需要的。

士兵听着看守的脚步声离开了牢门边，随即从不远处传来椅子挪动的声响。他侧耳细听，直到对方的呼吸声已出了他那敏感听觉所能及的范围之外，只留他一人和这份…这份 _礼物_ 。这份他自己都不知道是做了什么而获得的 _奖赏_ 。他的视线落回到书页上，无奈地如这三星期以来所做的那样继续保持沉默。也许他再努力尝试一下，就能说出他的管理员想听的话了吧。但那些词句却在他需要的时候卡在喉咙里说不出来。这么长时间来，士兵头一次开始疑惑，自己为什么想要说这些话。

 _他为什么要感谢他？为什么要跟他说话？_ 感激并不是他设置的一部分。他被设计成不论给予什么都必须默默承受，不管是惩罚还是奖励，他都只能沉默、乖顺而服从地接受。而现在，这个特殊的管理员却让他想要打破这种固有程式。

不，他不是管理员。

 _他是Steve_ 。

他不安的咽了咽口水。也许自己现在还没办法调整到能和他说话的状态，但他可以做些内部的调整…他可以先为他冠上名字…他可以在心里 _给他_ 冠上名字，就像Steve _给他_ 冠上名字一样…他没有用数字称呼他。他也没有称呼他士兵，或者资产。他叫他 _James_ …而他的看守， _Steve_ ，应当得到相应的尊重。

下定这个决心后，士兵， _不_ ，James坐回到床上，慢慢的沉浸到书中的世界里。那个…Steve吗？对… _Steve_ 给予他的世界里。他会时不时的将神智拉回到现实中，回到那个严酷而晃眼的现实中，以此来提醒自己。

他是James。

而他的看守是Steve。

 

***

  
Steve以星期为单位来给他的囚犯计算他的变化。因为他每周的变化从没有超过两次，Steve也习以为常了。平均一星期他只说一句话是正常情况。他俩见面的第一天他说了两句话，这个纪录已经保持至今了。而自从一个半星期以前Steve把第一本《指环王》交给他，到现在他都没有过任何回应。James有可能早就把书扔到一边去了，或者把看守拿给他的东西统统毁掉。他也有可能仔细阅读了每个字句。这些Steve都不得而知，可他还是让一切顺其自然的发展。所以他依旧持续着每天两次传递餐盘的惯例工作。

这天，当Steve打开传递口滑门时，听见室内传来窸窣的声音，他不由得露出了一抹浅笑。“吃午饭了。”他说着把餐盘递了进去，感觉囚犯抓住餐盘时松开了手。他听着牢房里传出的轻轻的脚步声，还有他坐下时床铺的咯咯作响，好奇心再次占了上风。他舔了舔唇角，抚着滑门缓缓问出了那个直接性问题：“你…呃…看书了吗，James？”

坐在那张狭窄坚硬的床铺上，犯人把视线从食物上转开。 _James_ 。对啊，那是在叫他，他不知第几次暗自提醒自己。想要摒弃士兵或者资产的称呼比他想象的要困难，但他在努力尝试了。他 _努力的_ 想要成为James，也努力地让他的看守成为Steve。他慢慢的斟酌着Steve的提问，纠结着他该怎么，或者 _能否_ 作答。简短的答复： _是的_ 。冗长的答复： _是的_ ，这是四年里最让他宽慰的答案了。 _是的_ ，他在这12天里把那本书反复读了两遍… _不，三遍_ 。是的，在读书的那短暂的时刻，他脑中的声音沉寂了下去。 _谢谢你_ 。

James深深吸了口气，让自己久不使用的声带运作起来，让自己的唇舌说出脑中的想法。 _“是的…”_ 简短的答复，但总比默不作声要强。

Steve觉得自己的心都要跳出来了，嘴角那抹耐心的微笑一瞬间绽开来。James并没把书扔掉。他接受了Steve给他的那一点点帮助，这让他感到极大的宽慰。他终于有了纾解的渠道。他总算可以有哪怕是几个小时的放松了。 _“你喜欢这本书吗”_ 这句话本来已经到了嘴边，却被Steve咽了回去。这又是个直接问题，而Steve今天已经问了一个，他不想逼他的犯人再继续回答什么了。他决定就此打住，等待随之而来的沉寂。

“希望你喜欢那本书。”Steve轻声说道，语调平缓而坦诚，不带一丝苛求。他听见门后传来一阵窸窣声，像是囚犯在床上不知所措的挪动身子。沉寂半晌，Steve才要从门边转身时，那个沙哑而谨慎的声音从他背后传来。

“我…我喜欢。”

Steve不禁僵在了原地，半天没反应过来。他早已习惯了自己温和的鼓动话语得不到回应，所以这突来的回答顿时让他手足无措。他张口结舌的眨着眼， _三句话！_ 一天就说了三句话，这可大大超出了Steve的预期。他勉强咽了下口水，回身在传递口前缓缓蹲下。他的犯人坐在床边，从这儿只能看到他的一小部分身体，他那强健的双腿，还有捧着餐盘放在腿上的那双质地不同的手。从第一天见面至今，他就没再看见过他的样子。James大部分时候都会小心的避开Steve的视线，现在能让他看见这些已经是很了不得的事了。

Steve小心的措辞。能让James和自己进行简短的交谈已经让他激动不已了，他总算是赢得了对方一点点的信任。“那好啊，”他答道，声音柔和而温暖。“我很高兴。如果你愿意的话…我可以给你拿第二本来。”

牢房里，以往作为每天重头戏的食物此时已变得无关紧要了。James小心翼翼的把餐盘放在床上，深吸了一口气，缓缓走到传递口边上。他不习惯见人，也不习惯 _被人看_ ，但他能从别人的眼神变化中看出谎言。因此他可以从对方的眼神里判断出手上这份罕有的礼物会不会变成日后惩罚他的工具。

Steve看到屋子里有动静，不由得屏住了呼吸。

James走进了他的视线，Steve彻底忘记了呼吸。他也许真的不该有什么 _非分之想_ ，可他的犯人实在是 _太美了_ 。他那双深湛而满含痛苦的眼眸似乎能窥入他的内心，将他内心深埋的情绪撩拨起来。他圆润而殷红的双唇干裂脱皮，但Steve只看了一眼就已经在暗自宵想亲吻那双唇瓣的感觉了。见鬼，他这五个星期以来一直在努力救助这个男人，努力提供他应得的人道待遇，而如今他才第二次看到他的样貌，就已经对对方产生了致命的吸引力。要是他以此图谋不轨，肯定会被开除的。不仅如此，他的犯人已无法信任任何人，更不要说对他人的情感做出任何回应了。所以这种情感必须就此打住。Steve想要让这个男人受到公平、有尊严的对待。他可以承认自己对他生出了一些保护欲，也会坦诚他确实样貌俊美，但一切仅止于此。这种非分之想 _必须_ 停止。 _这是为了所有人着想_ …

James感觉到看守的目光在他身上打转，但他的表情却令人费解。他先是瞪视了他片刻，然后Steve就眼带纠结的别开了视线。士兵见此情形也本能的低下头。他微启双唇，想说的话语堵在喉咙里。他觉得口干舌燥，心里也紧张地翻腾着。他该如何开口索求东西呢？他的管理员，不， _是Steve_ ，已向他提议了，但向对方承认自己宵想得到更多的罕见奖赏…这简直就是公然藐视权威。想到这里，他又把嘴闭上了。

Steve仔细端详着James那张棱角分明、线条匀称的脸，想要把这张他人难得一见的俊颜烙印在脑海里。他有些局促的润了润双唇，然后再次开口问：“你想要第二本书吗，James？”

牢房里的男人长长吸了口气，Steve能从他眼中看到绞缠在一起的渴望和恐惧，他那么想开口索求，却又如此惧怕自己的这一点点贪念会变为他人手中伤害他的利器。但这一次Steve下意识的又问了一个直接问题，而他那根深蒂固的服从管理员的设定压倒了对惩罚的恐惧。他于是努力咽了下口水，放松了揪紧的喉咙，在脑中想象那些想说的词句，然后轻启唇舌。

“想…”他哑声道，一天能几次开口已经让他颇不习惯了，更不要说是一小时内多次说话了。他不自觉的猛眨着眼，胸口紧张得发疼，使劲咽了下口水。“拜托…”James小声呢喃道。他不太确定这个词到底有何具体含义，是为了让自己那不可饶恕的贪念听来更卑微？亦或是乞求对方的宽恕？他不得而知，但既然话已出口，也无所谓了。

过了半晌，士兵迟疑地抬眼与看守的那双美丽的蓝眸对视。

Steve的嘴角挂着一朵温暖而牲畜无害的笑容。那双曾让他的敏感双目刺痛不已的蓝眸异常温和、深湛，温柔得不可思议。他脑中的那些杂音安静了下去，反而低吟起那片他早已遗忘的蓝天的模样，那片蔚蓝如他守卫双眼般的天空。突然间，士兵，不，James心中盘结的恐惧被宽慰所取代。 _这个男人不会伤害我_ 。他已经被伤得千疮百孔，当然不会相信他 _永远_ 不会伤害自己，但他在心里开始试探性的希望，或者说是试探性的相信他至少 _现在_ 不会伤害自己，如果走运的话，自己能有一段时间不会受到伤害。但在这座监狱像同化别人那样把这个男人变得冷酷之前，James至少能够保有哪怕是一段极短时期的安全。这段时期可能只有几个月，也可能最多只有 _一年_ ，但在这位和善的看守对他倒戈相向前，他会珍惜每一刻来之不易的平静。

Steve几乎要按捺不住心中的激动了。James主动和他 _说话_ 了。虽然还需要温言鼓励，但他终于允许自己索求了。James正在一点一滴的对他建立起信任。也许他能得到的就只有这些，但他也绝对会倍加珍惜这弥足珍贵的信任。Steve轻拍了下滑门，直起了身子，脸上的笑容温暖而柔和。他的囚犯用那双写满破碎的眼睛谨慎地看着他，Steve于是向他点了点头，“好的，”他边说边露出一抹微笑，“我这就去给你拿。我去去就来。”

士兵无声的点点头，向后靠了靠，依旧抱着谨慎的希望看着门外的看守。他知道自己不该信任这个人的，可他那伤痕累累的内心深处却还有一点点 _想要_ 去信任的期许。他看着他起身，看着滑门关闭落锁，然后侧耳细听对方的脚步声逐渐远去。

这次，他一定要让自己的身体服从指挥。这一次，他一定要开口谢谢他。

 

***

  
几分钟后随着Steve返回的脚步声，滑门再次打开了。当士兵听着脚步声走近时，他的嘴角出现了奇怪的反应。嘴角绷紧，不自觉的微微上翘，他赶紧咬住嘴唇才将这个表情压回去。虽说这个表情他已经在他看守的脸上看过两次了，但对他而言，这个表情还是太陌生了。那是一个微笑。他从不被允许使用这个表情，不过他的身体还是违背了他的意志，在这短暂的时刻，用他那已经饱受摧残的心灵去体验这近似于快乐的情感。

他用自己高度敏感的听觉仔细聆听着Steve的呼吸声，他的气息几乎要从那个小小的滑门喷薄而入了。James赶忙下床，比以往任何时候都急切地来到门边。这感觉无法用快活来形容，他并非完完全全的快活，也并非完完全全的无惧，也许他现在这个样子，用 _急切_ …或者是兴奋来形容更贴切些。他对于情感早已生疏了，所以内心的这种感觉他叫不出名字来。他早已深谙恐惧、焦虑、抑郁和冷漠，熟得已无法辨认其他情感了。但那些情感并没有就此遗失…四年来头一次…那些情感再次显现了出来。

“ _《指环王：双塔奇兵》_ ，”听着Steve在门外念道，James已经按捺不住想要从滑门伸手出去抢了。他的手倒是能伸出去，但上次伸手出去时，手腕被以前那个守卫喷了刺激性化学药剂，那块皮肤上至今还留着一片灼伤的疤痕。于是他只得缩回双手焦急的等待。他站在门边不停的挪动，身子紧绷着。而当他等了半天却什么都没递进来时，险些着急的叫出声来。他赶忙咬住嘴唇把那逾规的声音咽了回去。

“你能把之前那本书递出来吗？”

这一句话便让之前的所有急切和 _近似的_ 兴奋统统被失望所湮灭。 _他要把那本书从他手里夺走_ 。他的书，他罕有的殊荣。士兵深吸了一口气，眼神黯淡地从门边退开。看来看守根本就不打算给他拿新书。这无非是强行从他手中夺走奖励的一个手段罢了。想到这儿，他不觉将书使劲揽进怀里。

站在门外的Steve因这突来的死寂而微微一愣。他等了半天，可对面始终没有把那本书递出来，Steve不由得叹了口气。 _“James，”_ 他轻声说道，一手贴在门上，额头几乎要靠在牢门上了。“牢房里只能保有一本书…这是我给你拿书的条件，要是不遵守，他们就不会让你看书了，好吗？我保证，如果你还想看第一本的话，我还会给你拿的，但是现在只能是一本换一本。我很抱歉。”

士兵紧咬着牙关，心里对于对方的那一点点信任虽有动摇，但不管他多努力按捺，那信任始终没有消弭。这本书拿在手中的感觉是那么令人欣慰。这是他唯一的纾解。而现在看守却要把它从他手里夺走。可是滑门外第二本书近在咫尺，又让他心生期待。他谨慎、缓慢地靠近，赤脚悄无声息的滑过水泥地面。那本书依然被他紧紧揽在怀里，但被看守激起的贪念却在他心里迅速滋长。他让自己心生欲念，而现在，他已不知道自己还能不能回到从前的一无所有。他不知道自己还能否回到枯对耀眼灯光，只有与脑中那些震耳欲聋的声音为伴的日子。他紧紧攥着书本，小心翼翼的递向门外。

Steve看着书本的一角缓缓送出了滑门。那递送是那么的心怀忌惮，那么的不情愿，就好像还书会要了James的命一般。Steve耐心的等着半本书递出了滑门才伸手接住。他刚拿住的时候感觉到了抗拒，于是稍稍松了手，没有硬夺。慢慢的，James不情愿的放开了，喉咙里发出了一声难过的呻吟。这么长时间以来，这还是他头一次听到James发出这种不受控的声音，听起来那么痛苦，那么不由自主。

他的书才从手里被拿走，James就看见第二本书递送了进来，他本能的飞快伸出手，一把把书从Steve手上抢了过去。他把书拿到近前，翻过来仔细端详封面上的文字。终于，他紧绷的身子总算稍有放松。新书总算安全的到了他的手上，而他的书则交给了Steve，他努力让自己不去担忧，让自己相信那本书不会被胡乱处置。

他用右手手指拂过书本，书页摸起来的感觉熟悉且安全。这本书跟 _他的_ 那本书一样老旧。封面也同样破旧不堪，他知道某些书页的留白处还会留有不知是谁写下的字迹，但当他翻来覆去的端详着书本时，那些都变得无关紧要了。虽然保留不了多久，但这书现在是他的了。

厚重的牢门外，Steve露出了一抹心满意足的浅笑。他能感觉到手中书本的分量，也能听见牢门另一侧James轻柔的呼吸声。他觉得这就可以了，就让James独处一阵吧。同时他也暗自希望，下一次对方能有勇气自己开口索要书籍。想着这些，Steve的手沿着滑门拉住了门上的把手。

一只手闪电般的 _拍在_ 滑门边上，Steve温热的手掌与冰凉的金属相碰时激的他不由得一哆嗦。他的手顿时定在了原地，动也不敢动。James挡住了滑门的滑道不让他关门，他的手指稍稍与Steve相贴。一瞬间，两人间的空气立刻变得死寂而凝滞，Steve的心都提到嗓子眼了。挡在滑门边的手指抽动了一下，Steve则听见牢门后那不稳的呼吸声，James发出了一声细小而又有些颓丧的低吟，就好像他在努力组织语言一般。

_“...谢谢你…”_

那句话如同耳语，话语迟疑而又突兀，就好像他许久未曾言语，语言功能都已退化了一般，Steve心里明白这完全可能。如果这四年来James鲜少开口，而别人也不跟他说话，那么他的语言能力完全有可能退化。想要让他重新习惯开口说话估计需要一段时间。多年未曾言语，而且在他开口的时候可能还受到了伤害… _即便如此，James却仍然选择跟他说话_ 。

想到这儿，Steve不由得心头一紧，他露出一个酸楚的笑容，随即，Steve小心的挪动手指与他相贴。感觉到了触碰，James不禁惊喘一声，急忙把手抽了回去。Steve知道是自己吓着他了，也不深究。他缓缓抬手再次拉住了滑门上的把手，眼睛盯着滑门，心头却涌起了一抹怜惜。这个他看守了一个月的男人开始一点一点的敞开心扉了，而Steve是唯一一个得以窥见他真容的人。Steve想到这些不禁露出一个温柔的微笑，继而缓缓地关上了滑门。

_“不用客气，James…”_


	3. 要求

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉这么久才更新，千年虐翻译起来好艰辛T_T，表欧我——  
> 再次感谢大伙儿的支持和鼓励，连原作者都跑来留言了，她感谢大家对她作品的喜爱，希望等有机会再写其他好文（人家学业好忙的，不要催人家的说哈）。  
> 不管怎样，谢谢大伙儿的关注。我会尽量快的翻译更新的。爱你们！

他不停的想着那些词句，想得他的脑袋都有些发木了。他不停的在心里默念，在嘴头轻声叨念那些词句，仔细回味说出这些词句的感觉。那感觉既怪异又笨拙，不管他重复多少次都觉得不对劲。不过他还是反复轻声重复。这回 _他_ 会主动与他的看守接触…这也会是他有记忆以来头一次说出两三个字以上的时刻。这一次他不只是简单的回应命令，这一次他会为自己索要东西，这让他那颗伤痕累累的心里充满了不安。

虽然他在Steve身上寄予的那一丁点希望仍有可能被对方用作伤害自己的手段，可担忧的同时，那星星之火般的希望却 _期待着_ 燎原。在经历了那么多的沉默、压抑与折磨之后，James只想求得他那短暂记忆中不曾有过的一丝平淡。 _一个让他感觉像个普通人的机会_ 。

James迟疑着缓缓伸出手放在锁闭的滑门上。即使隔着厚重的牢门他也能听见Steve的呼吸声，还有缓慢翻动书页和椅子偶尔发出的声响。听着对方细微的动静，他的心跳不由得加快，喉咙也因紧张而收紧，James抬起自己的金属手指，在滑门上轻轻敲了敲。

他的看守显然听见了敲击声，因为门外的动静立即变了。椅子吱吱作响，沉重的脚步声走近，突然间，手底下的滑门打开了。James赶快退开了些，心头不由得一阵发紧。Steve蹲下身，他那双明亮清澈的蓝眸呈现在滑门外。眼角稍稍皱起，嘴角上翘。

“嘿。”他悄声的问候对士兵那倍受折磨的高度感知而言太过刺耳。他的真手不停的哆嗦，以至于他不得不把手紧紧按在身侧。他使劲吸了口气，已经演练了无数遍的话语再次卡在了嗓子里。但Steve并没有不耐烦，而是鼓励地冲他点了点头。

“我…”James再次吸了口气，紧紧抿住了双唇，双眼紧张的四下扫视。他很想开口说话，内心深处那个逐渐甦醒的人格希望能重新找回些许人性，但在臣服和恐惧的沉寂中过活了那么久，开口讲话却是太难太难了。对他而言，说话已经不再是轻而易举的事了。不过他还是再次在脑中重复了一遍那些词句，他闭上眼，试着不让Steve那双蓝眸干扰自己。半晌，他才犹豫地再启双唇。“能给我…”再次颤抖着呼出一口气，“...下一本书吗… _拜托_ …”

门外的Steve定在了原地。虽然他努力不让自己表现得太过惊讶，但他还是忍不住惊得张目结舌。他…他跟他 _说话_ 了…他开口 _索求_ 东西了，这让Steve一下子觉得心里满盈盈的。那感觉像是自豪，但更甚。让他觉得有些头重脚轻，可他还是露出了一抹浅笑。虽然进展缓慢，可James的情况在好转。他已经开始允许自己告诉Steve他的需求了，这让Steve欣慰不已。James已经开始一点一滴的信任他了。

Steve能感觉到自己心里的保护欲和对他囚犯的吸引力相互交融。这两股力量交缠着形成了一种非常危险的喜爱之情。这既危险，也是极为 _错误_ 的。他可能会因此丢了饭碗，也会坏了名声，同时也 _挑战着_ 他的道德底线。他不能够，也 _不应该_ 这样。天呐，他 _从一开始_ 就根本不该往这个方向发展，但事情还是发生了。虽然这种感情还很脆弱、微乎其微，但仍改变不了其存在的事实。如果Steve放任其发展下去， _那后果将不可收拾_ 。

可他无法改变自己的本性，把James拒于千里之外，尤其是在他学着重新信任他人的这个重要时期…

Steve从满脑子的胡思乱想中回过神来，虽然James转开了视线，可他还是冲他点了点头。James缩着肩膀站在那儿，似乎是想让自己不那么显眼，就好像他生怕刚刚的 _僭越_ 会给他招来灾祸。“ _好的_ ，”Steve立刻柔声答道，当对方那双深邃的铁蓝色眼眸对上他时，他的心不由得漏跳了一拍。“我去给你拿。这本跟第一本一样精彩吧？”他轻快的问道，大着胆子给James留了一个继续说下去的话头。

得到了肯定的回答，James紧绷的心情立刻舒缓下来，身体也跟着慢慢放松。他缓缓点了下头，别开了眼神。他听着Steve拿外套和准备锁闭整个区域的声音，突然觉得一阵心血来潮，也让一句话从他干裂的唇间溜了出来。

“我…喜欢博罗米尔…”

Steve闻言定在了原地。一开始他也不敢肯定自己是不是听错了。他就那么呆愣在原地，手停在衣领上，身子半转向大门。半天他都没反应过来。错愕良久他才明白过来。James刚刚给出的并非是与否的答复，也并非带着惧意的恳求。尽管在外人看来有些微不足道，但他刚刚告诉他了一个 _非常私密_ 的想法。Steve于是悄然转身，来到滑门边的椅子上坐下。从滑门里能看见囚犯的一部分身影，他低着头，大睁着的眼睛四处扫视…似乎连他都不明白自己为什么会突然冒出这句话来。他惊讶的程度不亚于他的看守。Steve手指紧扣，仔细的考虑该如何措辞。

“我还是孩子的时候曾经读过这三部书…”他轻声开口道，不清楚James有没有在听他说话。他看起来是那么迷惑，那么不知所措。“那个时候，我根本不喜欢博罗米尔，我觉得他想把魔戒据为己有，所以是个坏人。我那时候觉得他跟书里其他的那些恶人一样坏…但后来我长大一些后又重新看了一遍这几本书，这才…意识到那不是他的错。”他说着小心的瞥了一眼囚犯，但对方的眼睛瞪得更圆了，嘴巴因惊愕而微张，看上去似乎都忘了喘气一般。“他无法控制自己…”Steve轻声接道，“他其实 _是个_ 好人，只不过…他是 _被人利用了_ …我想，很多人都没有注意到这一点吧。”

Steve再次把视线转向滑门内，眼前的情景瞬时让他不安起来。James僵立在原地，脸绷得死紧，双眼呆愣地圆睁着，气息摒滞。两手无力地垂在身侧。Steve见状不由得停下来话头，胸口因忧虑而抽紧。James呆立在那儿，但他的双眼却写满了情绪。那双眼直勾勾的望着一点，但瞳仁中闪现的情绪却让Steve难过得内脏打结。他似乎对眼前的牢房、书本，甚至是Steve都视而不见。一副失魂落魄的模样，像是被他自己脑中那些可怕的事物纠缠，无处可逃…那感觉要比这个囚禁着他身体的监牢恐怖的多。

“James？”Steve低声叫他，却没有得到回应。他双唇微张，面色惨白，突然间就变得冷汗淋漓。“ _James_ ，”他于是双手按在滑门两边，提高了声音叫道，James应声一颤。他飞快的眨着眼，继而踉跄着脚步向后退去。他的眼眶潮湿，看起来像要呕吐一般。Steve拼命把头靠在牢门上，滑门的下沿硌在了他的鼻梁上，“James，看着我。”他低声命令，眼神里满是担忧。但这一次，他的命令对牢中的男人失效了。

他的囚犯一下子和他对上了视线，眼里是深入骨髓的恐惧。他后退着，继而突然转身逃出了滑门的视线范围，躲进了Steve目光所不及的地方。“等等…”Steve急切地说道，双手也按在了门上。“James…”他欲言又止。无奈的蹲在门边，就这么让探问的话语卡在了喉咙里。他只是想要帮他… _可他看起来是那么恐惧_ ……

缓缓吸了口气，Steve从门边退开了些。他感觉像是自己做错了什么事，他的无心之语却戳中了他犯人心底最难以言喻的痛处。他伤害了他…却不知到底错在哪儿…Steve心不在焉的舔了舔忽然发干的嘴唇，一边搜肠刮肚的想着该如何安抚被恐惧撕扯得支离破碎的James。“我…”他词穷地吞了下口水，那扇厚重的金属牢门此时似乎都变得越来越烫手了。他该如何挽回？他还 _能不能_ 挽回？他现在只想收回刚刚说的话，让时间倒回James _稍稍_ 信任他的那一刻。可他做不到。

监牢里，James躲进了Steve看不见的地方，悄无声息的缩着不动。他…他只想躲得他远远的…这点让他内心绞痛不已。现在他唯一能想到的，就是James想要躲避他。Steve费力的咽了下口水，颤巍巍的从门边退开。也许现在James _并不需要_ 跟他保持距离，但距离却是Steve此时唯一能给予他的安慰了。他已经在躲着他了，缩在一个他看不到的地方，任他如何呼唤也不肯回应。他没办法用言语来安抚他，也无法给予他任何肢体上的安慰…也许现在最稳妥的做法，就是给他一些空间。“我…这就去给你拿书…我去去就来…好吗？”Steve说着懊悔地叹了口气，继而拖着不舍的脚步转身出门。

_他到底做了些什么呀？_

听到Steve的脚步声逐渐远去，士兵只觉得自己所有的克制隐忍瞬间顿时消弭无踪，取而代之的除了空寂，还有恐惧、迷惑和伤痛。他觉得头重脚轻，脑中的那些声音再次放大，就好像一群人的话语交织在一起在他脑中嗡嗡作响，弄得他几欲呕吐，险些要将银牙咬碎。他的脑中飞快地闪过许多画面。他被捆绑在椅上、受人伤害的记忆，还有被迫去折磨、杀害别人的记忆。他心里确信这些记忆都是真实的。但其他一些模糊且不连贯的记忆也浮现在脑际，一座城市，码头上男人们相互斗嘴。还有一个留着深色发辫的小女孩，手上沾满了泥巴。还有笑声，他本能的意识到那是他自己在笑。Steve的话语回荡在他脑中，不停的撞击着那些记忆，直到剧痛如血液般喷涌而出，直到那些模糊的记忆被剧痛撕成碎片，飘散在他废墟一般的脑海里。

_一个坏人。_

_那不是他的错。_

_他只是被人利用了_ 。

一声如野兽般粗哑的哀鸣从他口中发出。他弯下身子，紧闭起双眼用力捂住耳朵，但眼前的黑暗反而让那些飞快闪现的画面更加清晰了。 _士兵们围坐在篝火旁谈笑。一列火车。刺骨的寒风。还有无边无际的孤独感_ 。内脏像是绞缠在了一起般难过，士兵再也支撑不住，重重地跪倒在地，粗糙的地面划伤了他的双腿。士兵伸出金属手臂抓住床栏杆来支撑自己摇摇欲坠的身体，金属的床架吱吱作响。他觉得自己全身酷热难耐，头顶的灯光越发的刺眼了。

_他的大脑就要崩溃了。_

_他必须让自己振作起来。_

_不能让Steve看到自己这番模样。不能让他看见自己发生故障！_

男人颤巍巍地吸了口气，在眩目的灯光下睁开了眼睛。他在…他在这四年来一直待着的地方。 _他的囚牢_ 。他是…他是 _James_ 。James费力的咽了咽口水，他头痛欲裂，视线模糊不清。每每想到那些记忆都会搅得他心神不宁。

 _记忆_ …他有 _记忆_ 了…

他就跪坐在原地，身子软软的靠在床边。Steve过不了多久就会回来，到时他就必须强打精神，努力收拾心情，假装刚刚的突然发作根本没发生。他觉得好累。刺眼的灯光让James不得不闭上眼，喉咙里也不自觉地发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他身心俱疲，混乱的情绪让他头痛，也让他的内脏打结。Steve用无心的攀谈引得他开口，但他说的那些话却引起了自己心中迷惑、恐惧和痛苦的大爆发。他知道自己之前也曾想起过一些事情，但每次只要他有了记忆，九头蛇就会伤害他。他们每一次都会把他捆起来，然后用电流把他的头脑变成一片惨绝的白色废墟。一次又一次的折磨迫使James自己将那些记忆隔绝起来，深埋在脑海中的角落里，以免因此再次被他们伤害。而现在，Steve只是稍微触及到了他垒砌的心防，解放出了 _一丁点儿_ 记忆便已让他无法承受。 _如果他彻底打破了心防会怎么样？_ James想到这儿不禁瑟瑟发抖。

如果Steve彻底打破了心防，他担心自己也会随之垮掉。

虽然仍旧浑身虚软难受，James还是支撑着起身挪回到床上，他瘫倒在床上时重重叹了口气，麻木的身体不停的颤抖着，他心力交瘁， _浑身无力_ 。剧烈的情感变化已将他掏空，也早已没了胃口。两个眼睑像灌了铅一般，他真希望能就此睡上一个星期，可他那无时无刻不在的警惕性和焦虑却不肯给他一时半刻的平静。他就只能这样躺在床上，努力平复自己的呼吸，听着门外响起Steve的脚步声。

脚步声迟缓且犹豫。James下意识地留心倾听Steve的呼吸，他似乎是在刻意的让自己喘息平匀。看来是要平复自己刚刚的发作给他带来的不良情绪。看着别人的脑子打结确实不是什么好事。他现在只希望自己的这个设计缺陷不会成为对方惩罚他的借口。

虽然依旧感觉像是被人开膛破肚了一般，但James还是本能的支撑着起身，让自己处在稍稍有所防备的状态。如果管理员打算现在教训他，那对他而言时机真是 _糟的不能再糟了_ ，不过他已经被折磨了那么久，糟糕对他来说已成了家常便饭。他于是支撑着下地，来到Steve从滑门看不到的地方背靠墙站好。他不想让对方看到自己现在这种身心俱疲的脆弱模样。

滑门轻轻打开，但James等到的却是紧张的沉寂。

Steve拿着书站在门外，只觉得口干舌燥的。他犹豫，懊悔，也想搞清楚为何刚刚对那个书中人物只言片语的评论，会让他的犯人产生如此大的反应。他迫切的希望能将对方眼中的伤痛和恐惧一扫而光。他迫切的想向对方道歉，去安抚他。也想把自己造成的伤害统统抹去。 _天呐_ ，他本该是那个 _不会_ 伤害James的人。 _怎么会这样啊?!_

Steve费力的吞了吞口水，手指紧张的摩挲着书本。“James，我…你还好吗？”他低声问道。语气里不带任何权威成分，这么做很危险，却也很必要。Steve让自己暂时忘掉自己是James的看守这一层关系。铁门后只传来沉重的死寂。屋里的空气充斥着汗臭和恐惧的味道，这让Steve胸中溢满了懊悔。不管他做错了什么，都让James感到害怕… _非常的_ 害怕，而这恰恰是Steve一直以来 _拼命_ 想避免的。

“听我说…”他柔声道，手指轻触着牢门，他好想用这种触碰来安慰James。“对不起…我刚才的话惹你难过了，虽说我还没明白错在哪儿了，但我 _真的很抱歉_ …”他说着探身过去，把额头抵在门上，手掌也贴了上去。“我不是有意要吓你的…James…我保证我绝不会伤害你的…”

囚犯缓缓从墙边撑起身子往门边走去。他的双唇颤抖，想说的话语卡在喉咙里出不来。他心里 _急切的_ 想要安慰Steve，但他却不知该怎么说出口。他无法让Steve知道他能理解。James栖近，金属手指在碰到牢门时发出 _啪_ 的一声轻响，他能感觉到Steve从这道厚重的牢门另一端散发出的能量。虽然他的头脑一直试图让他相信自己无法把话说出口，但他还是松开了喉头，轻启双唇。

“我… _发生故障了_ …我以后不会再这样了。”

Steve不由得痛苦的叹了口气。James的用词让Steve胸口一阵发紧，也更让他心疼。他的囚犯感到难过、惊恐、害怕，而他…他却把这称为 _故障_ ？Steve早就听说过九头蛇，知道他们以残暴著称。他也知道牢里的这个男人曾是他们的一名走卒，可…难道他们一直把他当作一台机器来对待吗？就像一台设备，一旦表现失常就会被弃若敝履吗？而这好像就是James的一贯反应。他的声音粗哑而消沉，语气里充满了对惩罚的惧怕。他几乎就是在等着Steve拿他表达情感当借口来伤害自己一般，这一认知让Steve感到一阵恶心。

“不，James，不是的…你…你刚刚只是难过而已…那都 _没关系的_ …只要你不拿我撒气，或者对我使用暴力，我是绝不会因为你觉得难过而伤害你的，好吗？”他把额头抵在牢门上，痛苦地叹了口气。“你是 _允许_ 的…你是 _允许_ 觉得难过的…要是你能告诉我刚刚我错在哪儿了的话…我以后绝不再犯…”

牢房里，James只觉得满心疑惑，疑惑得有些不知所措了。他…他不会无缘无故的伤害他…他不会因为他发生故障而伤害他… _为什么？_ 他为什么不伤害他？James努力地把胸中的迷惑压下去。现在不是纠结这个问题的时候。到现在为止，Steve只明确的向他指出了 _一项_ 会遭到惩罚的条件：对管理员使用暴力，而James极为确定自己可以避免 _这一点_ 的发生。受九头蛇的控制和恫吓多年，他一直隐忍着不实施暴力。而Steve是他遇到的最善良的一位管理员了…他怎么也不愿对他施暴。

James缓缓抬起右手，让手指轻轻的搭在滑门一角。他不知道该怎么跟Steve说，他的那句话让那些记忆突然在他脑际闪现。他也不知道该怎么告诉他，如何才能避免类似情况出现，但他还是缓缓开口，逼着自己吐出了另一番词句。

“我…很好…”

Steve看着他的犯人放在滑门边沿的手，那只手就像是在召唤他一般，Steve只觉得心下一暖，嘴角露出一抹谨慎而带着歉意的微笑。“好…”他柔声说道，不敢肯定对方信不信他的话，可还是决定尊重他的隐私。他本来也没有刺探James真实感受的权力。“我以后会多注意的。”Steve小声说，眼神又一次落到了滑门边的那只手上。那轻轻搭在门边的强健手指，对他产生了不小的诱惑。这之前他只和James有过一次触碰，那次也仅仅是稍微碰了一下手指而已，而现在，他的手在好奇心的驱使下开始小心的挪了过去。

Steve缓慢的伸出手去，小心的盖在了对方的手上。

James的整只手顿时绷紧了，手指也随之蜷曲起来，就在Steve打算把手抽走，跟他道歉的时候，那只手放松了下来。他重又把手放回了滑门边上，让Steve那只温暖有力的手掌覆盖于其上。

隔着厚重的牢门，两个男人都因这次接触而惊诧不已。James僵立在门边，浑身紧绷，双眼死盯着他俩的手。他的心都快从嗓子眼蹦出来了，可这次的触碰却不带任何威胁的迹象。Steve则觉得心中暖融融的，他只觉得两人之间的空气似乎都像是充满了电流一般跳动起来。但他明白，他必须终止这次接触。

于是Steve有些唐突的抬起了手，继而在对方的手上轻拍了两下，才把手挪走。

他的脸红得发紫了。

Steve飞快的从门边转开，回头看时James已经把手抽回去了，剩下他独自一人面对心中那些非常不合宜的禁忌情感。第二次看他时，他就已意识到对方有多美。而第二次触碰则弄得他内心翻江倒海。他开始为自己开脱，想说这种情感只是因为能与这个饱受摧残的男人建立正常关系而感到兴奋；亦或是为了对方已对他信任有加到可以相互触摸的地步而感到满足…但他明白， _才不是_ 那么回事。

Steve抬手捂住了嘴巴，心乱如麻。他…他 _喜欢_ 他。这种感觉并非满足或是兴奋…而是 _喜爱_ ，而且还有愈演愈烈的趋势。 _他必须就此打住_ 。他必须 _立刻_ 就遏止住自己的情感，再也不能动真情。因为这么下去太危险了。而且…James _凭什么_ 非得要对一个看守做出情感回应呢？长久以来他们一直在伤害、折磨他。如今James肯信任他，不排斥他就已经是 _万幸_ 了，对他产生感情简直是 _痴人说梦_ 。对一个无法回应自己情感的人产生好感对Steve而言太不公平了，可对James来讲，这样对他 _更_ 不公平。

 _他受的苦已经够多了_ …Steve见过他对威胁，甚至是 _潜在_ 威胁的反应。当Steve头一次给他拿书的时候，他就害怕从滑门里递进来的是对他的某种惩罚，可他还是垂着头，伸出双手接纳了递来的东西。他逆来顺受只是为了不遭受更重的惩罚，而这一点也让Steve从心里明白，不管他用什么方式去追求James，他都会以这种方式接受。不管他愿意不愿意，他都会臣服于Steve，仅是想想这个逻辑都让Steve受不了。试想James会把Steve对他的喜爱之情当作一种惩罚手段全盘接受，简直让Steve恶心想吐。而James虽然对他的触碰感到恶心且惧怕，却依然挤出臣服的笑容默默忍受的画面，实在让Steve难以接受。他不能这么对他…他 _永远_ 也不会这么对他…

于是Steve按捺住了心头那份致命的吸引力，逼着自己火烫的双颊回复正常。他绝不能再让这些情感表露出来了…

Steve回头看向那个依旧敞开着的滑门，James的手已经抽回去了，牢房里的死寂像是在无情的嘲笑着他。这次触摸是一个错误。Steve必须保证这种事不会再次发生。他俩触碰的余威尚存，连空气都因此变得沉重了起来，Steve则只能选择刻意的视而不见。他从包里拿出了第三本《指环王》，无言的从滑门外缓缓递了进去，然后静静的等待。James过了半晌才注意到，他也许是背对着门吧，又或许是满腹心事，更可能是因自己默许了Steve的触碰而惊恐不已。不管是怎样的情势，都让Steve的负罪感叠加了数倍。许久，James终于将书接住，拿进了牢房里。无需任何言语提醒，那本《双塔奇兵》便被乖顺的递了出来，Steve见状则用微颤的双手接住。

他微微张嘴，却只觉得口干舌燥。他 _真的好想_ 跟他说点什么， _明知_ James不想被人碰的情况下还主动去触摸他，他想要弥补自己所犯下的这个不可原谅的错误。但言词却卡在了喉咙里，万般无奈下，Steve最终还是闭上了嘴。

Steve踌躇着从门边退开，满心痛苦，一边在心里把刚刚的无心之过升级成了对他人尊严的践踏。对于James来说，事情也许就是如此。他的身心很脆弱，而且极度敏感。他被伤的太深了，他的身体是如何被那些人侵犯的，Steve连想都不敢想。对于Steve而言一次不起眼的轻触，对James来说可能就是一记沉重的打击。他感同身受的颤抖，手也不听使唤的抽搐，Steve困难地吞咽了一下。以后不能再有肢体接触了。因为Steve宁愿断腕，也不愿再去伤害他守护的这个伤痕累累的破碎之人了。

牢房里，James背靠着墙壁席地而坐，双脚蜷在身下。那只金属手掌轻轻捧着右手置于身前。他知道这都是他的脑子凭空臆想出来的，但是那只手感觉… _好温暖_ …那种暖和他牢房里的温度截然不同。牢房里那种令人难以忍受的燥热让James几乎想要扒掉自己的皮。这种暖不一样。这种暖如同心脏跳动般温柔。如同他早已忘记的阳光般和煦，如同温言细语，如同那双湛蓝眼眸中跳动的笑意。他小心的把右手托起，让手背贴在自己的颊边，缓缓闭上眼睛仔细感受。

 _原来触摸是这样的呀_ 。轻柔而温暖，略带羞涩还有些许笨拙。就这样温柔的降临在那只只懂得伤害和杀戮的手上，为这只手洗去了些许罪孽。他俩第一次手指交碰时James吓得赶快抽回了手，但这一次…这一次他按捺住抽手的本能，让自己大着胆子感受。这触觉沿着血管，从他的指尖一路传导到他的心脏，让他不知所措的惊喘，也驱使着他想要更多。同时也让他意识到，长久以来自己心中缺失了什么东西，这一次短暂而挥之不去的触摸唤醒了他深埋于心底的欲求。

James更用力的把脸贴在手背上，脑海中不停回味着对方手指滑过他手背的触感。他让这珍贵的记忆填补他破碎的灵魂，却也令他越发地感到内心那无以复加的空寂。那轻柔的温暖逐渐消退，让James突然间觉得坐立不安，如饥似渴…

_而Steve竟然就那么一言不发的离开了。_


	4. 记忆

他那位一向温柔的管理员突然变得冷若冰霜起来，这让James百思不得其解。

他说不会因为他难过而惩罚他…他触摸他手时，那种温暖和温柔让他那伤痕累累的心灵如沐春风。但是从Steve的手盖在他手上，到他把手抽离开的这段时间里，James肯定是犯了什么不可饶恕的错误，因为从那之后，一切都变了。

_他到底做错了什么？_

Steve原本的温言暖语变得如严冬般冰冷寡淡。他并未恶语相向， _天呐_ ，他从不对他 _恶语相向_ ，但之前平和的交谈却戛然而止，Steve也不再像往常那样透过滑门和他攀谈了。他没再碰过他，这无疑让James对触摸的渴望更加心痒难搔。Steve没有出现以前，他早已遗忘了触摸的感觉，而经过那一次温柔的触碰之后，记忆如洪水决堤般涌入，他发现自己越发急切的渴望更多。每次Steve从滑门递送书籍时，James都会用手掌握住书脊，让手指尽量伸开，指望着Steve能与他手指相触。可Steve却总是极其小心的接过书本，避免跟他有任何接触。

而在厚重的牢门之外，Steve也始终不能原谅自己的行为。他看守的这个男人已 _伤痕累累_ ，饱受迫害和虐待，而自己居然连征得他首肯的 _念想_ 都没动一动就碰了他。他不走脑子的抬手一抓，可能已经让他的囚犯惊惧得要呕吐了吧。James本来就已经时刻提防着不被惩罚了，所有的新事物对他而言都是一种威胁…而Steve想都没想 _上去就拉人家的手_ 。

 _该死！_ 他那么努力的想要帮助他，可到头来却是 _他自己_ 毁了得来不易的成果。

James轻敲滑门的声音打断了Steve的自责，他赶忙转身。敲击声很快就停了，Steve用力咽了下口水，缓缓舒了口气继而小心翼翼的打开门栓，拉开滑门。他刚要张嘴说些问候的话，却隐忍了下来。 _James不愿意听他跟他说话_ 。滑门打开，他的犯人便把手指搭在门边。他最近时常如此，这让Steve有些摸不着头绪。既然James总是提心吊胆的… _那为什么他会把手放在他的看守碰得到的地方呢？_

沉默良久，那只手缩了回去，然后那本《小飞侠》的书脊便从滑门里递了出来，囚犯的手指摊开来放在书面上。Steve小心的接过书，竭尽所能避免与他发生接触，James的手慢慢落回到滑门边沿，挡住了滑道，不让门关上，这么做意味着James还有别的要求。

牢门后，James又一次在脑中措词。自从Steve变得冷淡以来，他就不敢再跟他说话了，唯恐将自己犯的错误搞得更糟。也害怕擅自开口会逼得Steve惩罚他。但今天，他那满目疮痍的脑中浮现出了一段记忆，而这是迄今唯一一段没有让他因恐惧而瘫软在牢房地板上的记忆。那记忆纯良， _无害_ 。也许是书籍带给他的自由让这段记忆涌现的吧，但不管怎样，那画面依然迟缓地浮现在他眼前。在一扇阳光明媚的窗边，两只血肉健全的手翻动着一本书。那只右手肯定是他的。那只同样是血肉之躯的左手，看来却如此陌生。可记忆中那本书却是崭新的，他读书时的心情是那么 _如饥似渴_ ，相对于他混沌的头脑，书页上的字迹却异常清晰。

“Steve…”他迟疑的开口，“你能…你能不能给我拿 _《丧钟为谁而鸣》_ ？”

听到他的声音，Steve心里的愧疚感一下子被惊讶所取代。首先，他不但开口说话了，而且还是说给 _他_ 听的。其次，他的要求很不寻常。更不寻常的是，这次的要求非常 _具体_ 。James以前从没有提及任何具体的事物。也从没辨认出流行文学或者名著过。更是始终未曾提及任何具体的时间或名字、地点。他的一切都很含混，但现在他却向他指名索要一本书，这一点不禁让Steve的好奇心压倒了先前自己苦心筑建的心防。“好，”Steve柔声回答，一手搭在牢门上，眼光落在James依旧放在滑门边的手上。“那个…我就是有点好奇，你要是不想回答也没关系，只不过…为什么要 _《丧钟为谁而鸣》_ 这本书？”

Steve的声音就像是洒在晒伤处的水一般清凉，James放在滑门上的那只手又摊开了些，眼神也变得有些疏离。“我…记得那书刚出版的时候曾经读过…”就是如此了，再无其他理由，也没有其他能够引以为证的记忆了。他只记得看见自己手里捧着那本书，记得那本书是崭新的，而且面对这本尚未读过的书，他的心情很激动。那感觉就如同那是他当时最大的乐事一般…

Steve不觉有些讶异地张开了嘴，但却一脸迷惑的又闭上了。他犹豫片刻还是没有深究。这话听来很不合逻辑。 _《丧钟为谁而鸣》_ 是1940年出版的。James _怎么说也不可能_ 在书刚面世的时候就读过。可他已经被单独拘禁了那么久，这么长的独处会对他的精神造成怎样的影响，Steve实在不敢想象。Steve对这个男人知之甚少，而且他也经历了常人无法想象的折磨…所以会搞混日子这种事对Steve来说也有情可原。

“你以前就读过？”Steve于是说道，稍稍放松了些许警惕。James今天已经打破常规跟他说了不少话了，所以这也让Steve觉得他开始原谅自己做了违背对方意愿的事。

James点点头，那只放在滑门上的手不自觉的动了动。“对…”他轻声应道，却也说不出其他的话来。他想不起来那是本什么书，想不起书的内容，甚至想不起作者是谁，他只知道他读过那本书…只读过一次…在很久以前…那时候他还是 _完全不同_ 的一个人。

这段迟疑的交谈就此结束，James把手抽了回去，让Steve把他锁起来，以便去帮他取书。

 

***

  
接下来的几天Steve没去打扰他犯人的沉寂，依然在暗地思忖该如何行事才能不逾规。他 _真的很想_ 跟James交谈的。他急切的希望对方能相信他是真诚可信的，遇事也能向他求助，但Steve必须弄清楚哪些事能做哪些不能做，因为之前那次无心的碰触已经让他愧疚不已了。他是不能碰触对方的。这应当是既定事实了。可几天前他俩的那次短暂而生硬的交谈却拨动了Steve的心弦，这让他觉得… _也许_ 他可以继续跟他交谈，同时把自己的感情掩藏好。作为他的看守，他是可以和他攀谈并照顾他的。只是不能 _碰_ 他而已。

而且他也不能 _喜欢_ 他。

Steve背靠着James的牢门坐着，一边把手机放进衣袋里一边倾听着门那边书页翻动的声音。他把滑门敞开着以便对方有什么需求可以随时提出来，同时也是为了能给牢房里透透气。牢房天花板上的那个带栅栏的小通风口 _根本_ 不管用，可能就是因为这个，牢房里才总他妈的热得跟 _火炉子_ 似的吧。Steve小心地转头从滑门看向牢房里，透过这个小窗，他能瞥见牢里的一些东西。他能看见一片晃眼的白色，金属，和他囚犯的一只脚。James正盘腿坐在地板上，他手里的书偶尔会出现在Steve的视野里。

自从Steve被派来给James当日常警卫，到现在已经快三个月了，从头一天开始，Steve的脑中就一直萦绕着一个问题。这问题多数时候都能够被忽略不计，但总是挥之不去。而现在，Steve则暗自祈祷自己问这个问题不会太过僭越。“James？”他轻声叫道，听着牢房里一张书页翻过后书本合上的声音。James现在听见他叫他时已经不再瑟缩了，这让Steve感到欣慰。“如果你不介意的话，我…我想问个问题。”

James的手几乎立刻就搭在了滑门边，这个举动让Steve再次感到意外，也撩拨起了他心里 _更深一层_ 的欲望。但他还是忍了下来，只是把James的靠近当作是他允许自己继续说下去的表现。他当然可以不用回答，可至少Steve能够大着胆子问了。“在所有那些关于你的记录和档案里，你都没有给出真实姓名，上面都只是写了化名和数字…”Steve说着抿起了双唇，不禁想起了自己跟典狱长关于用编号称呼他的那次争执。称名道姓对Steve来说是很严肃的事情。为什么James不能享有称呼姓名的权力呢？“其实我想问的是…为什么你不告诉别人你叫什么名字呢？”Steve当然明白自己没那么特别，James可能也只是对方丢过来的化名。只是方便称呼这个神秘人物的又一个代号而已。“之前要走那么多的法律程序，这个问题肯定有人问过你的… _你为什么不告诉别人呢？_ ”

门那边的James僵住了，但这次不同于往昔。他看起来并不是难过，也不是震惊，更不像以前那样沉默着钉在原地。他看起来… _犹豫不决_ …可能还有一点不自在，不…那更像是 _羞愧_ ，他那神态看得Steve肠胃打结。Steve于是慢慢从椅子里滑下来，跪下身子让眼睛与滑门持平，目光始终注视着他的囚犯。“ _James？_ ”他轻声追问，James不安地挪动着身子，眉头紧皱，双唇无声的抽动着。他脑中涌动着千言万语，但他却一个字也说不出来。他不想让Steve看见自己发生故障…他不想让他知道自己到底破碎成了什么样，因为也许Steve之前那样对待他是因为他 _真的_ 以为自己配得到如此善待…可没脑子的武器是不配得到如此的耐心和理解的，一旦他承认了，Steve就会明白，他就只是一件无脑的凶器而已……虽然有时候这样会让他迷惑不已，可他喜欢Steve对待他，还有跟他 _说话_ 的方式。他不想让这一切就此结束…但是坦白的话语已经到了嘴边，不吐不快了。James于是费力的咽了下口水。

他决定向Steve坦诚一切，就算是对方今后会彻底改变对待他的方式他也认了。

不过…

 _或许_ …

_他能在一切被从他手中夺走之前最后再感受一次那触摸带来的温暖。_

慢慢的，James挪动起放在滑门上的手，迟疑地转动手腕让掌心向上，手指乞求地伸开。这根本就是公然的索求。但他只是想再最后感受一下那温柔的触摸而已啊。

Steve看见了这动作，胃内不由得一阵抽紧，可他的心也不服管的悸动了起来。James的手在他面前摊开，踌躇地索求着触摸，这也让Steve左右为难。他本来已下定决心不再碰他。这是为了他能理清自己的情感，也是为了James好，可现在…他却在 _请求_ 他触摸。看来Steve刚刚的问题 _真的_ 很难回答，以至于他的犯人要寻求情感支撑了，而且相信Steve能够给他所寻求的支持…他 _相信_ 他…转瞬间，Steve已经将之前的审慎抛到了九霄云外。

他谨慎地抬起手，悬停在James手掌的上方，他紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，感觉就好像他小时候患肺病时那样有些喘不上气来。“我能否…”他支吾道，上一次擅自行事让他至今还愧疚不已，所以这次，他必须先确定才行。

他的囚犯把手伸得更近了些，每一块肌肉都透着急切的需求，Steve小心翼翼地凑近。他慢慢的放下手，让自己的掌心轻柔地与James的手掌贴在了一起。

手掌相贴的那一刻，他的犯人便似乎发生了某种变化，那种急切的需求不见了，取而代之的是宽慰，当James的手指微微弯曲轻握住他的手时，Steve听见他低低的呼了口气，就好像从上次他俩接触时起，他就一直这样屏着呼吸一般。Steve迷惑地眨着眼，对方的这种反应让他感到意外，他的犯人并没有对触摸表现出一丝一毫的恐惧或紧张。他于是也提心吊胆的缓缓与对方交握。

 _他正握住自己的手，小心谨慎，战战兢兢_ 地从滑门里伸手出来与他相握…而且这是James _主动要求_ 他触摸他的。

牢房里，James闭上了眼睛，那股暖流从他的手掌，通过手臂，一路传导进他跳得飞快的心里。那触摸所裹挟的温柔渗进了他那饱受痛苦的灵魂深处，平复了些许他心中的疼痛。他暗自祈祷Steve不要挪开手，因为他急切的渴望触摸和人道的待遇，急切的已经到了绝望的地步，绝望到仿佛他一旦把手抽走，他就会跟着垮掉一般。可是Steve刚刚问了他一个问题，Steve手上的温暖便是James用来交换回复的代价，所以现在是他欠Steve一个答案了。

囚犯探过身子，直到将额头靠在牢门上，透过滑门伸手的姿势让他的胳膊有些发麻，可他不敢随意挪动，生怕Steve把手抽走。 _为什么他不告诉别人他的名字_ 。他们当然问过他这个问题。甚至有人使用过暴力手段试图逼他说出自己的姓名，可无论他们再怎么刨根问底，他也无法回答这个问题。不管是谁，用什么手段来问询，得到的答复都一样。

_“我不知道…”_

沉默良久后突来的回应把Steve吓了一跳。他的全副精神都集中在James拉着他的那只手上，以至于心不在焉得险些忘了刚刚自己问的问题。他的脑子里一直在回放James如释重负般的吐息，并暗自踌躇，也许James _其实是想要与他接触的_ 。这念头有些想当然，Steve甚至觉得这其实是为了平复感情纠葛而给 _他自己_ 找的借口…可那只与他交握的手是那么放松…而且他也没有要抽手的意思… _说不定James也真的想要与他接触呢_ …

可对方的答复更重要，Steve抬起头，小小的滑门已经被囚犯的手腕挡住了大半。他于是对James露出了一个安慰的浅笑。“没关系…”他轻声道，大着胆子用拇指摩挲着对方的手。“审判都过去那么久了…你想不起那些细节也情有可原…”

_“不是的。”_

这句话口气犀利，James握住Steve的手也下意识的随之握紧了些，就好像害怕自己的出言不逊逾规犯忌似的。但对方只是用那双满含关切的蓝眸望着他而已，他于是拼命压下心头的恐惧。用舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，紧皱着眉头小心措词。“不是的..”他小心翼翼的重复道，“我…我想不起来……我…想不起自己是谁…或者 _别的事情……我什么都想不起来_ …”

最后的那句话说出口时已变成了低哑的呢喃，Steve闻言惊得张目结舌，仿佛被人兜头浇了一盆冰水般浑身发冷，惊诧得下意识握紧了对方的手。他没听错吧…“ _什么都想不起来？_ ”Steve终于挤出一句话来，圆睁的双眼死盯着滑门那边的James。“James，你真的…真的 _什么都想不起来吗_ ？”

牢房里，他的囚犯僵硬而迟缓地微微点了下头，他别开视线，眼神中满含耻辱，Steve心中的惊惧蔓延开来，令他头晕目眩、内脏翻腾。眼前这个放心地任他握着手，支离破碎却又 _如此绝美_ 的男子，却连自己是 _谁_ 都不知道…这样就难怪他说不出确切的东西来了。除了恐惧、痛苦和囚禁以外，他所有的一切都是一片空白。他根本不知道监牢外面的生活为何物，他更想不起自己是如何而落到如今这步田地的。

Steve一时间有些想不明白。眼前的这个男人根本不明白自己为什么会被判终身刑囚，饱受煎熬。他根本不知道自己到底做了什么… _对吧？_ Steve颤巍巍的吐了口气，他根本没想到，这个看似无害的问题，其答案却比他想象的要黑暗、痛苦千百倍。“那么…你不记得你都做过什么吗？”他问，眼神充满惊惧，James不由得一阵瑟缩。他飞快的从Steve的手中抽离，Steve这才意识到自己说错了话。 _“等等！”_ 他急道，急切地伸手捉住了James的手指，囚犯不由得僵住了，一阵颤抖自他的指尖传来。Steve惶恐地舔了舔嘴唇。“ _等一下_ …我不是那个意思…我不是要指责你什么，我只是…你想不起他们为什么把你关到这儿来的吗？”

James任凭Steve重新轻握住他的手，对方的话让一直笼罩着他的罪恶感慢慢消退。他缓慢地组织起语言来回答。“他们说了很多事…审判的时候…他们控告我的时候…那时…我…”他紧抿起嘴唇，短暂地紧闭起双眼，然后才继续说下去。“我回想起一些东西…从被抓住时起的…一些零碎的记忆，但在那之前的…就什么都想不起了…就好像在那之前 _我什么都不是_ …”

_Steve觉得一阵恶心。_

在James的印象中，他生来就是个囚犯。成为囚犯前他也什么都不是，就像一只没办法被处理掉的恶兽一般。入狱之前他也没有所谓的生活，他并不像别人认为的那样因近墨者黑，而逐渐堕落成杀人凶犯的。被关在牢房里的这个男人，其实跟Steve一样，对那个凶暴的神秘刺客根本知之甚少。突然之间，Steve越来越觉得James不该被囚禁在这里了…

James只觉得头脑中的疼痛更加令他难以忍受了，那些散碎的痛苦记忆争先恐后地试图浮现在他脑际。他跟Steve说自己什么都想不起来并不是实情。他其实是 _记得_ 一些零散的片段的，可那些记忆大都互不关联，而且充满暴力，根本也起不了什么作用。那些记忆无法说明他是谁，只能随时随地的提醒着他，他原有的人格被强行从他的身上被剥离，空留下这个被James称之为灵魂的倍受折磨，扭曲不堪的 _东西_ 。他努力地想把那些记忆驱除出去，他不想要那些，这些记忆只会深深的伤害他。他于是将注意力集中在了Steve那只强健的手掌所散发出的温暖上。这只手已经与他相握长达数分钟了，却始终不带一丝威胁和惩罚的意味。这感觉虽很奇异，却也十分慰藉。他被另一个人触碰，却是头一次没被这触碰所 _伤害_ 。

不过Steve的手突然僵住了，James虽然因长时间保持一个姿势而感到腿软，但他依旧急切的握住Steve的手不肯松开。他的铁蓝色眼眸扫向滑门外，Steve脸上的表情不由得令他胸口一阵抽紧。他看上去既惊愕又难过，眼神迷离，虽说还握着囚犯的手，可思绪已经飞到了九霄云外。James小心翼翼的轻轻拉了拉他的手，他的看守这才回过神来，但他的眼神中却充满了痛苦。

_“你不知道自己是谁…”_

他的照料者话语中的痛楚不禁让James讶异，他缓缓眨眼，继而别开了视线。一下说了那么多话，他还有些不太习惯，但他开始慢慢适应了。“是的…”

“那James这个名字…也是个化名吗？”

门后的James不安地挪动着身体，努力把那名字在他心中形成的印象用语言表达出来。“我…”他支吾道，眉头深锁。“我觉得…James这个名字是对的…我不太确定，但…这名字给我的 _感觉_ 是对的…”

Steve沉重地点了点头，眼神再度变得迷离，当他浑浑然地将手从James的指尖抽离时，James的心一阵紧缩。他的胳膊已经因长时间保持一个姿势而开始发麻，估计一会儿就会觉得酸疼了，不过James根本不在乎。他那空虚的灵魂已经在渴求更多的触摸了。可Steve的思绪已经飘向了那片James再熟悉不过的，充斥着黑暗、迷惑和痛苦的地方了。但是…Steve并非是为他自己难过…他是在替 _他_ 难过啊…

“这不对…”Steve松开了他的手后过来半晌才开口说道。他的眼神虽然依旧失焦，但眉头已经皱紧，双唇也抿了起来。他再次开口时，James不确定他说的那些话是给他听的，还是说给Steve自己听的。“我在被派来做你的看守之前看过你所有的记录…”Steve低声说道。“ _所有_ 关于你的东西，我都看了…那里面 _根本没提到_ 记忆丧失的事…也就是说根本没人尝试精神异常的无罪辩护…这…”他说着无意识地摇了摇头，“这不对…”

突然间，他的眼神亮了起来，他猛地抬头透过滑门和James对上了眼。“ _James_ ，这种信息对你大有帮助。如果找对人的话说不定能帮你减刑，如果你真的丧失记忆的话，他们就不能以正常行为能力人的那一套来起诉你…”

这些话才出口，他犯人的眼神就立刻变得惊恐起来，继而整个人也飞快地躲进了牢房的角落里，远离Steve的视线所及。Steve见状立刻闭了嘴。 _说的太多了_ ，他一下子说得太多了。他让对方招架不住了。Steve忍下了其他那些还没出口的话。但这种不公依旧让他怒火中烧。终生监禁不得保释，而且还要在这样的条件下服刑，这种刑罚根本毫无人道可言。他刚刚提到的信息或许无法放他自由，但却 _有可能_ 帮他减去数年的徒刑…让James有生之年能够重获自由，平静终老，而不是像只发了疯的畜生般死在囚笼之中…Steve想让他得到这一点待遇…哪怕 _只是这么一点点也好_ …

但他不能操之过急。

James的状态依旧不稳定，他得按部就班的来才行。

Steve慢慢站起身坐回到椅子上，蹲得久了膝盖有些僵了。他心情沉重地朝滑门里瞥去，这么半天了，牢房里没有传出任何动静。可他还是耐心地等待着。James总会回心转意的，而当他改变主意的时候，Steve也一定会陪在他身边的。

“你为什么要这么做？”

门里传来的低哑问话打断了Steve的思绪。他没想到对方这么快就跟自己开口讲话了。James依旧躲在Steve的视线之外，但他那浸满痛苦但依旧低柔的声音却传进了Steve的耳中。Steve于是小心翼翼地转身面对牢门，喉咙发紧，搜肠刮肚地寻找着能让James相信他理应得到更好待遇的理由。“ _因为_ …”他一边局促地说道，一边用手指摸索着这扇通往James全副世界的狭小窗棂。“我无法…我无法容忍不公的惩处，而你已经经受了太多的不公待遇…这不公平，也是不正确的，我也不能坐视别人遭受苛待… _尤其_ 是那些受我照料的人…”

Steve聆听着牢门那一边的沉寂，和那沉重的犹豫，心头渐渐被怜惜占据。他想改变这一切。慢慢的，Steve把手伸进滑门，掌心向上，手指伸开。

看着Steve把手探进自己这个一程不变、不见天日的世界里，James感到前所未有的惊讶。长久以来，James就只能从牢房外那个广大而充满未知的世界里获得一星半点的体验，可如今，Steve不仅在半路出现，更是进入到了他这卑微的世界里。这份诱惑实在太难以抗拒了，James缓慢地接受了。他谨慎地从牢房角落里起身，因为害怕自己的金属左手会伤害到Steve，他迟疑地伸出了自己血肉之躯的右手，缓缓伸开手指，慢慢放进Steve的掌心。当他的看守… _不_ ，他的 _照料者_ 轻柔的握住他的手时，一阵悸动从他的脊背传导至全身。

James站在门边，整个身子几乎都靠在门上，聆听着门外Steve的呼吸…手与他相握…门外的Steve也以同样的姿势站着，看不见他，却能感受到他手指上传来的温暖，心跳与他一样急促。他心中的壁垒和谨慎已不复存在，取而代之的是更为重要的情感和意识。既然James受他保护，即使他的想法与别人相左，那他也要恪尽职守。他会好好保护James，并且为他争取他应得的一切，即使一次只得到一点点也好。

Steve轻轻攥了攥James的手，下意识地将自己心中的温暖与怜爱传达给他。“我会帮你的…”他柔声保证道，拇指挪动到他的拇指上，轻轻摩挲着他的指节。而当James模仿着他的动作触摸他时，他不由得浑身一阵颤抖。“我会帮你争取你应得的待遇，如果你允许的话…我可以找人重新查看你的案子…你行为受制的事他们不能就这么眼睁睁的忽略掉。 _总会有人_ 愿意帮忙的，不过就算是没人愿意… _我_ 也一定会帮你的。”Steve满盈盈的心一阵抽紧，他强压下在门边跪下身，把James的手拉过来亲吻他干裂指节的冲动。这是他绝对不能做的事，不过他 _能做的事_ 和 _已经做了的事_ 之间的那道界限，已经随着他轻抚James的手而变得模糊了。

他的决心已经开始动摇了，这只能给他带来麻烦。

可是看着James没有丝毫抽手躲开的意思，心甘情愿的接受，甚至 _饥渴的_ 盼望着触摸时，这又算什么麻烦呢？这对他来说是 _有帮助_ 的…这对他有益，这种体认让Steve心里盈满了扭曲的情感。

“James？”他请问，感觉到对方的手做出了轻微的回应，他的囚犯有些笨拙的以手指摩挲着他的手背。就好像别人从未曾善待过他一般，可即便如此还是让Steve感动得无以复加。

“什么？”他悄声回答道，那温柔的摩挲似是对他的召唤。

“如果你记起了什么…能不能告诉我？我觉得我能帮到你…”他听见James困难的吞咽了一声，继而发出一声轻喘，摩挲着他的手指也停了下来。

“你是 _要求_ 我这么做吗？”

“ _当然不是_ …你的记忆 _只属于你_ 。我绝不会 _逼着_ 你告诉我什么…可如果你愿意告诉我，我也许能用这些记忆帮助你…”

James谨慎的捏了捏他的手，他应该只是简短的点了一下头，因为他听见对方点头时长发滑过肩膀的声音。“好…我…我考虑一下…”

Steve也同样捏了下他的手，虽然此时James看不见他的表情，但他还是这么长时间以来头一次露出了温暖而会心的微笑。“好…”他柔声回应，缓缓放开了手。James的手指在他手上流连了片刻才抽离，这使Steve心中倍感温暖。


	5. 束缚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于又整理出两章来发，最近被新工作烦到死，所以一直没空好好弄。对不起大家了。  
> 这个千年虐已经翻译了一大半，但后面还有一个千年虐2号等着....泪奔啊～～～  
> 不过偶们绝不会辜负大家对本文的喜爱的。继续滚去翻译——请大家慢慢享用。欢迎点赞，欢迎留言，欢迎交换意见！！！爱大家！

“长官，您至少 _看看_ 我的申辩…”

“派你过去之后没多久我就告诉过你，而且三个礼拜前我又说了一次，你应该还记得我是怎么说的吧？”

“记得，但是 _长官_ …”

“那你就应该知道我的答复了。”典狱长隔着办公桌瞪视着Steve。他的手很官僚式的交叠着放在桌上，但那姿态里满含的紧绷Steve却看得清清楚楚。他现在可是岌岌可危，一句话说错就有可能被扫地出门，也会让James失去他唯一的一个朋友。他的上司向前探了探身子，眼神里充满了警告。“我不会批准088074号犯人享有放风时间的。他到了这儿之后的那些暴力记录就足矣让我驳回申请了。”说着他用威胁的眼神瞪了下对方。“ _是再次驳回_ 。”

Steve深吸了口气，从背包里掏出一个厚厚的文件夹放在他上司的桌上。“恕我坚持己见，长官，对于我犯人的那些暴力记录，我收集了一些证据。如果您能看看的话...”

典狱长突然抬手抄过另一个文件夹打开，一边翻着一遍挑衅似的看向Steve。“2013年5月7日，你的犯人对他当时的看守凶相毕露，试图从滑门伸手出去对其施暴。”

Steve则立即反唇相讥。自从那天James出于对他的信任，告诉Steve他想不起自己的过去开始，他便着手收集证据了。他把所有搜集到的证据都吃透了，也愿意以此为James争取他应得的权力。“这件事情发生的 _前八天_ ，也就是从4月20日起，他当时的看守就不给他饭吃，还用食物逗弄他。他伸手出去只是为了够那些他已经 _一个多星期_ 没碰过的食物而已。他那是 _饿坏了_ ，长官…”

“ _2014年12月3日_ ，”典狱长毫不客气的打断了他，一边继续翻阅着桌子上的暴力记录。“有报告称088047号对他的看守恶语相向，而且不停用身体撞牢门，其表现失常，有暴力倾向。”

“那是因为他把餐盘递出来的速度不够快，所以被看守从滑门里喷了胡椒喷雾，他牢房里的换气系统 _糟糕透顶_ ，长官。他很难受，他尖叫是为了 _求救_ 。这件事发生后他牢房里的监控探头就被移走了。而且 _非常凑巧的是_ ，有关这次事件的视频资料凭空消失了，不过音频资料还保留在记录里。他并没有暴力威胁谁，长官，他只是在求救而已。”Steve说着紧咬牙关，强压下心头的痛苦和因不公而点燃的怒火，强迫自己别因为多话而坏事。他勉强控制住情绪才继续开口。“如果这些还不够，我还记录了一些事件，他身上有伤疤能证明之前的看守对他使用暴力，而且那时候他都没有反抗。他 _不是_ 个暴戾的人，长官。拜托了，您…您就批准我这个请求吧。每天只要一个小时就好。我仔细查阅过那些所谓的暴力记录，每一条都站不住脚，他根本不需要被单独囚禁，被别人吓阻。当然我不是说他就能被关在普通监区，但是，就给他一点新鲜空气，一个时隔四年能活动活动腿脚的机会不行吗…他一直都很守规矩，长官… _求你了_ 。”

典狱长黑着脸从办公桌后伸手把这三周来Steve费了牛劲收集来的档案抄过去，满眼怀疑的浏览着。Steve不知道他到底信不信那里面写的东西。不过他已经为了James和他的上司顶过好几次牛了，估计人家早就把他视为麻烦人物而不会理睬他的申诉。看来他这回要么就会被彻底打回，要么就是卷铺盖走人了。总之不管是怎么样，他为James争取更好生活条件的企图都会因此破灭。但在这以前，能再争取一点点也好啊…

档案夹啪的一声合上，吓了Steve一跳，他赶快抬起头。他上司虽然仍旧在运气，但却流露出了一丝无计可施，这不由得让Steve在心里燃起了一点点希望。

“他每周只能有一次45分钟的放风时间。要是被我发现你在对待高危犯人的安全条例上哪怕放 _一丁点儿_ 的水，我对天发誓会立刻开了你，而且让你没法在司法圈子里继续混。还会找一间小的可怜的牢房把你那个宝贝犯人装进去，死也别想出来。”

Steve险些当场发飙。

威胁砸他的饭碗就算了，但拿James威胁他就 _另当别论_ 了。在Steve极力为他争取到话语权和尊严后，那家伙已经无法再拿这些来要挟他了。但是跟他的犯人一样，他没办法跟他的上司对着干。James会为此受到牵连的…想到这些Steve不得不有所顾忌。于是他强迫自己只是点头回应。

“谢谢长官。”他用平和、正式的口吻说道，眼神没有与对方相碰。Steve沉默的起身离开了办公室，这小小的胜利并不足以平息他心头的愤怒，他的上司竟然拿一个已经被这个司法系统迫害得体无完肤的人来要挟他。和每天一小时相比，每周一次45分钟的放风虽然差了很多，但对于过去四年从未离开过牢房的James来说，这意味着每周能在他的监牢里少待45分钟。

 

***

  
当滑门打开时，James险些跳起来。不过这和以前那样因为恐惧而瑟缩不同。这是一种能让他心花怒放，迫切的期待那温柔而和暖的触摸的悸动，这种充满安全感的悸动只有Steve的手能给他。他来到门边，手指激动得都有些刺痛了，心中急切地渴望着触摸，可他的照料者并没有像最近他所习惯的那样把手伸进滑门。不过他的声音倒是传了进来，语气中蕴含着一种James从没听过的情绪。

“嘿，James，我需要你摆出俯卧投降的姿势，好吗？”

James一愣。这话听着很耳熟，应该是他的记忆还没有消失之前他就已经听过的，但是时隔这么就再次听见，他有点回不过神来。继而那些模糊的记忆便一下子涌上脑际。别人的手按在他身上的感觉，空气从门口涌进室内的感觉，还有粗糙的水泥地面磨蹭他脸颊的感觉。摆出俯卧投降姿势意味着他必须趴在地上，让自己处于完全服从的状态。摆出这种姿势意味着他将无法攻击，或者自保。

这也意味着Steve要进入到他的牢房里了。

James不由得内脏打结，脑中那个混沌的记忆让他紧张，不过他的身体还是本能地反应了起来。肌肉记忆取代了一切，他跪下身，然后俯卧在粗糙的地板上，手指交叉放在脑后，两个脚踝交叠起来。无助之感扩散在他全身，令他异常焦虑难受。自从他被关押到现在，他的牢门只开启过两次。一次是为了仅有的一次医疗检查，另一次则是为了检查牢房里是否藏有毒品、武器等等违禁品。那个医生没轻没重的戳刺他正常的胳膊和金属手臂，他咬牙强忍着才没叫出声来。而那个看守则像其他人一样毫无理由的苛待他。但Steve不会伤害他。即便自己已处在如此不堪一击的状态下…James依然 _暗自祈祷_ 他不会伤害自己。

Steve从滑门里看着James趴在地上一动不动，摆出无害的姿势，他缓慢地深吸了口气。Steve满怀期待地打开了厚重牢门上的锁头，用力推开锈涩的大门。他头一次在毫无遮挡的情况下将自己的犯人从头到脚看了个清楚，他的身高、体形，肌肉盘结的精壮身躯。他仔细打量了一番对方修长而有力的双腿和脚踝，还有他强健的臂膀线条。Steve不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，努力把心中腾起的热流压下，然后迈进了James的世界之中。对方的脊背随着呼吸上下起伏，还有放在脑后的金属手指与正常手指的些微移动，都让他沉迷不已。但除了这些细微的动作以外，James始终沉默地伏在地上一动不动。他甚至闭上了眼睛…这种程度的信任让Steve始料未及。

James深深吸了一口涌入他监牢里的冰凉而新鲜的空气，那空气里充斥着畅快与自由的味道，但他还是逼着自己不要乱动。牢门吱吱作响，然后再次关闭，把那股清凉的空气再度拒之门外。他心里有一部分有些恨Steve就此把门关上，可他又能期待些什么呢？如果他想逃走，只是爬起来去开门的功夫就会被看守抓住。于是James强迫自己不再纠结那清凉空气带来的自由之味，将注意力转移到那个进入了他世界里的人身上。他听见Steve的脚步声离自己越来越近，步伐缓慢，似乎生怕惊吓到他。他的呼吸声也变得不规则起来。

Steve来到俯卧在地板上的人儿身边跪下身。他努力让自己急促的呼吸平缓下来，半天也不和James说话，或者触碰他。他想要让James趁这段时间来适应他的存在感。毕竟这是他数年来头一次和另一个人如此接近。

过了半晌，Steve终于露出一抹迟疑的浅笑。按规矩，他一进门就应当给James戴上绑缚的，但他实在不愿意就这么不管不顾的给对方戴镣铐。“James，我给你申请到了一点放风时间…”他轻声说，James闻言立刻惊讶地抽了口气，手也跟着往后颈挪了挪。但他突然意识到自己必须待着不动，于是他慢慢呼出了这口气，不过他的眼睛睁开了。

James极为缓慢的转过头以示对他的照料者的服从。他小心谨慎的转过脸来将面颊贴在地板上，那双深湛的铁蓝色眸子望向跪在他身边的那个人。眼前的胜景不禁令James心头一阵颤抖。对于Steve那双清澈湛蓝的眼眸，还有那双时常露出温柔且真诚笑容的殷红唇瓣，James早已了然于心，但除此之外对于他的一切他都知之甚少。他的发色金黄，如同飘荡的金丝，更像成熟的麦穗，和煦的阳光…他的双臂是如此健壮而富有安全感，就如同那双时常与他相握的手一般。James突然发现自己暗自宵想…被Steve握着他手时产生的那种悸动完全包围会是什么样的感觉。James对安全感毫无概念，对美和温柔更是一无所知，对于这些他全部的体验都来自Steve。除此之外他便全无领略了。所以Steve之于James，便是最温柔…最具安全感…也是最 _美丽_ 的存在了…而Steve则一次又一次地为James带来那对他而言久已遗失，且根本不相信应该属于他的生活点滴。

“ _我能到外面去？_ ”他呢喃道，嗓音嘶哑，整个人也因讶异而麻木起来。 _怎么会这样的？_ 为什么当所有人都觉得他不配获得一切时，Steve却频频给予他这些恩赐…这些殊荣？为什么…当其他人觉得不值得给像他这样的人阳光、新鲜空气或者一本好书的时候，Steve却如此慷慨的对他倾囊相赠？他那千疮百孔的头脑无法理解，但他伤痕累累的心灵却颤巍巍地叹出一声谢意。

听着James难以置信的话语，Steve的嘴角泛起一抹安慰的浅笑，他拼命克制住自己想要伸手轻抚对方脊背的冲动。“只要你想去就可以。”他说着鼓励似的轻轻点了下头。

James觉得自己的心里立刻被急切的渴望所占据。“拜托？”他轻喘道，语气谨慎却又带着期许。Steve从没有戏弄过他，他应该不会以此来吊他的胃口，然后又把这一切夺走的。他脆弱的期许很快得到了Steve的点头认可，对方的眼神也因此而亮了起来，似乎Steve也迫不及待的想带他出去放风。他…他是为他感到 _高兴_ 啊，James意识到。这种情感上的共鸣让他的心里暖暖的。

“好， _当然了_ 。我…我要是带你去放风，就得遵照程序，但我肯定带你去，我保证。”他温暖而殷切的话语中带着一丝不确定，James闻言不由得心头一紧，表情也变得和Steve一样犹豫了起来。“要把你带出牢房我就 _必须_ 要给你戴上镣铐。这是帮你换取放风的条件之一。”

James吞了下口水，努力让自己别那么紧张。因为情况本来可能比这更糟。他已经很长时间没有被人束缚了，可是…他能克服的…哪怕只是为了看一眼天空，呼吸一口新鲜空气。

“好吧…”他悄声答应，而Steve的眼里则因此闪动着自豪。

“那我现在要碰你了，好吗？我做每一步都会先说给你听的，我保证不吓到你。”James闻言点了点头，然后让自己脆弱的精神做好准备，迎接镣铐的到来。他能行的，只要他事先有心理准备就能行。

当Steve的肌肤触碰到他的那一刻，一种奇异的平静之感在他全身蔓延开来，他任由对方拉起他的手，引导着他的手臂从后颈一路转到背后。“我要给你戴手铐了。”如先前保证过的那样，Steve低声说道。“这就是副普通的手铐。没什么特别的，不过手铐要从你囚衣背后的扣环里穿过去。”

Steve小心的观察着James的反应，但他始终放松且服从地趴着。他不禁露出一丝微笑，鼓励的轻轻捏了捏James的手。“现在要系肘部绑带了。”他说着将手从James的手腕滑向手肘，这样在Steve把绑带绕在他肘部的时候James就能感觉到整个过程了。绑带并不紧，James的胳膊仍然可以自然地放在身侧，但再做大的动作，比如跟别人动手就不行了。不过Steve也不认为他能干出什么出格事儿来。

“我现在要给你上脚镣了，好吗James？”James再次点了点头，Steve于是沿着他身体向下，把脚镣戴上，这将把他的步幅限制在一尺左右。对于那些不服管教的犯人来说，这种脚镣能防止他们逃跑或者抬腿踢人。把脚镣戴上，Steve轻柔的把手置于他的脚踝上，他抬头望向James，对方正努力用露在外面的那只眼睛望过来。“觉得还行吗？”Steve问，想让他稍微缓一缓再继续。

James飞快的点了下头。说实话，被捆束的地方越多——自己越无法防备，他就越发的紧张，但Steve放在他脚踝上的手掌温暖而柔软，而且仿佛是怕脚镣勒得他不过血一样为他轻轻的按揉着双脚。“嗯。”他挤出一句，继而深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛，任Steve轻柔地继续触摸他。“我很好。继续。我…我 _想去_ 外面。”

轻轻颔首，Steve从James的腿边挪回到他的面前。“OK，这是最后一项了，James，戴防吐罩。”James无声的首肯了，他闭着眼的行为不由得令Steve心里暖暖的。这个看似不起眼的行为，其背后代表着的莫大信任让Steve喉头发紧。即便是将他从上到下的捆绑起来，James也始终相信Steve不会伤害他。Steve缓缓朝James的下巴伸过手去，在离他的脸近在毫厘的地方悬停了片刻，好让对方感受到自己的动作。然后他才轻轻把手放在James的脸颊上。他脸上的髭须摸起来有些粗硬，但消瘦肌肤下的骨骼线条却是坚毅且棱角分明的。 _天啊…他简直美得不可方物_ …Steve实在不想让任何事物掩去这份绝美，但他上司的命令却是再明白不过了的。他不能投机取巧，所以Steve只能从口袋里取出了网罩，小心翼翼地套在James头上。

本来James _几乎_ 完全放松下来了， _几乎_ 沉溺在Steve捧着他脸颊的那种温柔触感中了，而当那个令人窒息的 _东西_ 套在他头上时，这一切的平静便戛然而止。

他突地睁开双眼，浑身被惊恐所占据。记忆如同一颗闪光弹般在他脑中炸开，瞬间他的眼前便飞快地闪现出无数的画面和感觉—— _令人毛骨悚然的机器嗡鸣——金属夹钳扣在他的头上——剧痛——耀眼而热辣辣的，撕心裂肺的剧痛——_

就如同玻璃突然炸裂一般，James原本静止的身躯挣开Steve的手，猛然挣扎起来，一声充满恐惧的尖叫从他口中迸发出来，他不停地左右猛甩着头，想把套在头上的那个东西甩掉。他挣扎着翻过身，重重的撞在金属床腿上发出一声闷响，一边拼命尖叫着一边弓起了身子。

“ _James！_ ”那声惊惧的叫喊如同烧红了的针一般刺穿了James的鼓膜，仅是那声音就足以让他更加痛苦地扭曲起身体。恐惧已让他狂性大发，他大睁着眼睛却对面前的一切视而不见，只盲目的顾着挣扎，使劲地用头蹭着粗糙的水泥地面，试图把面罩扯掉。

_他又回到了九头蛇。_

_那台机器正扣向他的头颅。_

_让他遗忘。_

_让他疼得几欲求死。_

Steve手忙脚乱的试图帮James，心中揪痛不已。他很 _害怕_ …不，他这是 _惊恐发作_ ，Steve不能任由他在惊惧挣扎的过程中伤了自己，但他 _更不想_ 伤害James。“别动。James _待着别动！_ 我来帮你。我给你把那玩意儿摘下来， _别再动了_ …”他尽量用沉着的语气命令道，然而James已经吓得神智混乱，根本听不进他的话。他一边用头撞击、磨蹭着地面，一边恐惧地哀号。 _见鬼，他这样会受伤的_ 。Steve猛然意识到这一点，他明白杨柳清风式的方法根本无济于事。他必须制住他才行，也就是说没时间先征得对方同意再行触摸了。这么做也许会将他俩之间好容易才建立起来的信任毁于一旦，但如果Steve不赶快行动的话，James真的有可能受重伤的。而这是Steve绝对不能坐视不理的。

Steve如泰山压顶般地压住了James，他赶快把手探向了对方的后脑，而就在这时候James突然猛地后仰，后脑将Steve的手 _重重地砸_ 在地板上。Steve咬牙忍住疼痛，死死抓住James，拼命把他搂紧，把不停挣扎、惊叫着的James背对着自己拉进怀中。

“James！ _James！_ ”他大声喊道，腾出一只手来抓住套在对方脖子上的头罩拉绳，一边死命的搂住不停挣扎的男子，一边把拉绳松开。头罩一下子被扯了下来，Steve转手便把它 _甩开_ 。继而抬手捧住James的脸颊让他转过头来，说话的语气也立刻从命令式变成了安慰式的祈求。“James…嘿，嘿伙计，看着我…”他轻声道，他的囚犯依旧在他怀里不停的挣扎。“好了伙计，看这边… _对了_ ，看着我。已经摘掉了。摘掉了。”他的手下意识地滑到James的脸上开始抚摸起来，他的指尖轻触对方的太阳穴，温暖有力的手掌则放在了他的脸颊上。

James颤巍巍地喘出一口气，脑中有一部分终于回神儿了。他因恐惧而变得一片漆黑的视线，也逐渐被室内刺眼的灯光和Steve的模样所替代。他能感觉到一双强健有力的臂膀正环抱着自己，对方那只温暖的手正轻抚着他的脸庞——肌肤相贴。套在他头上的那个东西不见了。

那一瞬间，James瘫倒下去。

他突然之间就垮了下来，被镣铐束缚着的躯体就这么无助的软倒在他看守的怀里。身体控制不住地颤抖起来，脑海中的疼痛逐渐被耻辱和一抹恐慌所取代。他刚刚是不是发狂了？他是不是违反了Steve给他定下的 _唯一一条_ 规矩，对他暴力相向了？ _天呐…拜托不要啊_ …在发生了这一切之后… _拜托_ 别让Steve惩罚他。James真的不知道自己还能不能承受他的刑罚了。

然而那双环抱着他的手臂却并没有变得残忍。只是将他被绑缚的瘫软身躯抱得更紧了，将他包围在那令人舒心而倍感安慰的温暖之中。他的气息拂过他的头发，他的下巴则轻触着他的发顶，在James有限的记忆中，他从未如此从头到脚地与他人接触过，脑中的阴影和恐惧渐渐退去。James觉得自己从没这么安全过…

“嘿…”Steve轻声呢喃道，一只手放在他的后颈上，轻轻揉着刚刚他挣扎时磕肿了的地方，另一只手则把他发抖的身躯抱得更紧了些。“嘿伙计…回神儿了吗？听得见我说话吗，James？”

James尝试活动了一下双手，又弯曲了几下脚趾，慢慢动了动头，让自己感受了一下身体各处的情况，同时也更越发意识到自己从头到脚都被Steve抱在怀里。“我…清醒了…”经过这一番折腾，他现在只能说出这些来。他想要道歉。他之前向Steve保证过他不会再出故障了的…可是那触摸却依旧轻柔，令人宽慰。不过随着James逐渐恢复意识，Steve也随之平静了下来，他那只温柔抚摸James脸颊的手也跟着停了下来。

“那就好…”Steve低吟，拥着他的手臂稍稍放松了些，然后一句满怀坦诚和恐惧的话语便脱口而出。“你吓死我了…”他轻声叹道，继而探身过去查看对方后脑有没有受伤流血。“James，你刚刚差点儿伤着自己…”

话语一下子卡在了James的喉咙里，身子又不禁一阵颤抖。“那…那东西弄伤我了…”

Steve慢慢放开了一只胳膊，从一旁的地上捡起了那个轻薄的网罩。他刚刚用监狱里的名字称呼这东西：防吐罩，但他在给James戴这东西的时候他是闭着眼睛的。他根本不知道这东西是什么，所以才会害怕。他于是慢慢的把它拿到他面前。“这就是个网罩，James…”他轻声说道，一边用手揉攥着它，另一只胳膊依旧搂着他的囚犯。“这就是个网罩而已…摸摸看。”他说着把面罩放在了James被绑缚着的手里，对方于是有些犹豫地摸了摸看守递过来的东西。那东西柔软轻薄，呈半透明状，不会阻碍视线和呼吸。 _那不是朝他的头颅扣过来的机械夹钳。_

“你看。”Steve轻声鼓励道，依旧让James筋疲力尽的瘫在自己怀里，回手把网罩套在了自己头上，并把拉绳稍稍拉紧。虽然隔着一层网罩，但James还是能看清Steve温柔而热忱的面容。“很多时候囚犯都会向狱警吐口水，用这个就能解决问题…”Steve说着把网罩摘了下来，让对方明白这东西根本无害。但他却丝毫没有嘲笑James对这东西的惧意，而是再次伸手过去轻抚他的脸颊。“很抱歉吓着你了…我不是有意要这么抓你的，我只是不能干坐着看你为了把这玩意儿弄掉而伤了自己…”

感觉到Steve像是要抽身躲开…似乎过了这么半天他终于打算要终止这令人宽慰的全身接触，James几乎要被绝望所淹没了。他不想让这一切就此停止。即使他的大脑刚刚经历恐惧的摧残，他依旧急切的渴望着人性接触，而他感受的越多，他心底的贪念就滋长的越快。曾经Steve在同他交谈时握着他的手就能安抚他的心魂。而今，倚靠在Steve宽阔坚实的胸膛上，被他环抱着，还有一只手在轻抚他的面颊…这一刻，他明白仅仅是两手交握已经无法满足他的欲望了。他想要 _这个_ 啊。

他稍稍挪动了一下身子，低下头将大半个脸埋在Steve胸前，从他的怀抱中汲取温暖。“我…我很抱歉…”他低声道，喉咙因尖叫而嘶哑。“如果你…如果你要惩罚我，我也理解。”

那只环着他的手臂抱的更紧了些。“我怎么跟你说的来着？”他柔声追问，这并不是质问，只是平静的提问而已。

James憔悴的面容变得局促不安起来，他低喘了口气。“如果我使用暴力…”

“你那是 _害怕_ 。”Steve说，继而把手伸到他那线条优美的下巴上，将James的脸轻轻抬起。“ _不是_ 暴力。听着，如果这些让你忍受不了，那咱们可以改天再出去，不过我不会剥夺你的权力的， _也绝不会惩罚你的_ …如果你还是想去外面的话，咱们就去。”

James望着Steve温和而热忱的眼睛，感受着托着他下巴的手，和环抱着他的臂膀，不由得咬住了下唇。他已经被刚刚那些满是暴力的记忆折磨得精疲力竭，但心里却仍存着对周遭的怀疑。虽然Steve向他保证改天放风也可以，但他伤痕累累的心灵已容不下轻信，他身体里的每一个细胞似乎都在怒吼着，让他不要放过这个…可能是仅此一次的…能够让他走出牢房的机会。因为以后可能再也没这样的机会了。

“我 _想_ …”James小声说，目光微垂，继而谨慎地抬头迎上了Steve的双眸。“我…我想去… _拜托_ …”Steve轻轻点了下头，但随即，James的眼光便落到了放在他俩旁边的网罩上。他能感觉到Steve的眼睛也望了过去，他俩如此贴近，近得James都能感觉到他的照料者的心跳加快了。而那只环抱着他的手臂也随之放松下来。

“你得给我戴上这个…对吗？”

Steve不禁吞了下口水，他上司的威胁依旧萦绕在他耳中。如果他投机取巧，那么他的工作，还有James这点来之不易的自由就都岌岌可危了。他无奈的点点头，无法直视James。不管怎么说， _这样都太危险了_ 。他现在正跟一个号称杀人如麻的男人共处一室，即便对方披枷戴锁的靠在Steve怀里，而他甚至没有 _正眼看他_ …Steve却丝毫没有嫌恶之感。

“对...我很抱歉。我没法在安全条例上打马虎眼。这是上面的命令。”

James的眼睛突地变得空洞无神，脸部线条也无力地垂了下去。他缓慢地从Steve怀里起身，虽然手脚被缚，他还是尽量平稳地跪坐起来。那双干裂的殷红唇瓣抿成了一条线，眼神空寂得吓人。慢慢的，他无神的眼光落在了网罩上。“戴吧…”

Steve没有多话。他想让James离开监牢到外面去，而想要出去就必须戴防吐面罩。他只能暗自祈祷在James有心理准备的情况下，面罩不会再次引起他的恐慌。他伸手从地下捡起网罩，松开拉绳后把它举到两人面前让James能看到。“你看着我就行了，好吗，伙计？”Steve小声问，那个昵称顺嘴溜了出来，对于囚犯而言这个称呼虽然听来陌生，却也满含安慰。这也提醒着他Steve是绝不会伤害他的这件事。他抬起眼对上了Steve安慰的微笑。“好，”他轻声道，“我这就把它戴上…这就是个网子，它不会伤着你的。”Steve说着小心翼翼地把网罩送到James头后，轻轻放在他后脑上，继而迎上了对方的视线。“还行吗？”

James更用力地咬紧了下唇，僵硬地点了下头。

“好…”他称赞道，“你做到很好…就这样一直盯着我，好吗？”网罩已经套在了他的额头上…

James的身体不由得一阵颤抖。

 _网罩滑过了他的眼睛和鼻子_ …

他嘴里泛起了一股血腥味。

网罩滑过了他的下巴… _套在了他的脖子上_ …

 _天呐_ …

_“好了。”_

James睁开双眸，他都没意识到自己是什么时候闭上眼的。透过细密的网眼，他迎上了Steve那双写满担忧的眼睛。他眨了眨眼，感觉到网罩剐蹭他的睫毛，继而费力地舒了一口气。 _总算结束了_ 。

Steve露出了一个温柔的笑容，小心地帮James把网罩拉绳系在脖子上。“戴好了，James…你没事的，你很安全...”看着James就这么双手成拳被绑缚在身后，两眼圆睁、呼吸急促地跪在自己面前，让Steve突然之间只想要安慰他。他才要伸出手去，却又强压下心头的焦急，迟疑片刻让自己平静下来。“我能碰你吗？碰你的脸？”他问，那双因惊讶而圆睁的双眼立时对上了他。他的囚犯飞快的点了下头。

Steve将手放在James腮边，网罩也随之熨贴在对方的脸上。James不自觉地迎向了他的触摸，这不禁让他内心翻腾不已。他已无法控制自己飞快的沦陷。而这一刻，他甚至不知道自己 _想不想_ …或者 _能不能_ 让自己不再继续陷下去。James极度缺乏人性接触，而Steve则恨不得把自己全部的疼惜都给他。这么久以来，他已经经受了太多身心上的折磨，他理当给予他所有的爱怜。

头一次，是这个世界 _亏欠_ James一个能给予他关爱和疼惜的人。

Steve打心眼儿里希望 _那个人是自己_ 。

“你做的很好…”Steve呢喃道，James从刚刚的惊恐、紧张，到现在的安心，始终一言不发。他现在闭着眼睛，那张清瘦且写满忧郁的脸摩挲着Steve的手，Steve则用拇指轻柔地抚摸着他的高颧骨。“你做的非常好…等你准备好了，咱们就出去…我就带你去外面。”

James疲惫的双眸随着这句轻柔的话语抬了起来，他从Steve的手上抬起头。刚刚的情绪波动已经弄得他精疲力竭，但他准备好了。比起好好休息，他更需要出去，他于是无言地向Steve乞怜地点了点头。

“现在去？”Steve柔声问，他希望James能好好的缓一缓，不过对方那双空洞的眼眸里闪起了一抹活力，并且下意识的跪起身向他挪近了些。看着对方的这种急切，Steve的嘴角泛出一朵温柔的微笑，他伸手轻轻扶住囚犯的双臂，扶着他站起身。“好…”他轻声叹道， _差一点_ …天呐…他 _差一点_ 就探身过去亲吻对方的太阳穴了，意识到自己的失态，他赶快低头遏止了自己的动作。Steve小声清了清嗓子，抽出一只手，另一只手依然扶着James的手肘。

Steve用腾出来的那只手转动门把手，慢慢把牢门推开，他能感觉到，当狭小囚室外的广大世界敞开大门时，身旁的James不由得呼吸一窒。看着他张目结舌的样子，Steve心头不觉被满盈盈的怜惜所占据，他轻轻捏了捏他的手肘。

“来吧，James…咱们出去看看天空。”


	6. 放风

从James的牢房到院子的路似乎总也走不到头，不过Steve让James充分享受 _每一秒_ 。他会在真正到了外面以后再开始计时。James则恨不得把 _一切_ 都看进眼里。走出他那个狭小世界后的每一步都给他带来了新事物、新视野，Steve则任他看个够。他时不时任他驻足，透过网罩看走廊两侧的空牢房，从玻璃窗打量那些锁闭的办公室。他明白James会有这种反应，是因为他觉得这是他唯一一次走出牢房的机会，这个想法让Steve心疼不已。对于James而言，只凭刚刚那一次短暂的恐惧发作，就足以让他下半辈子都被锁在那间囚牢里再不见天日了。Steve明白，不管自己说多少安慰的话都改变不了他的这种本能般的想法。

所以他便任他看个够，他想看多久都可以，因为在他被囚禁了这么久之后，James理应享受现在的每分每秒。

终于，Steve走到了通往院子的门边，一只手仍然扶着James的手肘，另一只手则搭在他的电击枪上。这其实就是做做样子罢了，省得被别人看见了会乱说话，仅此而已。Steve _想都没想过_ James会伤害他，但他必须把样子做足以免落人口实。当Steve伸手拉门把手的时候，James的脚步却停了下来，手肘也挣开了Steve的手。

对方突然挣脱让Steve不觉一惊，他赶忙回过身去。然而James脸上的神情却让他心中涌起的紧张瞬间烟消云散了。他站在离门几步开外的地方，双眼圆睁，呼吸凝滞。他满脸不知所措的盯着那道门，Steve走回到他身旁，重又轻柔地扶住了对方的胳膊。

“James？”他轻声道，见四下无人后才敢用拇指隔着他的囚衣轻抚他的手肘。他回头看向James，对方如饥似渴地迎向他的碰触让Steve心疼不已，他于是继续用手指轻轻抚摸对方。“James…怎么了？”

James飞快的眨着眼，呼吸变得粗重起来，他的眼神在Steve和那道门之间来回转了许久，才总算小心翼翼地轻启那殷红却干裂的双唇。“我…我不知道我是不是准备好了…”他在那间狭小且一成不变的监牢里待得太久了，虽然他的身体 _急不可待地_ 想要感受阳光和轻风，但他的内心却因恐惧而拧疼不已。 _要是他受不了怎么办？_ 想起他刚和Steve见面的时候，连Steve瞳仁的亮蓝色都晃得他睁不开眼，令他瑟缩着躲开，就好像自己的瞳仁被那色彩灼伤了一般。在那个惨白的世界里，一抹突来的色彩都令他难以忍受。要是他出去后承受不住崩溃了怎么办？要是Steve打算惩罚他该怎么办？如果被别人…被那些穷凶极恶的人发现他出了故障，亲自动手往死里折磨他又该怎么办？ _他做不到…他害怕_ 。他真的好想看看天空，可他真的不知道自己那伤痕累累的心灵能不能承受得住啊。

握着他手肘的那只手稍稍加了些力道，James的那双忧郁的眼神迎向了Steve，而他的照料者则温柔地捏了捏他的胳膊。“不会有事的…”Steve柔声安慰他，“我会全程陪着你的，如果你觉得受不了，我们可以先回去…改天再出来。院子里就只有你我两个人，我保证。就算你的反应不好， _我也保证_ 不会有别人看见的。”说着他又捏了下他，“就你和我…”他再次向他保证，James不禁感到紧绷着的心稍稍有所放松。也许一切会令他应接不暇，也许他会紧张到崩溃，但如果在他发作的时候，除了Steve之外没别人守着他的话。 _Steve_ …这个即使在他拼命挣扎想要摆脱束缚时也没有伤害他的人…这个给他带来书籍，透过传递门握着他手的人…这个在他害怕时温柔安慰他，用温暖有力的手抚摸他脸庞的人…

James费力地吞了下口水。如果有Steve陪着他的话…那他就能挺过去。

半晌，James终于点了点头，Steve也随之露出了一抹鼓励的笑容，他回身拉住了门把手，另一只手依旧稳稳地扶着他的手肘。“准备好了吗？”他低声问，看着James挺起了胸膛，眼神也变得坚毅起来。对方给了他一个有力的点头，接任James的看守一职后，Steve终于在苦盼了四个月后得偿所愿。他转动把手推开大门，引领着对方迈步向前，走进阳光里。

James不禁呼吸一窒。

院子不算太大，呈长方形，四周被高墙包围，有一条水泥步道，头顶的天空被铁丝网遮挡，可对于James来说，那景致却比所罗门王的空中花园壮美千万倍。他蹒跚地向前迈出了脚步，目瞪口呆的仰望头顶那片带着些许橙红，遥远而略显灰蒙蒙的天空。这一刻，这个世界头一次对James施以仁善。这片天空既不像牢房里那般燥热而刺眼，也不似那保存他饱受摧残的躯体的冰块般苦寒。时近傍晚，太阳西沉。周围的一切都投下了长而凉爽的影子，温暖金黄的阳光洒满庭院，空气清新。监狱外的声响随风传了过来——鸟鸣声、车声和树叶摇曳的声音。

James飞快的眨着眼睛，气息哽噎，他仰起头，露出线条优美的颈部，四年来第一次仰望天空。清凉的空气舒缓地拂过他敏感的肌肤，柔和的光线温柔地照进他饱受凌虐的眼眸。

他原以为环境的变化会让他崩溃，不料心头却涌起了一种他从未体验过的平静之感。这简直是一种 _恩赐_ …仅是为他带来愉悦，而非伤害… _这感觉没有伤害到他_ ，他没有因贪享这感觉而受到伤害。Steve放开了他的手臂，回身锁上了院门，James则慢慢从他身边走开。他戴着镣铐的双脚迈步缓缓向前走去，而Steve则毫不犹豫的放开了手。院子是封闭的，很安全，而且这是James四年来首次体味这些许的自由，不需要Steve亦步亦趋的跟着。他放开了他囚犯的胳膊，看着他慢慢踱开，抬起头，双唇微启地看着天空。他飞快的眨着眼，双目微闭，苍白的皮肤突地被金红色的光芒点亮。阳光映得他的长发和浓密的长睫闪闪发亮。那双清澈的铁蓝色眼眸被照耀的流光闪动，让Steve看得目不转睛，眼前这个受他照料的绝美男子呼吸着新鲜空气，感受阳光爱抚的景象， _美得令他心碎_ …

James很 _善良_ …Steve无法解释清楚，但他就是 _知道_ 。他无法解释对方的案底，还有他手上沾满鲜血的事实，可他知道… _他是一个好人_ …他很 _温柔_ ，很 _美_ ，Steve根本无法想象他究竟被残酷虐待了多久。他恨自己无法为对方做的更多，但现下的这些…也算是个好的开始吧。

Steve终于慢慢明白自己是何感受时，这不禁令他的心脏漏跳了一拍，而此时James的嘴角则微微勾起。他轻启双唇，眼神里也浮现出令人心碎的希望与讶异，注视着天空中缓慢飘动着的金红色云朵，他的唇边浮现出一抹微笑。他 _笑了_ …James终于由衷的笑了，而Steve则有幸得见。

他就那样静静的站在院子中间，仰头望天，大口的呼吸着，以至于Steve都有些担心他会不会因此感到头晕。他浑身放松，两只手松垮垮的背在身后，他嘴角泛起的那抹美丽的微笑令他的照料者心中盈满爱怜。时间一分一秒的过去，Steve始终站在门边等候。如果James就想以站在院子里看天空的方式来度过他短暂的自由时间，那么Steve是绝不会干涉的。锻炼身体可以等到以后再说。现在，Steve只想让他享受这一刻。

在James的概念里，天空、太阳和云彩就如同神话故事一般，被关在那样一个小空间里，所有这些是那么的遥不可及。而如今这一切几乎触手可得，而且是那么的温柔、和煦…令人倍感安慰，令他能宵想在这一刻，周围的这一切皆为他所有…令他想要微笑，感受宽慰、敬畏和安全…也令一些零碎的记忆在他混沌的大脑中浮现出来。

经过这许久的磕磕绊绊，James逐渐明白了，不是每一段在他脑中浮现的记忆都让他恐惧不已。虽然有不少确实骇人，比如那些关于九头蛇、任务、杀戮和鲜血迸溅的记忆就会让他瑟瑟发抖，难受不已——也不敢告诉Steve。可他也会回想起别的，一些温馨的回忆。而眼前的天高云淡则勾起了这些记忆，让他不由得心下激荡，心跳加速。

“ _Steve？_ ”他的声音 _轻柔得离谱_ …James还不习惯自己的话语中不掺杂恐惧的成分，但此刻他心里却没有一丝焦虑，有的只是Steve帮他建立起来的信任。

Steve闻声抬起头，James突然出声让他有些措手不及。刚刚过去的半个小时里他俩都静匿无声，不过James看起来倒是很… _放松_ …这就好。Steve露出一抹浅笑，缓步走进院子，在离他犯人两步开外的地方站住脚。对方并没有回身看他，他依然仰头透过网罩望着天空。“怎么？”Steve轻声问，James闻言没有瑟缩让他很高兴。他有时依旧会瑟缩…毕竟想要在几个月内就将深植于对方脑中的恐惧彻底驱离并不现实，不过今天…今天James破天荒的没有表露出一丝惧意。他的神情温柔而真诚，眼睛始终看着天上的云朵，而非警惕的瞪视他的看守。

听见Steve的回答，犯人静静舒了口气。那段记忆是毋庸置疑的。绝对 _真实_ ，绝对 _可信_ 。也让他急切的想要与Steve分享。“ _James这个名字是对的_ …”他轻声道，继而将视线从他见过的第二美景缓缓地移动到第一美景身上。“我的名字…我想起我的全名了…”

Steve讶异的眨着眼，不由得呼吸一窒。此刻James的眼神与他以往见过的全然不同。在这之前，他的眼神里总是写满了恐惧、伤痛和破碎的屈从。如今这些神情虽不曾完全隐去，可那双眼中却第一次多了一抹坚忍。他有名字，那是他 _自己的_ 名字，不是什么号码，或者什么代号。他是个 _人_ ，Steve只求他能渐渐明白他理应得到人性对待。

“你记起你的全名了…”Steve柔声说道，嘴角泛起一抹微笑，他费尽九牛二虎之力才将把James拉进怀中，给他一个温暖有力的拥抱的冲动抑制下去。他好不容易才有了现在这样的好转…他付出了 _那么大的努力_ …

James垂下眼眸，微微颔首，那抹绝美的微笑始终在他唇边凝聚不散，他隔着网罩微微点了下头。那神情几乎要把Steve的心都融化了。James轻启双唇，却又迟疑地闭上，然后又犹豫着开口。他 _想要_ 说出来与他分享。他从未有过如此的冲动——想要与Steve分享关于自己私密信息的冲动，可他想说…他急切的想要把自己的名字告诉Steve，但他的看守并没有开口询问，而他依旧不适应在别人没要求他说话时擅自开口。然而院子里的自由空气，还有这几个月来Steve帮他建立起来的薄弱信任，促使着他内心的叛逆与根深蒂固的精神设定相抗衡，终于，James决定冒险开口。

_“James Buchanan Barnes…”_

Steve万万没想到James会真的愿意告诉他。他之前确实曾说过如果James愿意把他回想起来的记忆告诉他，他能够以此来帮他脱罪，但此刻这话语来得轻柔而突然，弄得Steve措手不及，只听到了最后的那部分，他的脑子开始飞快的转动起来，试图弥补自己没听到的那部分。

“什…”他低声道，心里懊恼不已，James无比信任地将他的名字告诉了他，而Steve却居然没有记住。“James B…Buck？ _抱歉_ …”他感到自己的脸在发烧，羞愧难当。 _搞什么，怎么连他的名字都记不住？_

而James却抬起那双灰蓝色的美目看他，嘴角微微上挑。“ _Buchanan，Barnes。_ ”他轻声补充道，每重复一次，那感觉就越发的笃定。正因如此…正因为他被允许开口，而不会因此受到伤害…他再次开口说道：“James Buchanan Barnes。”

Steve点点头，把这名字的每个细节都记在心间，继而苦着脸低下头去。“好，”他轻声道，依然为刚刚把人家好不容易回想起来的名字说错而懊恼。“我会好好记住的，抱歉Bucky…我…我是说， _伙计_ ，我…”这回Steve直接露出了苦相，暗骂自己的笨嘴拙舌。（译者注：英文中伙计Buddy一词和Bucky发音很接近，所以是Steve无意中说溜了嘴）

James闻言抬眼望向Steve，看着对方的一脸苦相，有一瞬间，他觉得难以理解。这种神情和他以往见到的那些管理员的典型表现大相径庭，他不由得有些不安，但随即，他明白了。

 _Steve是觉得过意不去了_ 。他是为了说错了他的名字而觉得 _过意不去_ …意识到这一点，James险些哭出来…

他以前 _可曾_ 受过如此对待？他这辈子 _可曾_ 被当作一个人来对待过？可曾有人珍视他的人性尊严，而非视之为累赘…James早已习惯了代号或者用数字充当名称。他曾被唤作 _士兵、它、_ 那个 _玩意儿_ …但 _从没_ 被称名道姓…而如今，令人难以置信的是，他的生命中出现了这样的一个男人…这个温柔而善良的人不但视他为人，更因说错了他的姓名而 _懊恼_ …

突然之间，James心头涌起一种他记忆中不曾有过的感觉。

_一种想看到Steve笑容的冲动。_

“Bucky…”他轻声重复着那个说错了的词，看到Steve抿着嘴闭紧了眼睛，他心头涌起了一丝不安和紧张。James看了一眼Steve，随即别开眼，将视线落到了他的照料者的鞋子上，半晌才缓缓开口，唇边泛起一抹浅笑。“我挺喜欢这称呼的…”

Steve闻言睁开眼，视线飞到了James脸上，而对方只是默默的站在那儿，含笑别开了眼神，他的脸上不带一丝盲目屈从的神情。他的表情诚恳。情真意切的表达着他只是简单的出于 _喜欢_ 才开口的。

James是 _真心喜欢_ Bucky这个称呼。他之所以喜欢，是因为 _Steve_ 这么叫他。他喜欢Steve称他伙计，那温和、亲切的称呼平复了他的恐惧。而现在这称呼里多了一丝个性色彩…取自他回想起来的真实姓名…具有特殊的意义。也许日后Steve还会想到其他的称呼，其他带有相似宠溺意味的昵称…但James有些自私的希望，也许他能成为他唯一的 _Bucky_ 。

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，心中的不安渐渐褪去。“真的吗？”他小声问，稍稍向对方探了探身子，James则抬起眼。他略显羞涩的轻轻点了下头，继而又把眼神别开，Steve的内脏因他的这个神情而翻腾起来。James刚刚想起了自己的名字，Steve紧接着便给他取了个昵称…这一切是那么的… _平常_ …他俩之间的交流…还有他们之间的关系…是在一个恶劣的环境中建立起来的。周围的一切都异常艰苦、阴郁、残酷，可即便处在这种条件下，这一点点罕有的 _平常_ 依旧开花结果。Steve给了他一个昵称，而James… _Bucky_ ，喜欢这称呼…不仅如此，他还无所顾忌的表达出了自己的态度。这远远超出了Steve的期望值，他忍不住伸出手去，用手指轻柔地摩挲起对方的手肘来。

“好吧… _Bucky_ 。”他说道，那声昵称叫得甚是温柔，他的囚犯迎向了他的触摸，隔着浓密的长睫抬眼望向他，引得Steve心下一阵翻腾。Steve还以一个安慰的笑容，可当James缓慢而小心翼翼的向Steve怀中靠过来时，这个微笑也随之消失了，他的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍。他呼吸凝滞，惊讶的嘴巴微张。Bucky的胸部与他相贴，额头缓缓放在他肩头，而他则呆愣地站在原地，一只手放在对方的手肘上，另一只则无助地悬停在他囚犯的左肩上方，不知该怎么放。他几乎是站在…不，应该说是靠在他身上了。他的双目微闭，肩臂放松，Steve谨慎地喘息了一口气，一边将手缓缓放在了对方的金属手臂上。

Steve不安的舔了舔嘴唇，心都快要从嗓子眼儿里蹦出来了。 _天呐，这是他朝思暮想的呀_ …把James揽入怀中，紧紧拥抱，让他于阳光下呼吸着清新的空气，从他的臂弯中汲取温暖和慰籍。心中对于他的怜惜不断滋长，已经到了无以复加，无法继续用怜惜来形容的地步。这感情 _几乎_ 可以被称之为爱了，这一认知令Steve _恐惧不已_ ，可惧怕的同时，他却又想不计后果的一头扎入其中…但他不能这么做，至少现在还不能。

Steve微微颔首，虽隔着面罩，他的肩膀已能感觉到Bucky呼出的鼻息，双手感觉到他双肩的起伏，Steve僵立在原地，感受着James放松的倚靠在他身上。“B…Bucky…”他轻声呢喃道，心已经紧张的提到了嗓子眼。他缓慢地加重了握着对方手臂的力道，将他的囚犯稍稍推开了些许，厌恶那种James的身躯重又紧张起来的感觉。“James…会被别人看见的…你别这样…” _天呐，他恨死这种情势了_ 。Bucky只是在寻求慰藉和肢体上的抚慰罢了。他毫无保留地信任Steve，而Steve却只能拒绝他…不过James虽然经受过百般虐待，却并不笨。他能理解的。

Bucky任由Steve引导着他慢慢起身，但依旧低垂着头，虽然早就知道是自己多虑，但他的眼睛却还是小心的在Steve的眼神中搜寻着任何可能存在的不悦。过了片刻，那双探寻的眼光终于别开了，Bucky稍稍退开，默默的吞了下口水，Steve的眼神不禁被他上下移动的喉结所吸引。

“抱歉…刚才…失态了…”

Steve才要开口，却还是无言以对的作罢，他无奈的别开了视线。他无法否认…他 _当然明白_ 刚刚确实是有失体统…但一个月前从滑门伸手进去与Bucky相握时就已经有伤体统了。而不久前将他被绑缚的身躯拥入怀中，抚摸着他的面颊安抚惊恐无助的他时，就更谈不上什么体统了。Steve陷得太深、太快了——他已经无可救药的爱上了对方，而如果James有意要摆布他的话，那么此时的Steve必定会对他言听计从…这样太危险了…这会让他丢了饭碗，也会让James遭受惩罚…但Steve对此却并没有丝毫的悔意。这份情或许只是他单方面的付出，或许到最后他免不了会心碎。也许Bucky终生都不会回应他的这份爱，但至少…不管怎么说，James都有体味被爱为何物的权利…

Steve清了清嗓子，微微颔首，手指也从对方的手肘上缓缓移开。“抱歉。”Steve满怀歉意的低声道，无法与面罩后那双温柔却也写满痛楚的眼眸对视，可他还是从眼角的余光中看到Bucky微微点头，而后回头继续仰望天空。而看着Bucky俊逸的面部线条因瞭望天空而逐渐放松下来，Steve不由得感到欣慰。他于是也跟着抬头望天，想看看那道铁丝网之外令Bucky心驰神往的盛景。

“我从没有过像你一样的看守…”

James的坦诚再次打了Steve一个措手不及，他不明所以的望向对方，却发现James早已将视线移到了他身上。他缓缓的舔润了一下那双殷红的唇瓣，那双写满破碎的双眸审慎的盯着Steve，“或是管理员。”他又加了一句，虽然将狱卒和九头蛇特工的称呼说得泾渭分明，但他们两方所属的组织却有志一同的对他施虐，无情的践踏他的人性。而这一次，却是Steve面对James的话无言以对。Bucky垂下眼，“只有你不把我当做杀人犯一样对待…”

Steve下意识地抿起双唇，眼神游走在院中的景物上，绞尽脑汁的想着该如何作答，不停在忠于职守和对Bucky的怜爱间纠结。“我根本就不认为你 _是个_ 杀人犯。”

 _行了，这话他说出口了_ 。这就是他真实的所思所想。他 _根本_ 就不相信Bucky是个凶手，他也 _根本_ 不认为他该被关在这里， _更不认同_ 他该经受如此的苛待。就算James真的对他别有用心，那他也会打着招牌大肆承认自己就是心软，任人摆布，甚至会帮他逃狱。不过Bucky脸上的神情却离居心不良差着十万八千里。

Bucky转身面对着他，注视着Steve的那双眼眸中满含着一种他读不懂的情感，继而，他的眼眸中突然迸发出了一股无法言喻的痛楚。“可我就是个凶手啊…”他轻声说，绑缚在背后的双手轻轻捏起，他脑中浮现出了无数暴戾的画面，在那些画面里，他的双手沾满了鲜血。“我杀过人，Steve…好多好多无辜的人…”

“但那都不是出自你的意愿。”

“ _我想不起来不代表那就不是我的意愿_ 。”

James毫不犹豫的语气听得Steve的心都要碎了。他讨厌他用别人众口一词般指责他的口吻说自己是个杀人凶手，不过…虽然James用绝望的神情看他，可他在反驳的时候眼中却少了那份恐惧。他没有在Steve的面前瑟缩，惊惶地道歉，等着被残忍的惩罚。是James对Steve的信任让他有勇气开口反驳，有勇气不顾可能会为自己招来伤害的风险直言不讳。这不禁令Steve为他自豪不已。他努力地压制住自己的情感，让Bucky的话语消弭于四周的清新空气之中。看着对方眼中绝望的自我憎恶慢慢褪去，Steve缓步走上前，再一次轻轻握住了他的手肘，拇指隔着囚衣轻轻摩挲着他的肌肤。

“ _这话我根本就不信_ …”Steve柔声说，抬头与那双惊愕的双眸对视，Bucky那双破碎的眼眸盈满了迷惑。Steve又小心翼翼地向前迈了一步。“这都快四个月了…这段时间里，我每天都和你碰面…过去的这一个多月的我们每天都 _交谈_ …虽说我并不怎么了解你，你也不怎么了解你自己，不过…这都 _无关紧要_ ，可有一件事我是确定的，那就是你 _是个好人_ 。”Steve说着舔了舔嘴唇，他忍不住瞟了一眼James的双唇，继而再次抬头与他对视，手指也轻轻捏了捏对方的胳膊。“我相信你是个好人，Bucky…”他呢喃道，那个昵称让James心中不由得腾起一股暖流。“我觉得你是被人伤害过…也被人利用…但我 _不认为_ 你是个冷血杀手。”

Bucky张目结舌的看着Steve，眼神里安慰与痛苦并存，胸中的自责与Steve给予的宽宏不停的碰撞。他已经不知道该相信谁的话了，究竟是那些多年来一直伤害他，骂他是恶魔的人；还是这个 _唯一没有_ 伤害过他，只用那寥寥几句宽慰就能安抚他的人。

Bucky还来不及开口，Steve腰间的一个小电子设备便开始鸣叫起来，Steve赶快退开，伸手去摸那个设备。他把那东西关掉，抬头再看向他时脸上已露出了不情愿的神色。“到时间了…”Steve轻声说道，他实在不愿看到Bucky双眼圆睁，立刻抬头看天，急切呼吸的样子，就好像他以后再也没有机会看见天空，或者是呼吸到清新空气了一般。他的表情是如此难过且不舍，Steve于是伸出手轻轻拉住了他的手臂。“没关系的，James…”他轻声安慰他，他的喉头发紧，拼命想把院子里的所有景物都刻在脑海里，Steve见状稍稍握紧了些。“James，没事的…回头等到一解禁我就还会带你出来的…不是只有这一回而已， _我保证_ 。”

James回头看向他，神情依然写满恐惧与担忧，Steve栖近了些，嘴角勾起一抹安慰的笑容。“嘿…”他轻声说，一面抬起双手握住了对方的手臂，以此来稳住他的情绪，给他坚定不移的支撑。“嘿…Bucky…相信我。”

听见那个昵称，囚犯心头紧绷着的恐惧开始慢慢消退。他深吸了一口气，眼神从Steve转向逐渐变暗的天空，然后再转回来。虽然离他规定的时间已经过去了好几分钟，可他的照料者始终在耐心地等待，James这时忽然意识到，Steve会像以往任何时候一样处理现在的情况——那就是，将他的需求放在首位…如果Steve说他们以后还有机会出来…那他们就一定能再出来的。他必须相信这一点。他必须要相信 _Steve_ 。慢慢的，这个曾经只被称作士兵，而后又被叫做James，如今名叫Bucky的男人缓缓点了点头。他的神情平和了下来，虽有些听天由命的无奈，却也带着些许信任，他那伤痕累累的身躯迎向了Steve那双温柔的手。

“…好…”挤出一声细语，Bucky任由Steve拉住他的手肘，引着他向院门走去，领着他穿过漫长而蜿蜒的走廊，走向那间窄小、空气污浊的囚室。Bucky随着Steve的牵引，不舍的拖着脚步，眼睛依旧留恋的望着天空。他真的不想离开这个院子。要是由着他，他情愿一辈子住在这儿。即便他再也无法重获自由，他也希望能住在一个能感受到阳光洒满他面颊、肩膀和头发的地方，让他能嗅到清新的空气、草叶和淡淡的雨水气息。若是由着他，他会再也不踏足室内一步…但既然Steve说了他们还有机会再出来…那他们就能再出来。于是他顺从地让Steve将他带回那间可怕而又不见天日的牢房。

他们进到囚室外的房间里时，Steve伸出另一只手拉下了控制台上的一个小控制杆，然后才按照安全守则将外间屋锁闭。当他们走到牢房门口时，Bucky注视着那扇厚重的牢门时，他清瘦苍白的脸上显露出的痛苦无助让Steve都为之心如刀绞。那种掩饰不住的痛楚令Steve心疼不已。他痛恨在Bucky脸上看到这种神情，他才浅尝了片刻的自由，却又要被自己塞回到那狭小的空间中。这太不公平了，可他却无能为力啊…

“来…”Steve轻声道，慢慢让Bucky转身面向自己，可对方却始终低着头不与他对视。他的神情痛彻心扉…而且绝望不已，看得Steve的心一阵拧疼。他轻轻解开他囚犯脖颈上的拉绳，把网罩从Bucky头上摘了下去。虽然这么做根本于事无补，但能把头上的束缚去掉倒也让Bucky脸上的神情稍稍放松了些，Steve见此不由得用力吞了下口水。

_他陷得太深了…_

_他已经到了无法自拔的地步了_ …

Steve情不自禁地伸手抚上Bucky的脸颊，轻轻摩挲他的下巴，感受对方温热的皮肤和短訾与自己肌肤相贴。 _他真的美得难以言喻_ …他是那么的善良，却又如此伤痕累累，Steve实在不忍心就此将他再度关进监牢…可如今除此之外，别无他法呀…

Bucky缓缓抬眼与他对视，那眼神里盈满了痛苦、绝望和无尽的恐惧。“Steve…”他悄声道，声音干哑，浑身紧绷。“Steve拜托…别把我关回去…”他乞求道，一边无意识的舔了舔嘴唇，绝望几乎已将他逼得歇斯底里，这个走投无路的男人此刻唯一能说出口的，却只有一句低沉而破碎的恳求。“ _求你了_ …”Bucky悄声道，感受着Steve轻抚着他的面颊。

Steve困难的吞了下口水，他只觉得呼吸困难，心就好像被人从胸膛里扯了出来，然后被践踏成一片血肉模糊。他恨自己的无助，不过有件事他还能做到，以此来稍稍弥补无法逃避的痛苦。或许这件小事无法将Bucky被关押在这个非人之地的事实彻底消弭，但至少聊胜于无。这件小事至少能稍微让对方好受一点。看来Steve也只能做到这些了。Steve抬手捧住Bucky的脸，心头绞痛不已。“对不起…”他轻道，手指轻轻抚摸Bucky的颧骨，而对方则发出一声颤抖的叹息。“我要是有别的办法，我肯定不会把你关回去，这你懂的…”

James没有看他，双唇无耐而痛苦的抿紧，半晌才点了下头。Steve的手慢慢从他的脸颊滑到了下巴，最后在那里又流连了片刻才终于从Bucky脸上挪开，他伸出手，打开了那扇厚重的牢门。

Bucky立刻觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。

 _囚室不一样了_ 。

当一个人被囚禁在一个巴掌大小的牢房里长达四年之久，这房间里的一丝一毫你都会烂熟于心。所以任何细微的变化Bucky都能注意到，现在他就钉在原地，目瞪口呆的看着面前的牢房，被这一点点的变化所造成的效果弄得半天回不过神儿来。

 _灯光变暗了_ 。

原本亮得晃眼的灯光现在已被调暗到勉强能看清屋里摆设的亮度，自从他入狱以来，屋里的光线头一次被调到接近漆黑，足以让他能不太费力地清洗干净，上床睡觉。那晃得他敏感的双眼刺痛不已的灯光——那可怕的，令他不得不咬牙隐忍的，将他头脑里那些邪恶的声音无限放大的灯光… _关掉了_ …漆黑… _他的牢房里一片漆黑_ …Bucky一时间接受不了。

现在反而是这些细微的东西能彻底摧垮他，看着牢房里柔和昏暗的光线，Bucky觉得自己正在以最轻柔的方式崩溃。他那僵硬紧绷的身躯开始逐渐松弛，仿佛水晶般片片碎去。他感觉心头被火热而痛楚的情感充斥，那情感如此炽烈，几乎要将他化为灰烬了。趁着这一刻的脆弱，热泪自Bucky双颊滑落。

“Bucky？…”

他闻声眨了眨眼。一下…两下…视线一片模糊，Steve的手再次轻轻覆上他的脸颊。Bucky迟疑地将视线从昏暗的牢房转向Steve，对方的眼眸中写满了犹豫和担忧。“Bucky？”他的照料者柔声追问，双唇因忧虑而抿起——他担心黑暗的环境会让Bucky害怕，却不知他心中涌动的宽慰。

“ _灯光暗了_ 。”Bucky轻道，声音嘶哑无力，他眨眼时更多的泪珠从他的长睫上滑落下来。他…他已想不起自己上一次哭成这样是什么时候了…他会因催泪弹而流泪…因噩梦，还有那些让他恐惧至深的记忆而哭泣——可他从未如此哭过。这泪水是温柔的，是出自于澎湃的心绪和惊讶…惊讶于Steve会为他做得 _那么多_ …惊讶于自己能被如此精心呵护，他至今仍不确定自己是否配得到如此待遇。但他还是感动得无法言语，哽咽着喘出一口气，表情扭曲。

“ _灯光暗了_ …”他嘶声重复道，嘴角微扬露出一抹酸楚的笑容，Steve的表情立刻被宽慰取代，Bucky的笑容让他明白，他哭不是因为难过或者恐惧。

缓缓点了点头，Steve靠过来，脸上露出了笑容。“对…”他轻声说，“没错，Buck…我没有…我虽然没被获准改善你囚室里的环境…但这就是调一调灯光的事而已…不告诉他们就行了，对吧？”

Bucky再次重重叹了口气，只是这次听来更像是哽咽，当Steve抬手轻柔的为他梳拢头发时，他急切地迎向了对方的手。“只是想让你睡得安稳点儿而已…”他柔声道，当Bucky抬头看他时，他心里不禁涌起一股暖流。

James的双唇颤抖着开合了数次，不知该怎么表达心中的情感，因为对于Steve来说，那就只是一盏灯的而已，随便转转开关那么简单。但对Bucky来说…对Bucky而言，那刺眼的光线四年来一直无休止的折磨着他那伤痕累累，脆弱不堪的精神。而他却没办法让对方明白这其中的意义。Steve根本不明白他的举手之劳对于Bucky具有何等重要的意义。

Bucky缓缓靠在了他身上，他能感到Steve的心脏漏跳了一拍，也能感到对方因惊讶而深吸了一口气。之前在院子里他未能如愿，现在他终于能把脸埋在Steve颈间，胸口与他相贴。过了半晌，Steve也作出了反应。通往Bucky牢房的外间屋已经锁闭，连Steve算在内，只有极少数人有权限进入这里，在这个相对安全的环境下，Steve终于缓缓抬起双臂环住了Bucky的肩背。他小心地拥着他，用劲儿不大，好让Bucky不觉得自己被束缚着。被绑缚着的男人靠进他的怀里，急切…甚至是饥渴的寻求着触碰，在这间封闭的小屋里，Steve终于允许自己给予对方他想要的触碰。

Bucky在他怀中轻颤，靠在他胸前默默饮泣，忽然，他从Steve颈间抬起头，眼神望向了对方。感觉到他的动作，Steve于是稍稍放松了手臂，那双温暖有力的手再次捧住了对方的脸颊，Bucky不禁宽慰的轻叹出声。他死也不想Steve停止触摸他，他死也不想远离那双温软的手。

 _他怎么会被允许拥有这一切的？_ 在经历了多年的折磨和凌虐后，他何德何能，可以遇到这样一个温柔、真诚的男人，会尽心尽力的为他讨回公道？这一切是那么的不合常理，但这么长时间以来，Bucky头一次没有因此而纠结。

“ _谢谢_ …”他轻声道，迎向了对方的触摸，感受到Steve的心跳加速了许多，Bucky不由得闭上了眼睛。他缓缓吸了口气，舔润了下双唇，浓密的长睫盖住双眼。“谢谢…谢谢你，Steve… _谢谢_ …”Steve不由得一愣，Bucky对于他的举手之劳所做出的反应令他有些不知所措。他想的没错，虽然Bucky很想让他知道，可Steve _根本不明白_ 自己所为的意义。他想让他明白…他必须要知道…他此举的意义何在。

突然间，Bucky感到自己被一股无法抗拒的强大本能所控制。

这一刻，汲着盲目的感激之情，Bucky探身过去，将双唇与Steve相贴。

Steve霎那间如同被人重重一击。心脏近乎停跳，他甚至忘了喘息。他的双眼瞪得老大，原本满腔的令人迷醉的爱意瞬间被恐慌和警醒所替代。他手足无措的捧住Bucky的脸颊，不知该把他拉向自己，还是该推开他。而片刻间，满心的慌乱便荡然无存，他于是深吻了起来。

被Bucky的示爱所蛊惑，Steve早把忠于职守的念头抛到了九霄云外，他将Bucky的双唇拉近，闭上眼肆意的亲吻他。Bucky干裂的唇瓣是那么温暖，在Steve回吻他时从喉咙中喘出一声细微的呻吟。他颤栗着栖近，因犹豫而紧闭的双唇在Steve的亲吻下慢慢松懈，泪水沾湿了Steve的脸颊，被对方捧起的面庞也逐渐温热起来。

Steve突然地深吸了口气，停止了这一吻，心头抽紧，双唇恋恋不舍的在Bucky的唇瓣上多留连了几秒。他只觉得头昏气短，心跳加速。他真的想再次凑过去继续亲吻Bucky——就这样一刻不停的亲吻下去。但事实是，他从一开始就不该有所行动。

Bucky退开了些，抬起潮湿的双眸，在对上Steve的目光时突然双目圆睁，满眼惊惶。他能感觉到那盲目的感激和罕见的爱意被恐惧所湮灭——他意识到自己 _胆大妄为的_ 跨越了两人间的底线。但当他惊恐的瞪视着Steve时，对方却也讶异无语地回望过来。他也像Bucky那样双目圆睁，可眼中却不带一丝恐惧。相反，他的面颊和耳朵却染上了一抹嫣红，视线在Bucky的唇瓣和双眼间流转。突然间，他大大喘了口气，用力眨了眨眼，继而抬起微颤的拇指轻轻擦拭Bucky潮湿的眼角。

他没有开口…也没有做出 _任何_ 令James害怕的反应——Steve只是将捧着他脸颊的手抬起，轻转手腕，用手指温柔地为Bucky拭去泪水，指尖轻触过他干裂的唇瓣，再次爱怜的轻抚他的面颊后，才终于放开了他。

Bucky一言不发的任由Steve扶他转过身去，Steve轻柔的解开他的脚镣和肘部的绑带，然后领着他走进了那间安静、昏暗的牢房。在打开手铐的时候，Steve甚至没有要他趴在地上双脚交叉。两人就这么站在那间狭小的囚室里，James一动不动的站在原地，一言不发，任Steve打开了他腕上的手铐。在对方把手铐收回去的时候，他就那么一动不动的背对着自己的照料者站着，过了片刻，Bucky感觉到Steve的手放在了他的右肩上。虽然Bucky感觉得出Steve内心的挣扎，但那触摸却始终轻柔，令人宽慰。Bucky闭上眼，深吸一口气，将这触觉铭记于心。

而后，Steve将手从他的囚犯身上移开，转身出了囚室，轻轻将门锁闭。

再次回到了他的小天地中，Bucky叹息一声，睁开了双眼。屋里的光线能勉强让他看到床、洗手池和座便器的位置，可这黑暗却让他饱受摧残的心魂生出了一抹恬静，Bucky的嘴角不禁微微上扬，一朵笑容缓缓绽开。

他依然能回想起Steve与他四唇相贴的感觉，还有他为自己拭去泪水时，手指轻抚他脸颊的温柔触感。他仍能感觉到心头跳动着的，想要再次见到Steve以那种神情看他的欲望。

他的肌肤能感受到Steve的温暖。

他的衣服上还留有新鲜空气的味道。

他的囚室终于暗了下来。

 _Bucky这一天过得真的太美好了_ …


	7. 调查

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉在盾盾生日的时候推这两个虐心章节，不过总算是给盾盾送一份礼物吧。表欧我～  
> 还有几章这篇文就要翻完了，我会尽快把剩下的章节发上来的。谢谢大家的赞！爱你们！！

在牢门锁闭的那一刻，Steve平静的表象便彻底粉碎了。

他只觉得自己像是胸口挨了一拳般呼吸困难，他不由自主的拼命眨着眼，浑身热汗淋漓。他感到头晕目眩，内脏拧疼得让他恶心，就连嘴里也泛着腥咸…他…

_他必须缓一缓。_

Steve转身从Bucky的牢房前踱开，在按规矩执行无人看守的锁闭程序时候，他的两手抖个不停。要不是他早对这一套程序驾轻就熟，他现在这种心不在焉的状态肯定会惹出乱子。Steve检查完所有细节后便神游一般的直奔卫生间。从表面上看，他一脸疲累不爽的模样，跟其他上了一整天班的看守没什么不同。而内心里，他的精神极度慌乱。内心里，他明白自己是那个破坏了监狱头等重要规矩的看守。 _内心里，他明白自己就是那个违规亲吻了囚犯的看守_ 。

Steve猛地推开卫生间的门，门狠狠撞在他身后的墙上，让他不由得一激灵，他的眼光立即扫向那一排敞开的隔间。 _谢天谢地_ 。卫生间里没人还真是万幸，Steve于是拖着有些打软的双腿来到其中一个洗手池前，两手不由自主地撑在洗手池边上。他颤巍巍的吸了口气，低头闭上眼睛，半天没动地方。

他没办法思考。刚刚发生了那么多事情，他的脑子没法在短时间内想明白。

Steve逼着自己睁开眼，麻木地看向镜中的自己。从大睁的双眼和煞白的脸色可以看出他内心的讶异和挣扎。别的亲吻肯定不会让他产生这种反应。任何寻常的亲吻都不会让他如此的纠结而焦虑。但这一吻非同寻常。其所蕴含的意义太深，从其他 _很多方面_ 而言，比寻常要 _糟_ 的多。

首先，这可 _不仅仅_ ‘只是一个吻’那么简单，因为Steve比任何时候都明白自己已逐渐爱上了Bucky。这四个月来与Bucky的朝夕相处，让他的情感神不知鬼不觉地从恪尽职守，变换到怜惜，再到爱恋。虽说他现在并没有无可救药的爱上对方，但他已经越陷越深了——陷得既深又快，他都不知道自己以后还能不能回头。只这一点就足以让Steve为了一个吻而晕头转向了，但这还只是冰山一角而已，这还只是Steve _自身_ 的问题。

除此之外他还要担心自己的 _饭碗_ 。如果被人发现他跟一个囚犯接吻，那他肯定会被扫地出门。而且不单单是被解雇，他还会被整个劳教系统拉黑。甚至可能因此惹上官司… _他可能会因此坐牢的_ 。与此同时，Bucky则将会被交由其他人看管， _运气好的话_ 可能会被不当回事，任他自生自灭；运气差的话他可能会被虐待、恐吓。他也就没法为自己申冤了。在Steve坐牢的时候他则将在那间可怖的牢房里被囚禁至死，而即便Steve服完刑期，他也不可能再在司法系统中工作了。

然后就是事关Bucky了… _上帝啊_ …这才是整件事里最糟糕的部分。这才是Steve如此纠结的症结。在内心深处，他明白不管多么心痛，他都 _必须_ 在一切失去控制前斩断情丝。

因为Bucky只是极度渴求触碰， _而非恋爱_ 。

在经历了那么多暴力和凌虐后，Bucky _近乎绝望_ 的渴求他人的温言细语和轻柔触碰，但他的心灵依旧伤痕累累，扭曲不堪。如果Steve错把这种对肢体接触的渴求当成了 _爱_ ，那么最终他将会引导着Bucky与他形成一种扭曲的关系，这是他所不乐见的…而且，就算Bucky对Steve _确有_ 情愫，但在 _现在这个时期_ ，他们的关系 _也不可能_ 是健康的，这最多是在斯德哥尔摩综合症的影响下形成的（译者注：这是一种心理疾病，多出现在被绑架者与绑匪之间，因绑匪对被绑架者施以善意，使被绑架者对绑匪产生心理依赖，认为对方的行为可以理解，甚至可以被原谅。因该疾病最初出现在瑞士斯德哥尔摩，故称斯德哥尔摩综合症）。虽然Bucky被囚禁于此并非出自Steve的意愿，但说到底Bucky _依然_ 是他的囚徒。他为他提供食物和其他必须品，与此同时却又对他施以善意。Bucky对Steve会自然而然的产生依赖，而Steve对他的照顾已经让Bucky对他产生了一种既不正常，也不健康的依赖感。就现在而言，Bucky是 _不可能_ 真正爱上Steve的…即便他真的会爱上他…那Steve也希望能够在一个离监狱十万八千里的地方维持这种关系。

他不想要Bucky那种出自于相互依存和痛苦的爱。

Steve痛苦的叹息一声，眼睛依然盯着镜中憔悴的面孔，心中的矛盾几乎要将他撕碎了。 _他他妈的该如何应对啊？_ 有那么多的因素阻挠他与Bucky在一起，其中大多数都还是为了 _Bucky好_ ，可他也不能突然… _就此打住_ 。从没有人善待过Bucky… _怜惜_ 过他。他 _需要_ 这一切啊…而他相信Steve是这个世间唯一能给予他这一切的人。如果Steve这时候贸然切断了除了必要的肢体接触外的一切接触，那他会把Bucky彻底毁了的。他也再不会信任任何人了，因为他之前已经经历过一次这样的伤害了。Bucky一开始时也不相信任何人，他用了这么长的时间才终于对Steve敞开心扉。他大着胆子相信了他，而且也没有受到伤害。如果Steve就此弃他于不顾…那真的会要了他的命的。也会要了 _Steve_ 的命啊…

 _天呐_ …他需要躲一躲。他需要一点空间让自己理清头绪。Steve抬手揉了揉脸，感觉到双颊依旧火烫，头发也贴在了汗津津的额头上。他得去他上司的办公室请一天病假。就请 _一天假_ ，好让他收敛住那些危险的情愫，不然他那颗叛逆的心和危险的情感会把他， _还有_ Bucky都置于危险境地。这太不公平了… _天呐_ …整件事里没有一点是他妈的 _公平的_ …Steve不应该为了防止Bucky受到更重的伤害而断送了他们之间的信任；他也不该为了爱上他人而害怕受到惩罚。Bucky也不该面临Steve被换走后，新看守对他的恶毒欺凌。 _操_ …他从一开始就不应该被关进来的。

 _Bucky不应该被如此苛待_ …

他不该就这样被终生囚禁。他…

Steve杂乱的思考戛然而止，一个不争的事实如醍醐灌顶般打醒了他。

 _Bucky不该被关起来_ 。

他不该被关起来的，而Steve只需要证据证明这一点就行。他已经向Steve承认他回忆不起自己的过去，而且除了姓名以外他对自己知之甚少。Bucky也曾担心他所背负的人命是出自他的本意，但他却想不起自己所犯的那些罪责和原因。他缺乏动机。不管那些罪行是否真的是他亲手犯下，Steve也全心全意的相信那并非Bucky本人的意愿。他是那么的内向，那么温柔而羞涩。他绝不是个杀人不眨眼的凶徒，而Steve _也许能够_ 证明这一点。

Steve立刻将请假的事情抛到脑后。他甚至都没想着要离开监狱回家。

Steve转身大踏步的出了卫生间，沿着监狱里白色狭长的走廊走去。他的大脑飞快的运转着，全身也跟着激动起来。如果他能证明这一点，Bucky的案子就可能发还重审。如果可能，那么他的刑期可能会减掉数年。要是撞到大运的话，他甚至可能重获自由。虽然几率不高，但Steve乐意尝试，因为哪怕只有 _一分一毫_ 的胜算，Bucky也值得他去争取。

此时Steve已不再是感情用事的思考问题了。他这么做并不是为了给自己的情感找一个冠冕堂皇的理由，他这么做仅仅是因为Bucky _值得他这么做_ 。他已经被伤害得体无完肤，这么长时间以来还要在如此不堪的环境中苟活。还有谁比他 _更值得_ 重获自由的？他理当不受束缚的四处行游，不受铁丝网的阻碍尽情仰望天空。他理当成为自己的主人，而不是被一个不公的司法系统当作一件物品肆意迫害。如果Steve能够找到证据证明Bucky不该为这一切接受惩罚…那不管希望多渺茫他也要尝试。

他打开了他的办公室，进屋后就立刻关上了门。开了灯，并在那昏暗的日光灯还没完全亮起前就赶快把窗帘放了下来。适应了屋里的光线后，Steve坐到办公桌前打开了自己的笔记本电脑。

他首先调出了手上关于088074号囚犯的全部资料。他查阅了逮捕记录、监狱记录，和仅有的一份体检报告。这其中的信息缺失 _太多了_ 。他的报告上姓名只写着无名氏（John Doe），年龄是估算的，生日一栏是空着的。没有社保号码，也没有住址…更没有家人。监狱医生只跟他待了一小会儿便胡乱估算了一些内容。医疗档案跟他其他的那些记录一样乏善可陈。谁都不知道这个男人到底是谁，来自何方。不过比起那些追查过冬兵的人来，Steve手上则拥有至关重要的信息： _他的真名_ 。

凑到屏幕前，Steve开始着手调查。

他先从寻祖网站找起，查看军队档案、陈旧的报纸文章，试图从中找到James Buchanan Barnes的只言片语。然后又去其他的社交网站找线索，查看电邮资料。他还查看了各大院校的校友录，试图按照Bucky可能的毕业时间寻找到一些消息。正如Steve所预料的那样，叫这个名字的人有很多，长时间目不转睛的查阅这些信息让他的眼睛酸胀不已。但这些同名同姓的人纷纷被排除掉了。绝大部分叫James Buchanan Barnes的人都可以被追溯到本尊。他们中间只有一个人失踪了，但那个人的年纪大概只有15岁左右，跟Bucky二十七八或三十冒头的年龄完全对不上号。还有很多人早已过世了—— _算得上是老黄历了_ ——其中包括一个在二战中牺牲的战斗英雄。

随着他的调查逐渐深入，他也开始去一些被禁的网站和档案点查询——这些网站都深藏于人迹罕至、鲜有人知晓的暗网之中。他本来以为自己能 _查到点_ 东西来的。然而这些深藏不露的网站更多涉及的都是毒品交易和其他的走私活动。虽然司法系统监控着这些网络的事情让Steve心里非常不舒服，但他还是小心谨慎的搜索着这些地方。他匿名给网站的使用者留言，尽量不着痕迹的询问线索，但听说过冬兵的人所知道的都只是些不着边际的传言罢了。

Steve气馁的从电脑屏幕前退开，靠坐回椅中，他无奈地抬手揉了揉两只胀痛流泪的眼睛。他本该几个小时前就回家的。他早都已经下班了，不过尽管他现在眼睛酸涩的难受，他也知道自己不到把最后的一个线索查完是不会罢休的。 _Bucky是无辜的_ 。他必须证明这一点，如果他证明不了，那就只能找更有本事的人帮忙了。Steve疲累的目光落到了放在一旁的手机上。

被外人知道了这件事可能会惹出麻烦来的…要担心的东西 _太多了_ ，他真的该冒险把别人拖进这件事里来吗？如果 _不_ 冒险又能否成功呢？

Steve缓缓伸手拿起了手机。他已经用尽了一切手段。他已经使用了自己的职权，进入了原本他该 _敬而远之_ 的暗网，却依旧没能找到任何蛛丝马迹…也许找个比他更有门路的人会有所助益。

他于是改变了查找方向。他清除了之前的搜索历史，不单单是那些可见的搜索记录，还有深埋在垃圾系统里的那一个个文件夹。他把一切都清理干净后，开始用自己的手机搜索能够做到别人所不能为的人。

“ _化名调查事务所_ …”Steve小声嘀咕道，缺觉让他有些反应迟钝。现在已经是凌晨四点，他几乎要 _累垮_ 了，但他的决心却不肯作罢。那决心既不肯作罢，也不肯让他有片刻的停歇。这个化名调查事务所似乎是他最保险的选择了。这位私人侦探的调查成功率似乎极高，而且专攻特殊案件。她很出色，也深谙此道。Steve则暗自希望她值得信赖。不过，这位Jessica Jones女士应该不需要事事关注…他只需要她搜集那个他看守了四个月的男人的资料而已。更确切地说，她只需要查明他的 _过去_ 就可以了。

Steve于是深吸了口气，然后拨通了号码。他耐心等待着，拨号音响起，两声、三声、四…

_“干嘛？”_

Steve被惊得一愣，有些不好意思的扫了一眼时钟。电话另一头的那个女子这个时候应该还在睡觉吧…“抱歉…”Steve迟疑着开口，却被电话那头那一声模糊的低吼打断了。

“拜托…咱直奔主题行不？现在才凌晨4点耶。”

Steve被对方不爽的命令吼得顿时清醒了许多。“我想雇你。”他简单明了的说，“我需要你帮我查一个人。”

电话里传来对方的叹息。妈呀，看来这位女士真的是 _恨死了_ 被老早八早的挖起来。“有什么能让我入手的东西吗？”

“姓名、性别，我可以给你一张2012年拍的照片，还有就是他的现状。”

“就只有这些？”她问话后的沉默让Steve有些不知所措，“你以为给我一个男的或女的的名字，一张四年前的照片，然后我就能凭空把人找出来？”

Steve不禁抿了抿嘴，她会如此不爽，而且语带揶揄都可以理解。“不是，当然不是那么简单的。”他说道，心里有些拧痛。“其实…我知道他人 _在哪儿_ ，我只是想请你帮我查出他的 _身事_ 。他想不起过往的事了，而且正在因为他没做过的事情坐牢。我要是不知道他的身世就没办法证明他是无辜的。”

这一次对方没有立刻反讽，电话里只传来了被褥的窸窣声和翻动纸张的响声。Steve使劲的把手机贴在耳边，下意识地摒住了呼吸。终于，他听见电话那头传来了一声吐息…像是对方将头发从脸上吹开的声音。“好吧，反正是你出钱。把信息给我吧。”

Steve这才呼出一口气，他闭起眼睛镇定了一下情绪，然后才开口说了起来。

 

***

  
当Steve拉开办公室的窗帘时已经是早上7点了。在给 _化名调查事务所_ 打完电话以后，他还是不想回家去。于是他继续调查那些没什么用的线索，直到早上五点半才终于累得打了个盹儿，可也只睡了一个半小时便醒了。虽说他早上8点才算 _正式_ 上班，但Steve不打算空等。Bucky应当知道这个消息。

他从办公室出来，穿过迷宫般的监狱走廊来到单独监禁区。Bucky被关在最里头。他的牢房是经过特殊设计的，因为他的机械臂能轻而易举的扭断普通的栅栏，或者扯开牢门。所以他那间位于最里面的狭小牢房，四面墙都是12厘米厚的钢筋混凝土浇筑的，外面还特别配有一个套间，权充做第二间牢房，以防他冲出里间屋来。Steve刷了身份卡，让视网膜扫描仪的红色激光扫过自己酸疼的眼球，然后进入了外间牢房。

Bucky的代班看守从外间牢房角落里的办公桌旁抬头望过来。这个看守担任Bucky的夜班守卫工作，并且在Steve每周一天的休息日当班。就Steve所知，他始终都当那扇铁门后没人存在一般。从不跟Bucky有任何交流。更没跟他说过一句话，完全无视他的存在…在Steve看来，这总比他被人欺凌的好。

“你来早了。”他小声咕哝道，Steve则只给了他一个心不在焉的点头。他根本不想和他说话。 _他只想见Bucky_ 。

“我接手就行了。”

代班看守又看了他一眼，似乎是在思量对方是不是有意要给他挖坑，但考虑到能早一个小时下班比拿那一个小时的工资更划算，他便不再多话了。两个看守于是交班，代班看守收拾起他的东西，Steve则坐上了工位。那家伙推门离开，大门撞上，自动锁闭，终于让Steve能够与他钟爱的犯人独处。

Steve喘息急促地缓缓来到Bucky的牢门前。他就这样抓着传递门的把手在牢门前站了许久，突然觉得就好像是第一天来这儿上班时一样——小心谨慎、字斟句酌，只是如今…感觉完全不同。Steve其实 _从没_ 担心过Bucky会滥用他的良善，可现在他却依旧觉得口干舌燥。Steve有些尴尬的意识到，他其实是 _不知所措…就好像一个情窦初开的小男生一般_ 。Bucky吻了他，突然间Steve在他面前就不知该作何反应了。他本来是要跟他谈事情的，谈 _重要_ 的事情，但不知为何，他却张口结舌，面红耳赤的想着与Bucky四唇相贴的感觉。那双唇是如此的 _柔软_ 。如此犹豫不决，却又那么的急切。这个男人是那么急于获得除了Steve以外谁也不肯给予他的温柔，而Steve也是如此急切的想要对他倾其所有，可是比起这个，他们还有更重要的事情要做。那就是让Bucky重获自由。而当Bucky不必再依赖Steve为他提供全部的生活所需时，当他尽享自由之后， _依旧_ 还想要Steve的话…到那时Steve才能全心投入，让自己怀着Bucky能够 _真心_ 爱上他的这种希望，全心全意的恋爱。但在这之前——在Steve将Bucky从这个荼毒他的环境里救出去之前——他必须暂时克制自己的情感和希望。Bucky重获自由才是此刻的头等大事。

他于是缓缓吸了口气，抬手在传送门上轻敲了一下，然后轻轻拉开了滑门。“嘿，Buck。”他柔声唤道，叫他名字时他的舌头都有些不利落。

牢门的另一边，Bucky心头泛起一股暖流。 _Steve_ 。他的脚步声，交班时看守间的低语声将Bucky从沉睡中唤醒，这是他被监禁以来罕有的经验。说真的，他想不起自己有哪一次睡得 _这么_ 香过。他牢房里的灯光调暗了，让他头一次睡得这么沉，连夜班看守什么时候来的他都没听见。而Steve低沉的嗓音，把前一晚…应该说是 _前一天_ 的温暖记忆都勾了起来。他被允许离开了牢房…他去到了外面… _他还亲吻了Steve_ 。

快活与焦虑交织在Bucky心头。那一吻让他伤痕累累的心灵燃起了希望，可他却不敢期待过高。虽然昨晚Steve并没有对他发火，也没有因为他的大胆逾规而惩罚他，但这不代表一切就万事大吉了。他还记得Steve第一次触摸他的手的时候，那触感是那么温暖，那么温柔，那么真诚。可内疚和责任感却让Steve懊悔不已，以至于那之后Steve很长一段时间内都没再触碰过他，甚至 _几乎没有_ 跟他说过话。Bucky真的不希望类似的情况再次发生…但如果事情变成那样的话…如果那样的话，Bucky也会接受，并且相信Steve那因愧疚而产生的缄默最终还是会被他温柔所取代的。Bucky愿意给他时间去消化这些情感。

从床上起身，Bucky赤着双脚走到门边，任囚衣的裤脚摩擦自己的脚踝。Bucky习惯性的把手指放在滑门边，这个动作已渐渐成了他的本能了。可Steve的手指却没有覆盖在他的手上。

“先闭一会儿眼睛，Bucky，我得把灯重新调亮。”

囚室内，Bucky的嘴角微微上扬。他喜欢Steve叫他Bucky的感觉。他一整晚都在默念这个名字，让自己熟悉。对他而言，这是一种温柔的抚慰，虽然Bucky痛恨刺眼的灯光，但他还是乖乖的闭上眼睛，并轻敲了一下牢门表示准备好了。不一会儿，昏暗即被光亮取代，刺眼的光线透过他紧闭的眼睑射进来。突来的刺激让Bucky不由得心下一阵瑟缩，但他克制着不外露，而是谨慎的安慰自己，到晚上Steve会重新把灯光调暗的。他开始变得贪婪了。Steve为他所做的一切——温柔的触摸、调暗的灯光，还有放风时间都让他变得贪得无厌。他想要 _更多，更多_ ，而这种 _本该_ 给他带来惩罚的贪欲…在Steve看来却似乎是 _值得鼓励_ 的…Steve似乎喜欢看到他享受触摸，看他沐浴在阳光里。他看似 _乐见_ Bucky看到囚室里灯光昏暗时无比宽慰的模样。这让他百思不得其解…他苦想许久也找不出答案，不过…他也许可以再继续贪婪一下下的吧。

想着要不要向Steve伸出手去，他的心跳都不由得急促起来。过去的几周以来，只要他掌心向上的把手伸出滑门，不消片刻，Steve的手就会轻柔的与他相握，可如今… _他亲吻了他_ …而到现在Steve对这事提都没提。Bucky实在不敢肆意妄为…

可他 _就是_ 想要 _Steve_ 啊…

Bucky于是小心翼翼的转动手掌，伸出手去乞求Steve的触摸。无论如何，他都该道歉的…随着理智的回归，他越发意识到自己的那一吻会给Steve招来麻烦… _很大的麻烦_ 。Bucky明白惩罚之道。这是他 _深谙_ 的几件事之一，就他以往的经历而言…他绝不希望任何人遭受如此惩罚，更不要说是 _Steve_ 了，而且这事还是因他而起。他不想让Steve因他而受到任何惩罚…那样就太不公平了。可即便手臂这么伸着已经开始发麻，他却还是默默的等待着，他能感到Steve散发出的体热离他的手指近在毫厘。触手可及，却又 _犹豫不决_ 。

过了片刻，当对方的手指温柔的与他相握时，他提着的心才总算放了下来， Bucky轻轻拉了拉他的手。Steve没有抗拒，任他把自己的手拉进滑门里的那个狭小世界当中。Bucky的眼光流连于对方修长的手指和手背上肌肉的线条。光是他的 _手_ 就堪称艺术品…Bucky缓缓抬起左手将Steve的手握于双掌之间。他鲜少用左手触碰他——他依旧不太信任那只手，不过现在，金属指尖正抚过Steve的手腕，拇指则沿着Steve的手背滑过。

铁门外，金属的触感让Steve一阵战栗，他不由得闭上眼，胸中燃起一股热流。他不停的告诫自己要当断则断，但这个想法还未成形便已胎死腹中，因为Steve在Bucky开口说话时感到他温热的气息喷吐在自己的指节上。

“ _说话啊_ …”嘶哑的哀求从Bucky口中迸出，他抿起双唇仔细的端详Steve那动人的肌肤和强劲的骨骼。那修长有力的手指稍微用力的握住了他的手…从他有记忆以来，这只手给了他第一次的温柔触摸…

“Buck…”他犹豫道，想要证明Bucky无辜的决心和对他的那一吻所产生的情感相交织，纠结于心头让他不知该如何开口。他 _好想要_ 他们之间的这份情感。他好想告诉Bucky自己是多么 _喜欢_ 亲吻他，如果他们的境遇不同，他肯定会毫不犹豫的再次亲吻他。他好想告诉对方他有多么在乎他…这不仅仅关乎工作…而是他 _真心的在乎_ 对方，他希望他能平安、快乐、 _自由_ …可他担心Bucky是否能理解，他不能如此下去不仅仅是出于工作的原因。他知道Bucky无法理解这其中的意义，如果Steve在 _此时此地_ 执意持续这种关系，那就等于在践踏一个心理受过严重伤害，根本不知自主和首肯为何物的人的尊严与权力。

“我…不知道该说什么。”Steve最终承认道，闭上眼睛感受着Bucky的触摸。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，心头一阵悸动。“对不起。”他低语道，听着铁门另一边的Steve深深吸了口气。他不想让Steve因他而受到惩罚…可他也无法接受再次回到以前那样毫无肢体接触的状态。就算Steve再也不会亲吻他…但只要他还能握着他的手…只要他还能感受到与他十指相交的温暖，那他就知足了，因为Steve与他接触的越多，他就越觉得自己像是个人，他脑中的那些声音冒出来的次数也就越来越少。他不想再孤单一人了，而且他是 _真的_ 为给Steve招惹麻烦…令他困扰而感到抱歉…非常… _非常的抱歉_ 。

“...我也回吻你了…”沉默半晌Steve才终于轻声回道，向对方坦诚自己心中的歉意。这实在是错的离谱…Bucky是一个囚犯，而且经受过非人的待遇…Steve这么做不仅仅是违反自己的职业操守，而且已经到了违反道德准则的 _边缘_ 。以为Bucky针对Steve所做的一切 _是_ 经过深思熟虑的，健康的，甚至是心甘情愿的这种想法既不正确，也不公平。虽然Steve是头一个善待他的人，并不代表Bucky以后也会认为Steve就是他的命定之人。这一点想想都觉得心痛。简直是 _痛彻心扉_ ，可Steve要为他着想…而不是满足 _一己私欲_ 。

Steve叹息一声，“我也回吻你了。”他柔声道，“但是…我们 _不能这样_ ，Buck…不管是因为什么，这种事都不能再发生了，我…我很抱歉…真的很抱歉。”

牢房里，Bucky感觉自己的心正以一种他从未感受过的方式拧痛着，这感觉并非出自对剧痛或刑罚的恐惧，那感觉更像是…抽紧。心因抽紧而疼痛。他吞了吞口水，不由自主的咬紧了下唇，眼神依旧在Steve的手上流连。“我…”他开口道，话语间本来带着一丝抱怨，但随即却觉得喉咙发紧，接下来的话也说不出来了。他本可以强挤出一言半语，但他最终还是把话咽了回去，那种抽痛自胸口蔓延到了全身。“ _我知道_ …”他总算挤出了一句低沉沙哑的回应，Steve感觉到Bucky的气息再次喷吐在自己的指节上，似乎对方的那双丰满迷人的红唇就要亲吻到他的手上一般。但最终他只是用拇指轻轻抚过Steve的手指。“他们会惩罚你的…对不起…”

听着那低沉的道歉，Steve不由得咽了下口水，心下一阵抽痛。“你不用道歉…”他呢喃道，手指微动，用拇指轻揉Bucky的手背。牢房里，Bucky则轻轻捏了下他的手，这让他的心再次拧疼起来。

“我…以前从没 _想要_ 亲吻过谁…”他倾诉道，垂下头去用双唇轻触Steve的指节，这让他的照料者不由得轻轻颤抖起来。资产确实被人亲吻过，被九头蛇的士兵们凶暴的亲吻、啃咬，他能感受到他们舔咬他的脉搏点，被那些人推搡时会乖乖跪下。他确实被亲吻过，但那都是出于对上级长官的服从。那是为了无条件满足他那些管理人的要求，但他却不愿再经受那些行为…可如果对方是Steve… _他会毫不犹豫的再次亲吻他_ 。虽被对方捧着面颊，但在四唇相贴时，他的唇舌是那么绵软，那么轻柔，那么 _温存_ 。他亲吻他时的感觉就如同他 _真的想要如此_ 一般，如同他除了想要亲吻Bucky以外别无他求，即便不用穷凶极恶的舔咬，即便不用粗暴的手段令他臣服。

但这事不能再发生了…Steve明确说了这事不能再发生，而在体验到他为他所做的一切后，Bucky会对Steve _言听计从_ 的。他不想让对方找到 _任何_ 收回这种慰藉和怜爱的理由。所以Bucky会极尽取悦和服从之能事的。

听着对方的低柔倾诉，Steve的嘴角不由得微微上扬，心口也跟着抽紧，他轻轻捏了捏囚犯的手指。“我真的希望咱们的处境不一样…”他轻道，感觉Bucky的气息喷吐在他的手背上。“我…我 _想要_ 事情能大有不同，Buck…事实上…如果你能帮我的话…我…我想我 _能_ 改变咱们的处境。”

Bucky突地抬头，双唇从Steve的手边挪开，双眼微眯，眉头因困惑而攒紧。“Steve？”他犹豫地问道，即使心中因疑惑而苦闷，但他照料者的名字念来却依旧甜蜜。Steve已然因为他求福利而背负着受惩罚的危险了。他做的一切已经超出了Bucky应得的范畴… _这是为什么？_

Steve舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，轻轻拽了下自己的手，Bucky心不甘情不愿的深吸了口气，继而放开了那只手。Steve将手从滑门里撤出来甩了几下，继而在门旁跪下身，隔着滑门与Bucky平视。那双湛蓝的眼睛与Bucky四目相对。“你 _知道_ 我对你的想法。”Steve坚决的说道，一只手扒在滑门上，眼睛始终盯着对方。“我相信你应该获得更好的待遇，我也相信以前发生的那些事都不是你的错，我想证明这一点。我已经找人帮忙了，可如果没有什么信息的话…我估计就算是专家出马也帮不了咱们。所以听好，”他柔声追问，眼神里的决绝渐渐退去，取而代之的是温暖和无以复加的怜爱。“我 _想要_ 让你重获自由，Buck。但我需要确凿的证据来证明我已知的观点，如果必要的话，也要 _向你_ 证明这些。所以如果你有 _任何线索_ …”Steve追问道，“如果你想起 _任何_ 能说明你是谁，或者来自何处的线索…如果你能告诉我关于九头蛇的信息…或者 _任何_ 有用的东西…Buck…要是你能告诉我一些有用的线索，都能对还你自由大有帮助。我…我想要你自由… _所以拜托_ …任何线索都好…”

牢房里，Bucky张目结舌，一种难以置信之感如同冰水般灌注进他的全身。改善他的生活环境是一回事，对此Bucky已经感激涕零了，但…Steve这是要证明他的无辜啊。连Bucky自己都不知道他 _是不是真的_ 无辜，而Steve却要冒大不韪来向世人证明他不该被关在这里，甚至应该被无罪释放。这简直是 _令人无措_ 。这种感觉是如此震撼，简直让人感动的心痛。Bucky伤痕累累的心灵一时间无法理解。 _为什么？_ 为什么Steve会愿意为他这么做？

“Steve…”他哑着嗓子低声道，一只手也扒在滑门上与Steve的手并排而置，他探寻地望着对方。“Steve… _别_ …如果被人发现，他们会惩罚你的。我…你 _不能这么做_ …”他压低了声音说道，仿佛已经开始担心有人在偷听他们的谈话。他不能要求对方这么做…他不能让Steve这么做…

Steve探身过去，额头靠在冰冷的牢门上。“Buck…”他坚决的说道，眼神没有丝毫动摇。“我不能就这么 _坐视不理_ 。 _你是无辜的_ 。”Steve笃定的说，握住了Bucky放在滑门上的手。“你明白吗？我不相信那些事是出自你的意愿，而且我绝不能在明知道有人 _如此折磨你_ 的情况下却置之不理，还要看着你在这个小格子里被关一辈子！你不该受这种惩罚的…”他的口气缓了下来，声音变得轻柔起来。“求你了Buck… _让我帮你_ …”

Bucky困难的吞咽了一下，心头抽紧，脑子里既混乱又焦躁不安。他的眼神飘忽不定，不停的从Steve身上移开然后又飘回去。他想起阳光洒在脸上的温暖…还有清凉甜美的空气拂过他肌肤的感觉…如果能不被绑缚，不被高墙所束缚的去感受那一切该有多美好… _太美好了_ …比起为自己无法完全回忆起来的罪孽而被囚禁在狭小的牢房里直到终老，随心所欲，想去哪儿就去哪儿的感觉是如此美好… _太美好了_ …

他颤巍巍的叹息一声。“我 _想不起来_ …”他低声呢喃，感觉到Steve轻轻捏了捏他的手。“我不知道为什么我想不起任何事来，或者我为什么会做那些事，除了…除了我属于九头蛇…”他犹豫了一下，颤抖着润了润嘴唇。他只知道自己的灵与肉都属于他们。他们可以随心所欲的对他予取予求，他则只能无条件的服从，而他根本不知道这是 _为什么_ …“我…”Bucky困难的吞咽了一下，他破碎而混沌的头脑中浮现出了一些东西。“我想不起…我想不出来有什么有用的东西…”

_“但我想我知道你能在什么地方找到线索。”_


	8. 证据

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思这一章发晚了，临时有事耽搁了一下，自PIA！！  
> 大虐的一章，请大家做好准备...

_“我记得有一座建筑…”_

这句话的语调如同破碎的呢喃，Bucky垂下眼，努力回想更多的细节，Steve的手也本能的握紧了他的手。不知为什么，Bucky的话如同在他胸口注满了厚重的恐惧，让他喘不过气来。那感觉令他焦虑、恶心，而Bucky说话的那种方式…突然间让他萌生了不想追根究底的冲动…可他还有别的选择吗？要是没有线索，那他们就根本无从下手。

_Bucky也就无法获得自由了。_

透过狭窄的滑门，Bucky眉头紧锁，他颤巍巍的舔了舔嘴唇。他的样子比Steve想的还要糟。“我…我是在那儿醒过来的…”他低声呢喃道，眼神变得飘忽。“那地方有很多科研人员…还…还有士兵，但我觉得那里不是军事设施。我想那儿应该是做医疗和科研的地方…那里部署的士兵是…会在我抗命的时候把我放倒…”

Steve险些瑟缩起来。

 _把他放倒_ 。就像是对待一个 _畜生_ 一般。就如同他的性命在他们看来一钱不值。他们对待他毫无耐性可言，也不给他丝毫的尊严，只有无条件服从命令，不然就是死路一条。Steve困难地吞咽了一下，心头苦涩而难受。 _天呐_ …从Bucky对周围事物的反应，他已经 _料到_ 情况很糟了，可是…他根本连冰山一角都还没触及到，而情况就早已比他所预料的要糟千万倍了…只要一个命令，那些士兵就会毫不犹豫地杀死他… _上帝啊_ …如果事实真的如此，那么他们凭什么在看过这个男人一眼后就笃定的将一切都怪罪给他…

“那地方在华盛顿的一家汽车零件生产厂的地下…”Bucky的话语声更低沉了，他紧皱着眉头努力的回忆着。“但是…我觉得那就是个幌子，因为那个厂子里运进运出的只有化学品。或者是实验室设备…镇静剂…电极…”Bucky的躯体明显的颤抖起来，Steve于是握紧了他的手。囚犯的目光暗淡而恍惚。Steve冲着他点了下头，手指轻轻的揉着Bucky的虎口。

“没关系的…”Steve悄声叹道，Bucky抬头看向他，眼神有那么一瞬的清亮。“很好，Buck…你做的很好…你做的 _非常好_ …”温柔而诚挚的称赞让Bucky露出了一抹迟疑而微弱的笑容，他困难的吞咽了一下，继而把额头抵在牢门上。他看起来似乎是急切地想离Steve越近越好，好像他宁愿被Steve的强壮臂膀环抱着回忆这一切，也不愿意待在那间狭小而恶劣的牢房里一样。他是那么渴望获得比握手多得多的安抚，但现在他只能安于这一点点的安慰了。他能行的。 _这是为了Steve_ 。

“在那间工厂里，有一台电梯，往下走三层，就能到达地下室，等到了地下…如果你输入一个密码，就能打开电梯后墙上的门，从那儿能够到达最下面的楼层。”Bucky解释道，他越集中精神，就越能想起更多的细节。他对于那座设施的记忆是发生在他们抹杀他的人格之后。虽然要回忆起来依然令他难受不已，但这些记忆并没有被抹掉。他必须集中精神，努力忽略掉那些随着记忆而产生的恐惧。“我就是在那个隐秘的楼层里醒来的。”Bucky低声道，他眨着眼睛，努力让自己的精神集中于当下。他没有回到九头蛇。他是和Steve在一起，Steve需要他回忆起来。

“那儿的日光灯…就像这些灯一样…”他轻声说，恍惚的眼神扫过自己的牢房，把这两处地方联系在一起，令他心头更加的难受了。“那儿的灯光总是特别亮，特别刺眼，地上铺着白色的瓷砖…”他浑身不由得一阵颤抖。Steve的心口也随之一阵抽痛。“那儿…那儿有一整面墙都摆满了文件柜，还有一张金属的桌子，上面摆满了医疗器械…”Bucky的声音越来越低，Steve必须要靠得很近才能听见。他的眼神飘忽迷离。被Steve握着的那只手已经满是冷汗，这让他不由得满心忐忑。“那儿还有一间小牢房，”他茫然说道，然后便说不下去了，那些记忆令他不堪重负。他张着嘴僵在了原地，话语像是鲠在了他的喉咙里一般，良久，他才艰难的吐出了一句低语。

“还有…还有… _一把椅子_ …”

“Bucky，已经够了。”

这话的语气坚定，如同命令一般，但却不严苛，Steve对Bucky的担忧已经超出了他对线索的需求。他的精神已经游离了。他的头脑已经漂流到了一个Steve无法解救他的地方，而Steve当然不能听之任之。他用力握住Bucky的手，一边盯着他的眼睛一边使劲的捏了捏他。“ _听见了吗？_ 看着我，Bucky。 _到此为止_ 。你不用逼着自己想那些事了。”

Bucky抬起了那双满是惊惧的眼睛，继而如释重负一般，双肩一下子垮了下来，前额倚靠在牢门上。他颤抖着吐出一声轻叹，这令Steve无比愧疚。Bucky看起来已经精疲力竭了…

“那儿…可能会有记录的…”Bucky轻道，Steve连忙出声抚慰。

“嘘…嘿…别管它了，Bucky…别想了”

Bucky微微一颤，眨了眨眼，双唇因那些横亘在喉咙里的话语而颤抖。“那…那些资料可能还在那儿， _对不起，Steve_ …我应该能回忆起更多的…我…”

突然间，Steve抬起手从滑门口伸了进去。见Steve的手向自己探过来，Bucky不由得瑟缩了一下。可当那只手稳稳地放在Bucky的颊边时，那碰触却是一如既往的充满怜爱，不带一丝恶意。

“Bucky，”Steve开口道，语气中充满了紧张、痛苦和愧疚。“Bucky听我说。你不用这么逼自己。别为了这件事伤害自己。”他的拇指轻抚着Bucky的颧骨，当他挪动手掌时，囚犯发现自己迎向了那只手。Steve捧着他脸颊的手厚实而稳健。让人觉得可靠，而且… _充满怜爱_ 。Bucky不由得叹息一声，如饥似渴的熨贴向那只手。

“听好…我想要帮你离开这里，我也想找到那些资料，可如果这意味着会对你造成伤害，那我宁可不要…”铁门外，Steve困难的吞了下口水，他只觉得胸口憋闷。他把胳膊又往滑门里伸了伸，用手指轻抚着挡在囚犯脸上的长发。“Buck，我见过你被逼得太紧而…恐惧发作的样子…我实在不想再看到你那样…”他的语调软了下来，连对他短訾密布的下巴的触摸都变得如同恳求一般。“Buck…你 _千万_ 别再为了我而那么逼你自己了…”

Bucky轻叹一声，转过脸去将自己圆润的唇瓣烙在Steve的手上。这一吻有些颤抖，但又满怀绝决，而当Bucky抬起金属手将他的手牢牢按住时，Steve的心脏不禁漏跳了一拍。他呼吸急促，拼命摩挲着他的手，从那接触中获得慰藉。

“ _我必须这么做_ …”他无助的呢喃着，灼热的气息喷吐在Steve的手心里。“我…我必须要表现得足够好，这样才不会失去你。 _这样你才不会停止_ …我想要…想要听你的话… _顺从_ …”

Steve的内脏仿佛被恐惧死死攥住。

胃里泛起一阵恶心，他张口结舌的瞪视着滑门。 _老天呐_ …拜托，请告诉他他刚刚一定是听错了。 _请告诉他刚刚Bucky说想要顺从他这件事肯定是他听错了_ 。只是想想这件事都让他恶心不已。这太变态了， _太_ 扭曲了。

_而这恰恰是Steve最担心会发生的事情。_

他之前就觉得Bucky对他产生的情感 _可能_ 并不健康，可在这之前，一切都还只是停留在理论层面上。Bucky对他的情感是扭曲而不正常的，对于这一认知他只是 _稍有觉悟_ 而已。但如今听他亲口说出来却让人如坠地狱，因为现在Steve _总算知道了_ ，他 _知道_ Bucky的感情观已经被扭曲得到了无以复加的地步，为了维持Steve对他的关爱，他什么都会做—— _甚至是伤害自己也在所不惜。_ 他会服从，对Steve臣服。这个认知让Steve难受得无法言喻。而整件事里最糟的部分是， _这不能怪他_ 。甚至不能怪 _Bucky_ 。要怪，也要怪他俩身处其中的这个变态、毒害人心的恶劣环境。这种扭曲来源于Bucky多年来为了生存而经受的凌虐，来源于两人所面临的权利失衡。这不能怪他们，可这种歪曲而变态的情感观的存在却是不争的事实，而且根本没有办法止损。 _这太不公平了_ 。如果Steve想根除这种变态的情感观，就必须停止对Bucky的关爱，而这么做，却也会从另一个角度彻底摧垮他。这太不公平了。

_这太不公平了。_

Steve挤出一声难过的呻吟，他痛苦的闭上眼，身体一阵颤抖。“ _天呐_ …”他轻声道，心里难过不已。“天呐…Buck， _不_ …别——我…我不想要这样…”他轻道，当Bucky再次将双唇烙印在他的手腕上时，他感到那只手冷汗淋漓。“ _我不想要这样_ …”可他能说什么呢？他不能就这样告诉Bucky不要那么想。他的囚犯只会停止 _口头表达_ ，而在内心里却会把这话当作另一道需要遵从的命令，然后依旧会为了不失去仅有的温柔触摸而向他臣服。他觉得自己像头困兽…他根本没办法救助他，没办法阻止Bucky对待自己，甚至是对待Steve的这种扭曲且带有自毁倾向的行为。他的最佳…不，他 _唯一_ 的办法就是把他从监狱里救出去。不然…不然这种情况只会越变越糟，到那时，他的存在都会变成对Bucky的摧残与毒害，即便彻底斩断情丝会让他痛不欲生。

Steve困难地深吸一口气，逼着自己睁开眼睛。他必须有所行动。光动嘴是帮不了Bucky的。

“Bucky，听我说。”他的话语里再次充满了力量，手也重新稳稳地抚上对方的面颊。“听我说。 _我会把你从这儿救出去的_ 。我一定会找到那个地方，然后用我找到的一切来帮你重获自由，明白吗？”他说着喘了口气，心头既焦灼又决绝。“我得请两天假，但我会回来的，希望这段时间内能找到些有用的东西。”

牢房里，Bucky闻言不由得心一沉，他的金属手也不由得握紧了Steve的手。他心头焦急却不知该说什么，Steve对他的忠诚所作出的反应令他费解。 _是他表现得不够好吗？_ 他可以成为能够为Steve所用的好工具的。他还可以对他更臣服些的。他困难的吞咽了一下，拉着Steve的手，浑身却僵硬了起来。但在对方轻轻拽了下胳膊时，他还是有些不情愿的放开了手。Steve把手从滑门缩了回去，他那双清澈的蓝眸立刻对上了他。

“这两天你一个人能行吗？”他凝视着他追问道。“那个代班看守会替我当班的，不过我必须确定没我在你能不能行。”

Bucky咽了咽口水，深吸一口气来镇定自己的情绪。他不想独自一人——被人忽视，也没有碰触，可是… _这是为了Steve_ …Bucky点了点头，眼神始终没有离开他的看守。Steve的嘴角慢慢上翘，露出了一丝笑容。

“好…”他低声道。“用不了多久的。我保证，用不了多久我就有办法把你救出去了。”

 

***

  
Steve整整花了一天才找到了那个 _疑似_ 工厂，第二天一大早他就来到了工厂外，心里忐忑不安。

这地方跟描述的基本一致。这家坐落在华盛顿的汽车零件生产厂，在九头蛇开始冒头的时候突然很适时的破产了。飞天航母的灾难性事件成了媒体关注的焦点，当然还有神盾局局长Fury的副手，那位女性复仇者，和一个号称“猎鹰”的新人在 _关键时刻_ 力挽狂澜。这件事所造成的损失可谓 _难以估计_ ，而乱局当中，很多细枝末节都被人当作无关紧要而忽略不计了，当所有人都在为收拾烂摊子而焦头烂额时，又有谁会注意到一间工厂很凑巧的倒闭了呢？

此刻，Steve只希望这个地方确确实实是被彻底废弃了。

当他小心地查看厂房外围的时候不由得长长的叹了口气。厂房的入口是锁着的，不过他发现外围的封锁似乎做得并不仔细。他们确实采取了不少措施封锁大楼，但手段却显得匆忙而毛糙。看来要进去并不是不可能，只要Steve找对地方就行。他用手指查看一扇旁门时，一路探到了门锁上，手才碰到锁头上，那玩意儿就发出咔嚓一声轻响，弄的他不仅一愣。他赶快低头，却看见锁头松垮垮的挂在门上。他于是弯下腰仔细查看挂锁。看来在那些人撤离的时候，慌乱中并没有把锁锁实，而四年来这把挂锁就这么摆在这里积灰，直到Steve无意中碰到了才松了下来。

小心的环视了一下被铁丝网围绕的荒凉厂区，Steve慢慢摘下挂锁开了门。

只看了一眼，他就知道自己找对了地方。

整个厂房都很 _不对劲_ 。屋子里确实堆满了机器设备，但都不对，虽然Steve也说不出这些设备都是干什么用的，但 _肯定不是_ 用来加工汽车零件的。而且虽说很多地方并不怎么引人注意，但一般生产车间里该有的很多东西在这儿都找不到。从这些地方，Steve就可以判断出这一整层的摆设都是幌子。这让他不禁打了个激灵，他的脚步声回荡在空荡荡的厂房里。

 _电梯_ 。他必须得找到那个电梯。

他走过空荡荡的车间时一直汗毛倒竖，生怕触发了警报，或者碰上一个九头蛇特工。这地方虽说看上去是被彻底弃置了，但是…Bucky就是九头蛇暴行的活生生的例子。他听过不少传言，也看见了大战后的残骸…他当然明白如果还有什么人潜伏在这间工厂里，那么他的处境将非常危险。可如果能在这个倒霉的地方找到关于Bucky的哪怕是只言片语， _那冒这个险也值得了。_

Steve在空置的厂房里搜寻了半个小时才终于找到了电梯。这家工厂依然靠国家电网供电。看来这里突如其来的倒闭并没有引起别人注意，所以Steve估计，或者说是 _希望_ 这里依然有电力供应。不然他可能没别的办法进入到隐藏的楼层里。Steve迟疑的进到电梯里，按下了前往地下楼层的按钮。

电梯关门吓了他一跳，他本能的退开一步，抓紧了一旁的扶手。他的心跳像擂鼓一样，血流在他耳边呼呼作响。 _天呐_ …他希望这一切都是值得的。电梯在地下楼层哐铛一声停了下来，门也随即打开。可这里并不是Steve要去的地方。他必须得想法儿从电梯的后墙出去才行。

深呼一口气，Steve转过身，用手指探摸电梯后墙上的接缝。如果没有Bucky事先的描述，他根本无从下手，可如果Bucky是对的，那么他要去的地方就真的离他只有一墙之隔了。使劲咬住下唇，Steve小心的把手指抠进接缝，然后使劲往两侧拽。虽说金属板看似纹丝不动，但他感觉到了一点儿松动。要是再使点儿劲儿的话…

Steve把自己的警棍一头戳进了金属板间的缝隙，然后用另一头做杠杆使劲撬。大门被撬得扎扎作响，Steve则一边用力撬一边发出一阵低吼。门上陈旧的金属机构发出了断裂般的响声，门被撬开了一道缝，一股陈腐污浊的气味也随之飘进了电梯里。Steve用力扳撬着把空隙拉大，大门的滑道 _吱嘎吱嘎_ 的作响，突然间，不知哪个机械构件 _喀吧_ 一响，门就再也推不动了，也没有反弹回来。看来门是卡住了，不过开启的间隙大小倒是足够Steve钻过去。

Steve提心吊胆的钻过门间的缝隙，一边用力拔出了自己的警棍。暗自祈祷两扇门别在这时候回弹，把自己夹成两半。但还好，门依旧卡在原地没动，他则在蹒跚地钻出来之后松了口气。

_随即，Steve便张目结舌了。_

眼前的房间与Bucky所形容的别无二致，只是积满了灰尘，而且看起来这里在被弃置时所有人都很惊惶。这间屋子很大，天花板很低，之前应当是一间干净整齐的实验室。虽然灰尘满布，但看得出地板是白色的；所有的桌子都是不锈钢台面。屋子里布满了 _戛然而止_ 的生活迹象。电脑键盘边放着马克杯，从里面的痕迹看来四年前这杯子应当是盛满了咖啡。桌子上随处可见摊开的书本、没盖盖子的实验样本和没写完的报告。这一整个屋子里都透露出，曾经在这里生活工作的人就这么突然之间丢下了手头的一切仓皇出逃了。应该是那些九头蛇的科学家和技术人员风闻九头蛇哗变失败被剿灭后，深知自己的工作一旦被人发现将会为他们引来牢狱之灾，于是纷纷四处逃散了。若真如此，那么Bucky所说的那些文件资料应当还原封不动的保存在这里。

Steve缓缓吐了口气，脚步声被地上厚厚的尘土所掩盖，他走过的地方留下了一串明显的足迹。正如Bucky所描述的那样，房间的一角有间囚室，而摆在屋子正中间的， _是一把椅子_ 。

他缓缓走上前去。这把椅子跟Steve想象的大相径庭：高度机械化的装置；上面装配有金属镣铐；头部的位置配有一个夹钳似的装置。夹钳的内侧是一排排金属钝钉，上面还连着电极，看着这些，Steve只觉得自己内心的焦虑不安已逐渐变成了恐惧。 _上帝啊…不管这玩意儿是干什么用的，他都希望Bucky没有深受其害_ …不过想起他囚犯提及这东西时脸上的表情，Steve明白自己根本是在无谓的空想。

他于是从椅子边转过身去，开始小心地查看一旁的文件柜，里面确实塞满了资料。这里面可能会有关于James的资料，但Steve却没有急于寻找，而是将目光投向了桌子上摆放的那一排电脑上。他走过去，抬手轻碰了一下桌上的一个触摸屏，屏幕突然亮起吓了他一跳。 _看来那帮人走得还真是很匆忙_ …连电脑都没来得及关。这台电脑依旧处于登录状态，可见这四年来一直处于睡眠状态。九头蛇技术人员逃跑时的疏忽却给Steve留下了查找他们数据资料的机会…走运的话，这里面应该会有关于冬兵的资料。

“好吧…”Steve轻声道，弯下腰凑到屏幕前，开始谨慎地浏览起文件来，仔细寻找任何有关的东西。“好吧，快点快点快点快点…拜托来点儿有用的东西…”他一个个的筛选着文件，跳过那些对他来说根本没有意义的代号。电脑里无用的东西太多了，尽是些没什么用的姓名、职称和代号——突然间，Steve看到了一个令他呼吸一窒的文件。

_冬兵维护记录_

Steve抬起微微发抖的手指点开了那个文件夹，里面还分了数个子档。 _调教程序、冷冻程序、机械臂维护、记忆消除程序_ 。Steve有些无措，他的手指不由自主的打开了那个记忆消除的文件夹。这…他觉得这有些不可思议，不过…Bucky确实说过他想不起任何事来…Steve一直认为是Bucky的大脑本能的阻滞了那些他所受的创伤，可… _用物理的手段消除他的记忆可行吗？_ …而且如果这种事真的存在，还真真切切的被 _施加_ 在Bucky身上，那么帮他洗脱罪名的把握就更大了。

点开文件夹，Steve看到的是满眼的视频文件，每一个文件都用日期做了标记。文件的时间跨度从四年前一直追溯到了上世纪四十年代中期。最后的那个文件停留在四年前九头蛇被剿灭的时期，也是四年前Bucky被捕的那个时间段。

他倒回到文件夹的最开头，鼠标停留在了最近期的那个视频文件上。他有心不去看的。他深知如果看了，他后半辈子都会被那些影像所纠缠。不过Steve还是当机立断的点开了文件。

播放软件弹出，视频开始自动播放，画面中的房间正是Steve所处的地方，只不过是四年前一尘不染的样子，一群科学家和技术人员置身其中。然后…

_Bucky出现了。_

他被人领进了镜头中，身上穿着厚重的作战服，身边跟着五名士兵，他们无一例外的将枪口对准着他。他没有丝毫的抗拒，只是用空洞、迷茫的眼神盯着前方，一侧的脸颊上还粘着血迹。Steve心如刀绞的看着一个技术人员解开了他身上的作战服，将他脱得只剩下一条带凯夫拉护层的战术军裤。而后，五名士兵中的一个将他重重地按坐在那把可怕的椅子上，用镣铐将他绑紧。那一刻，Steve在他那双迷离的双眼中看到了变化。他的眼睛突然不再死气沉沉。那双眼睛大睁着，突然看到了周围的情况——突然之间写满了恐惧。

Steve彻底忽略了视频中那些技术人员和背景的声音。他只能无助的看着Bucky开始发抖，在被死死捆住的时候颤栗得犹如风中的树叶一般，脸色变得惨白。突然，椅子上的机械装置动了起来。当那个令人毛骨悚然的夹钳 _嘶嘶作响_ 地旋转下来，突然钳制住了他的头颅时，Bucky无法抑制地发出了一声恐惧的饮泣。

_从Bucky喉咙里迸发出的惨叫声令Steve的内脏都不禁剧烈翻搅起来。_

他赶快转开脸，急促的喘息着，手指使劲抓着桌沿，视频中Bucky凄厉的哀嚎声震得电脑的音箱滋滋响。他觉得心头一阵恶心，手忙脚乱的在键盘上寻找着静音键。惨叫 _一声接一声_ 的传出。他将视线转回屏幕，泪眼模糊的看着Bucky… _他的_ Bucky在那张椅子里无助的挣扎，整个身躯极度痛苦的扭曲抽搐着。过了大概五分钟左右，他的尖叫声开始变得破碎、嘶哑，慢慢变成了痛苦的呻吟和尖利痛哼，然后便整个人瘫软在椅子里，可那电流却依旧击打着他的身体，令他不停的哆嗦痉挛。

Steve关上了视频。

他感到面颊被泪水沾湿，却想不起自己是什么时候开始哭泣的。他脑中不停的回想着Bucky被捆在那个可怖的东西上。 _拼命的哀嚎着、尖叫着，然后瘫倒下去。_ 胃里突来一阵猛烈的翻滚，Steve跌跌撞撞的弯下腰，吐在了一旁的地板上。胆汁和胃酸烧灼着他的喉咙，呕吐物顺着他的嘴角和鼻孔流下，随之倾泻而出的，还有他痛楚的眼泪。

 _他们怎么能如此对待一个人？怎么能啊？_ 画面里那些技术人员就那么若无其事的走来走去，连看都不看他一眼。当Bucky痛苦得连嗓子都叫哑了的时候，那些科学家却站在一旁面不改色心不跳的做着记录。他们只当他是一块烂肉…一台机器…就如同那台折磨他的机器一样，毫无人性可言。多久了？Bucky承受这种折磨有多久了？究竟有多少次他被迫坐上那张椅子，被迫经受这些折磨和痛苦？

他颤抖着吐了口气，然后慢慢直起身，鼻腔和喉咙依旧灼痛，嘴里满是苦涩的味道。他抬起一只手，颤巍巍的按在触摸屏上，把文件列表向下拉到了距离第一个文件相隔一年的位置，双击打开了文件。

但 _这一个文件_ 也是Bucky的。

这个视频的内容与前一个相仿。技术人员记录各种数据、反应和生理指征的变化。Bucky被捆在椅子上…夹钳探出钳制在他头上。他在还没听见尖叫声之前便关闭了视频。这些文件的时间跨度很长… _长得难以置信_ …Bucky会是 _一长串_ 受害者里 _其中_ 的一个吗？ _在他之前还有什么人？这个项目到底持续了多久？_

怀着有些扭曲的好奇心，Steve将列表拉到了最老的那个文件上，那上面标注的日期是1946年1月。

视频开始在屏幕上播放，但是画质显然非常老旧，非常模糊。声音也断断续续且不清晰，就好像一个古旧的广播节目录音一样，不过从视频一开始放，音箱里就传出了高声的怒骂。Steve被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，但很快就将注意力重新放在了视频上。三个九头蛇士兵将一个不断挣扎踢踹还不停叫嚣的年轻人拽进了房间。他不停的挣扎，在他那条被截肢的左臂被抓扯到的时候瘫软下来，发出一声声惨叫。他有一头凌乱而脏污的深色短发。挣扎尖叫时，他那双圆睁的眼睛里写满了恐惧。

“DOUGAN！DERNIER！GABE！天呐—— _快来救我呀！_ ”他急促的喘息着，试图挣脱那些人的钳制的同时还在不停的颤抖着。 _他看起来非常年轻_ …似乎也就是二十五六岁的年纪。他被那些人拽到了椅子跟前，被狠狠推到椅子里，用镣铐捆住，并在胸前勒上了一条绑带。

“不！ _不要！_ 住手！ _GABE！_ 不要！”

Steve看着那个年轻男子不停左右甩头挣扎，然后突然仰头，而一个比现有设备更为古旧的夹钳缓缓放了下来，钳制住了他的头颅。

“不…不… _不要！不！不_ …”

他的怒叱变成了另一声令Steve胆寒的哀嚎，他赶快把音量放到了最小。他死死抓着桌沿，不停的做着深呼吸，以期能压下胃里的恶心和翻腾。他低下头去，努力消化自己刚刚看到的那些东西，但他却总是不由自主的回想起Bucky瘫软在那张椅子里的样子…被折磨得精疲力竭，彻底崩溃，连反抗的力量都没有了… _只剩下那骇人的尖叫_ …

Steve才换缓过些神儿来，忍住了胸口的恶心气闷，却突然意识到视频里的背景声音有了变化，于是赶紧回头看向屏幕。

那个青年已不再叫喊，身体瘫软在椅子里，过了片刻才有一个技术人员过来取下了他头上的夹钳，他的头无力的垂在胸前。Steve提高了音量。一个戴眼镜的矮小男人来到被捆绑在椅子上，瘫软无力的青年身边，伸手抓住了他的脸，托起了这个一只手臂惨遭截肢的年轻人软趴趴的头。“看着我，士兵。”那人说话时带着浓重的瑞士口音。

那个年轻士兵的脸被托起时，眼睛迷离而困难的眨动着。“能告诉我你是谁吗？”

他睁开了眼睛，即便画质模糊，Steve仍能看出他眼睛里已有很多毛细血管爆裂，使他的双眼泛红充血。松垮的脸上涕泪横流…他用空洞迷离的眼神艰难的瞪视着这个五短身材的瑞士科学家，半晌才费力地张开那双红肿的双唇。

_“James Barnes…中…中士…32557241…”_

Steve的心顿时沉了下去。

_天呐，他认出来了。_

他终于从这个年轻士兵的面容 _认出了_ 如今的那个几近崩溃的破碎之人。他 _认出了_ 满是胡茬的下巴上那道不易被人发现的浅沟，还有他高高的颧骨；只是此时那面容依旧稚气未脱，依旧残存着衣食无忧的痕迹。他能从这个年轻士兵的脸上 _看到_ 他的Bucky，这也让他心头的恐惧到达了爆发的边缘。因为这看似不可能的事情， _如今却成真了。_ 屏幕上的那张脸就是 _Bucky本人_ … _一个来自二十世纪四十年代的士兵_ …而如果这一切是真的… _那也就是说他已经受了七十年的凌虐_ 。

那个科学家不满的低吼一声，推开了他的脸，Bucky的太阳穴重重的磕在夹钳的一个边角上，他发出一声尖利的痛叫，而后再次瘫倒下去。“还需要进行更多实验。把他押回牢房去。”接下来的几分钟，Steve呆愣地看着视频中技术人员做了记录，然后把Bucky虚软的身躯从镜头前拖走，视频结束后，Steve依旧茫然的盯着屏幕。

_怎么会？怎么会这样的？_

他麻木地一个接一个点开了几个排在最老视频后面的文件，查看Bucky被带进房间时的状态。紧接着的几个视频和最初的那个差不多，他会不停的挣扎怒骂，同时向战友求救。然后…Bucky便开始逐渐失去自我。他的挣扎反抗变得虚软无力，开始自顾自的喃喃自语，被绑在椅子上的时候会惊恐的不停叨念。在后续的一个视频里，他那条被粗暴处置的断肢不见了。从这之后，Steve熟知的那条寒光闪闪的金属臂被安装在了他身上。

他查看视频的时候也开始直接跳到结尾部分，看在夹钳 _摘掉后_ Bucky的状态… _他能记起的东西逐渐变得越来越少…_

在前几个视频里，洗脑后的他还能重复自己的名字、军衔和编号，不停的提醒着自己他是谁。但在第四还是第五个视频里，他就已经开始说错编号了。跟着他就想不起自己的军衔了。而在第十个视频里，他摇摇欲坠的坐在椅子里，一遍一遍含混地呢喃着 _“James，James，James…”。等看到第二十个视频时，他已经什么都说不出了。_

Steve打开的第二十七个视频，内容与之前有很大不同。

视频开始的时候Bucky已经坐在椅子上了，手脚上了镣铐。之前视频中不断长长的头发在这个视频中被剃得极短且参差不齐。一个颇有长官气度的金发官员站在他面前，看着他在椅中摇摇欲坠的晃动…他的双手鲜血淋漓。

 _“为什么…我要那么做…”_ Bucky用破碎而低沉的话音迟疑着问道，他面前的男人向前迈了一步，双手背在身后。

“你只是服从了长官下的命令。你做的很好，士兵。”

Bucky茫然的眨了眨眼，颤抖着望向自己那双被锁在椅子上，血淋淋的手。“我…我不想杀她的…”

“那个女人为敌方研制武器。她和她的那帮人会毁了我们苦心维护的和平。”那人俯下身，双手按在椅子扶手上，靠近Bucky一本正经的说道。 _“你做的这些一点都不为过。”_

“可她 _很害怕_ …”

那句低语似乎 _一下子_ 惹怒了那个长官。他直起身一拳重重的打了过去，力道大得让他的头 _啪_ 的撞在了椅子上。他的身子反弹了回来，头也跟着垂了下去。半晌，他一动不动，继而Bucky颤抖起来，眼泪突然间从他的脸上滑落。“她…她 _很害怕_ …”他悄声重复道，语气满是恐惧与嫌恶。 _“...可我还把她给杀了…”_

“给他洗脑！”那人怒冲冲的命令道，技术人员立即忙不迭的跑过去执行，Steve只勉强听见一声急促的低语 _‘是，Pierce指挥官。’_ 然后Bucky那虚软的身躯就被按回到椅上，夹钳再一次放下来，钳制在他头上。

_Steve实在没办法再看下去了。_

他关闭了视频，退出了文件夹——他闭上眼睛平复自己的呼吸。他一直希望Bucky在某种程度上是无辜的… _可他从没想过事实是如此的可怖_ …Bucky被他们俘获——一个身负重伤的年轻士兵—— _被凌虐，被洗脑。_ 他被迫着去遗忘… _被迫着去杀人_ …他被 _一遍一遍_ 的抹去记忆，直到他肯乖顺的承受这些折磨，可即使经过了这么多年，他依然会痛苦的尖叫…虽不知道是怎么做到的，但他们不仅让他存活了下来…而且还让他保持 _年轻状态_ …为的却只是让他再度经受折磨。

Steve瞪视着那个文件夹…那个 _可恶的_ 文件里包含了那么多的信息，而他才只触及了冰山一角而已… _那里面还有那么多东西呢_ …调教程序、冷冻程序、机械臂维护。那些子目录里还有更多信息…可Steve已经快要承受不住了。他于是打开了冷冻程序的文件夹。

这个文件夹里保存了很多文件材料和数据表格，只有为数不多的视频文件。Steve的脑子已经一团乱了，这些数据估计他也看不明白，所以他直接打开了一个视频文件。视频里出现的东西像是一个直立的金属棺材。看起来很冰冷，也很骇人，而当Bucky被带入镜头中时，Steve的心一下子揪紧了。这个视频拍摄的时间应该比较新，因为他的眼神呆滞，表现得也极为乖顺。比之当年那个惊恐的年轻士兵，如今他的体魄强健。他的头发也再次长长了，那双绝美的蓝灰色双眸中毫无神采…

他迈进了那个棺材，一个技术员对着镜头解释起操作规程，但Steve根本无心聆听，他只能眼睁睁的看着那道门关闭。他只能眼睁睁的看着，门上那个厚玻璃窗里，Bucky的神情被恐惧所笼罩…他只能眼睁睁的看着那个舱室启动，舱内突然开始结冰。Bucky的脸凝住了，他的皮肤上、睫毛上瞬间结满了冰花，他的身体被冻得僵硬，整个人被冰封起来… _就如同一块被丢进冰箱速冻室的肉，等到九头蛇需要的时候再把他从里面取出来…_

 _他这辈子都忘不了这一幕_ …每当他夜半时分独自在家…每当他注视着监牢中那绝美男子的身影时，这一幕都会如梦魇般纠缠着他…这记忆无法从他脑海中剥离…也无法从Bucky的头脑中剥离…

Steve再也承受不住了。他笨拙地掏着衣袋，从里面取出一个空白的U盘插进借口，将整个冬兵文件拷贝到了U盘上。在等待拷贝的间隙，Steve步履蹒跚的来到文件柜前。他仔细查看那些资料，终于在“W”一档下找到了厚厚的一沓材料，里面包括了对记忆移除、冷冻和其他程序的手写描述和无数的照片。 _他把这些全拿上了。_

把资料夹在腋下，Steve的视线扫向电脑屏幕，复制一完成，他便把U盘拔了下来。 _他得赶快离开这儿。_ 如果他不赶紧走的话，他真的会发疯的。当他迈过自己的呕吐物时，只觉得视线因泪水而变得迷蒙，等他钻过那道被强行掰开的电梯门时，他的双颊已被眼泪沾湿了。Steve按下了一楼的按钮，对于背后那道变形的门与电梯井发出的 _尖利剐蹭声_ 充耳不闻。终于，面前的门开了，Steve踉跄着出了电梯，穿过车间向那道没上锁的后门走去。

找到一扇没上锁的门…偷偷溜进去，警惕着不能触发警报…仅仅几小时前，这些事情都还看似那么重要…而现在，什么都没有 _Bucky_ ，和他手里的这些资料重要…记录了七十年来的凌虐与暴行的文件资料和U盘…这些东西 _必须_ 管用…如果这些都还不够的话，那么这些年来的凌虐就都白受了…可现在，Steve只想赶快回去见Bucky。

_马上！_


	9. 承诺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈～～终于将这个千年虐翻完了！！！撒花！哈皮！！！  
> 正在校对后面的几章，弄完了会尽快发上来的。

Steve觉得难受。

他不仅仅是 _生理上_ 觉得难受，嘴里还残留着呕吐的味道，连他的灵魂都觉得痛苦不堪。他只觉得自己的一部分已经因痛苦和难过而永久性的扭曲起来。脑海里… _一遍遍不停的_ 回荡着尖叫声…Bucky被捆绑在椅子上时恳求着… _尖叫着_ 呼唤那些战友，然后被迫着遗忘。 _被迫着杀人_ 。

也难怪Bucky总会对他认为是Steve的需求表现出服从。在他扭曲的意识里，Steve相当于是他的管理员，而在经受了多年的酷刑折磨后，他已学会了任何自愿的行为都将换来残酷的凌虐和痛苦。

他不想让Bucky把他当作一个不同于以往的温和管理员，一个在他乖顺服从的时候不会 _惩罚_ 他，而会 _奖励_ 他的管理员。他不想让Bucky因为害怕不再被善待而必须以Steve的意志为转移。他想要Bucky看到他真实的样子…一个会犯错…意愿并非关乎所有…可能会不断惹他生气，然后努力的去弥补的人…他想要Bucky把他当作一个可以信赖，可以当作朋友的人。而且…如果他能够最终恢复的话… _把他当作一个爱人_ …

但只要Bucky还身陷囹圄，这一切就不可能成行。

只要他还被囚禁在监狱里，Steve就依然扮演着掌权者的角色，而也使得Bucky成为臣服的一方。在他不再需要依靠Steve为他提供全部生存要素之前，他对于Steve言听计从的情况就不会有任何改变。以前的那些狱卒就曾经不给他饭吃，虐打他。而且还会威胁恐吓他，甚至将他的生存条件变得凄惨不堪。他深知忤逆狱卒的后果，所以才会不顾一切的避免让Steve也如此对待他。所以他才会表现得乖顺，会听话服从。这一认知令Steve心碎。

他两眼空洞无神的下车走向监狱大楼。他都不知道自己是如何从华盛顿市郊一路平安无事的开回来的。他满腹心事，心不在焉的。脑中不停地回荡着那个他照顾了许久的男人撕心裂肺的哀嚎。

_“嘿。”_

一声呼唤让他回过神来，他赶快转头看过去，在看清对方时不由得重重的叹了口气。那是一名女子，中等身材，体态瘦消，留一头深色长发，唇色嫣红。手里攥着的酒瓶子让她看上去像个酒鬼，但那对大大的眼袋又让她看着像个失眠症患者。她看起来非常疲惫，也可能是受够了周遭旁人的那些烂事吧。Steve不明所以的眨了眨眼。

“你是？”他挤出一句，努力让自己的脑袋别跑偏。女子抿了抿嘴，缓步走到他跟前，心不在焉地晃着手里的那个小小的威士忌酒瓶。

“Jessica Jones，化名调查事务所的？”她说着挑起了眉毛，似乎是等着Steve想起她是谁似的。不过说起来…她的网站上好像确实有她一张比邮票还小的照片…他也许是该能认出她的。

他甩了甩头，让自己的脑袋清醒起来。“哦，对，Jones小姐。我…”

“我是来退还你一半佣金的。”

Steve闻言愣住了。他哑口无言的看着Jessica伸手从外套口袋里掏出一个信封递给他。“我给你打了好几个电话你都没回，所以我就来你工作的地方找你了。”她说完便抿起了嘴，低头拧开了威士忌的瓶盖。“实话实说，单凭一个名字和一张四年前的照片实在很难入手。我没找到什么有用的东西。我是想建议你找别人试试，不过…坦白来说，我觉得你这么做是瞎糟蹋钱。”她的神情有些焦躁。很显然，她不喜欢像没头苍蝇似的乱撞，也不喜欢在无法完成的事务上浪费时间。这一点令Steve对她十分钦佩。

 _“不…”_ 他赶紧开口，继而走上前去把那个信封又还给了她。“不…不，这得怪我。我给你的线索确实太少了，不过现在我了解到了更多的情况，我也知道查找方向了。所以…能拜托你在帮我调查一次吗？”

女子用怀疑的眼神盯着那个信封看了半晌，然后垂下眼，舔了舔嘴唇，伸出纤细苍白的手接过了信封。“好吧…”她咕哝道，挑了挑眉毛，把钱收进了衣兜里。“有额外的线索？”

“对。你之前调查的时候，有没有看到过一个上世纪早期的士兵的资料？”Steve问道，在想起那个脸色苍白，惊恐万状的年轻人时，他强迫自己压下心头的苦涩。

Jessica眉头一皱。“有的——是个战斗英雄，是在 _管它狗日的多少年_ 以前死的。”

 _“是七十年前。”_ Steve突然开口道，不自觉地向前迈了半步，那沓厚厚的材料被他死死揽在胸前，他只觉得口袋里放着的那个U盘的份量与他此刻的心情一样沉重。他于是吞了下口水，舔了舔嘴唇。“他在七十年前被 _推定_ 死亡了… _他_ 就是我要找的那个James Buchanan Barnes…”他突然意识到，现在只要说错一个字，对方就会立刻撂挑子走人。她现在已经是拧着眉头，满眼怀疑的在看他了。Steve赶紧伸手在他怀里的文件夹中翻找。 _“真的…”_ 他飞快的说道，从文件里取出一张照片。“ _你看呀！_ 你看看这个，我知道这事听起来很离谱，可… _这确实是他_ 。”

Jessica满脸疑惑的接过照片，凝视良久之后，又从挎包里取出Steve之前交给她的那张照片放在一起。她紧皱着眉头仔细端详着两张照片，Steve终于从她眼里看到了了然的神情。沉默了片刻，女子重重叹息一声，把两张照片递了回去，拿起酒瓶灌了一大口。 _“操蛋…”_ 她小声嘀咕道，而Steve则权当这声含糊的咒骂是对方愿意接手的表示。他缓缓点了下头。

“我也是这么觉得…”他小声道，低头端详手中的照片。两张照片里的虽是同一个人，却又如此大相迳庭…九头蛇档案照片里的Bucky看上去是那么的年轻、健壮，意气风发；他的两只胳膊都还健全，军帽稍微歪戴在头上，那一头栗色的短发梳理得十分整齐，嘴角还挂着一丝顽皮的笑意。而那张神盾局在他被捕不久后拍摄的照片里，他却显得异常疲惫，眼睛死气沉沉。他的面容沧桑，脸色苍白，双颊凹陷。眼神早已因那许多的折磨与凌虐而变得空洞、破碎。他的头发又长又乱，双唇的弧度预示着再无绽放微笑的可能…可他们却又是同一个人，想起那些将老照片中的那个微笑的青年彻底毁灭的种种暴行，不禁令人心碎。

Steve困难的吞咽了一下，整了整手里的文件，那其中的所包含的内容让这些资料更显沉重。“我…我找到了不少资料，足够交给律师的了…我想我能证明他是无辜的，但是…我还是想知道些其他的东西。跟他的案子没关系也好，我…就是想了解的更多一些。你能调查一下他的情况吗？比如他从军前的情况？如果剩下的那一半佣金不够的话我可以再多付些。”他说道。Jessica听完这些新的要求后，嘴角露出一抹无奈的微笑。

“我有消息就通知你。”她施施然地说道，Steve心头不禁一动。

“你同意了？”他满怀希望的问，Jessica闻言撇了撇嘴，仰头望天似是在考虑。

“我本来都不打算再碰这些超级怪异的二逼事了，不过…好吧，我接手。不过这回就算是什么也查不着，那这笔佣金我也得照收。”

Steve差点大笑出声。但还是克制着自己只是低头露出了一丝浅笑。“这是你应得的报酬。”他小声道，继而对这个很有性格的女子点了下头，眼神中满含感激。 _“谢谢你。”_ 他轻道，那一刻，他看得出Jessica欲言又止，最终只是侧过脸又灌了一口酒。

“反正是你出钱，伙计。”她回头甩了一句，继而抬起两根手指敬了个礼，然后把手插进牛仔裤口袋里，施施然地离开了。只剩下Steve抱着那份厚重而骇人的文件站在原地。

 

***

  
代班看守实在受够了Steve的突然袭击。之前已经老早八早的跑来一次了，这回更是在他应该休假的时候就大晚上的跑来。Steve本想说服对方自己已经准备好上班的，他甚至提出自己可以替对方上这个夜班。不过代班看守已经被他烦透了，根本不吃这一套，而且不许他再啰嗦一句，直接轰他回家。为了不让他的同事和上司起疑，Steve只能乖乖回家了，但他根本睡不着。

一整夜他都在整理那些材料。比起那些视频来，这些材料更就事论事一些…没那么 _骇人_ ，也没那么 _残暴_ …他实在没勇气再去看那些视频…虽然他知道自己最终还是躲不过，要去回看那些视频，但现在他真的看不了Bucky受折磨。他甚至怀疑自己有没有胆子去看那些所谓的调教流程。如果他当天看到的那些被归类为 _维护_ …那 _调教_ 的内容是什么，他连想都不敢想了…

他现在只想立刻找个律师然后把所有东西都交给他，但他还是忍下了这种冲动。Bucky应该先了解情况。只有他能最终决定这些信息是否可以透露给第三个人。如果Bucky不同意，那么Steve也将尊重他的决定，然后就把这些资料封存起来不再示人...可他还是暗自希望... _天呐_ ，他希望Bucky能同意让他帮忙。

Steve逼着自己休息了一下，不过始终也没睡实。他找到的那些资料一直萦绕在 _他的脑际_...估计再过 _很久_...也不会消弭。但闭上眼睛小睡片刻确实让他这一周积蓄起来的疲劳感大大缓解。在辗转反侧地睡了几个小时后，Steve给自己煮了杯浓咖啡，然后准备好去上班。

他那天早上准时到岗，交班的时候代班警卫给了他一个还算满意的轻哼，然后打卡出门。

 

***

  
代班警卫才把门关上，Steve就立刻走到了Bucky的牢门前，他不由得深吸了口气。“Bucky？”他轻声唤道，继而低下头去把耳朵贴在门边。几秒钟后门后边传来了窸窣声，他的嘴角不禁露出了一个微笑，抬手拉开了滑门。几乎就在同一刻，Bucky的右手就放在了滑门的边沿上。

 _“Steve？”_ 他犹豫着低声问道，就好像Steve的出现令他不敢置信一般。Steve轻柔地将他的手纳入自己掌中。

“对，Buck...是我。”

Bucky挪动了一下手，手指急切的与Steve相握，在听到了对方的声音时还发出了一声宽慰的轻叹。这五个月来他还从没与他的看守分开这么久过。在这之前，长年累月的默不作声都属于正常现象，而现在，短短的两天都变成了一种 _折磨_ 。虽然只是连想一想被Steve以外的人触碰都会让他害怕得哆嗦，可他还是痛恨感受不到触摸。他想念Steve值班时整天打开着滑门，从门口吹进牢房的清凉空气。他想念夜晚时牢房里的灯光会被调暗。他——他想念 _Steve_...

Bucky如饥似渴的抓着他的手，额头抵在铁门上，聆听着门外Steve的呼吸声。“我...”他迟疑的开口，继而舔了舔嘴唇。 _“我想你...”_

听着他的倾诉，Steve不由得喉头一紧，嘴角露出一抹痛楚的微笑。“我知道...”他轻叹道，“我也想你...他没饿着你吧？”

Bucky轻轻嗯了一声，捏了下Steve的手。“没饿着。”他轻声回应。他的夜班守卫仅仅是当他不存在而已，在其他方面还是照章办事的，当然包括一天两次给牢房里送饭。以前有些警卫可就没这么守规矩了。虽说这个守卫无法和Steve相提并论，但也还算是称职，因此总的来说，他已经很知足了。

Steve点点头，心里总算少了一件担心的事。他根本不放心把Bucky交给其他任何人看守。他们不知道Bucky需要些什么…他们也根本不知道他是什么样的人。 _“那就好…”_ Steve柔声说，Bucky的拇指抚过他的指节时他露出了一个微笑… _他是那么急切的渴求关爱_ …Steve喜欢这种感觉，但他必须提醒自己，在Bucky急切渴求触摸的情感表象下隐藏着有可能会伤及他，或者是 _他俩_ 的危机。可Steve无法让自己就此打住…尤其是在他了解到触摸曾经对Bucky意味着什么以后。

Steve听见门那边的Bucky发出一声轻喘，而且一副如鲠在喉却不知如何言说的样子，于是他轻轻捏了捏对方的手，以示鼓励。过了片刻，Bucky终于呼出一口气，犹豫着舔了舔嘴唇。“呃…你…你找到什么了吗？”

这个语带迟疑的问题让Steve僵在了原地，那些可怕的画面再次出现在他的脑际。他本不想告诉Bucky这些的…但他无权下这个决定。他没有资格对Bucky该记得什么，或者不该记得什么指手划脚。他最应该做的事情就是用最坦诚、最平和的方式对他坦白。

“稍等一下…”Steve说着轻柔的把手从Bucky手里撤开，对方极不情愿的放手，手指缓缓合拢，似乎仍试图感受Steve手上留下的余温。Steve站起身来，提心吊胆地从桌子上拿起Bucky牢门的钥匙。他以前也曾为了Bucky而违反规定，但这一次，单只是毫无缘由的进到一个囚犯的牢房里…只是这一条就足够让他被炒鱿鱼的了。不过…既然他已经全身心的投入了这件看似疯狂，甚至可以说是令人 _万劫不复_ 的事情当中了。他的记录良不良好又有谁会在乎呢？反正他已经打算破釜沉舟了， _不如就做得彻底一些吧_ 。

轻轻叹了口气，Steve打开了Bucky的牢门。

牢房里，惊愕和恐慌一下子盈满Bucky的心。 _他的牢门打开了_ ——他还没听见任何指令，他的牢门就打开了。 _他还没做出俯卧投降的姿势呢。他还不在无力反抗的状态呢_ 。

Steve悄然进入牢房时，Bucky忙不迭的跪倒，膝盖重重的磕在地上。 _“我还没准备好…”_ 他脱口道，双手赶快放在了脑后。他感到身子一阵颤抖。 _他是不是走神了？所以才会没听见Steve的命令？_

突然间，Steve的脸上写满了理解和同情，他伸出手去，懊恼的轻启双唇。“Bucky——Bucky，别… _没关系的_ 。”他急忙说道，Bucky本想赶快面朝下趴在粗硬的地板上，听了这话不由得停了下来。Steve吞了下口水，轻喘了口气，然后慢慢栖近。 _“没关系的…”_ 他用平静温和的语气再次安抚道。“真的没关系的，Bucky。你不用那么做…”

Bucky抬起眼，他的心依然跳得飞快，两只手也还死死的箍在脑后。他满脸迷惑的看着Steve在他面前缓缓跪下身。他的表情平和而诚恳，当对方将手轻轻放在他的手肘上，慢慢拉着他的双臂放回身侧的时候，Bucky不由得心头一紧。

“没事的…”他安慰道，脸上露出一抹微笑。“对不起，我进来之前应该先告诉你一声的…你不用做俯卧投降的姿势。咱们去床上坐着，好吗？”

Bucky无助的瞪视了他半晌，然后才重重的吞咽了一下，缓缓点了点头。 _他离的太近了_ …这是四年来第二次，又或是第三次有人与他共处一室。除了这一回…还有那天在院子里放风，然后就是他刚刚被捕的时候接受医疗检查，除了这几次之外就…Bucky缓缓站起身，刚刚跪倒的时候太用力了，磕得膝盖生疼。他紧张的看着Steve检查了一下牢门，继而在Bucky的床沿上坐定。他的看守回头看他，然后微笑着点头示意了一下他身旁的位置。Bucky于是迟疑地走过去。不戴镣铐就离Steve这么近，让他觉得像是没穿衣服一样不自在。那本该是一种很自由，很强大的感觉才对，可这种毫无束缚之感却使Bucky极度紧张。他坐到Steve身边的时候甚至觉得浑身发抖。

Steve朝他露出一个微笑，那只放在腿上的手不自觉的动了动，似乎是想要伸过来拉他，但他还是克制住了。Bucky僵直的坐在那里，眼睛瞪得老大，眼神犹豫不决，眉头微皱。他真的不习惯这样…Steve的微笑变得有些哀伤。“没关系的，”他柔声说，抬眼望着他。“不用担心，Buck，你没做错什么。”

Bucky抬起头，惊惶的眼神观察着Steve的表情。片刻后他垂下眼，有些僵硬的点了下头。Steve见状心头不由得一阵抽痛。

“我能握着你的手吗？”Steve轻声问，希望肢体上的接触能够如同他俩之间隔着牢门时那样安慰对方。他想要让他知道这没什么不同。想要让他知道，即便没有了牢门的阻隔，Steve对待他也不会有丝毫的不同，或者有丝毫的 _不善_ 。

Bucky闻言抬头望过来，眉头舒展开了一些，他乖顺的点点头，谨慎的将他的手转过来，掌心向上放在腿上。Steve温柔一笑，伸手过去与之相握，并且安抚的轻轻捏了捏他。Bucky眨着眼，低头看向交握的手。那感觉是一样的…一如既往的温柔，充满慰藉。Steve在没有任何正式理由的情况下与他共处一室令他不安。如此的不设防让Bucky觉得不知所措，可是…这种触碰的感觉却没有变…强健有力、安全，让Bucky心头暖洋洋的…他的嘴角泛起了一抹笑意，握着Steve的手指也稍稍动了动。

“我 _确实_ 找到了些东西…”Steve轻声说，虽然脑中的那些画面依然令他心悸，他还是努力摆出平和的神态。“我…我其实是找到了 _很多资料_ ，不过…”他不自觉的吞了下口水，舔了舔发干的嘴唇。“那些材料 _很不堪_ ，Buck…那些…那些东西实际上 _非常可怕_ …但是…我想这些应该足够证明你的清白了…”

Bucky仔细的审视着Steve的表情，他从对方的眼神中看到了那被极力掩藏的纠结。那双眼眸里残存着那种Bucky所深谙的，令他身心俱疲的情绪。Bucky能从他眼中看到几乎每时每刻都在纠缠着他的恐惧，这不由得令他心头一紧。Bucky缓缓叹了口气。虽然他想不起来，而且他也不确定自己是不是愿意想起来...但他对那些自己所经受的凌虐所遗留下来的感觉却深有体会。“你找到什么了？”他哑声问道，暗自做好心理准备以面对Steve即将告诉他的那些可怖的消息。

Steve向他投来一个痛楚的眼神。“档案…还有记录…跟你之前说的一样。还有一些视频记录了他们是…如何让你遗忘过去的。”

Bucky闻言猛地抬起头，惊讶的看着Steve。 _“让我遗忘？”_ 他轻声问，灰蓝色的眸子始终盯着Steve的双眼，他的看守微微点了下头，继而沉重地叹息了一声。

“你会失忆都是因为 _九头蛇_ ，Buck…他们折磨你…他们 _长年累月_ 的用一台仪器折磨你，直到你失去所有的记忆…我有档案…有视频资料，还有文字记录可以证明，这一切—— _这一切都不是你的错_ 。”Steve说着抬眼与他对视，眼光中满是痛楚。“ _所有的一切_ 都不是你的错…”

一瞬间，Bucky脸上的怀疑消失了，他的表情变得迷茫，眼睛慢慢垂下。“不是我的错…”他轻声呢喃道，麻木的垂下来头。“不是我的错…”

Steve大着胆子缓慢的伸出手去，轻柔地掂起Bucky的下巴。当他轻抬起对方的脸时，Bucky迷蒙的目光清亮起来，写满惊惧的眼眸望向Steve。Steve露出了一个虚软的微笑，喉咙紧锁。“对…”他喃喃道，轻轻捏了捏他的手，抬起另一只手为Bucky拂开挡在他眼前的头发。“你是无辜的…你是 _无辜的_ ，Buck——如果有人肯帮忙…我想咱们是能证明这一点的…你…”Steve说着有些犹豫地舔了舔嘴唇，“你 _愿意_ 这么做吗？”他柔声问道。“你愿意让我把这些资料交给那些愿意帮忙的人吗？”

Bucky的样子像是要哭了一般。

他又开始微微发颤了。他看起来既惊讶，又不知所措，惊恐的瞪着双眼，努力的想让自己那混乱不堪的脑子理解Steve这一席话的含义。 _“找谁？”_ 他迟疑地问，眼神中平添了一抹恐惧。谁会愿意帮忙？除了Steve以外…还有谁会愿意帮助 _他_ 呢？

Steve从Bucky的掌中慢慢地抽出手，然后轻柔地用两手捧住了Bucky的脸，急切的想将他眼中的恐惧和脸上的犹豫统统抹去。他栖近了些，柔声安慰。“我不知道，”他坦言。“我现在还不知道，但我会找到的…找一个好人，值得托付的人…一个能向世人证明你不该被关在这里的人。你明白了吗，Buck？”他轻声问，Bucky急切地迎向那温柔的触摸。“ _你不该被如此对待_ …你也不该被关在这里，如果咱们使用的方法得当，你就 _再也不用_ 受罪了。”他闭上眼睛，两手温柔地捧着Bucky的双颊，额头几乎与对方相抵，感受着对方的气息喷吐在自己唇上。“只要你一句话…”他低喃道，耳边传来Bucky的一声颤抖的喘息。“只要你一句话，我就去找人帮忙。但我想先征得你的同意…如果你不认可，那我也保证这件事就此了结。除了你我再没别人知道，可是…我是真的想帮你，Buck…但只要没有你的认可，我绝不妄动…”

Bucky眨着眼，获得自由的可能性…Steve的近距离接触与爱抚…还有他的提问都让他茫茫然不知所措。他不知道Steve到底想要哪种答案。他不知道哪一样能令对方高兴，或者能令对方继续给予他这种温柔的呵护…于是Bucky只能做他最不擅长的事…一件自他有记忆以来从不被允许做的事…说出 _他自己的_ 意愿。

_“拜托…”_

Bucky纠结良久，却只能轻声挤出这一个词来。他紧闭起双眼，浑身一阵颤抖，下意识的欠身过去迎向对方的触碰，他与Steve的额头相抵，手紧紧的抓着对方的腿。“拜托——”他再次努力开口，心头不由得一阵抽紧。“我… _我想要自由_ …”

Steve闻言几乎要喜极而泣了。

他的双手沿着Bucky的面颊动了动，口中喘出一声略带笑意的叹息，两人的鼻尖相抵，Bucky温热且发颤的气息轻抚过他的双唇。他颤抖着点了点头，嘴角上翘露出一抹笑容。“好的…”他轻声说道，睁开眼时却发现Bucky正瞪大了一双惊惶却又隐含着希望的眼睛望着他。Steve于是再次向他点了点头。“好…好的，我保证。我保证会尽一切努力…我会把你救出去的… _我保证_ …”

Bucky点点头，抬眼凝视着他，口干舌燥...呼吸凝滞。他的双唇近在毫厘...如此柔软而温暖，引得Bucky只想再次品尝那双唇瓣的滋味。可Steve已经说过，这种事不能再发生...那会给他惹麻烦的，不仅如此，Bucky还察觉到Steve还对他有所保留，只是他还弄不明白那到底意味着什么...可他好想再次体味那种感觉...那种由Steve的亲吻所带来的温暖与平和之感。

Steve微微颔首，与Bucky对视时将他眼中的情绪看得一清二楚。他的眼光落在了自己的唇上... _目不转睛的观瞧着_ 。他的嘴巴饥渴地微张，目光灼灼的盯着Steve那双殷红的唇瓣。他轻抬起下巴...如同想要与对方四唇相贴，却被一股无形的力量所牵制一般。Steve本该退开些的...他本该打破两人间的这种紧张情绪，然后委婉地找借口离开Bucky的牢房的...可他那双眼睛却始终渴求地盯着Bucky那双干裂的红唇...他情不自禁地栖近。

看到这个微小的动作，Bucky心头的克制在这一刻彻底土崩瓦解了。

他抬头过去，双唇轻柔地摄住Steve的唇瓣。惹得对方深吸了一口气，随着Bucky温柔的亲吻，他的长睫热切地拂过他的颊边，Steve丰满而柔软的唇瓣被含在他干裂的双唇之间。

Steve的心几乎要跳出胸口，浑身流窜的快感令他头重脚轻。他觉得自己整个人都轻飘飘的，只靠心中强烈的内疚感将他拉回到现实中。他真的不该这么做的...他 _心知肚明_ ，Bucky对他产生的情感有多错位，他是 _亲眼所见_ 的。他知道这种感情不健康，也明白被抓现行会有多危险，即便他不会对他的爱做出回应...但...这个他心爱的男人 _正在亲吻他呀_...而且...如果一切顺利的话，Bucky很快就能重获自由，他会把他从这个鬼地方救出去...让他能够真正的恢复...在这之前，他就不能把握住这个稍纵即逝的机会稍稍放纵一下自己吗？

Steve微微颔首，气息不稳地从Bucky的唇间抽离，片刻后即再次与对方四唇相贴。他缓缓闭上眼睛，双手温柔的捧着Bucky的脸。Bucky探身索吻，手指紧抓着他的腿以支撑身体，一边亲吻，喉咙中不时发出低柔而饥渴的低吟。他的长睫拂过Steve的颊边，气息喷吐在他的肌肤上，轻抚着他面颊的手指传导着他的温暖。

Steve不情愿地结束了这一吻，他的双眼仍旧紧闭着。他深吸了口气，才要开口说话，Bucky却突地栖近，再次摄住了他的双唇，Steve发出一声惊喘，但随即变成了愉悦的轻叹。Bucky凑得更近了些，舍不得让这一吻就此结束…他抬起金属手臂，紧紧抓住了Steve的衣襟，本能的以为只要自己牢牢的抓住他，Steve就不会退开。他也就能一直这样…永远的…融化在Steve温柔的亲吻之中…

良久，Steve才挪动捧着Bucky脸颊的手，轻轻将他推开，随之发出一声不得以的叹息。他低下头去，捧着Bucky的脸与他额头相抵，而囚犯却依旧急切的探身过来，想要继续品尝那禁忌的滋味。

Steve只觉得自己没救了… _彻彻底底的无药可救了_ …他太爱眼前的这个男人了，以至于都不知道自己该何去何从，只能期盼着Bucky脱离苦海的日子尽快到来。

 _“天呐…”_ Steve重重吐了口气，双眼紧闭，两手依旧捧着Bucky的脸颊。 _“天呐，我爱…”_ 他赶紧把剩下的话咽了回去，喉咙发紧，心中难以言表的情感最终只能化作一声叹息，凝聚于二人殷红的唇间。“我…”Steve费力了咽了下口水，“我…会帮你重获自由的…”他终于说道，那被压抑的情感使得他的心一阵拧疼。“我会尽快着手的，Buck…我一定会把你从这儿救出去的…”

Bucky点了点头，可那些话他却并没怎么听进去。他仍旧因那一吻而觉得晕头转向，他那蛰伏许久的身体急切地渴求着Steve施与更多的温柔。Steve轻捧他双颊所带来的温暖吸引了他全部的注意力。与他温柔相抵的额头…唇边传来的温热刺痛，还有激烈的心跳…这一切都让他觉得自己是活着的，觉得自己像个人。Bucky渴望Steve能够令他更多的体味到这种感受。

他再次点了下头，为没用心听Steve说的话而觉得有些不好意思，只能暗自希望他的照顾者没注意到他走神儿了。“我…”他缓缓开口，Steve抬起那双绝美澄澈的蓝眸望向他时，他不由得吞了下口水。胸口立刻紧张得小鹿乱撞。双颊也变得火烫起来，他不知所措的别开了视线。他已经习惯了Steve总是和善地答应他小心翼翼的请求，但这一次的请求相比以往可算是大大的僭越了。他这次并不是索求书籍，也并非要求打开牢门上的传送口，更不是求Steve握住他的手。“我们能…”Bucky迟疑地道，Steve闻言微一皱眉，他于是吞了吞口水，慢慢吐了口气。“我们能再这么做一次吗？…或…或者是多做几次？…”他悄声问，心里急切的渴望这不是Steve最后一次让他体验到这种感觉。他原以为先前的那一次亲吻就已经是最后一次了，可如今他又有了一次体验…如果日后还有机会的话…只要Steve允许，他 _任何时候_ 都会义无反顾的亲吻Steve。

Steve面对这个请求踌躇起来。他应当 _断然拒绝_ 的，但Steve狠不下这个心来。他的情感已经凌驾于理智之上，他 _急切的_ 想将所有的烦恼，以及与囚犯有染的风险统统抛在脑后。他好想再次亲吻他… _想得要死_ …他…他 _爱_ 他呀…他只想在Bucky平静放松的时候随时随地的亲吻他。可他俩之间的阻碍太多了，不过…

Steve探身过去在对方的唇上轻啄了一下，Bucky不由得深吸了口气。Steve将手从Bucky颊边挪开，轻轻将Bucky抓着他衣襟的那只手拉开。他温柔的捏了捏他的手，继而从床上站起身来。 _“要小心。”_ 他回答，语气认真且充满顾虑。“可以隔一段时间做一次，但要非常， _非常_ 小心才行…”

Bucky跟着站起身，曲起手指握住Steve的手。听到这个答复他心头不由得绷紧了。“小心…”他重复道，沉默了片刻，Steve的表情化作了一抹微笑。他伸出那只温热的手掌置于Bucky腮边，将他拉过去在他额头上留下一记轻吻，Bucky不由得心跳加速起来。

“好了…”他小声说，“我不能久留。我就在外面守着。我这就开始找人帮咱们。”

Bucky茫然地点着头，不过那一刻，他根本不怎么在乎这件事。

他再次亲吻了Steve，而且不止一次，而是三次！如果他们小心行事的话，以后还能在有机会亲吻，光是想一想Steve温柔的碰触…还有他真诚的笑容，就足以让Bucky的心融化成一汪春水了。

Bucky看着Steve缓缓退开，继而面带笑意的离开了牢房。可当他再次独自一人置身与窄小的牢房之中时，连牢门关闭上锁都没怎么注意。Steve在门外开始查找合适人选，敲打电脑键盘时的声响他听得一清二楚。

他们会找到人帮忙的…

Bucky很快就能获得自由了…

_而且这一次，他有幸亲吻了Steve。_


	10. 咨询

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢超胆侠的各位，你们的偶像出现了～～～

“他妈的 _冬兵_ 俩字你哪个没听清楚啊？”

“我们 _至少_ 听听人家说清楚的那部分没听清。”

Nelson及Murdock法律事务所的Foggy Nelson不动声色的从他的合伙人身上挪开视线，扫向刚刚迟疑着走进他们办公室的那个满脸忧虑的金发男人。他靠坐在椅子上，一只手随意的抵在嘴边，眼神里溢满了忧虑和不安，当他们的这位潜在客户抬起头用乞怜的眼神看他时，Foggy赶快别开了眼。他有些不自在的低下头舔了舔嘴唇，他的合伙人Matt Murdock在感觉到他的气息喷吐在他颊边时把耳朵转过去了一些。

“你觉得呢？”Foggy悄声问。坦白说，对于冬兵这样的人，就算是要上法庭，希望也不怎么大。

“我看…”Matt小声道，说话时稍稍撇了撇嘴。 _“他现在是走投无路了。”_

这一点Foggy倒是赞同。Matt说得没错。他们的潜在客户此刻正不自觉的踮着腿，眼神不停地扫视着整个房间。他浑身上下散发着焦虑和筋疲力尽的气息，不过Foggy还是忍不住问了。

“你是不是通过听心率猜出来的？”

听到他合伙人的语气不善，Matt抬了抬眉毛，小小的耸了下肩膀，见此情景Foggy没辙的低哼了一声，连坐在对面的客户都闻声望了过来。

 _“我拜托了，Matt…”_ Foggy贴着对方的耳朵低咒道，“我早就告诉你别这么干的，太诡异了吧…”

“我忍不住嘛。不过这都无所谓啦，但是咱们除了 _‘冬兵’_ 这两个字以外，至少也要听听别的情况。”

Foggy无奈的叹了口气，继而点头答应。Matt是对的，放着别的不说，聆听对方的诉求也是律师的职责。小声咕哝了一句 _“好吧”_ 表示赞同后，两位律师回到了桌边，Matt摸到椅背后把椅子拽出来，缓缓坐到了他合伙人身旁面对客户。

“Rogers先生，刚刚失礼了。请继续说。”

Steve有些局促的舔了下嘴唇，抬头看向面前的两人。他才一提到Bucky那个广为人知的代号之后就从那个身材稍矮的人眼中看到了疑虑。他们对他的了解跟其他人是一样的，他们都认为他是个冷血杀手，是九头蛇的爪牙。Steve只希望自己能说服他俩能相信自己的话。他于是慢慢吸了口气。

“那个…呃…四年前他被捕的事挺轰动的…我…我估计你们肯定都知道，不过…从那时候他就一直被单独拘禁在一座高度警备的监狱里，最近我负责看管他…”Steve踌躇道，眼神落在面前的桌子上，眉头也皱紧了。“可是…”他犹豫地道，“可是…他不该被关在那里…大伙儿说他做过的那些事… _那些都不受他所控_ 。”

Matt身子前倾，修长的手指叠放在他面前，看着眼前这位盲人指节上的累累疤痕，Steve不由得微微一愣，而对方低沉平缓的声音则把他拉回到了现实中来。“那么，您有这方面的证据吗，还是靠直觉反应？”

要是换做Foggy，他肯定会用 _信任_ ，或者盲目的相信这类的词汇，而 _直觉_ 这个说法则要委婉许多。

“一开始没有，”Steve坦诚道，手指不自觉的摸着放在他腿上的背包，里面装着他从那个被遗弃的基地里获取到的那些令人憎恶的文件。“起初只是感觉不对而已。他跟我预料的完全不同…我以为他会很暴力，或者…或者有虐待倾向，但是…他却 _安静得吓人_ 。他很惧怕受到惩罚…这之前似乎从没有人拿他当人看，只把他当作一个畜生或者一台机器一样对待。”Steve低声说道，Matt略微颔首，仔细聆听Steve讲述事情时他的身体反应。他的心跳逐渐加速，跳动的力量也越来越重。他甚至能感受到对方散发出的热力。从这些体征他可以确定Steve _全身心的_ 相信自己所说的一切。他不敢肯定这一切是否是 _真实的_ ，但不管是不是真的，Steve _确信_ 这是真的。但这里面似乎还蕴含着别的什么情绪…

“他告诉我说他不记得自己是谁，或者他都做过什么…他说他对自己的过去，他的家人…还有九头蛇对他做的 _一切_ 没有任何印象，然后…我就去追查了一下。”Steve说着抬起头，心里不由泛起一丝慌乱。Murdock确实是在认真听，但他还没能说服Nelson。虽然他并没表现出来，但很明显他要比他的搭档更难对付一些。他们 _一定_ 得相信他才行。 _他必须要说服他俩帮忙。_ Steve困难的吞咽了一下，微微颤抖着喘了口气。“他告诉我他记起一处设施，我于是去了那里想看看能否找到些有用的东西，结果…我找到了这些…”Steve说着打开了背包，把那一厚沓文件和那个U盘取出来，放在了那两位律师的面前。“这些文件里记录了他们给他消除记忆的程序，还有令他长时间存活的手段…还有一些资料我根本不敢看，但是… _你们一定要相信我…这一切真的不是他的错…_ ”

这间不大的办公室陷入了一片死寂，Steve只觉得自己的心脏狂跳不停。Murdock始终坐着没动，但Steve能从他那双藏在墨镜后的盲眼里感觉到他的专注。他的头稍稍偏侧，好似能从周围的寂静中听到Steve听不到的东西。Nelson则一脸狐疑的盯着面前的文件。过了良久，个子稍矮的男人欠身，伸手拿起了那个U盘。

“介意我们看看吗？”他问，Steve立刻转头对他微一颔首表示应允。虽然他真的不想让Bucky痛苦的哀嚎再次充斥脑际，可如果这样做能说服这两位律师接手的话…那也值得了。

Foggy打开U盘的接口插在了自己的笔记本电脑上，然后点开了屏幕上显示的文件夹。Foggy探身凑到屏幕前查看文件名的时候，Steve不由得一阵紧张。

“记忆消除程序…”Steve轻声说道，Foggy抬了下眉毛，继而点开了文件夹。“看看最早期的那些文件，你们就明白我的意思了。”

听了这话，Foggy不由得皱紧了眉头，他抬眼看向他。“这一直追溯到…”他开口道，Steve点点头，双唇紧抿，眼神黯淡。

 _“对…”_ 他低喃道，心下已准备着聆听那即将传来的可怕声音。 _“确实是…”_

对于他语焉不详的回答，Foggy微微耸了耸肩，继而照Steve说的，点开了一个比较早期的文件，然后略带好奇的凑近观看，Matt则侧耳细听。

即使不看屏幕，Steve也知道他开的是哪个文件。他自己几天前刚刚看过。那并不是最早的视频，而是那之后的第三或第四段视频。那时候的Bucky依然保有绝大部分的记忆，但当他被拖到椅子前时已经知道会发生什么事了。 _他知道应该觉得恐惧，_ 但还不明白挣扎根本无济于事。视频开始播放时，Steve闭紧了双眼，不知第多少次希望自己是个聋子。

Bucky低沉而恐惧的呢喃从音箱里传出，老旧的录音听着有些失真，但Steve仍能分辨出他的乞求。 _‘不——求你们不要——天呐求你们——’_ 他颤抖着低下头。 _‘不——不要再来了——住…住手！不！’_ 那已经深深烙印在Steve心间的尖叫声再次回荡在他耳际，他只觉得肝肠寸断，全身上下的每一条肌肉都随着视频中的情景和声音逐渐僵直、绷紧。

Foggy顿时面如死灰。

 _“天呐…”_ 他无声的呢喃道，满脸惊愕的看着屏幕上那个无助的青年在椅中不停的痉挛、颤抖，拼命尖叫着直到喊哑了嗓子。一旁的Matt则紧绷着脸凑近了些。

“他们在对他做什么？”他低声问，指望他的搭档能将视频里那痛苦的哀嚎解释给他听。但Foggy却无能为力的摇了摇头。

“他们 _这到底是_ 在对他做什么？”Foggy惊惧地问，虽然他始终目不转睛的盯着电脑屏幕，这个问题却是问给Steve听的。

Steve闭上眼。“他们这是在摧毁他的大脑…让他忘记自己是谁，我…我也不是很明白这个程序是怎么回事，但…他们把属于他的人格硬生生的剥离…然后把他变成一件工具，一件…一件 _武器_ …”他说着舔了舔干涩的双唇。“这七十年来他们 _一遍一遍_ 的使用这种手段，这些档案里都有记载…他被迫去杀人，再被那玩意儿消除记忆，然后被放进冷冻舱里直到他们用得着他的时候再把他放出来…”Steve难过得几乎要承受不住了，心头的凄苦、愤怒和不公令他抑制不住的颤抖。“那一切都不是他的错…你们一定得相信我…他经历了这么多的折磨… _真的不该再在暗无天日的监牢里度过余生了…_ ”

Foggy突然抬手关闭了视频。

Matt能清晰的听见他搭档心脏加速狂跳的声音。他能听见对方血流奔涌的声音，感觉到他散发出的紧张气息。而对方瞪视他的眼神他也能一清二楚地觉察到。Matt缓缓抬起放在桌下的手，伸过去在Foggy的膝盖上轻敲了两下。这是他俩常用的心照不宣似的交流方式。片刻后，他感觉到Foggy挪动了一下，继而对方在他的膝盖上轻敲了一下。看来他俩是达成一致了。Matt于是微微探身。

“这案子我们接了。”

 

***

  
虽然从律所开了老半天的车才回到监狱，Steve依旧觉得整个人有些发飘。从Nelson及Murdock的律所回来时，离他打卡上班的时间还早。他已经连轴转了一个多星期了，整个人都要 _累瘫_ 了，不过想想只要能帮Bucky恢复自由，现在辛苦点也不打紧的。

他去了一趟自己的办公室拿步话机和警棍，才要往腰带上挂的时候，Steve感觉到手机在口袋里震动起来。他微微一愣，继而低头把手机掏出来，滑开屏锁输入开机密码。屏幕上显示有新信息，署名J.J。

_接收时间7:46 am_   
_“你要查的那个男的出生于1917年3月10日。他的家族还挺大的，他有一个妹妹，还有几个外甥、外甥女，这些人也有一堆子女。他妹妹还健在，Rebecca Barnes。老太太已经95了。你就非得让我趟这浑水是吧，Rogers？”_

看着短信Steve不由得微微一笑。他拜托Jessica调查信息已经是几天前的事了，他自己都快把这事给忘了。这几天他一直忙着到处找律所，想找一家以援助他人著称的，而不是那些只惦着从大企业讹钱的公司。他花了大半个星期才找到Nelson和Murdock的律所。他于是赶快给对方回了条短信。

发送时间7:48 am  
“不好意思，不过从你以往的记录看来，你趟的浑水可比我的这一摊厉害多了。而且看来以后类似的情况也只会有增无减。还有其他的消息吗？”

_接收时间 7:54 am_   
_“有。他的学籍记录无可挑剔。他是个三好学生，甚至拿到了体育奖学金。可以算得上是个品学兼优的好孩纸。”_   
_“你到底跟他是什么关系？你不是应该看守几百号儿人吗？”_

Jessica的短信不禁令他心头五味杂陈。Bucky曾经是个好学生，还是位优秀的运动员...他还是别人仰慕的大哥，有疼爱他的父母...从一方面Steve为他曾拥有过的这一切感到欣慰...但从另一方面，他也为九头蛇将这一切的美好尽数剥夺，并将他变成如今的这幅模样而感到更加痛心。

而她的这个问题也让他不知如何应对。Steve于是踌躇着写出了回复。

_发送时间 7:55 am_   
_“不，他是我唯一需要照料看守的犯人。”_

_接收时间 7:57 am_   
_“你没回答我的问题，你跟他到底是什么关系？”_

Steve不自觉的舔了舔发干的嘴唇，手指悬停在手机键盘上。 _为什么？_ 这个最关键的问题，他不敢轻易示人。 _他为什么要为了一个囚犯大动干戈？_ 从事实的角度上说，是因为Bucky受到了不公正的审判。而从感情的角度上讲...从感情上讲，是因为他爱上了他...

_发送时间 7:59 am_   
_“我得打卡上班了，查到其他东西的话就告诉我。”_

手机还没放进兜里，Steve就听见他手机里Jessica回复短信的震动声，不过他没再多看。现在还不到公开此事的时候。 _他可不想让外人轻易毁了他的名声。_

 

***

  
当牢房里的灯光再度调亮的时候，Bucky早有准备了。

他觉得自己已经被宠坏了。只要Steve当班，在他下班前都会把他牢房的灯光调暗。早上来上班的时候再调亮，而Bucky则非常珍惜这来之不易的昏暗。有了这个优待后，他睡得好多了，屋子里的温度也凉了些。以往他脑海中那些震耳欲聋的声音如今变得越来越安静。他现在已经很少听见这些声音了。他变得软弱了，也更容易轻信别人…至少是轻信 _Steve_ 。这种情况要是出现在以前，他肯定逃不过严苛的惩罚，不过…他现在仍旧一如既往的做着他该做的事。依旧服从于他的管理员，臣服于他呀。他依旧是一切以Steve的意志为转移的呀…既然如此，像享受灯光调暗这种事算不算僭越呢？那么在听见脚步声来到门边时心头的那些许激动又会不会为他招来惩罚呢？

他的眼光落到门边，滑门打开时发出了一声令人愉悦的轻响，而随着一股清新空气涌入到他牢房中的，还有Steve低柔的话语。

“Bucky？我要进屋了，好吗？”

心头的激动因这句话而变得愈发难以抑制了，Bucky连忙舔了舔嘴唇。“要我趴在地上吗？”他轻声问。虽然上一次Steve进来的时候没有给他戴镣铐，但他明白自己还是要有这个心理准备的。

“不用，没关系的…”天呐，Bucky几乎可以从他的语气 _想象_ 对方脸上的那抹绝美的微笑了。“你准备好了吗？”他的嘴角微微上扬。微笑对他来说依然十分陌生，但…他已经开始慢慢适应了。Steve让他开始慢慢适应了这一切。Bucky于是靠在最远端的墙上，好让Steve进来的时候不被堵在门口。

“准备好了。”

牢门缓慢而无声地打开，Steve进入牢房时，Bucky的心不由得漏跳了一拍。他看上去似乎很久没有好好休息了。过去这几周来他的黑眼圈越来越严重了。而且看来他今天早上来之前也没有洗澡，离着他这么远，Bucky都能闻到他口气里带着的咖啡味。不过话说回来，对于他来讲，外界的一切带给他的观感和气味都很陌生。而他的感观高度发达，这对他而言是一把双刃剑，他对痛苦的感知高于常人…但对Steve的温柔触碰却也有过人的体验。

Steve轻轻关上门，然后便疾步走过去，但却突然收住了脚步。Bucky不解的一愣，他不自觉的稍稍挺起胸，微微抬头。他本以为Steve会迫不及待的触摸他，可他的看守却在他面前站住了，双眼温柔的审视着他。他有些读不懂对方眼中的神情，可他俩之间的那段距离却显得欲拒还迎。Steve稍稍低头，紧张的舔了舔嘴唇。

“可以吗…”他才开口询问，Bucky便已经点头了，那双铁蓝色的眼眸认真的注视着Steve的脸。

Steve的嘴角上翘露出一抹笑容，他缓缓舒了口气，继而凑了过去。通常他都会让Bucky占主动——牵手、拥抱，还有…两人间特有的羞涩而私密的亲吻。不过这一次Steve没能克制住自己，让他的欣慰和怜爱之情占了上风，他凑过身去，在Bucky唇边留下了轻轻一吻。他能感觉到他的囚犯不由自主的深吸了一口气，也能感到对方微微探身回吻他。他感到对方抬起手，指尖小心谨慎地扫过他的肋间，仿佛触摸他是件可欲而不可求的事一般。Steve贴着他的红唇微微一笑，左手探出，轻柔的拉住Bucky的右手，引导着他把手放在了自己的身侧。

Bucky有些不知所措的眨了眨眼，他微微颔首结束了这一吻，眼神落在了Steve的身侧，目不转睛的盯着对方拉着他的手放置的地方。继而，Bucky小心翼翼的抬起了他的金属左臂，学着他右手的样子把左手放在Steve的另一侧，两手扶在他的肋下，感觉着Steve呼吸时身躯的起伏。他的身体是那么温暖...那么有血有肉、那么真实，Bucky努力地将这种感受尽数记在心里，眼睛依旧盯着他触摸对方的地方。

Steve唇角上挑露出一个笑容，他抬起另一只手捧住Bucky的脸颊，让他抬头望向自己。只有在这种弥足珍贵的时刻，他才能短暂的忘记他们这种令人作呕的处境。在他二人紧紧靠在一起，气息相融的时刻，想要将风险，还有被人抓现行的后果抛在脑后简直太容易了。当Bucky那双温柔而充满信任的双眸凝视着自己时，他可以短暂的忽略掉其实Bucky并不是真的爱着自己的这一事实...

Steve探身过去摄住了他的双唇，将烦恼和忧虑暂时遗忘。

Bucky轻柔而缓慢的回吻着对方，感受着Steve的心跳——比平常跳的稍微快了些， _他很享受_...他想。Bucky一面小心的与Steve四唇交缠，一面让自己的大脑活动了起来。他仔细的聆听着对方的每一次呼吸、每一次心跳。他急欲取悦Steve。他想要对方的心跳再稍稍加快一些，让他面红耳赤。他于是开始轻柔的用双手摩挲Steve的腰侧，隔着他那件粗硬的制服衬衫抚摸他肌肉盘结的腰腹和人鱼线，然后用舌尖轻轻略过Steve的下唇。

_战术实施成功。_

Steve浑身轻颤，双手抚摩Bucky的脸颊时不觉发出一声轻叹，他的触摸依旧轻柔、稳健。除了轻吻，他始终没有更进一步。除了对方的脸颊和手臂他哪儿也没碰。不过Bucky还是对他捧起自己两颊的感觉欲罢不能。那感觉既温暖又安全。他于是微微侧过脸，睫毛轻柔的抚过Steve的腮边，而他的手指却已经滑到了Steve的腰带上。

感觉到这一动作，他的看守发出了一声闷哼，急忙结束了这一吻。他低下头有些颤抖的喘了口气，两只手滑到Bucky的手上。他面色绯红地用力握住了对方的双手，遏止住了他手上的动作，嘴角扯起一抹尴尬的笑容。“呃…”他结巴道，头垂得更低了。“呃…Buck，我…呃…”

Bucky则别有用心的将他的反应看进眼里。他的管理员对生理刺激有所反应。 _他喜欢。_ Bucky把这一观察结果仔细记在心里，任由Steve把他的手从他腰间拉开，放在两人之间轻柔的握住。Steve捏了捏他的手。

“我觉得…我觉得还是别…”他说着咬住了下唇，咬得那片唇瓣殷红不已。他抬眼望向Bucky，对方的双颊因刚刚的触碰而绯红。“咱们坐下说，好吗？”他问，在看到Bucky微微皱起的眉头时他不由得露出一抹微笑。他再次轻轻捏了下他的手，对他微微一笑。“我有事要告诉你。”

“好。”Bucky下意识地回道，口吻中带着疑惑。Steve _很明显_ 对触碰有反应。在Bucky吮舔他下唇，双手沿着他的腰身下滑的时候，Steve也很是享受那种感觉的… _可为什么Steve没有对他予取予求呢？_ Bucky甚至可以说是自愿献身的。他想要Steve有所行动的， _想要任他_ 为所欲为的，因为只有这样他才能多多少少的确定，那温柔的触碰不会就此停止。如果他取悦了他的管理员，那他就不会被弃之不顾… _至少他希望是如此的。_ 在Bucky的世界里，一切都不是做实的。他唯一确定的就是，没有Steve他就没法生存。他需要他，需要他给予的温柔。他必须要好好表现，否则Steve就不会再对他和颜悦色了。

他跟着Steve来到那张窄小且硬邦邦的床边，在他身边坐下。他心里依然有意继续试探。在他心里这已经变成了他的任务： _取悦Steve。_ 让自己对他更有价值才不会被弃之不顾或者被伤害。他想象着如果这个时候他爬坐到Steve的腿上，分开双腿放在他的腰侧然后亲吻他时他会作何反应。他想象着对方的双手在他身上游走…继而转身将资产按在床上尽情享受欢愉，就如同他以前的那些管理员所做的那样。 _一切本该是那样的才对_ 。

可要是现在这么做的话，就有悖于Steve刚刚柔声给予他的命令了。他要给他叙述任务内容，那Bucky就要好好聆听。

他把两手随意的放在腿上，抬头瞟了Steve两眼才低下头去，他的唇瓣还留有刚刚那一吻的余温，他不禁用舌尖轻触双唇，品尝Steve留在他唇间的余味。

Steve目不转睛的看着他舔唇，过了良久，他伸手过去用指节碰了碰Bucky的腿侧，在对方抬头看他时露出一个笑容。“我找到帮你打官司的人了。”他轻声道，神情充满希望。“那家律所才刚成立不久，但是…名声很好，而且… _他们相信我对你的看法。_ 过不了多久，咱们就能帮你申请上诉，等开庭重审之后，你就能 _自由了_ ，Buck。”他当然明白整个过程要比他说的复杂得多，不过现在把这一切想得简单些倒也不碍事的。只要等Nelson和Murdock浏览过案卷，并且找到其他一些要紧的证据之后，就可以启动诉讼程序了，而Steve头一次觉得他们有了赢的希望。

Bucky唇齿微张。实际上，他并不太确定应该对这个消息作何反应。虽然他 _想要_ 获得自由，但他对自由为何物根本毫无概念。在他有限的记忆中，他一辈子都生活在囚笼之中，自由对他而言是充满令人却步的未知。自由是否意味着没有Steve相伴？自由是否意味着即便他身处人海之中，来去无阻，却依旧 _孤单无依？_ Bucky根本不知道 _该如何_ 做个自由人。 _而且，如果没有Steve在侧，他不知道要自由何用。_

“如果他们… _我们_ …赢了，”Bucky迟疑的问，眼神投向Steve。“我还能再见到你的…对吗？”

Steve的笑容一滞，随之变得酸楚，他伸手将Bucky放在腿上的手轻柔的握住。“Buck，等咱们赢了官司…如果你愿意的话…你可以跟我一起住，直到你能独立生活为止，或者你想住多久都可以。”他说着唇角上翘露出一抹笑意，微微颔首，“我费劲巴拉的把你从这儿弄出去可不是为了把你丢下不管的。”

Bucky露出一朵浅笑，挪动手指轻轻捏了下Steve的手，Steve则抬起拇指轻轻摩挲他的指节。 _“又或者…”_ Steve开口，眼神踌躇的望向他的囚犯。“要是你 _不愿意_ 住在我那儿…我可以帮你联系你的家人。”

这句话让Bucky惊讶不已。

男人抬起头，从Steve进门后亲吻他开始到现在，头一次 _认真仔细_ 的听着对方说的话。他一脸迷惑的皱紧眉头。“我…有 _家人？_ ”他讶异的眨着眼问道。虽然不知道确切的时日，但他大概知道自己的年岁，无论如何…他还是 _有概念的_ 。他知道拜九头蛇所赐，他比他同时代的人活得都要久，所以当得知他还有家人健在时确实令他十分惊讶。

“对，”Steve说着露出一抹温柔的笑容。“我请了一个私人侦探，找到了…在 _这一切发生_ 之前关于你的很多信息。你有一个妹妹，还有很多外甥和外甥女。当然还有 _一堆曾外甥和增外甥女_ 。”Bucky一脸茫然的看着他，即便Steve不知道他的脑子到底有多快、多聪明，他也明白要消化这么多信息是需要时间的。Steve于是给了他一个安抚的微笑，继而靠在了背后的墙上，床架因此吱吱作响。“你妹妹Rebecca已经95岁了，但我知道她肯定还记得你。”他的眼神望向了他囚犯依旧茫然的目光。“你还记得 _她_ 吗？”

过了这许久Bucky才终于眨了眨他干涩发痒的眼睛。他缓慢的舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。努力集中精神，试图在他脑海里那些九头蛇留下的混沌和恐怖的记忆中搜寻关于他家人的点滴。他能想起的少之又少…甚至是 _寥寥无几_ …但聊胜于无。

“她以前留着辫子…”Bucky的语调低柔。“手上还沾着泥巴…”

Bucky能感觉到Steve看他时目光中蕴含的温暖。“你还记得那时候她多大吗？”他轻声问，当他努力的在自己破碎的记忆中搜寻线索时温柔的摩挲着Bucky的双手。Bucky闻言轻轻摇了摇头。

“她那时还很小…”他轻声呢喃，眼前浮现出小妹妹的那双甜美的巧克力色眼眸。“她有一双棕色的眼睛…还有…她回家不洗手总会被老妈骂。”

这还是Bucky头一次提及他的母亲，Steve不由得从心眼儿里为他感到骄傲。说到底， _这才是_ 他所乐见的。Bucky在回忆过往的时候不会感到痛苦、难过，更不会惊恐万状。他的表情显得有些疏离，而且在提及这些记忆的时候脸上并没有露出丝毫快乐的神情，但总的来说还算平静。那些情感会慢慢找回来的。但现在对于Steve而言， _平静_ 就已经很不错了。

 _“那太好了，Buck。”_ 他轻声称赞道，但Bucky的眼神依旧恍惚，他并没有像往常那样对称赞作出任何回应。他看起来似乎根本没听见他说了什么，这让Steve不由得有些担忧。“Buck？”他轻声追问，探身过去抬手轻柔地为他将挡在眼前的头发拨开。他的头发摸起来很粗硬，而且还油乎乎的…老在洗手池里凑合可不行，他需要好好洗个澡。Steve默默的在心里列出的那个 _比卫生纸卷还长_ 的Bucky亟待改善的生活条件清单上，把这一条列到了首位。他一边想着一边轻柔的抚摸着他脏兮兮的头发，Bucky则侧头迎向了他的触摸。

虽然他的眼神疏离，声音低哑，但Bucky最后还是将想法说了出来。 _“我的家人不会让我回去的。”_ 他轻轻呢喃道。“不管我原来是不是她哥哥…Rebecca都不会让一个杀人犯靠近她的孩子还有孙子孙女的…”

Steve立刻开口准备反驳，但他还是把话咽了回去。Bucky对于情感上的反应依然感到陌生。相比起情感，他对流程、逻辑和命令更为熟谙，因此Steve还是决定用符合逻辑的方式来安慰他。他紧抿双唇，在脑中将想要表达的话语组织起来，继而抬手轻抚Bucky的脸颊。“看着我…”他轻声道，过了片刻，Bucky才迟疑地抬头看他，他的表情紧绷，而且令人难以读懂。Steve微微颔首，眼神始终没有离开对方的眼睛。“Buck…我之前根本不认识你。”他柔声开口，“我遇到你的时候，对你的那一知半解全都来自你的档案材料，可我 _还是_ 意识到了那些材料错得离谱。我还是爱…我…我还是认识到了你究竟是个什么样的人。即便我之前根本不了解你，我 _依旧明白_ 你是无辜的，可是Rebecca… _她跟你一起长大_ 。她 _了解_ 战争、九头蛇和这一切发生之前的那个你… _你难道觉得她会不理解这一切吗？_ ”他那只抚着Bucky脸颊的手将他拉近了一些，近得两人的额头都快要碰在一起了。 _“你觉得因为这些她就不爱你了吗？”_

那个 _也_ 字差点就说出了口。 _你觉得因为这些她也就不爱你了吗？像我一样爱你？_ 可不管他是不是纵容自己亲吻Bucky，他必须时时提醒自己这种行为只是停留在 _肢体上_ 。这跟在Bucky难过的时候握着他的手或者给他一个拥抱没什么不同。这只是一种通过肢体接触产生的安慰而已，充其量不过是双方都在情感上有些许的投入而已。Bucky喜欢被人触摸，而且触摸能安抚他，Steve绝对不会把这种行为理解成爱的。可当Bucky抬起那双无比深邃的风暴蓝色的眼眸望着他时—— _天呐，他真想把这一切顾忌统统抛到脑后_ …

Bucky凝视对方良久。这一席话虽然符合逻辑…但却令他难以马上接受。他都记不清自己的妹妹是什么样。又凭什么认为她能接纳他？而且当她和其他人那样了解了他的所作所为之后，她又凭什么会相信他呢？可Steve的手是那么温柔的抚摸着他的脸颊，Bucky不自觉的闭上了眼睛，缓缓靠向了他的触碰。当Steve轻吻他额头的时候，Bucky那伤痕累累的心魂不由得一阵悸动。

 _“不要紧的…”_ 他轻喃，Bucky抬手将Steve抚摸他脸颊的那只手按得更紧时，对方也没有任何抗拒。“没关系的…我们总会想到办法的…我们就快成功了Buck…我们就快成功了。一切都会好起来的…”

 _Steve知道自己应该离开的_ 。他知道不该在Bucky的牢房里久留的，可他就是狠不下心来抽身离开。Bucky软绵绵的靠在他身边，迎向他触摸的同时将脸埋在Steve的颈间。Steve温柔的抬手环住了Bucky的腰身将他拉近，让他俩在这间狭小的牢房里紧紧的靠坐在一起。Bucky厮磨着Steve的脖颈，当他的看守轻抚他后颈的发丝时不禁发出一声轻叹，他的另一只胳膊轻轻环住他的腰。他的金属左手放在Steve的腿上，在他轻吻Steve颈间时，他听到对方的心跳变得慌乱起来。

他的看守喜欢这样…他喜欢自己干裂的双唇亲吻他的嘴唇，或者是他的颈间，于是Bucky转过头，再次在他柔滑的皮肤上烙上一吻。他用自己的金属手轻抚Steve的大腿，同时舔吻着他颈间的脉搏点。Steve的手指来回抚摸着他后颈的头发，Bucky于是靠得更近了些，抬头吻住了他下巴，引得Steve发出一声无助的轻叹。他的身子软了下来，在刺眼的灯光下闭起了双眼。

 _他可以稍稍纵容自己一下的_ 。就只是这么一会儿，他可以冒险坐在这儿，与他心爱的男人相拥。他可以轻抚他的头发，感受他那双唇烙印在他喉间时的暖意。他可以纵容自己拥有这一点点的…这一点点二人世界。也许他不能奢求永远， _但求现在…但求这一刻_ 。

_但求这短暂的片刻。_


	11. 亲昵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再发一章，接下来就是大虐了。

Steve Rogers喜欢亲他的嘴，这一点他可以确定了。

当他们隔着滑门牵手，或者他亲吻他的指节或手腕时，他的看守每一次呼吸不稳他都听得清清楚楚。每当他们四唇相贴时对方都会心跳加速，而每一次他亲吻他的脉搏点时也会引得对方轻喘连连。今天放风的时候Bucky就一直注意着他，那45分钟里，Steve绝大部分时间都目不转睛的看着他，眼光在他的双唇上徘徊，注视良久后他会挪开视线，但几分钟以后，那满怀渴望的视线会再度停滞于他的唇上。Bucky于是小心的证实自己的猜想，他伸舌舔润了一下嘴唇，立刻便听出Steve的气息变得不稳。

他喜欢他的唇舌。Bucky觉得是时候对这一认知善加利用了，因为周遭的情势变化很快，这让Bucky感到紧张。

Steve把他和那些律师见面以及电话沟通的情况都原原本本的告诉了他。并且让Bucky了解目前事情的进展，可他们越接近具体实施，Bucky也就越觉得心里没底。自由对他来说确实诱惑力很大，但却也让他已经伤痕累累的心灵充满恐惧。他即将要面对的是完全未知，完全不熟悉的未来，这不仅令他的偏执情绪与日俱增，也令他越发的担心自己日后会被迫独自面对未知。

虽然Steve对他保证过，在他重获自由之后不会弃他不顾。他也说过会一直陪在他身边...甚至说Bucky可以跟他 _住在一起_ ，直到他有能力独自生活为止，但...并非Bucky _不信任_ 他...他只是希望能稍稍有些安全感而已，因为现在， _他对Steve而言毫无用处。_ 他必须要有用才行，必须要确定自己对对方而言是一件有用，或者是能取悦他的工具才行。这不就是他们留他活命至今的原因吗？按道理来说，他早就该死掉了。但是因为考虑到他还有所用处，所以九头蛇才把他留下的。而现在，他必须要让Steve明白这个道理才行。

他还有所用处。他还有值得保留的价值。

_他...他只是不想被孤零零的弃之不顾而已..._

 

***

  
Steve实在是... _无所是从了_ 。

与Bucky共处得越久，Steve的内心陷落的就越深，他索求的也就 _越多_ 。整日坐在牢门外对他而言无异于是一种煎熬，哪怕 _只是_ 偷偷溜进去看他一次...将他那张绝美的脸庞捧在手心里...亲吻那双毫无戒心的丝柔唇瓣...他渴望能时时拥有这种机会，他...他开始渴求 _更多了_ ，他也开始为此担忧。因为就在前一天，他发现自己在脑中臆想着亲吻Bucky雪白优美的颈子。发现自己欲罢不能的想象着抚摸对方的胴体... _甚至是褪去他的衣衫_ 。

他赶快刹住了自己的龌龊念头，为自己的无耻感到一阵恶心，因为亲吻是一回事， _床笫之爱？_ 那简直是太过分了。这无疑是 _肆无忌惮_ 的僭越， _更是_ 对他人尊严的践踏。这种龌龊之事发生在别人身上都还让Steve难以接受...更不要说是发生在 _Bucky身上了...那是他真心爱着的人啊_...在牵手和亲吻的事上他已然妥协了，但在这件事上，Steve _决不能_ 妥协。Bucky的首肯是重中之重。 _他的首肯高于一切_ 。

但是让Steve担忧的事情远不止如此。

他一直跟Nelson还有Murdock保持着联系，目前的情况... _很复杂_ 。不过...牵扯到证据，总是很复杂的。在搜集证据的时候，Steve因为看到自己心爱之人所受的非人待遇而身心俱裂。所以除了一心想找人 _托付这一切_ ，以期帮Bucky脱离苦海以外，他并没有多想其他的。可这些证据却是他通过非法手段搜集到的。他非法闯入了一间工厂后才搜集到了这些证据，所以证据的来源是非法且不可被采信的。因此，也就无法成为呈堂证供。

他当天早些时候跟Foggy Nelson通了电话，那些纸质文件已经无法作为证据提交了。除非他们把这些文件偷偷送回那个九头蛇基地里，否则这些文件无法利用。不过那些视频资料却可以利用。Steve在收集资料的时候是把视频拷贝了下来带出去的，而 _不是_ 把整个硬盘都拿走，这就意味着所有的原始文件依旧保存在九头蛇基地的电脑里。Foggy向他保证，只要能找到一个可信且合法的手段重新获取这些资料，那么就可以顺利呈堂。当Foggy告诉他已经想到该找谁帮忙时，他的语气实在让Steve有些摸不着头脑。

Foggy称那人是他“在警队里的朋友”，Mahoney中士，是一名现役警官，他老娘酷爱雪茄，而Foggy搞这些则 _颇有门路_ 。他跟Steve保证他俩是 _铁哥们儿_ ，如果他打电话去说发现有人在一座废弃的汽车零件厂附近游荡，Mahoney中士会非常乐意一探究竟的。

 _“其实...也不算非常乐意啦，”_ Foggy说， _“不过他老娘肯定会非常乐见雪茄的，证据交给他保管你就放心吧。”_ Steve将信将疑的同意了。如果一位警官在追查非法闯入时无意中发现了那些证据，那么这些证据就可以顺利、合法的呈堂了。而其他人则不会被牵扯进去。Foggy还告诉Steve，他和Matt第二天会去监狱与Bucky面谈，会面之后，就要正式启动司法程序了。Steve不由得紧张起来，不过他们已经离既定目标越来越近了，今后他们只会离Bucky重获自由的日子越来越近。

 

***

  
虽说放风结束时Bucky依旧不情愿离开院子，但他已逐渐相信Steve还会再带他出来。他的看守也决定不再因为Bucky每周只能享有45分钟的放风时间而去找他的上司理论了，毕竟在这个节骨眼上和上司顶牛太冒险了，而且Bucky总算每周能有一时半刻享受享受新鲜空气，终归聊胜于无。因为他明白这不会是他最后一次出来，所以能更放松的享受这难得的时刻，因为他知道Steve总是会说到做到，以后还会带他出来。

而Steve在放风后把他带回牢房时他也不再下意识的抗拒了…这主要是因为Steve会陪他呆上几分钟。他在给他解开镣铐以后，就会与他温存厮磨片刻。他会用那双柔美的蓝眸描摹他的样貌，轻抚他的头发，并在他耳边心不在焉的低吟一两句关于理发的话语。他还会让Bucky靠过来，温柔的将他拥进怀里… _他甚至会亲吻他。_

Bucky觉得自己几乎就是为了从Steve那里获取温存 _而生的_ ，他顺从地任由Steve那双温暖有力的手将自己引领进牢房，进屋后那双手会稍稍抽离片刻，以检查牢门是否锁好，然后他就会为他除去镣铐。Steve总是按照固定的顺序解除绑缚——他会先摘掉头罩，然后是两条肘部绑带，最后是手铐和脚镣。他能感受到自己一点点解除掉束缚，Bucky静心等待，心跳随着粗硬的手铐从他腕上喀嗒一声打开而加速。

Bucky一边将双手垂到身侧一边转过身，当他面对Steve时，对方抬起手温柔的抚摸起他的长发来。囚犯的嘴角不自觉的上翘，他伸手覆于Steve的手上，转头与那触碰厮磨。他的看守于是用那双温暖而宽厚的大手轻抚他的双颊，Steve栖近了些，神情既温柔又满是爱怜。

“你今天表现得 _非常好_ …”Steve轻声称赞道，他露出一抹温暖的笑意，一只手放在他的脸颊上，轻抚他腮边的髭须。“给你戴头罩的时候你一下都没瑟缩… _你真的表现得特别好，Buck_ …”

Bucky微微颔首，赞扬令他欢欣不已。过去的日子里赞许可谓是天方夜谭。在Steve出现之前，从没有人表扬过他，他表现得好只会受人忽视，而表现得不好则会遭到惩罚。对他而言，赞扬依然令他不习惯，仍然会让他那颗饱受摧残且下意识紧绷着的心稍稍放宽。他慢慢靠近，手从Steve的手上滑开，缓缓放在了上次二人接吻时Steve引导着他放置的地方——他的腰侧。他的动作小心谨慎，而Steve则还以一个笑容。他让他栖近，再次抬手轻轻抚顺他的长发。

_天呐，他爱死了Bucky主动索求他触摸的样子。_

Bucky靠近时，他心头不由得抽紧，却又暖融融的。当二人的胸膛紧紧贴在一起时，Steve不由自主的发出了一声满足的轻叹。Bucky结实的身躯靠进他怀里，Steve顺势向后靠在了牢门上，手指轻抚着他的头发。Bucky真的太美了… _美得不可方物，_ 即便身处刺眼的光线中，长发蓬乱，囚衣不整。 _他的容颜依旧惊为天人_ …无论何时都令Steve惊艳不已…而且他的气息拂过自己颈间，和他迟疑地触摸自己腰际的感觉也让他欲罢不能。虽然数月来两人一直小心谨慎的保持着肢体接触，但Bucky却始终要不够。他心中那深达七十年的欲壑岂是短短数月的接触就能填平的？Bucky需要弥补多年来的触觉缺失。需要弥补这七十年来谁也不肯施舍给他的温柔触摸。而Steve…Steve则只想全心全意的帮他找回遗失的一切…他只想全心全意的让Bucky幸福…

“嘿…”他柔声道，捧起Bucky的脸庞将挡在他眼前的发丝拂开。他的囚犯望着他的眼神中满含急切，他的目光里总是承载着对仁慈和怜爱的渴望。 _他只是想被善待而已呀_ …Steve微一颔首，让目光与Bucky齐平。“你还好吗？”他轻问，以指节轻抚他的面庞。“你今天都没怎么说话…你没事吧？”

过了片刻，Bucky的表情柔和了下来，嘴角上翘露出一朵微笑。Steve喜欢看他微笑。“我没事。”他小声答道，缓缓握住他的腰身将他拉近了些许。并在他心里的任务记录上又添加了一条——当他搂住他腰际的时候Steve的呼吸变得不稳了。“就是…昨天你休息，可我惦记咱们这样了。”

Steve的头又低下去了些，两颊微红，Bucky凭借他强化的耳力听到了对方的心跳加快了许多。他…他并没有刺激他呀。如此看来这种反应必定是来源于言语的刺激，这令Bucky有些不解。他的管理员对他产生了生理上和性欲上的吸引力，这些他都能理解，甚至是可以全盘接受的，这也说明用取悦的方式向他证明自己的用处更为有效，但是…这无法解释他对于那些言语产生的反应，虽然话中并没有涉及到性，但他的反应似乎是比较积极的。他无法理解。但这并不重要。只要他能让Steve明白他有留用的价值，那么其他的一切都不重要。

Steve轻笑一声，可那笑声里却隐藏着一丝痛楚——那痛楚是发自Steve内心深处的。不过他抬起头时，嘴角却挂着浅笑，眼神里虽隐着痛苦，但那目光却异常温柔。“是啊…”他轻道，一边轻抚Bucky的面颊一边探身过去，额头与他轻抵。“是啊，我也惦记来着。”

听到这一声满是怜爱的确认，Bucky的决心更坚定了，他于是开始实施自己的任务。他栖近身，拉近两人间的距离，把Steve压在牢门上亲吻起来。

Steve只觉得五脏六腑险些挪了位，在Bucky将他压在门上的时候他不由得一阵头昏脑胀，亲吻着他的那双唇是那么温暖，那么湿润。他的手按住了他的腰，长睫扫过他的面颊，Steve愉悦的低哼一声，手指伸进对方的发间绞缠。他轻哼着将Bucky拉得更近，两人胸膛紧贴的感觉让他满心欢喜。 _他爱死了这种感觉_ ——与他肌肤紧贴——与他热吻。他爱死了那双温暖有力的手牢牢按着自己的腰身，还有这一吻中所蕴含的饥渴与急切。这一吻比之前深湛许多，比之前他俩的 _任何一个吻_ 都要深沉。这一吻更加急切，也更富激情，Bucky用大腿磨蹭他的胯间时，Steve险些呻吟出声。他不知道这个小动作是不是对方故意为之，但他还是努力让自己保持理性。 _这就只是一个吻而已。除了吻以外不能具有任何其他意义。_

但天可怜见，他有多么享受这一吻带来的快感。

Steve闭上双眼，任自己沉溺于这一吻中，双膝发软，胸中燃起熊熊欲火。Bucky的抚摸那么具有魔性，唇舌温软而饥渴。Steve将心中炙热的爱意全部倾注在这一吻中，他明白，对于Bucky，这不过是生理上的一种安慰罢了。但这无关紧要…因为日后他还是有可能回应他的爱意的。当Bucky重获自由后，他还是有可能 _真正理解_ 这其中所隐藏的深情厚意的。

Bucky粗喘一声停下了这一吻，却又立刻一头扎进Steve颈间，在他的喉头留下一串湿吻。他的看守轻叹一声将头仰起，手指下意识地拉紧了他的头发，他无意识的轻扯令他头皮发麻，也令他心跳加速。他全身的血液如同沸腾般奔涌，舔吸Steve颈间的脉搏点时他甚至有些喘不上气来。任务进行的很顺利。Steve满腔火热，在Bucky亲吻他的下巴时，他不由得一边轻轻抓扯着他的头发，一边发出一声声粗哑的惊喘。他用齿尖划过他的肌肤…在他颈间吐气如兰。然后慢慢向下，舔咬他锁骨旁的肌肤。他的一只手自Steve的颈侧滑下，小指滑进了他的衣领，开始探寻那片未曾触及的领域。

Steve实在太软弱了，只要一碰到跟Bucky有关的事…他就会变得 _毫无原则_ 。他自认这一辈子也算是见过世面的，但他从没被人如此彻底的摧垮过。他已彻底没了还手之力，而将他彻底击败，同时又支撑着他的人却是Bucky。他好想就此沉溺于他的身心之中，再不离开，依附于他的心魂，死也不松手。因为Steve爱Bucky胜过他爱任何人。他不知道事情是如何发展到如此地步的，可这却是他所体验到的最纯粹、 _最无可辩驳_ 的事实，这一切都令他深感动摇。他变得麻木、愚蠢、软弱。这种感觉也让他的思路被欲望所蒙蔽，忽视了原本的警惕。

Bucky舔过Steve的脉搏点，轻启长睫审视对方的神情。Steve的面相松弛，双眼紧闭，眉头轻抬，唇舌微启发出无声的轻叹。

_袭击目标。_

Bucky就势跪了下来，双手沿着Steve的身躯一路滑下去，从他宽厚的胸肌，到他平滑坚实的腹部一路摩挲。他的手滑过对方的腰侧，来到他双腿间的肿胀处。他现在需要速度和精准度。要在Steve清醒过来前向他证明自己的价值，证明自己有留存的必要。他的两手娴熟地解开了Steve的裤子，刻意不去理会Steve的抽气和频频眨眼。他在浪费时间， _必须要快。_ Steve已经开始回神了，他的时间不多了。

Bucky突地凑上前，不顾剩余的衣服，直接把双唇贴在了对方的胯间。他轻启双唇，隔着Steve的内裤，用温软湿润的唇舌饥渴的舔吸着他已经半硬的阴茎。他深深吸了一口气，Steve的体香顿时充斥在他鼻间，他于是贴得更近，轻哼着扶住了对方的腰胯，那层轻薄的衣料已被他吮舔得糯湿。他的双唇已能描摹出对方逐渐硬挺的昂扬，感觉到唇间的粗硬，他刻意发出一声呻吟，继而伸舌开始舔舐那颤抖的热烫。

Steve眨着眼，一下…两下…终于将眼前淫靡的昏花赶走，而眼前的景象却如同鞭子一般抽打在他身上。强烈的愧疚和惊恐将快感一扫而光，突来的警觉如同利刃剜割着他。

他全身不由得一激灵，身子靠回到牢门上，深深吸了一口污浊的空气。他低头看去，心顿时一沉。 _“Bucky…”_

他本能的想要把他拉开，但他随即意识到自己仍然抓着Bucky的头发。他赶忙松开手，抓住对方的肩膀将他推开。

Bucky被推了一个趔趄。他跪稳了身子，张口结舌的看着Steve站起身，心头顿时被惊恐所占据。 _他被推开了。他的任务失败了。_

“Bucky， _不可以！_ ”

这是Steve对他用过的最严正的口吻，Bucky只觉得内脏因恐惧而翻搅起来。他惊得面无表情，跪在原地抬头看向他的看守。Bucky整个躯体不自觉的颤抖起来，继而惊恐万状的俯下身去。他扑倒在地，双手抱头，等待着…让自己做好准备，因为Steve斥责了他，这就意味着他应该受到惩罚。Steve有权利随意伤害他。

Steve颤巍巍的吸了口气，不知所措的看着Bucky臣服地趴倒在他面前。突然间，他觉得胸口沉重得令他无法呼吸，他于是赶快跪下身去。 _天呐_ …这到底是怎么回事？难道这个变态、污秽的世界就不能放这个已然伤痕累累的人一马吗？他的心中可还有 _一丝_ 欢愉尚存吗？Steve舔了舔嘴唇，伸手过去，却止不住全身的颤抖，他的手犹豫地悬停在Bucky筛糠般的肩上。

“Bucky…”他轻声呢喃，等对方的瑟缩过去才敢把手完全放置他肩上。他挪了挪手，用拇指轻柔地来回揉着他的后颈。Bucky依旧止不住的哆嗦，他于是稍稍用力，为他按摩僵硬紧绷的肌肉。“Bucky，没关系的…”他呢喃道，“没事的，看着我，看着我好吗？”

Bucky将这个请求理解成了命令，于是囚犯仰起那张惨白的脸。他抬起眼，无助的望向Steve，那目光是那么的破碎，那么的绝望。他干裂的唇瓣轻启，突然，他心头升起了乞求的念头…乞求对方让他将功折罪，因为从Steve的神情上他已经知道自己不会受到惩罚了。可他是 _罪有应得的_ …Steve早就该惩罚他 _无数次了_ ，可他 _从来_ 没有过。他需要为自己的行为求得宽恕。他必须要乞求Steve让他将功补过。

 _“求你…”_ Bucky低哑的说道，当Steve捧住他的脸颊时，他全身不由自主的一阵颤栗。“求你…Steve…我很抱歉…让我补偿你，拜托——你想怎么处置我都可以——我会乖乖的…Steve，我 _保证_ ——我会 _乖乖听话_ 的，别…”

Steve闻言不觉全身一颤，心头的惊慌瞬间被无与伦比的 _恐惧_ 所取代。他能感到自己的脸色正逐渐变得惨白，想到那些将他迫害至此的恶魔，他的神情不禁因惊诧、痛苦和嫌恶而变得扭曲。 _“上帝啊…”_ 他惊愕的开口，目不转睛的看着跪在自己面前的男人。他下意识的抽开双手，触摸对方的手掌此刻好似烧灼起来一般，脑子里回想着几分钟前的种种快感。Bucky轻扶他的腰际，那些亲吻，颈间的舔吸，还有隔着内裤吮舔他的阴茎。突然间Steve觉得无比恶心，险些当场呕吐出来。

 _“我的天呐…”_ 他轻声道，“Bucky，你到底…你到底 _明不明白_ 首肯为何物啊？”他语带哽咽的说道，喉头发紧，眼角刺痛。 _天呐，_ 他再次觉得浑身难受。那感觉就好像他又回到了那个恐怖的实验室里一般—— _像是被人开膛破肚。_ 五脏六腑被掏出来丢在一旁任其腐烂，然后再将这一团秽物重新填进他的身体里。而Bucky绝望的乞求宽恕的模样更令他难以承受。他只觉得自己的内心在渐渐死去，如同一切再也没有转好的希望一般。因为Bucky的行为是 _被设定_ 成这样的。因为这种暴行以前就曾经发生在他身上，而施暴的对象则是比Steve邪恶千万倍的败类。

Bucky缓缓松开抱在脑后的双手，转而将手放在地上，做出臣服的姿势。他的脸色依旧惨白，双唇干裂，一双眼睛直勾勾的盯着水泥地面，避免与Steve对视，眼神疏离。“我当然明白…”他沉声回答，身子不由得一阵颤栗。“首肯就是…你想要…发生性行为。”

这个答案乍一听上去 _几乎_ 让Steve采信了，然而当他渐渐明白了Bucky真实的语意后，他的心猛地沉了下去。他所说的那个 _你_ ，其实并非泛指所有人。他所指的 _就是Steve_ 。他所指的是 _他的管理员。_ 对于Bucky来说，首肯就是他的管理员对他予取予求。这就是这个词的全部含义。不管他们索求的是什么，索求多少。只要他们想索取，那么Bucky就有义务，也必须 _无条件_ 的付出。如果管理员向他索取，Bucky的设定就会令他乖乖就范。他根本就无权置喙。他只是一个随时等待着被使用的玩具而已。对Bucky来说， _这就是_ 首肯。

Steve不由得目瞪口呆， _僵在原地。_

这一切是那么的荒腔走板。那么变态、疯狂，难道… _难道今天发生的一切都是处于这个缘由吗？_

 _“Bucky…”_ 他用低哑而颤抖的声音轻唤，Bucky对于首肯的扭曲认知令他心痛不已。他很想马上纠正他的意识，但突然间，理智还是冲破了头脑中的混乱与痛苦。Bucky依旧匍匐在地，而Steve则跪坐在他面前。虽然这无助于改变二人间现有的权属地位，但从 _生理角度_ 上来讲，Steve至少能稍稍作出一点均衡。不管他的努力有多 _微乎其微_ ，Steve也希望能让Bucky明白他俩是平等的，或者… _应当_ 是平等的。“到这儿来…”他沉声低喃道，话语含混不清，继而伸手再次握住了Bucky的肩膀，虽然他不敢妄动，可他却依旧试着想把对方从地上拉起来。

他的囚犯疑惑的瞪大了双眸，Steve终于和他对上了眼神。“Bucky。”他说，神情温柔且满含恳请。“拜托… _拜托_ 到这儿来…”

这一次，Bucky服从了，缓缓从地上跪起身，继而站起来。他圆睁的双眼里写满了因旧时的凌虐而留下的恐惧和绝望。他看来是那么迷惑，那么六神无主，就好像Steve不会惩罚他这件事令他无所适从一般。可就算施暴者是Steve，他还是麻木的服从他的命令，等待着对方对他施以他认为自己应得的惩罚。他的看守来到床边，在那张粗硬、吱吱作响的床上坐下来，他跟了过去。

_哦。_

原来他是打算 _这样_ 惩罚他。不过好歹Bucky还是深谙这种惩罚方式的。

他来到床边坐下，然后立即就用双肘支着身子仰躺下来，顺从的分开双腿，等着Steve对他的身体予取予求。很明显，他之所以会受到惩罚，是因为他主动实施了性行为，可Steve本就有权从他身上 _随意索取_ 的呀。之前的那些管理员时常用性交作为一种惩罚手段，而Bucky早已熟知所有能引发剧痛的性惩罚方式。他只能默默指望Steve不会跨过 _惩罚_ 和 _凌虐_ 之间的那道接线。

Steve本以为自己已经见过够可怕的事了，事实证明他错了。

Bucky半躺在床上，微曲的双腿大张开来，头向后仰，顺从的露出脖颈，见此情景Steve不由得张口结舌，眼睛也刺痛起来。 _天呐…那些人都对他做了什么呀？_

Steve急忙凑过去，握住他的腿弯将他的双膝并拢，让他不再那样臣服的大张开双腿等着被人凌虐。他俯身栖近，用颤抖的双手捧住Bucky的脸，一阵难过的低语从他唇瓣飘出：“ _不…别别别，_ Buck…”他一边撕声说道，一边努力眨眼忍住泪水，可当他俯身过去时，还是有一滴泪珠不争气的顺着左颊滑了下去。“Bucky… _天呐，别这样_ …不要这样， _求你了…_ 我不会…我…”他哽噎一声，下意识的在Bucky身侧躺下身，用手肘半支起上半身靠在他身上，额头与Bucky相抵。他的囚犯躺在原地一动不动，双唇微启，一双大眼迷惑而纠结的望着他，依旧在等候他认定了自己应受的惩罚降临。Steve哽噎一声，望向那双写满破碎的眼眸时，全身不由得一阵颤抖，他重重吐了口气。

“Bucky…”他镇定了一下自己的情绪后才开口，免得自己又会说一些词不达意的话。“ _我是不会那么做的。_ 我是不会跟你发生性关系的，也绝对不会拿那个来 _惩罚你_ ——性事 _根本_ 就不该被当作惩罚来使用，明白吗？”他急切的接道，“那些用此种方式惩罚你的人，他们才是 _变态_ ，他们才是 _错误的_ …而…而我是 _绝对不会_ 那么对待你的。”他捧着对方脸颊的双手下意识的捧紧了，额头也更用力与Bucky相抵，又一滴饱含怜惜的泪珠自他的眼眶滑落， _啪_ 的一声轻轻滴落在Bucky消瘦的脸颊上。

“绝对不会的… _好吗？_ ”他低哑的呢喃道，“我不会用强奸来惩罚你的…我…除了 _亲吻_ 你以外，我本来也不打算再进一步的，因为我觉得你认为自己的首肯根本毫无意义…”Steve说着重重叹了口气，喉间发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他之前从没有试图让Bucky理解这一点，因为他觉得没必要。他总是认为等Bucky获得自由，好好恢复之后，他俩之间才会 _有所进展_ ，而且认为他们能够以一种 _健康且按部就班_ 的方式慢慢发展关系，直到Steve得到Bucky完全自主的首肯之后才会更进一步。但现在却出了 _这种情况_ …这无疑是逼着Steve让Bucky理解一个他此时此刻 _根本无法理解_ 的道理… _如果他真的明白，那他何苦还要这么做呢？_

“Buck…”他颤巍巍的吸了口气，继而开口问。“你为什么要主动这么做？”Steve小心的问，试图用Bucky听得懂的…被设定理解的词汇，具有机械含义的词汇。因为在Bucky的记忆当中，性事并非感性行为，而是一种程序行为。

Bucky用力眨了眨眼，从紧张、恐惧和羞耻的迷雾中回过神来。他一直惊愕地躺在原地不动，拼命推敲Steve话语的意思…努力的想要搞明白自己为什么没有受到伤害。他再次眨了眨眼，微微吐了口气。“我…”他迟疑地喃喃道，双颊因恐惧、迷惑和痛苦而变得惨无人色。“我…想要变得对你有用…如果我有用，你就会把我留在身边…我…我不想孤单一人…求你…你想怎么使用我都可以，但是请… _别离开我_ …求你了Steve… _我不想孤单一个人_ …”

Steve闻言不禁抽噎一声，他突地俯身过去，将脸埋在Bucky的肩窝里。他宽阔的胸膛紧贴着他的金属左肩，两只手依旧用力捧着他的双颊。Bucky感觉到对方长睫上滑落的湿热。Steve _哭了_ …他把他搂在怀里静静的 _哭泣着_ …他哽噎着抬起一只手颤巍巍地梳理着Bucky的头发，身子不停地颤抖着。

_“我不会离开你的…”_

他的话语哽噎而低沉，而当Steve那双柔软而湿润的唇瓣轻吻他的下巴时，Bucky只觉得心头的壁垒瞬间崩塌。他火热的气息拂过他的皮肤，那双臂膀用力的拥着他仿佛此生都不会放手。“我不会离开你的…我保证… _我保证我绝不会离开你的_ …你不用这么做…你不用证明自己是因为 _有用_ 才配受人照顾…”

Steve用力吞咽了一下才缓缓抬起头，丝毫不去顾及脸上的斑斑泪痕。他靠过去与Bucky额头相抵，用颤巍巍的手指轻抚对方的面颊。“Buck…我…我 _非常在乎_ 你。我在乎你所经历的一切，在乎你是不是安全，是不是快乐…你…你对我来说意义重大，所以就算你觉得自己对我毫无用处，我也绝不会弃你于不顾的…”

“可是…”Bucky急切的想开口，但Steve颤抖的身躯凑了过去，两只手捧住了他的下颌。

“看着我…”Steve祈求道，语气里的痛苦令对方止住了要说的话。“Bucky… _看着我_ …”他说着用力吞咽了一下，只觉得内脏翻搅，胸口发紧，似是要炸裂开来一般。可他还是开口说了下去。“听我说…”他轻声道，“我不想要你 _再_ 这么做了…我不想让你再为了要确定我不会离开你而非要…非要做 _取悦_ 我的事。 _你现在已经知道了。_ 好吗？我现在就 _明明白白的_ 说给你听，这一点你无需怀疑…我绝不会弃你于不顾的… _好吗？_ ”他的手指滑过他的脸颊，以最温柔的方式摩挲着他，深湛的蓝眸中承载着厚重如海的爱意与痛苦。“我不想要你对我 _有用_ ，我只想要你 _高高兴兴的_ …我想要你能恢复健康，Buck…我想要看到你获得自由，感到安全，从那些人对你做的那些恶事中走出来… _仅此而已_ …”Steve悄声说着，栖近了与他厮磨，两人的气息交融在一起。“我 _只想_ 要这些…不要回报，不要取悦，不要性交…我只想要你好好的。”

Bucky眨着眼仰头望向他，对方的一席话如同甘霖般逐渐浸润他破碎的灵魂，将内心无以言喻的痛楚和恐惧慢慢抚平。这一刻，情之所至，Bucky再也抑制不住双眼的酸涩，一滴热泪就这么不服管的顺着他消瘦的面颊滑落下来。一反之前的呆卧不动，他探头迎向了Steve温柔的抚摸，一声呜咽也自喉中溢出。他的双臂在身侧抽动了数下，终于他胸中急切寻求慰籍的渴望超越了一切，他于是抬起双臂环抱住了Steve的脖颈。

Steve靠过去任对方紧紧抓着他，低头将脸埋在Bucky颈间，一只手臂滑到他身下，同样用力的将他紧紧拥入怀中。Steve抱着他躺在粗硬的床铺上，任由Bucky在他怀里颤抖着，靠在他肩膀上委屈的轻声饮泣。

他们躺了许久，Steve任Bucky在他怀中尽情哭泣，只是轻声在他耳边呢喃着安慰的话语。他轻抚他的头发，另一只手则按揉着他僵硬的肩背。虽然眼见Bucky如此情感崩溃令他心碎不已，但从某些方面来说，Steve也甚觉欣慰。他总算不再试图让Steve对他予取予求了——Bucky不再试图让Steve认为他理应受到惩罚，而Steve有权随意处置他。这当然不意味着Steve就此改变了对方的心意，但至少是初见成效了。这只能算是万里长征的第一步。Bucky可能需要花上 _几年的时间_ 才能彻底理解对于Steve而言最显而易见的事实：Bucky的躯体Bucky做主，而非他人，甚至是Steve可肆意玩弄的。他的首肯至关重要…他也无需对他人 _有用_ 方能换得关爱与疼惜。

Steve知道要让Bucky彻底明白可能要花上很长时间，可现在，能让Bucky相信Steve不会弃他而去，他就已经很知足了。

平时当Steve把Bucky送回牢房以后，只会在室内逗留几分钟，给他一个拥抱，一个亲吻，轻抚他的头发，但今天不一样。今天发生的事情太多了，而Bucky则比以往任何时候都更需要他。他需要安抚，需要怜爱，或许只是Steve留在屋里陪着他就足够了。所以Steve一直陪着Bucky躺在那张坚硬的床上——轻吻他的双颊，抚摸他的头发，直到他的身躯不再因呜咽而颤抖。他轻柔的为他拭去泪水，一边缓慢而亲昵的吻他的双唇一边悄声呢喃安慰的话语。他就这样陪了他几个小时，直到Bucky的身子最终完全放松下来，眼睛也疲累地逐渐睁不开了才起身。

Steve又亲吻了他一下，抚摸着他的头发轻柔的要他躺着别动，小声告诉他，自己会把灯光调暗让他好好睡一觉。Bucky的嘴角泛起一抹微笑，他抓住Steve的手将自己的双唇印在他的手背上后才肯放开。Steve悄然离开牢房，将灯光调暗，心头那个死结总算有所放松。

Bucky终于平静下来了，Steve希望他至少能将自己说的那些话多少听进去一些。他只希望对方能相信自己不会弃他于不顾。希望Bucky能明白他无需用取悦Steve的方式来换取他的耐心与关爱...明天下午Matt和Foggy就会来和他面谈，这之后，证明他清白的司法程序就会启动...他的Bucky已经受尽了苦难...Steve全心全意的希望这将是救他出地狱的开始...

 

***

  
第二天一早当Steve来到监狱准备打卡上班的时候，得到的却是一纸解雇通知，随即他便被解送出了监狱的大门。


	12. 解职

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好了这周内把剩下的章节发出来，现在偶跑来了！  
> 如上一章结尾所见，盾盾被开除了，所以...你懂的。请各位做好心理准备，大虐开始！！

“ _我明白_ ——我被解雇了，但至少也让我见见典狱长吧！”Steve怒道，挣脱开保安的手臂，回头对他怒目而视。

在被对方赶到大门口的时候Steve才总算从惊愕中回过神儿来，脑袋也清醒了，这才从他 ‘押解员’的钳制中挣脱开。他不甘心。他不能就这么波澜不惊的放弃他的工作和他所爱的男人一走了之。然后，Steve就意识到监狱为了赶他走而专门派来一个安保人员——那家伙几乎跟他一样虎背熊腰的。这不由得让Steve怒火中烧。

他的脸气得通红，双拳捏得死紧，Steve愤愤的抬头看向对方，牙关紧咬。“听着，”他恨声说道，右眼角激动得直跳。“我的枪、电棍和其他东西都放在办公室里。我现在手无寸铁，而且我也不会要了谁的命的，但是典狱长还欠我一个解释呢。 _拜托！_ ”他突地说道，抬手拉住了对方的手腕，“咱俩在同一个监区一起工作了6年！我是什么样的人 _你还不知道吗！_ 你清楚我会言出必行的，就…”Steve急切的话语稍停，他吞咽了一下，继而与那个安保人员对上了视线。“ _就让我见见典狱长吧。_ 我只想和他 _谈谈_ 而已… _拜托了！_ ”Steve最后无奈地沉声说道，眼神急切而无助。

对方神情纠结的沉吟良久，继而他抓住Steve的胳膊，把他的手拽开。“好吧…”他有些犹豫不决的皱眉低语道，“ _最多_ 给你十分钟，然后你必须走人，省得害我跟着倒霉。”

Steve无声地向对方点头致谢，然后任他拉着自己的胳膊，领着他往典狱长办公室走去。

 

***

  
Steve来到典狱长办公室门外，克制着自己不当场发飙。那名安保人员站在门口不远处盯着他的一举一动，Steve明白这个时候他应当谨言慎行。虽说他们随时能把他轰出去，但他已经铁了心，不问出缘由决不离开。他兢兢业业的干了这么多年，满足他这个要求可不算难为他们。

不过Steve也突然意识到，以他现在所处的状态，他根本无需小心说话，他可以不用担心丢了饭碗，然后对那家伙 _畅所欲言_ 。

反正他的工作也没了。Steve现在无所顾忌，他大可以在他的上司面前把憋了五个半月的实话 _一吐为快_ 。

他大踏步的走进典狱长办公室，心脏因愤满而狂跳不止。对方则从椅子上探了探身，满脸的不耐，双手交叠着支在面前，紧抿的嘴唇架在手指上，眼睛盯着他的前下属。 _“Rogers…”_ 他冷冰冰的说道，那声音在他肥厚的胸膛里嗡嗡作响。“我还以为他们已经把你遣走了。”

“我也以为你掌管的应该是一所管教机构呢。 _看来咱们俩都没能得偿所愿啊。_ ”

那家伙牙关紧咬，两手放到桌面上，双拳紧握。“有屁快放，Rogers。我只容你几分钟的时间，然后你就给我滚人。”他吼道。Steve来到办公桌前，不像以往那样坐进椅子里，而是双手撑在桌面上俯身过去，咬牙切齿的怒视对方。

“我理应了解缘由。”他冷声道，坚决不肯放低姿态。他绝不能在这个人面前自贬身段——他不但解雇了他，而且还认为Bucky理当受到那般苛待。所以他直挺挺的站在那里，让自己与典狱长处于同等的地位，这家伙根本不值得他服从和尊重。“我在这儿工作了6年，就这么被不明不白的解雇了，所以我当然需要知道缘由。”他愤愤的说道，两手微微抓住了桌沿，典狱长抬头对上了他的眼神。

“你想知道 _缘由_ ？”他用尖刻和嘲讽的语气问。“说起来，那些有点儿自知之明的人通常都不会问这种低级问题，不过我还是好心告诉好了。”他的语气变得揶揄起来，人也跟着站起身与Steve平视。“两天前我们接到一个电话，有两个自称是你囚犯聘请的律师，他们要求与他见面商讨 _上诉_ 的事情。”那个词从他嘴里说出来显得异常不堪，他瞪视着Steve的样子就好像犯人要求上诉的 _整件事_ 在他看来都是那么的不可理喻。“当然，从 _法律角度_ 来讲，我们是不能拒绝面谈请求的，但是据我所知，你囚犯的监牢里应该并没有配备电话。所以肯定是有外面的人帮他，而根据你这几个月来的诉求记录来看，我只能怀疑是你干的了。”

“他受到了不公正的裁决！ _利用法律途径_ 协助一个无辜者重获自由根本不是犯罪…”Steve怒斥，他说着不由得挺起胸膛，紧咬牙关。“代表他聘请律师 _并不违法_ ，这 _不能_ 作为解雇我的理由！”

“当然不是因为这些…”他冷冰冰的回答，“但其他狱警注意到你在工作上采取的一些… _很不寻常_ 的手段。比如说，你总是出头要求改变你犯人的囚禁条件，可当你的要求不被允许时，你就阳奉阴违。088074号犯人的带班警卫就曾报告称，在他去接你的晚班时发现牢房的温度和灯光都被私自调整过。而且他还报告说你好几次在非执勤时间出现，试图说服他让你替他值班。”

Steve的心不由得一沉。他的前上司例数的这些东西全都非常 _具体_ …这些看似不起眼的鸡毛蒜皮，叠加在一起就变成了可怕的催命符。本来就只是调暗灯光…调低几度室温而已…但在这样一个封闭刻板的管理系统中，这些细节终究还是没能逃过他人的眼睛，如今，所有参与其中的人都要为此付出代价了。

“所有这些… _可疑的行为_ 加在一起，让我们决定在你囚犯的监牢西侧屋顶安装一个针孔摄像头。设备是趁你的犯人去放风的时候安装的。”典狱长说着坐回到椅子上。随着对方话里的意思逐渐明朗，Steve只觉得心头腾起一股惧意，他的喉咙收紧，内脏打结。额头上冷汗直冒，Steve突然觉得自己全身发软。 _天呐，不…拜托告诉他这一切不是真的…_ 典狱长舔了舔嘴唇，自鸣得意的对他挑了下眉毛。“你想不想看看摄像头安装完 _半个小时后_ 都拍摄到了什么不堪入目的画面吗？”他冷酷的问，Steve双唇微启，脸色惨白。

典狱长把电脑屏幕转了过去，Steve满眼惊惧的望了过去。屏幕上显示着Bucky那间空置的狭小牢房。为了不让人注意到摄像头的存在，拍摄的画质并不十分清晰，不过在视频从第三十分钟开始播放时，Steve还是能够清清楚楚地从画面上看到自己将Bucky带进牢房的景象。他的心彻底沉了下去，当看到画面中的自己为Bucky卸去镣铐，而囚犯转过身来面对着他时，他僵立在原地，感觉心头的不祥预感终于应验了。 _天呐…事情怎么会变成这样的？_ Bucky的手放在了他的身侧，片刻后，Steve无助的看着画面中的自己被对方压在墙上…深深的，饥渴的亲吻起来。

那些感觉几乎是排山倒海般的涌来——Bucky唇瓣的温热，他双手置于他身侧的真实感。那些触觉是那么的美好…那么的无与伦比…被那个他所深爱，且愿意为之付出一切的男人所亲吻简直是一种恩赐，那一吻能让他们暂时忘却所有那些阻隔他们获得幸福的事物。如此美好的这一切…如今在这画面模糊的屏幕上放来，却显得如此不堪，如此龌龊，如此不近人情。丝毫没有了它应有的奇迹之美。

“你想说 _不是_ 看上去那样的吗？”

这句激将的话听来分外冰冷刺耳，Steve看着画面里Bucky的双手从他的身侧移到腰间，自己则仰起头来发出一声欢愉的叹息，Bucky随之滑跪下去。Steve满眼哀痛的移开了视线。

“就因为这个…”他轻声说道，浅喘一口气从桌边退开了些许。典狱长闻言抬了抬眉毛，两人间剑拔弩张的气氛淡化了下来，但典狱长眼神里的紧张和自鸣得意却丝毫未减。

“这就够可以的了。”他冷冰冰的回道。“你违抗上级命令，违反监狱纪律，而且还跟犯人发生性接触。你的行为不仅有违雇佣条例，而且还对监狱内其他工作人员和囚犯造成威胁， _更不用说_ 道德沦丧了…”

Steve满心的颓丧在这一刻陡然倒塌。他猛地抬起头，清亮的蓝眸中燃烧着的忿恨令典狱长不由得一呆。 _“道德沦丧？”_ Steve语带义愤的低声说道，继而回到桌边，双手重新支在桌面上探身过去，怒火中烧，咬牙切齿的瞪视着他的前上司。“因为这事让我走人我无话可说，但你根本 _不配_ 提什么道德沦丧！”他气得满脸通红，恶狠狠的吼道。“我在这儿工作这么长时间，光是我知道的，还有想要举报的关于狱警性虐囚犯的事件就不下 _十几起_ ，而那些人现在却能逍遥法外。那些龌龊事都被遮掩下去了…”说到这里，他的神情变得愈发怒不可遏。“你手底下有那么多强奸犯替你干活，你却不闻不问，那些被欺凌的囚犯根本得不到公正的待遇，而我…”

Steve突地停下话语，颤巍巍的吸了口气，闭上眼任由身体颤抖。他觉得难受，愤怒几乎要把他开膛破肚，那些对他的不公指责令他恶心。 _这太他妈的不公平了_ …他竭尽全力想让这段感情能够朝着健康的方向发展…可如今却被人指责为道德沦丧。不过就算他的上司不肯承认也罢…反正他也没什么退路了。

“…我… _关心_ James，”他咬牙说道，尽量克制自己的语气。“你要是不以偏概全的看这件事，你就能发现我其实并没有跟他发生任何性关系。我 _拒绝_ 与他发生性关系，是因为我知道他都经受过什么非人的折磨，我 _知道_ 他无法正常的理解首肯的含义…你可以拿我跟囚犯有私交当借口炒了我，但是你 _没资格_ 说我的行为是道德沦丧。”

典狱长缓缓探过身，肥厚的脸绷得死紧，被人当面痛骂让他气不打一处来。没了工作的顾忌，Steve终于把隐忍了多年的不公一股脑地都摔在典狱长的脸上。这当然是典狱长最为痛恨的地方，不过他无需照单全收，他甚至无需对此作出任何反应。

“随你怎么说。”他的前上司吼道，“不过我有证据可以证明这是行为不检， _只是_ 撤你的职已经够给你脸的了。我没起诉你把你关起来，你就烧高香吧。现在…”他说着慢慢起身，探身过去与对方脸对脸，两人间的气氛紧张凝重。“趁我现在还有点儿耐性，你最好乖乖的走人。省得你说错话，逼得我改主意。”

Steve努力忍住了没有回嘴。这个冷酷残忍的混蛋手里还把握着威胁他的最后一个筹码， _真是老天不长眼…_ 不过Steve可并不想进监狱，于是他只能强迫自己放下身段，无奈接受这样的结局。“是，长官…”Steve憎恶地回道，继而退开一步，眼神再次与对方平视。“感谢你的宽容。如果所有人都能给予你这等待遇的话，那对你来说实在是再合适不过的下场了。”

甩下这句一语双关的话，Steve转身出门，这一次彻底的离开了监狱的地盘。

 

***

  
直到回到家中，Steve心头的那种令人作呕的愤怒才逐渐被恐慌所取代。

_Bucky现在孤单一人了…_

他马上就要面临一长串的司法程序，而他根本不知道该如何应对， _而且他还孤单一人了！_ 他连这其中的缘由都不清楚…

_哦，天呐…_

Steve进屋后把房门重重摔上，钥匙从他颤抖的手中滑脱掉落在地上，Steve却根本没注意。他现在头晕目眩，惊恐和焦虑令他喉头紧缩，心烦意乱。 _他没办法思考。_ 他口干舌燥，全身上下控制不住的颤抖着。 _Bucky孤独一人…天呐…Bucky现在孤独一人。_

Steve茫茫然不知所措的来到墙边的座机旁，拿起了电话，颤抖的手指却无措的悬停在按键上。那一瞬间他的脑子里一片空白。他必须 _立刻_ 需要找人帮忙，可现在他六神无主。而且他又能打给谁呢？他的正常生活突然之间天塌地陷，这一刻，Steve发现自己根本不知道应当向谁、怎样求助。不过他明白，不管怎样，都应该让Bucky了解事情的原委。 _不能让他以为_ 是自己弃他于不顾了。他绝不能就这样只字不提的凭空消失，然后让这五个半月以来他苦心建立的关系和他两人间的信任毁于一旦。他需要找个能和Bucky说上话的人。他…他需要…

Steve的目光立刻落在了那张放在门边的Nelson与Murdock事务所的名片上，他一下子把名片抄过来，颤巍巍的拨出了号码。他把电话按着耳边，身体不停的哆嗦着，他努力让自己狂跳的心脏平静下来。电话响了两声终于被接通了，电话那一头传来了一个女子的声音。

“Nelson与Murdock法律事务所，你好，我是Karen。”

Steve颤抖着吐出一口气，闭上眼把整个身体靠在一旁的桌子上。“Karen小姐…”他急切的说道，心里回想起去事务所时见过的那个留着金色长发，面容和善的女子。“我是Steve Rogers，我…我需要帮助，他们在吗？我是说，M-Matt和Foggy。他们已经出发去监狱了吗？”他焦急的问，电话那头传来椅子蹭过木地板的声音，还有女子略显犹豫的回答。

“不..没有，Matt在，”对方用手捂住了听筒，从电话里传来Karen呼唤同事的模糊声音。过了片刻，电话里传来听筒易手的声响，Karen小声说了句： _“是Steve Rogers。”_

“Steve？没事吧？”

Steve用力吞了下口水，心都快从胸口跳出来了。 _不，不，怎么会没事！一切全乱套了！他的工作没了，Bucky还孤单一人。_ “有事…”他挤出一句，紧闭的双眼一阵阵刺痛，不管他怎么隐忍，眼角还是湿了。“我…呃…我被解雇了，而…而且Bucky现在是孤单一人，他…”他的声音突然哽噎了起来，Steve停下话头，使劲吸了口气，用力闭紧双眼。全身又开始哆嗦起来。长睫上的泪滴终于还是滑下了脸颊。 _“拜托…”_ Steve再次开口，却怎么也掩藏不住话音中的颤抖和泣声了。“拜托…等你见到他的时候一定要告诉他到底发生了什么… _天呐…别让他觉得是我抛弃他了…求你了，_ Matt。”

电话那头一片死寂，那感觉就好像Matt正隔着电话线聆听Steve的 _呼吸_ 一样。Steve非常确定他肯定能听得一清二楚。他的呼吸粗重而艰难。就好像他的胸口压着一块巨石般…几乎是要把他压垮了…令他无法喘息。过了良久，Steve才听到电话那头Matt的动静。

 _“Steve…”_ 他低声探问，“你是不是有什么内情没告诉我？”

他紧闭起眼睛。心不由得一沉。 _可说不说又有什么意义呢？_ 反正他的工作也玩儿完了不是吗？再说就算是Bucky的律师知道了，他们也还是会继续打这个官司的不是吗？Steve稍稍舔润了一下舌头，沉重的叹了口气。泪水已经干涸，弄得他脸上紧巴巴的难受。“我…James和我… _关系暧昧_ …”他谨慎的说道，那个形容词说出来是那么别扭。心头的恐惧和惊慌逐渐被无法名状的痛苦取代，疼得Steve甚至没注意到电话那头传来的一声轻哼。

“不介意我问一下的话…暧昧是指哪方面？情感暧昧？还是性关系暧昧？”

Steve用力的吞咽了一下，费力的眨着红肿的眼睛，心中的无助仿佛像潮水一般要将他淹没。“呃…算是情感方面的吧？ _或者…两方面都算不上？_ 这事挺复杂的。”他能感觉到电话那头的Matt拘谨的轻笑声。

“这个嘛，我们是 _律师_ 。处理复杂情况是我们的工作…Steve，这些事我和Foggy必须得知道。虽说这些事可能对帮James获释起不了什么作用，但是这能让我们更深入的了解他… _这都是为了他好啊。_ ”

Steve颤巍巍的叹了口气，无意识的点了点头，他从墙边踱开了些，抬手揉捏自己的鼻梁。Matt说得对。关于Bucky的信息本来就少之又少，而Steve是知悉最多的人。他理应向Matt和Foggy尽可能多的告知这些情况…再者， _这是为了Bucky_ 。“好…”他喃喃道，眨了眨眼让视线清晰起来，继而一边抬头死盯着屋顶上的一点，一边在心里敦促自己赶快把一切都说出来。“Bucky…呃，James…以前从没有人触碰过他，应…应该说是除了那些不带恶意伤害性质的触摸之外吧…他极度渴望肢体接触…他喜欢被人握着他的手，喜欢拥抱，还…喜欢接吻…”Steve无措的舔了舔嘴唇，他的喉头发紧，因为到目前为止，他还从未曾向任何人坦白过自己的真实感受——甚至对Bucky都没说过。

“而我…我 _喜欢_ 给予他这些，因为… _我…我爱上他了_ …”

一切终于昭然若揭。这不再只是Steve头脑中的想法。他终于对一个他信任的人大声承认了…终于有其他人知道了他的心思，可这么做除了徒增了他心头的痛楚，也让一切变得更加真实。Steve的手从鼻梁上滑下去，松垮垮的垂在身侧，他的眼神也落在地板上，已经痛苦不堪的心灵如今更是疼得撕心裂肺。

“Bucky…并不爱我。”他轻声说道，虽然心头像是被一把烧红的钝刀一点点剜割，但他还是眼睑轻垂，双唇微抿。“他喜欢温柔的触摸，而且…他那只能算是依赖我…他 _信任_ 我，可是… _他并不是真的爱我…_ ”Steve抬手揉了揉鼻子，然后赶快把手移到左眼下，将夺眶而出的热泪抹去。“其实…”他使劲吞咽了一下，想让紧缩的喉咙放松。“我觉得这样也不要紧的…因为我只想要他好好的… _我不求他能回应我的爱_ 。我只希望他能 _平平安安的_ …”

直到摸着身下柔软的皮革，Steve才意识到自己坐倒在了沙发上。他两腿发软，他的身体终于无法承受如此巨大的压力和疲惫了。他真的好想睡上一百年，想缩成一团，然后将这数周来积蓄得无法承载的精神和肉体上的疲劳和痛苦通通哭出来。他沉默地听着电话里传来的嗡嗡声。

_“Steve？”_

Matt平和的声音把Steve从崩溃的边缘拉了回来，他茫然的眨眨眼，颤抖着叹息一声。“我在。”

电话那头传来听筒易手的咔咔声。“这事就交给我和Foggy处理吧。我们会告诉James你为什么没去的，后续的事情我们会随时跟你保持联系的…介意我提个建议吗？”

Steve挪动了一下身子，眉头微皱。“呃…你说。”

“去睡一觉吧。你听着挺累的，我保证如果有什么事需要你帮忙，我肯定会找你的。你总是这么压力山大的对James一点儿帮助也没有。好好休息一下，我们跟James谈完之后就给你打电话。”

良久，Steve才勉强点点头，从嗓子里挤出一声算是同意的声音来。 _又被_ Matt言中。他现在只觉得极其无助，而且浑身发软，筋疲力尽，这副德行无论是对他自己还是对Bucky而言都毫无益处。虽不愿承认，但这是事实。过了半天，Steve才收拾起破败不堪的心情，勉力从沙发上起身来到电话机旁。“好…”他呢喃道，声音低的几乎听不见，不过鉴于Matt的耳音极好，他的话对方还是听见了。再说，他现在这种状态，也只能挤出这么点儿声音了。“好…我会的…告…告诉他我会想办法进去看他的。我不知道还能不能进得去…估计够呛，不过我会想办法去的…告诉他… _我很抱歉…_ ”

 _“我会的。”_ 对方的语气平和而坚定，这一保证让Steve抽痛不已的心灵稍稍宽慰了一些。不管怎样，Bucky总是能知道缘由了，他会明白Steve并没有弃他于不顾。不管怎样，Bucky都不会在今后 _数月_ 里纠结为何前一天还赌咒发誓决不离开他的男人第二天就不知所踪的原因了。可就只是这短短数小时的迷惑都令Steve心痛不已，试想Bucky早上醒来时，满心欢喜的等候他的出现，却发现一切都发生了变化…而这之后会怎样…Steve连想都不敢想。不过Matt和Foggy很快就会去那儿，这样他至少能明白事情的原委…这也是Steve现在唯一能为他做的事了。

“好的…”他小声说，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，“谢谢…我…我随时都在…拜托，请… _一定打电话…_ ”

“我保证。”Matt答道，“再见，Steve。”

Steve挤出一声道别后对方便挂断了电话，只剩下他呆立在客厅里，失魂落魄，心碎不已。工作没了， _也失去了Bucky_ 。

 

***

  
_情况不对。_

情况非常， _非常_ 不对劲。

Bucky焦急的用手指来回抚摸着紧闭的传送门。今天早上，灯光毫无预兆的突然调亮，刺眼的光亮激得他不由得一阵瑟缩。Steve总是会先让他把眼睛闭上以后再调亮灯光的…Steve也总会打开滑门，让他的声音和新鲜空气从门口飘进来…但现在门外的脚步声却不是Steve的。守在门外的依旧是他的夜班看守，按照常理， _Steve早就应该来了_ ，这一切不由得令Bucky心头的恐惧感越发强烈了起来。

他用掌心拂过门缝，伤痕累累的脑际被惶恐占据，他的那只真手不停的颤抖。 _Steve不会离开他的_ …他-他说过他不会离开他的，可… _为什么？_ 为什么他没来？为什么他会在没有丝毫征兆，没有任何缘由的情况下就这样把Bucky独自一人丢在这里？

令人不安的几分钟慢慢变成了一个小时，Bucky不安的在狭小的牢房中不停踱步。一个小时变成了三个小时，然后又变成了四个小时，Bucky只觉得内心的恐惧积蓄得越来越深，令他整个人不停地打颤，恐惧几乎要将他逼疯了。他止不住的发抖。眼泪不受控制的从他脸上滑落，他在一面黏热的墙边蹲坐下来，将身子蜷缩成一团，在心中期待着Steve会回到他身边，努力的不让这一抹微弱的希望破灭。

_他一定得回来…_

_他需要他…_

_他保证过不会离开他的。_

滑门 _啪_ 的一声打开，Bucky立刻抬起头来，同时发出一声惊喘。他赶紧手忙脚乱的从墙边起身，踉跄着奔到门边，忽然间松了口气。冲到门前时他的肩膀还撞在了门上，但他根本顾不上这些，急切的伸手抓住了滑门边沿，泪水也随之夺眶而出。 _“Steve——”_ 他叹道，额头抵在了牢门上，“天呐…Steve，我…”

“给我做俯卧投降姿势。 _快点！_ ”

那尖锐且陌生的话语顿时惊得Bucky五脏翻腾起来。

_那不是Steve——_

他的喉咙因惊惶而收紧，他急忙抽回手，飞快的从门边退开，远离门外那个不善的声音。他退回到屋子中间，惊惧的瞪视着滑门，这时，牢门上发出咚的一声巨响。

“我说了， _快点！_ ”

Bucky的心不由得一颤，连忙战战兢兢的俯下身去。趴倒在坚硬粗糙的地上时，一阵令人头晕目眩的恐惧袭过他的全身，让他瑟瑟发抖，他颤抖着交叉脚踝，十指交叉抱在头后。 _这一切都不对了_ ——他监牢的大门打开了，惊恐令他的喉咙收紧，他不自觉的发出一声低低的呜咽，眼泪控制不住的滑下脸颊。 _一切都乱套了——Steve不在了，一个陌生人进了他的牢房。_

当夜班警卫在他身边跪下来时，他吓得绷紧了身子，对方的手抓住他的双腕粗暴的拽到他背后。Bucky不自觉的瑟缩—— _他被人碰了_ ——除了Steve以外的人正在触碰他，这让他全身上下都被恐惧所笼罩。他努力让自己一动不动——努力不让自己表现出一丝恐惧，可他却怎么也克制不住全身的颤抖。当对方粗暴的将他绑缚起来，令他毫无还手之力时，他无法抑制的发出一声破碎的呜咽。

而当那个面罩被用力套在他头上时，Bucky忍不住发出了一声惊恐的 _尖叫_ ，他下意识的缩起了肩膀低下头去。Steve给他戴面罩的时候总会先让他坐起身来。他总会抚摸他的脸颊，注视他的双眼，一边轻轻说着鼓励的话一边将面罩缓缓戴上。他总会非常小心，让Bucky慢慢的学会不去惧怕那东西…而夜班警卫却满脸不耐烦的拉紧了头罩的绑带，然后一把抓住他的右臂，将他绳捆索绑的身躯从地上拽起来。“走吧…”他烦躁地说道，“有人要见你。”

 _“Steve呢？”_ Bucky犹豫的问道，被警卫拽着前行时，他那双破碎的灰蓝色眼眸望向了对方。警卫紧绷着一张脸，表情充斥着厌烦和不耐，很明显是因过了下班时间却还不能离岗而满心不快。听了他的提问，对方面色不善的抿了抿嘴。

“他要是在这儿的话，这活儿就该 _他_ 干了，而我也早就能下班回家了。少啰嗦，快走！”

Bucky闻言颤抖着吞了下口水，转而让自己在不被镣铐绊倒的情况下努力跟上他身旁一脸烦躁的警卫。

他没在试图跟对方说话。

 

***

  
警卫把Bucky带到了一间他从没来过的屋子里。屋子里的一切都是白色的，不带任何人性色彩，其中一堵墙上安置着一面巨大的单面镜，唯一的那道门上只有一个非常小的窗户。他被铐锁在一张铆在地上的沉重的金属椅子上，双脚也被铐在椅子腿上。这让他觉得自己异常渺小而无助。他觉得自己全身都被暴露在人前，自己曾被捆绑在椅子上的记忆不由自主地从他混沌的脑海中浮现出来。他当然能回想起那把椅子…那把能够令他疼得几欲求死，能够令他根本无法思考的椅子…那把Steve说能令他忘记一切的椅子…不过他也曾经被绑在其他椅子上，接受惩罚。有时候，他会被绑在那里 _几天几夜_ ，有时候，他则会被绑在桌子上，任由之前的那些管理员对他做那些Steve说什么也不肯对他做的事。

Bucky下意识的想要闭紧自己的双腿，可他的脚踝被紧紧铐锁住令他无法挪动。他觉得无助，被暴露在人前，而且…而且 _害怕…他实在太害怕了…_

_他只想要Steve回来…_

门开了，Bucky立刻抬起头，他深深吸了口气，满是破碎的眼眸隔着面罩望过去。两个男人走了进来—— _两个陌生男人_ 。其中一个人胳膊下夹着一沓文件；另一个人则拄着一根盲杖，但隐藏在那人墨镜后面的某种东西令Bucky心生疑窦。他确实拄着盲杖，但从他使用盲杖的方式可以看出，那盲杖无非是个幌子，而Bucky从不信任那些用门面唬人的人。这个人很危险，而他的搭档则是个工于心计的人，Bucky见状于是靠在椅背上，颤抖的吸了口气。他们会伤害他的，因为这么长时间以来只有Steve一个人不肯伤害他。所以这些人又怎么会反其道而行之呢？

_“你是James Barnes？”_

Bucky不觉一愣，仿佛胸口挨了一记重拳，他立刻抬头望向两人中个子稍矮，头发稍长的那一个，那个拿着文件的男人。他瞪着写满惊惶的眼睛仔细打量对方，迷惑、敌意、颓丧和恐惧杂陈在一起涌上心头。就Bucky所知，Steve是唯一一个知道他真名的人。监狱里其他人除了称呼他无名氏以外，就是叫他088074号囚犯。只有Steve才会称呼他James，现在则会叫他Bucky。

两个男人在他对面坐下，虽然他很恐惧，而且被牢牢锁在椅子上，他俩却犹豫着没有与他对视。个子稍矮的男子将手里的文件放在他们面前的桌子上，看了他搭档一眼后才将目光转向Bucky。“我是Foggy Nelson，这位是我搭档，Matt Murdock。 _我们是来帮你的_ 。”


	13. 倒退

Bucky张口结舌的瞪视着坐在他面前的两个男人，整个身子都变得麻木了起来，可他的心—— _天啊_ ——他 _真希望_ 他的心也能变得麻木不仁。他真心希望自己彻底变得麻木，这样他就感觉不到那种胸口被压碎的锥心之痛了。现在他只觉得自己那颗已然伤痕累累的心要被剧烈的疼痛撕扯的体无完肤了，他千疮百孔的大脑中只有一句话来回的叫嚣： _这不是真的！_

那位盲眼的律师用平和舒缓的语气，毫不掩饰的将事实向他和盘托出。他告诉他Steve已经不在这里了…他被解雇了，他没办法再来看他了…未经许可Steve连监狱都不能踏足一步，更别说要来探视一个受到最高戒备的囚犯了。他现在已经是白丁一个，跟Bucky没有任何瓜葛了。他不再是他的管理员了——或是他的看守——或是他的 _照料者_ 了，而Bucky则将被交付给一个他无法信任，无法全心全意托付，且不会伤害他的人看管。Bucky也再无法尝到那些弥足珍贵的自由之味，甚至连享受像调暗灯光，或是握住一只温暖、温柔的手那样的机会都不复存在了。

但这 _不可能_ 是真的… _Steve不可能就这么走了的…_

那一瞬，Bucky的全身被震惊和寒冷所占据。他呼吸一窒，心脏都似乎停摆，一阵如同死亡般的阴寒席卷他整个身躯。仿佛整个世界都凝滞了一般，继而被他心中决堤而出的痛苦所冲垮。

 _“不会的…”_ 这几个字说出口时显得如此低沉而破碎，律师话语中的意思如同毒液般渗透进他的皮肤，通过血管扩散到全身，令他张口结舌，脸色惨白。Steve不可能就这么走了的。他…他 _需要他_ 啊…他不该被解雇掉。这太不公平了—— _“不会的…”_ Bucky抬头看向Matt，再次用破碎的声音说道，痛苦令他伤痕累累的心灵充满了怀疑和敌意，他眉头紧皱，不停的摇头。“不会的-他不会-他 _保证过的！_ ”Bucky说道，在Bucky扭曲且千疮百孔的认知中，Steve是一个不容置疑的存在。如果他保证过绝不会弃他于不顾，那么 _这个世界上_ 就没有什么能够让他食言。因此他此时只能认定面前的这两个陌生人是在欺骗他。他的身体不由得充满紧张和敌意，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，也让绑在他胸前和胳膊上的锁链都勒紧了许多。

“James…”Matt开口道，语气平缓谨慎，不带一丝刻薄。“Steve别无选择。他是被解除职务了，他并不是 _存心_ 想要弃你于不顾，或者 _刻意_ 食言的。可这都改变不了他现在没法回到你身边的事实…”他就事论事的说。不论Bucky相信与否，这就是实际情况，他越快接受现实，他们也就能越快着手帮他恢复自由。虽说有些不近人情，但Bucky的恐惧不但无助于他们的工作， _反而_ 可能会坏事。事实情况是，现阶段Steve已从Bucky的生活中消失了，想要改变这种现状的唯一方法就是放Bucky自由。而要让Bucky自由，就得让他和Foggy能够尽快投入工作。

“Steve会从外面尽全力帮忙的。”Matt听着他当事人的心脏因恐惧而狂跳，继续说道。“我们俩通电话的时候，他非常着急，而且非常替你担忧…他希望你能明白他绝不会成心丢下你的。不过他更希望你能 _获得自由_ ，如果你允许我和我的搭档帮你，我们或许能够成功…”

Bucky猛地抬头，他心中针对这两个律师而产生的敌意慢慢转变成了难以言喻的委屈和无助。他绷紧的肌肉松弛了下去，继而满脸痛苦的别开了视线。他无助的盯着自己的腿，心像是被撕成了碎片一般，泪水也突然涌上了眼眶。 _这太不公平了…_ 他要如何相信这些人？没有Steve在侧，他要如何面对这一切？从Bucky以往的切身体验来看， _所有人_ 都很可疑，所有人都有所图谋，所有人都各怀鬼胎， _所有人_ 都有可能会伤害他。只有Steve是个特例，可他现在却不在他身边了…而他却必须把他和Steve好不容易建立起来的那点脆弱的信任 _拱手让给他们？_ 对他来说，这跟这两位律师令Bucky感到恐慌一样，让他难以理解。

双方陷入了僵局，这个障碍怎么也无法逾越。Matt和Foggy如果得不到Bucky的配合，以及他某种程度的信任，他们就无法开展工作；而Bucky早已被他的过去折磨的遍体鳞伤，失去Steve的陪伴也令他对信任彻底丧失了信心。他如今只能将这一切封存在自己血淋淋的心里，然后筑起厚厚的心墙，把所有试图帮助他的人全都挡在外面…他… _他只想缩起来大哭一场_ …他只想再听听Steve那温柔可靠的声音，感受他那双满怀安慰的手触摸他的身体…他只想要Steve回来… _他只想要Steve回来…_

Matt紧抿双唇。他能清楚的听见Bucky的情绪变化。他周身散发着敌意与怀疑，以至于他根本用不着看就知道对方此刻正颤抖着喘着气，并用苦涩的眼神注视着自己。不过Matt清楚，在这一切表象之下，坐在他对面的这个男子，心灵深处实际上已积蓄了 _太深太深_ 的恐惧。Steve是唯一一个给他带来些许安全感和平静的人，可如今这个人却不在了。Bucky就这样被凭空丢下，在无尽的不确定与失信中苦苦挣扎。所以Matt必须想办法重新和他建立起某种联系，才能帮助这个破碎之人重获自由。于是他不顾对方投来的满怀敌意和嫌恶的目光，探身过去，双手交叠在桌上。“James，你想见Steve吗？你还想要再见到他吗？”

这话语如同烧红的铁钎般戳刺着Bucky伤痕累累的内心，他深深低下头去，面罩也随之左右摆动。他当然想… _他就只想要Steve，_ 那话语引得他心中剧痛不已，Bucky只得拼命咬住舌尖直至一股腥咸冲入口腔。他绝不能在这些陌生人面前流泪。他们根本就不可能像Steve那样理解这其中的含义。他们只会伤害他。良久，Bucky终于费力的点了点头，内脏翻腾不已。

Foggy稍稍向他的搭档侧了侧头。“他点头了。”他轻声说，引来Bucky满含敌意、怀疑和迷惑的眼神，随即他才想起对方看不见。Matt对自己的搭档点了下头，继而转头面向Bucky。

“Barnes先生，现状的情况就是，如果你还想回到Steve身边就必须配合我们。我们要向你说明很多司法程序，而且我们也需要你提供关于你的一切，以及你在九头蛇的全部情况。如果作为你的律师，我们连这些都完不成的话，那么后面的一切也就都进行不了。”Matt说到这儿止住了话头，仔细聆听James体征的细微变化，在等到他精神集中，脉搏稍稍减慢以后他才再次开口。“Steve找到我们是因为他需要我们帮他为你争取公正的审判。他在国内那么多家律所中挑中了我们，是因为他觉得把你的案子 _托付给我们_ 他放心…”Matt说着微微低下头，他那双盲眼一直盯在Bucky脸的附近。“Steve看人的眼光非常准…”他轻声道，“当其他人都说你是个铁石心肠的杀人犯时，他就认定了你 _不是那种人_ …要是你相信他的眼光，那就请让我和我的搭档帮你…”

Bucky盯着这个盲眼律师，心头被恐惧和犹豫不决所占据，五脏六腑几乎绞缠在一起。他之前从没考虑过这一点…但不管他们是不是Steve挑选的，一想到要他信任这两个陌生人，就不由得令他极端恐惧。他皱紧眉头，颤抖的吸了口气，微启双唇却发不出声，一声哽噎就卡在喉咙理。Foggy见状稍稍挪了挪身子。

“咱们先从简单的说起，”Foggy开口探问，继而抬手翻开了放在最上面的文件。“背景资料和证据的事咱们可以稍后再谈，现在咱们不如先说说司法程序吧？”Matt向他的搭档侧了侧脸，嘴角轻挑着向他赞许的点了点头。“咱们目前的情况是这样的，首先是要帮你申请上诉，这件事我们已经知会地区检察官了。基本上就是，我们去出个庭，告诉法院我们有足够的证据驳斥你之前的判决，然后就能帮你争取重审了。这就是第一步，你都听明白了吧？”

听到别人如此平淡的询问，Bucky不由得一脸迷惑的抬起头来。这一切太令人应接不暇了。他还没有从失去Steve的震惊中回过神来，现在又马上要提防这两个陌生人闯入他伤痕累累的内心，伺机伤害他。他不敢轻易让他们得到机会…他非常害怕他们会趁机对他索求无度，直到他们得以窥见他那颗破碎的心，而那一片天地是他留给Steve _一人_ 探究的呀。对方一直用平稳而正式的眼光看着他，Bucky沉默良久才轻轻向他点了点头。他不喜欢作出这种答复，但Foggy只是对他回以一个点头，表情放松了一些。

“ _好的。_ 上诉之后就是重审了。会有另外一个法官负责审理你的案子，陪审团会根据适当的法律条款对你进行重新宣判。你现在要面临的最大风险就是，法官可能会对你作出维持原判，或者比原判更为苛刻的判决，这一切都取决于 _你所提供的_ 证据和证词，所以我们必须要提供非常有说服力的证据才行。现在呢——”Foggy继续说道，“你现在已经被判终生监禁了，所以对你来讲，事情也没法再糟到哪儿去了，可是如果你想要 _获得自由_ ——如果你想过上正常生活，回到Steve身边去——你就必须配合我们。你能做到吗？作为你的律师之一，我强烈建议你这么做。”

Bucky深吸一口气镇定了一下情绪，舔润了一下双唇，微微颔首。他说的那些都有道理…Bucky根本没什么所谓的正常生活，但关于Steve那点却被他言中了，这一切令他如坠冰窖。对于大多数人来说，做这个决定可谓轻而易举，而且同意这么做还颇有些胜算：服从，他就有可能获得自由，并回到那个他非常仰赖的男人身边。然而对Bucky而言，这个决定却有着其阴暗而骇人的一面：卸除他小心构筑的心防，对两个毫无信任可言的陌生人敞开心扉，冒着被他们重重伤害的风险，只为了争取一个能够重新回到Steve身边的机会。在Bucky看来，这两个人真心实意打算帮他的可能性简直 _微乎其微_ ，可是…就是再渺茫，他也还有一丝希望能够再次见到Steve…而且除此之外，他还能怎么办？

Bucky缓缓抬起破碎的眼眸望向他的两位律师，目光中虽饱含痛苦、不情愿和恐惧，但他还是轻启双唇，颤抖着吐出一口气后问道：“我需要怎么做？”

这是从进屋之后Matt和Foggy取得的第一个突破，Foggy瞟了一眼他的搭档。Matt则在桌下伸出手去轻轻拍了拍Foggy的膝盖，眼睛始终看着Bucky的方向。

“从你能记起的最久远的东西讲起。任何细节都不要漏掉。”

 

***

  
头一个小时他们必须百般劝导才能让Bucky吐出两三个字来，第二个小时Bucky才稍微放下警惕吐露一些有用的信息。然而随着一个又一个信息从他干裂的唇间吐出，他的眼神也逐渐变得混沌、呆滞起来。

他沦陷了，但这种沦陷却是如此可怕。

Bucky并没能将盘踞在心中的那种难以言喻的恐惧释出，也没能让自己信任那两个人，而是让自己倒退回了那种盲目而无助的服从状态。Steve不在了，也就意味着这些人成了他的管理员… _不_ …他的 _新看守_ 才是他的管理员， _这些人_ 成了他的 _技术人员_ …他们一边没完没了的问他问题，一边在拍纸簿上写着笔记。他们翻查记录的同时会问他针对一些情况在情感上和心理上的反应。他们是他的技术人员，所以Bucky服从他们。他们是不接受 _‘不’_ 这个答案的。而当拼命回忆使得他头疼欲裂时，他也会小心的隐藏自己的不适。他努力让自己面无表情，暗自控制住自己的心跳。那个戴着墨镜的盲眼律师，似乎从他不听变化的心律中察觉到了什么，这一认知令Bucky感到不安，但他还是将这种反应隐忍下去了。

他摒弃了 _Bucky_ 。他摒弃了Steve逐渐帮他找回的那个人格，再次退回到了资产的角色。

他麻木且毫不犹豫的回答着问题，而在内心深处， Steve找回来的那个温柔、脆弱的灵魂却在蜷缩自己被囚禁在阴暗的角落里无助的 _哭泣、瑟缩不已_ 。Bucky只觉得自己的大脑像被灌进了强酸，他尖叫着，哭泣着乞求他们能手下留情，而资产却依旧屈从，话语低沉，眼神清冷。

_他好想就这样一睡不起…_

_Steve_ 知道问问题会刺激Bucky。他总是会小心谨慎的提问，在他因拼命回忆而感到难受时就不再紧逼。他只会温柔的向他提问，然后便不会一味深究下去。而这些内情这两个律师根本不知道——这是Matt _无法_ 从他刻意控制的心跳中听出来的。 _所以他们继续刨根问底。_ 让他回忆九头蛇对他所做的一切，还无情的在他早已七零八落的过去寻找线索，那种精神折磨所造成的痛苦，是他这么长时间以来所经受的所有肉体伤害都无法比拟的。那痛楚胜过的胡椒喷雾烧灼，胜过被电击枪击打，胜过被长期关在一间光线刺眼的牢房里，而他们还在不停的调高亮度——一直不停的调高…他觉得眼睛胀痛，下颌已因紧咬而发酸。他的头脑就像身处火海——几乎要被 _焚化_ 了，Bucky只想要嚎哭…但资产却依旧回答着问题…就像按照他们的意志制造出的机器那样老实作答，而那个饱受凌虐，恐惧至极的年轻男子却被囚禁在他内心身处，远离那些技术人员的视线。

 

***

  
感觉不对劲，但Matt却说不出是什么。

这三个小时里，他和Foggy坐在他们的当事人对面，不停的研究着证言、声明、证据和记忆。一开始想让他开口还很困难。James非常害怕，而且既难过又疑虑重重的，但随着面谈的继续，他就好像打开了心中的一道闸门一般。Matt当时 _认为_ 那是他对他们产生了些许的信任。James慢慢开始说的更放心大胆起来…不过他说的越多，Matt就越意识到情况不对头。

_因为没有感情投入。_

他的心率变得很平缓—— _并非_ 无意识而为之， _这一点_ Matt感觉得出来，但他的心率还是平缓的令人起疑。他们的当事人开始有意识的控制自己的心率，然而他说话时却不带任何感情。语气单调…毫无生气，一开始Matt并没有太在意，因为他们费了那么大力气总算得到了能够 _帮助_ 这个男人的有用信息了。James终于肯吐露关于他所能想起的关于九头蛇的信息，和他们对他所做的一切…以及他们 _逼迫_ 他所做的那些事情。

_这一切只能用骇人听闻来形容。_

Matt始终不动声色，时不时的聆听他搭档随着James用单调的语气讲述着他那些零碎记忆时不断变化的心率。所有的记忆都 _极不完整_ ，但他提及自己曾被捆绑在试验台上长达 _数日之久_ ；还有当一个技术人员用骨锯截断他残余的左臂时自己仍处于半清醒的状态。他提到被注射药物后感觉自己从里到外都像是在燃烧，脑中产生了骇人的幻觉，让他以为自己的皮肤一块块的从肌肉上剥落；还有那些诡异的黑影伸出湿黏的触角绞缠住他的喉咙和肢体。他们的当事人谈及的模糊记忆中包含了 _各种各样的_ 刑罚方式。他用刻板的语气讲述自己作为资产的用处，他可以充当狙击手、步兵、间谍、实验品或者泄欲对象。而当他俩小心诱导他时，他则毫无感情的为他们举例说明。

这才是让Matt开始察觉到事情不对劲的地方。

James对他们透露的一切已经 _根本_ 无法用 _创伤_ 来形容了。他在生理上和心理上都饱受凌虐。他被人强奸，被当作实验品，被逼着去杀人。那些人违背他的意志改造了他身体，而他的人生——他所爱的 _一切_ ，能将他定义为独立个体—— _一个人_ 的一切，都被用极端残酷的手段从他身上剥离出去了…然而他在对他们讲述这一切时却 _连眼睛都不眨一下_ 。Matt突然明白他们的当事人为什么要花那么大力气控制自己的心率了。

 _即便_ 抛开他脆弱的心智不提，他所讲述的这一切 _也会_ 像影响其他人一样，对他造成刻骨铭心的影响…可James却将这种反应隐藏了起来。他就像一只受了伤的野兽寻求藏身之处一般，把自己精神上和情感上的痛楚掩藏起来，其原因，其实他俩进屋的时候就 _心知肚明_ 。

_James打从内心深处畏惧他们。_

Foggy把他手上弄了半天的文件放到了旁边那一摞上，又从面前那一摞里拿起了另一份文件打开来。 _“好的…”_ 他咕哝道，这几个小时以来的劳累，和他们当事人讲述的那些东西对他造成的冲击已渐渐从他的语气中透露出来。“咱们…行的话，就继续吧。Barnes先生，从那些数字文档来看…”

话还没说完，Foggy便感觉到有人极轻的碰了一下他的手腕，他一愣，继而抬起头来。Matt的手指按在他手上。他的双唇紧抿，表情显得非常不安。Foggy的手笨拙地翻动着文件。“从那个…呃…”Foggy眨了眨眼，继而抬头看了看被铐锁在他们对面椅子上的那个面无表情的男人。“呃…Barnes先生，失陪一下，我需要跟我的搭档私下说几句话。”

当Matt和Foggy起身离座，退出门外时对座的男人连眼睛都没眨一下。一出了门，Matt便立刻转向了自己的搭档。

“Foggy，咱们得暂缓问询。 _马上停止_ 。”他说，一边隔着房门继续聆听着Bucky模糊的心跳声。他们才一关门，心跳声立刻就变得紊乱起来。

Foggy看了他片刻，继而回头透过玻璃窗看了眼桌上所剩无几的文件。“Matt，”他盯着他反驳道。“咱们马上就完事儿了。只要把剩下的东西弄完，咱们就能开始走法律程序了。”话音刚落Matt就紧抿着嘴唇开始摇头了。

“Foggy…信我的吧。他跟我们说的所有这些梦魇一般的东西，都是切切实实发生在 _他身上的_ 。这些他都 _记得清清楚楚_ 。你真的以为他那是 _麻木不仁的表现_ 吗？他一直在控制自己的心跳，所以我过了半天才察觉到不对劲…我觉得咱们逼他逼得太紧了。我觉得咱们俩 _老早_ 就已经跨过人家的 _底线_ 了，他不想让咱们察觉到他已经恐惧至极，行将崩溃了。”

“咱们越早把一切处理好，就能越早把他从这儿弄出去，咱们不就是奔这个来的吗？Matt，我们现在不是正在帮他 _重获自由_ 吗…”Foggy驳斥道，他的初衷是好的，可他却并没有听明白他搭档话里的意思。

Matt苦着脸摇了摇头。“不。”他坚定的说，“我们暂缓问询。 _马上停下。_ 他 _害怕_ 我们，Foggy。”Matt继续道，“不然你以为他为什么会是这种反应—— _你仔细想想。_ 他被人控制，被人利用，被逼着无条件服从命令长达将近一个世纪，而现在跑来两个他不认识也不信任的人，一上来就逼问他那些连 _他自己都记不清的细节_ 。那些细节还都那么的 _骇人听闻_ 。这就逼着他只能选两条路走：他要么在‘明知’自己会受到伤害的情况下彻底情感崩溃，拒绝回答问题… _要么就只能服从命令。_ ”他的声音渐渐低落下去，让Foggy那个只顾着生意经的脑袋慢慢领会到他们的当事人所经受的精神创伤到底有多么严重。Foggy缓缓抿紧双唇，脸色凝重的皱眉颔首。“你觉得他能怎么办？”

Foggy沉默了好一会儿才终于深吸了一口气，镇定了一下情绪，继而点了点头。“你说得对。暂缓问询吧。咱们可以改天再来。”Matt点头同意，伸手握了握Foggy的肩膀，而后两人才转身回到了屋里。

“Barnes先生，”Matt语气平缓的说道，他进来之后就没再坐下，而是站在原地，双手交握放于身前。“不好意思耽误了你这么长的时间，这一下午转眼就晃过去了…” _就让James以为自己的策略成功了吧。_ 说破了的话只能平添他的内疚和恐惧。“我的搭档和我都认为，我们可以改天再讨论剩下的内容。”

 _内心深处，_ Bucky简直快要因宽慰而喜极而泣了。

他浑身上下都疼得无以复加。从里到外都如同被剥了一层皮，他那饱受摧残的心灵每次被迫回答一个问题都会瑟缩、饮泣。但他们 _总算问完了_ …这些技术人员总算折腾够他的精神了，他们总算写够了笔记。问完了那些令他感到无奈但又必须回答，且连 _稍稍_ 回忆都会让他无比痛苦的问题。而当那些技术人员在践踏他七零八落的记忆，撕开尚未愈合的精神创口，肆意蹂躏那些残破不堪的心灵碎片时，他也意识到了之前从未意识到的东西。这一切就如同他还没被关进这里之前，在九头蛇所经受的折磨一样可怕。

 _而在表面上，_ 资产则抬起那双空洞无神的眼睛望向另一位律师。

Foggy跟着点了点头，嘴角上挑露出一抹微笑。那抹笑容既非自以为是，也没有谄媚的意思，倒是有些… _鼓励的意味_ 。当他们的当事人那带着提防和难过的眼神望过来时，Foggy不自觉的感到内疚与自责占据心头，让他想要作出一点点补偿。“我们会再安排时间过来和你面谈的。但你今天已经帮我们了解了不少情况。这些都能进一步让我们帮你讨回公道。 _我们一定会帮你离开这儿的。_ ”Foggy说道，口气温和了一些，他只希望能让这个受尽了折磨的人明白此番煎熬的原因。然而，他这一番鼓励的言语并没有换来什么回应，他们的当事人只是面无表情的点了下头，继而便臣服的垂下眼去。Foggy满心愧疚的看了看自己的搭档，继而伸手碰了碰他的手肘，Matt明了的点头回应。

“我们会和你保持联系的，Barnes先生，再次感谢你的配合。”Matt轻声说道，然后和Foggy有些不情愿的离开了房间。

Foggy轻轻关上门，向站在外面的警卫示意他们已经谈完后才转身赶上Matt。“靠… _现在_ 我觉得自己够混蛋的…”他轻快的口吻假的要命，当然也掩饰不住因为没能早点识破Bucky百般隐忍的真正缘由而感到由衷的 _不爽_ 。他一直自命是个精明强干的生意人，自认能在赚钱之余 _兼顾_ 协助无辜者。不过知他莫若Matt，明白他心地善良。而且Matt也清楚这次面谈让Foggy非常不快。他感觉到他搭档抬手握住了他的肩膀，对方将他拉过去的时候嘴角露出一丝紧绷的笑容。

“咱们下次多加小心就是了，而且只要咱们能以最快的速度把他从这儿弄出去，就算是对他最好的补偿了。”Matt一边低声说道一边拍了拍他的后背，继而把手伸进了衣兜里。“那么…我现在就给Steve打电话，跟他说说咱们的进展… _还有遇到的挫折。_ ”

 

***

  
他被独自留在在房间里还不到一分钟，就有一个人走了进来，刻意的将门用力摔上。Bucky被难以言喻的恐惧吓得缩成一团，但资产却一动不动。资产始终目视前方，将心中那个惊恐而迷惑的人深埋起来，他已 _惊惧、疲惫不已_ ，只想要蜷缩在那个唯一不愿伤害他的男人怀中沉睡。无奈那一份他拼命抓着的点滴快乐——那份他有限的记忆中 _仅有_ 的良善——却被无情的剥夺了。 _Steve不在了，_ 取代他的是进到屋里的这个心怀恶意的人，这个人会像他之前所有的管理员那样对待他。暴力相向，视他的生命如草菅…

这个取代Steve位置的人他之前从未见过——他个子高大，一身横肉。深色的头发理得很短，穿着一身警卫的制服，但那把应当挂在腰带上的泰瑟枪（译者注：高压电击枪，能瞬间释放百伏高压电将人击昏，严重的可能导致死亡）却被他拿在手里肆意的晃动。他看起来简直是 _迫不及待的_ 想要用它，他的手指意有所指的摸着扳机，只要被他寻着哪怕是一点点的由头，他都会扑过去的。对那人来说，这件武器是用来展示他对于犯人的控制和支配权的，而不是挂在皮带上装相的。他缓步走上前来，浑身散发着洋洋自得和心怀不轨的气息。

“这么说，”他开口道，嗓音低沉，话语里平淡的语气显得极为做作，听来更像是嘲讽。“你就是那个大名鼎鼎的 _冬日战士_ 啊。”他的脚步来到他的背后稍停，然后慢慢转到了他面前，他的眼神缓慢的从他被铐锁在椅子上的身躯扫向他头罩下那张面无表情的脸。他微微耸了下肩膀，但他的每个动作都透露着伪善和讥嘲。“我听说你是刺杀肯尼迪总统的真凶…你还干掉了那个发明家，呃…是叫Stark吧， _对_ ——Howard Stark。还有那些谣传，说你端掉了 _整个军事基地_ ——守卫都死在岗位上，那些士兵死在各自的营房里，被一个个抹了脖子什么的，”他那双恶毒的眼睛在他身上打转，继而缓缓转开身，他嘴角挑起的那抹嗤笑，比起Steve温暖柔和的笑容实在是云泥之别。

“但是你知道吗？”他嗤笑道，继而走上前来猛地抬起一只脚踩在Bucky的椅子上，靴头死死顶在他的两腿和胯间，他探身过去凑到Bucky身前。“我实在有些失望。我本以为会遇到个狠角色。我以为你会凶相毕露…我终于有机会能看守九头蛇 _最致命_ 的武器了…可结果他却是个 _小鲜肉_ 。”

资产一动不动的目视前方，眼睛都不眨一下，只希望能挺过这一段时间，直到自己能够独处为止。他的新警卫的恶毒话语在他脑中回荡，令他觉得心头死一般的空寂，那些被割喉士兵的惨状历历在目。他有策略的在脑中分析着这个新警卫所说的每一个字，并将之分类，下意识的为面前这个人进行心理勾勒。 _随意侵入私人空间以建立主导地位。使用侮辱性语言降低他人人格。分析结论：肢体伤害及性暴力可能性升高。使用言语侮辱的可能性达到96%。_

男人的嗤笑变得更加恶毒，他面带讥讽的抬起泰瑟枪抵在了他下颌下方柔软的皮肤上，枪头上的两个金属爪轻易的便穿透了轻薄的头罩。资产那不为所动的神情头一次出现了些许松动，他不禁呼吸一滞，金属爪一味的用力向上顶，逼着他抬起头与他的警卫对视。对方脸上的嗤笑变成了狞笑，他抬起另一只手，一把抓住了Bucky的后脑，手指用力掐住他脖颈上的关节。 _“我觉得…”_ 他低声说，“只要你老实听话，咱们俩可以相处得很好。”泰瑟枪更加用力的顶在Bucky的下巴上，金属爪在他柔软的皮肤上留下了淤青。“不过要是你哪怕搞那么 _一点点_ 小动作，那就不是被电击那么简单了。”

两人间弥漫着沉重的死寂，铁蓝色的双眸凝视着管理员那双凶恶的深绿色眼睛，对方加重了手上的力道。他的手指几乎要掏进他的脖颈，而那把他大肆炫耀的泰瑟枪则在他的下巴上留下了青紫的瘀斑。那人用讥嘲且厌恶的眼神看他，全身散发着不屑。他的新警卫突然猛地甩开他直起身来，挪开了那只放在他双腿间的脚。

不待他有所反应，警卫立刻动手打开了他的镣铐，资产强迫自己纹丝不动。不敢眨眼，大气不敢出一声。 _他就快要支持不住了。_ 经历了这一天所发生的一切，先是被 _不明所以的独自_ 丢在牢房里，然后被拖到这里，被人告知Steve离开了…接着便是连续几个小时拼命隐忍着承受精神和情感上的凌虐… _他真的再也坚持不住了_ …他今天已经无法再承受任何其他的惩罚了，不然…不然他真的会 _崩溃_ 的。他会被击垮，然后在压力、恐惧和痛苦之下支离破碎，之后…之后承受他们的更多伤害。因为资产必须服从命令。他活着的唯一目的就是不能出现故障，这样才能让自己一直有用…这样他才不会受到伤害… _天呐…拜托…请别伤害他…_

他僵直的坐在原地等着镣铐解开，虽然觉得全身上下的血管都像是被冰冻住一般，却不敢妄动，他只觉得自己从里到外又冷又热，仿佛要被撕成碎片了。当对方抓住他的胳膊把他拽起来时，他不由得一个趔趄，腹中一阵恶心，但他还是赶快站稳了脚步。他两眼死盯着地面，在那把泰瑟枪重重抵在他腰上，逼着他往前走时，他拼命按捺住内心的痛苦和恐惧，隐忍着不尖叫出声。那个警卫凶恶的拽着他的胳膊，手指几乎要掏进他的肉里，他拖着他穿过蜿蜒的白色走廊，回到他那间燥热刺眼的，如同 _地狱_ 一般的牢房。他被掼在地上，警卫从他背后栖近，在他耳边低声嘶语那些意有所指的词句令他的内脏都因恐惧而绞缠起来。那些话语在他脑中回荡，让他浑身发麻，冷汗淋淋，随着身后响起的一声嗤笑，他被脸朝下狠狠按倒在地。资产茫然的注视着前方，一动不动的任由对方粗鲁的卸去身上的绑缚，头罩被硬生生的从他头上扯下。他就那样趴在燥热湿黏的地板上，而当他的警卫起身出屋，关上牢门的时候，他甚至无法挪动身体。

牢门锁闭的那一刻，资产 _彻底崩溃_ 了。

Bucky颤抖着发出一声惊喘，继而蜷缩起身子，他把双膝蜷在身前，将头脸埋在双臂之间，身子不受控制的疯狂颤抖起来。 _他好难受_ ——他难过得无以复加，一声呜咽冲破了他的喉咙，在狭小的牢笼中回荡。那撼哭声令他一阵瑟缩，他抬起自己的右手捂住嘴巴，挡住接踵而来的哀鸣。

_怎么会这样？_

这么久以来他头一次品尝到 _快乐_ 的滋味。他找到了一个能依靠的人…一个他 _相信_ 能够照料他的人…一个他不用惧怕会吓阻、伤害或者让他忍饥挨饿的人。他等到了 _Steve…Steve_ 会握着他的手，用拇指轻抚他的指节；会拥着他，引导他克服恐惧戴上头罩，以便把他带出牢房看看外面的天空… _Steve_ 会用柔软而温暖的双唇亲吻他，告诉他他还有别的选择…告诉他他相信他是 _无辜_ 而且 _善良的_ …Bucky原本离快乐只有 _一步之遥_ …但突然间，这一切就这么被残忍的夺走了。突然间，他原本所剩无几的心灵就这么被活活的掏了出来，空留他那一副被开膛破肚，支离破碎的躯壳。

 _Steve不在了。_ 他被撇给一群陌生人，他们无情的践踏他的心灵，还把这当作了一场扭曲的比赛，似是要看看谁能问出伤他最深的问题…又或是谁能最先撕去他强作镇定的面具才肯罢休。那个新来的警卫则只会伤害他、威胁他、侮辱他，而… _而Steve却不在了…_

_Steve不在了！_

_Steve不在了！_

空前的无助感如同子弹般撕裂他的身体，Bucky用双臂环抱住腹部，他的胃里不停地翻搅、抽搐，令他几欲呕吐。他将双膝用力蜷在胸前，闭紧双眼任凭痛苦的灼泪滑下脸颊。他只想要Steve回来…他想念他温柔的呵护与他和煦的笑容…还有他那双纯良蓝眸中闪烁着的温柔。他想念被他亲吻，被他拥抱，他内心深处极度惧怕自己日后再也无法感受到这一切了。

那一刻，留给的Bucky，就只剩下哭泣了。

他就那样躺在坚硬粗糙的地板上哭泣，直到将喉咙哭哑，疯狂的颤抖令他蜷缩的身躯绷得僵硬痉挛。他的双手捏得死紧，右手的指甲已经抠进了掌心，留下一道道血口，而他的金属手指则由于长时间用力而开始发热了。他的哭泣招来了外面看守一记重重的砸门，吓得他哽噎着瑟缩起来。当他的警卫隔门怒喝时，Bucky赶忙将右拳堵在嘴上，不让那无助的哭泣溢出。

_他只想要Steve回来…_

_他只想要Steve回来…_

_他只想要Steve回来…_


	14. 上诉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间关系，暂时先放出这几章来，其余的晚上推出！！！表欧我——

那些技术人员五天后又来了，Bucky虽然已经恐惧得险些 _发狂_ ，却还是违心的过去面谈了。他 _清楚_ ，那些人会伤害他的。他们会刨根问底，不停的追问他，会冷酷的将他脆弱的精神撕扯成一片血肉模糊。他们会把他好不容易构筑的心防一层层的剥开，将他那扭曲而不堪一击的灵魂暴露在大庭广众之下…他根本无法再经受一次像之前那样的问询了…不过，他还是将Bucky Barnes的人格深深掩藏起来，让资产顺从的面对他们的屠戮。

但是那两个技术人员却变了。

前一次…那骇人的第一次，他们简直是 _毫不留情_ ，一个接一个的提问，刨根问底的要求举例说明。不歇气儿的接连问了三个小时，Bucky被逼问得几欲崩溃，然而这一次…这一次提问的内容变了。他们依旧向他询问更多的信息，但措辞却委婉了很多，询问过程中他们也会时常停下来，让Bucky静静的坐一会儿，缓解一下他剧烈的头痛。他们甚至为他要了水，并且让人暂时松开他的镣铐以便他能喝水，同时也让他发麻的手指能回一回血。

他虽不知道他们为什么会有如此变化，但他对此感激不已…

虽然在Bucky那伤痕累累的心里并不太愿意承认，但这些技术人员给他的感觉，与Steve多少有些相似。他们当然无法和他全心忠于的那个人 _相提并论_ ，可他们的语气满含耐心，话语中所饱含的良苦用心令Bucky有些不习惯。经过第一次面谈后，他们产生了很大变化，Nelson和Murdock似乎是真心想要帮他的。Bucky当然并不 _信任_ 他们，可这却是在他更换了新警卫之后所感受到的第一份善意。

他对于那个新警卫的最初判断是正确的。

他几乎随时会对他恶语相向， _肢体暴力_ 更是家常便饭。他在押送他的时候会推搡他，然后趁他脚步踉跄的时候用警棍狠狠击打他的脊背。他会掐着他的脖颈把他拉起来，威胁他如果稍有异动就将受到重罚。

唯一令人欣慰的是，所有与性暴力相关的东西都仅限于语言方面。在那家伙蹲在他身旁，给他戴上绑缚和镣铐的时候会在他耳边低声吐出那些露骨下流的言语——这就是炫耀实力。他的警卫喜欢那种将他的囚犯玩弄于股掌之间的掌控感。他这么做只是因为他有这个 _能耐_ 而已。他这么做只是想证明他可以 _随心所欲_ 的恐吓他。他这么做只是想证明Bucky _根本无法_ 阻止他。说到底——他只是一名囚犯，他根本没有选择的余地，他没有资格置喙自己的待遇…而唯一一个肯出头维护他的人，如今却再也回不来了。

 

***

  
Steve瘫在沙发上，半闭着眼，迷离的目光盯着客厅里灰白的天花板出神。自从他被解雇至今已经 _二十三天_ 了…从Bucky被丢弃在严苛而骇人的狱中至今已过了 _二十三天——孤独无助_ ，无人照料…从他的事业彻底付之东流的那天起，Steve便一蹶不振，满心空虚。没有工作令他心头没有着落，而失去Bucky也让他感到前所未有… _无与伦比的_ 寂寞…

他 _异常想念_ 他…

不管从那个角度来说，被迫离开Bucky都没有湮灭Steve对他的爱意。那种感情并没有因此而消弭，或者因不能朝夕相处而逐渐淡漠。分离让他原本充满急切与爱意的灵魂被歉疚所占据，已经到了无以复加，令他几欲求死的地步。每当他想起Bucky——想起自己依旧对他满怀爱意的时候，他就会想起对方此刻孤独无依…他就会想起，不管这由不由得了他，都是他将Bucky弃之不顾的。这种伤痛令Steve无法忍受。这种歉疚感正无情的吞噬着他，以至于Steve所能感受到的情感就是无尽的空虚。除了空虚，便是蚀心腐骨的渴望和愧疚。

过去的一周每天都过得极为空虚…直到今天。

直到今天以前，他整个人都是麻木、空寂的，不知何去何从。他漫无目的的在沙发、床和厨房之间往复流连。他会心不在焉的晃出门去邮箱里取邮件，然后茫然的查看那一堆账单。这一个月来他唯一能称得上比较有规律的行动就只有吃饭了…其实他心里很清楚，他稍稍引以为傲的行为只能用 _可怜_ 来形容，但他那颗饱受煎熬的心依旧努力的在说服自己，认为这种行为还是可取的。他本可以不吃不喝的。就那么躺在沙发上任由自己自生自灭，不过…他还是逼着自己爬起来了。这就算不错了， _对吧？_ 他午餐吃得很少，晚饭则象征性的多做一些，所以… _他还算过得去。再怎么说他也吃东西了，_ 这就说明他还挺好的。这就说明他自己并没有逐步的被自己心中那令人无法喘息的抑郁所吞噬。

从某种程度上来讲，每天做两顿饭已经成了他的一种精神依托。他自欺欺人的认为自己依然过得还不错，不需别人的帮助。确实，他会觉得很累…基本上总是很累。虽说他比以往任何时候睡得都多，可到了晚上仍旧觉得疲惫不堪…他的心头空荡荡的…连刷过洗碗都跟爬雪山过草地似的，要是让他爬起来去洗澡，那简直跟要了他的命一般。不过… _他还是挺好的_ 。他没事。 _只要他还肯吃东西，那他就不算抑郁。_

但当到了这一天——第二十三天的时候，Steve的心理防线以他无法想象的速度崩溃了。

如果他还在工作——还有事业的话…那么今天就是他认识Bucky整整七个月的日子。他是1月6号正式成为他的看守的，而今天是8月6号了。虽说不满一年——虽说这不是什么周年纪念日，但这个日子却具有里程碑似的意义…他 _本该_ 陪在Bucky身边，与他共度这个具有里程碑意义的日子的。如果他们俩还在一起，这一天或许就会无声无息的度过了，可如今两人无法厮守…他们之间的距离让这一天显得异常难熬，异常重要，这一天为Steve带来的痛苦，与他第一天被迫离开时的切肤之痛别无二致。

从早上起眼泪就没停过。他颤抖着双手做早餐时拼命咬着下唇，直到将嘴唇咬破，依然止不住泪水的不断滑落。他睁着潮湿而刺痛的双眼在电脑上徒劳的搜寻着工作机会。他 _努力了_ …Steve _非常努力_ 的逼着自己往前走，希望自己这无用且毫无目的的人生还能有所作为，但是那该死的眼泪就是止不住。他于是放声哭泣，将自己的一切都哭了出来。哭到自己只剩下一具空荡荡的躯壳…直到眼泪哭干，瘫软在沙发上，失神地盯着灰白的屋顶发呆。

他痛苦不堪的大脑告诉他这个样子实在太没出息了。

_而他的灵魂则静匿的低吟，告诉他这是心碎…_

沙发旁边，Steve手机的提示音响起，他伸出手去，手指沿着地毯摸索，拨开满地的垃圾翻找着，直到他摸到了手机屏幕。他拿起手机，眼神从房顶移到了屏幕上，伸手点击信息图标。一个绿色对话框立刻在屏幕上弹出来，左上角的发件人显示为J.J。

接收时间：3:46pm  
 _“我看我已经到了山穷水尽的地步了，Rogers。你家男孩的信息我把能查到的都发给你了。”_

Steve呆愣的眨了眨潮湿的眼睛。Jessica已经完成了她的工作…他们现在已经掌握了James Buchanan Barnes全部记录在案的资料了。可Steve此时却觉得这一切都 _毫无意义_ 了。他抬起沉重的手臂，手指悬在键盘上，浑浑噩噩的脑子里涌出一大堆答复的话语。 _‘这些都无所谓了。’‘关我鸟事！’‘你有本事玩儿穿越吗？’‘你发给我那么多东西我都没回复，这你他妈都咂摸不出滋味来吗？’‘拜托你拿了钱就走吧！’‘别烦我了——滚远一点——他妈的别来烦我了！’‘…我很抱歉…’‘我非常非常抱歉。’‘别来烦我…’‘我知道你已经很用心了…’‘我真的，真的很抱歉…’_

发送时间：4:08pm  
 _“好，谢谢。”_

这个回复如同机械般生硬、单调，毫无感情，也许就是因为这个他才这么回答的吧。如果带情绪的话就会变得像是在破口大骂了。他现在也只能选择生硬了。过了片刻，他的电话又响了起来。

接收时间：4:10pm  
 _“就这么着了？你居然连求我再多花功夫帮你找这家伙的劲儿都省了？上回跟你碰面的时候你他妈可急得跟要上房似的。”_

发送时间：4:13pm  
 _“不用了，你已经很努力了。”_

这一次过了许久也没有回音，Steve于是又开始发呆，他的脑子根本连往那些短信上 _想都没想一下_ ，当然也没顾及那个给他发信息的满头深色长发，双唇殷红的女子。他更不会料到这个女子此刻正坐在家中那张破旧的沙发上，细心琢磨着短信中的意思， _因为这他妈的关她什么事？_ 反正钱她早就拿到手了，而且她又不是他妈的心理医生…不过她 _确实_ 会在工作中投注感情，虽然很多时候这种感情投注遭人嗤之以鼻。Jessica Jones最痛恨对任何人产生 _任何_ 怜惜之情。她深知这一切到头来都不会有善终——Luke和Hope Schlottman就是最好的例子…要么离她而去，要么香消玉殒。不过Steve让她感到特别，除了金发碧眼，他对于公正的执著程度足以令她抓狂，同时也令她想起了她的好姬友。 _Trish也是这个德性，_ 一样的倔强，一样的死心眼…

事情肯定是出岔子了。就算不当私人侦探Jessica也感觉得出来。也许对她来说Steve根本无足轻重，但他对 _某人_ 而言却是 _举足轻重_ 的。所以即便Jessica痛恨给别人提供蹩脚的情感支撑，她也不愿见到有人因 _‘她对他们无足轻重’_ 而在Trish伤心难过时离她而去。

接收时间：4:25pm  
 _“好吧Rogers，我不傻。我知道你和这个男人之间有某种联系，而且用不着当私人侦探也知道现在情况不妙。算你走运，我不是开心理诊所的，所以我不会逼你谈感想。不过作为一个过来人，在这里也跟你分享一些心得。做人做事不会老走背字儿的。确实，这事让人伤心难过，谁要是跟你说不是那么回事，那人就是一傻逼，但事情不会一直这么糟心的，好吗？所以你他妈得振作起来，Rogers。我费牛劲查到的东西可不是让你拿去糟践的。”_

Steve目不转睛的盯着短信看了良久。他的头一个想法就是自己刚刚的短信肯定是发错了人。第二个想法就是，要是连 _Jessica Jones_ 都对他放软了口气，那他的状态肯定是烂到底了。这条短信肯定称不上清风摆柳，但字里行间却透出一抹带刺的鼓励。这些话丝毫没有拐弯抹角…倒让他觉得自己像是被一支赶牲口用的电棍从悬崖边给赶了回来…这条短信在Steve听来十分刺耳，不过…归根到底， _她说的一点不错_ …他他妈确实需要振作起来。

也许Bucky的命运此刻并不掌握在他手里——他已经将之托付给了Matt和Foggy，但如果Steve自己先垮了，那Bucky日后岂不是没了落脚之地吗？抛开其他的不管，如果他 _还有什么_ 能做到的事，那就是让自己做好准备， _生理上_ 和 _心理上_ 都要准备好。Bucky需要的休憩之地不能堆满了垃圾。而那个能为他带来安慰的人不能浑身散发着恶臭…他需要健康的身心来帮助Bucky开始恢复。 _这才是_ 他应该为Bucky做的…这也许是他现在 _唯一_ 能做到的。

于是，Steve终于从那张他一早就瘫座的沙发上爬起身，逼着自己去洗澡。他打开窗户放空屋里的浊气，拿出垃圾袋把堆积在房间里的垃圾收拾出去。在这之前，一切都看似如此了无生趣，连今生至爱都离他而去了，一团纸巾落到地上又有什么关系呢？而现在，生活又再度充满意义。因为他的今生至爱 _可能会_ 再回到他的身边，如果他真能回来，那么他就必须要做好迎接他的准备。Steve开始洒扫吸尘，整理房间，正当他在厨房里清洗堆积如山的脏碗盘时，Nelson和Murdock给他打来了电话。

 _上诉进行的非常顺利_ ，对于Bucky来说，这无疑是向自由迈出的第一步。

_事情果然是在向好的方向发展。_

 

***

  
Bucky本以为和技术人员的第一次面谈是最让他难以忍受的经历，然而现在的这些… _这些才是真正可怕的_ 。

当天一早，他的警卫就进到牢房里，给他戴上镣铐和绑缚，粗暴的把他从地上拎起来。他又被带到那间白色的小屋子里，那两个技术人员最后一次向他简述了任务内容。 _上诉_ 。其中那个叫Murdock的技术人员告诉他这一切都是板上钉钉的。这种类型的案子很容易令人产生所谓的合理的质疑，因为他们无需证明他是否 _无辜_ ——他们只需要证明他 _有可能无罪_ 就可以了，他向他保证，他们手上有十足的证据可以证明这一点。

随后，他们便把Bucky带出了监狱，这是他将近五年来头一次出去，但整个过程却没有丝毫的快意。他依旧是被羁押的犯人。整个过程是苦涩的，也是令人惊惧的，更是喧嚣的…

被迫着离开一成不变的监狱生活，他被突然间至于夏日炙热的阳光之下，周围的异响对于他极度敏锐的听觉而言简直是一种折磨。十多名看守将他团团围住，他稍有妄动，那些人就会毫不犹豫的对他开枪射击。他被推搡着、驱赶着坐进了一辆警车的后座，然后就被牢牢锁住，后座与司机之间隔着厚厚的防弹玻璃。这一切让Bucky觉得自己根本不是去证明自己的清白，而是被拉出去接受重新定罪。而那些死盯着他的怨毒眼神也进一步加深了这种感觉。他们都认为他有罪。 _是一个恶魔。一个人渣。_ 他们都认为让他 _苟活至今_ 都是对这个国家的不公。

警车开动，周围的一切从他眼前呼啸而过。一切都显得那么的混乱，令他不堪忍受，以至于Bucky只能将头埋在双膝之间，默默祈求这一切能尽早结束。他只觉得自己难受得快要吐了，脑袋都几乎要被巨大的压力挤爆。他快要承受不住了。

被从监狱中转出所造成的心理创痛比被关进去有过之无不及，只是这一次，法院门口多了一群叫嚣提问的媒体记者和晃眼的闪光灯。然后就是上诉的过程了。

整个上诉的过程前后不到一个小时，可对于Bucky来说却仿佛过了 _一个世纪_ 。列席的11位陪审员看起来就像一支军队，而Bucky伤痕累累且被恐惧占据的头脑似乎能从他们每个人的脸上察觉到威胁。法庭上控辩双方的言语互换在Bucky耳中则变得如同怒吼一般震耳欲聋，他只能拼命逼着自己不当场崩溃。他好想大哭一场…他只想让所有人都安静下来…不要再逼他，不要再像用显微镜查看一只昆虫是否有毒那样的盯着他了。他们大多数人似乎都觉得他是一只毒虫…说实话…他觉得他们是对的…上诉的过程中他不断的扫视着那11张脸，内心默默的乞求，能在他们当中看到Steve…

 

***

  
那个叫Nelson的技术人员告诉他，他们成功了——他的案子被发还重审了。欢欣鼓舞之余他抬手拍了拍他的肩头，抓着他的肩膀微笑着晃了几晃。 _‘有进展了，伙计——你的案子要重审了！’_ 但那触碰却如同烧灼一般。令他浑身发抖，恶心难过，他伸出另一只手去按住了被触碰的地方，仿佛是在保护受伤的创口一般。他内心深处明白这是件好事，可技术人员的兴奋之情却如冰水一般灌注进他的头脑…置身其中，让他浑噩噩不知何去何从…他们告诉他，他们赢了，可Bucky却只能感觉到痛苦。他觉得自己被暴露在外——就如同自己被活生生的剥皮了一般——每一个声音、每一个动作，甚至空气中飘浮的每一粒灰尘似乎都会对他造成无法挽回的伤害。他只觉得自己内心一片空寂，几乎到了崩溃的边缘… _他真的好想念Steve。_

在监狱的第二道安保闸口，他被移交给了自己的现任看守，然后被带回了那间囚禁他多年的，可怕的白色牢房。

 

***

  
他眼看着面前的景象越来越近。他正一步步的接近自己囚牢的大门——那个燥热不堪、光线刺眼令人眩晕的牢房。 _天呐——_ 他已痛苦的无以复加，囚室里灯光简直如地狱般可怕，而从屋里飘来的污浊空气更是让Bucky的身体忍不住的颤栗。他受不了了—— _天呐——他真的受不了了。他不要回到那间囚室里去——_

那一刻，Bucky暂时忘记了一切，两脚开始在地上拖沓，双肩向后扳，无果的想要减缓自己前行的脚步。紧接着，警卫握着他胳膊的手就突然变得像铁箍一样钳住了他，他用力擒住他，重重的将他按在一旁的墙上。对方抬起一只手，隔着头罩狠狠扯住了他的头发。Bucky忍不住发出一声破碎而窒息的惊叫，而对方却重重的把他的头向墙壁撞过去，囚犯的脸颊狠狠的磕在墙上。

Bucky的全身条件反射的想要反抗，却被警卫将整个身子死死压住，他的脸被狠狠的压在墙上，而对方的胸膛也紧紧的贴在他背后。“老实点—— _老实点！_ ”他低吼道，更用力的把他挤在墙边，像对付一只狗般拽着Bucky的头。他在他耳边发出一声嘶吼，灼热的气息拂过他的皮肤，令Bucky不由得一激灵。 _他痛恨这样。_ 痛恨自己的身体被压在墙上无力反抗——痛恨对方拉扯他的头发而引来的痛楚。他痛恨身后那个男人的嘴角变态的勾起，继而发出一声 _狞笑_ 。

“唷，狗狗不想回笼子里去呀？”他讥笑道，话语间饱含着恶毒，他说着用力扯住他的头发，连头罩都随之紧紧的箍在他的脸上。“才刚出去跑了一圈，你就以为自己长能耐了是吧？ _是不是？_ 不过…”他把脸凑过去，Bucky那只露在外面的眼睛能清楚的看见他眼里的凶光，还有他嘴角的那抹邪恶的笑容。“我或许应该跟上面说一声…让他们把你关到普通监区去。”他说着抬起眉毛，刻意的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，而后突然伸手用力的抓住他的臀肉使劲的揉捏，Bucky只觉得头皮发麻。

_“像你这样的小鲜肉在那儿可是会大受欢迎呢…”_

闻言，他的心猛地一沉。

Bucky已经有 _几年_ 没被人那么对待了。Steve _从没有_ 那么做过——上一次那么对待他的人是他的一位管理员——身子压上来，抓住他，抬手过去扯开他的衣服，而后便是 _索取，索取，不停的索取_ ——胆汁涌上他的喉咙，浑身因那人隔着囚衣在他身上用力的揉捏掐弄而冷汗淋漓。这种触摸只是为了展示权威，以此来向他身下的男人宣布他可以对他 _肆意_ 施展淫威——这个曾被标榜得无所不能——而实则却是 _如此无助_ 的男人，此刻可以任由他随意摆布。

他凑得更近，追逐着Bucky拼命躲避的脸。头罩擦过他的嘴唇，他能感觉到囚犯的体温——还有他身上散发出的恐惧气味。“不过他们肯定不会批准的。”他说着再次吮舔了一下嘴唇，囚犯身上传来的瑟缩令他十分受用。“他们到现在还认为你是个 _危险人物_ 。不过我看你就是条欠管教的哑巴癞皮狗罢了。”

他说着深深吸了口气，而后突然将自己的胯间抵在了囚犯的臀部，Bucky的内脏都仿佛被冻住了一般。身后的男人开始用腰胯磨蹭他的身体时，Bucky心中有个声音催促着他的大脑作出反应，那天Steve拒绝用性事惩罚他时所说的话再次回荡在他耳边。 _‘我是不会跟你发生性关系的——那些用此种方式惩罚你的人，他们才是变态，他们才是错误的——而我是绝对不会那么对待你的。’_ Bucky闭紧双眼。 _变态的，错误的_ 。这家伙的所作所为就是变态而错误的呀——可为什么他却无法动弹？他的身躯像是僵死了一般，他脑中的设置既抹杀了所有的自我意识，也将他对首肯的粗浅认知彻底粉碎。Steve话里的意思似乎是说他对于这种事应当有发言权的…

可这人是他的 _管理员_ 啊——

脑中的设置命令他必须对管理员的要求言听计从。他脑中的声音在不停的断喝，告诉他他管理员的要求非常明了，他现在就应该乖乖跪下身子，张开嘴等着承受，可Bucky的全身却不听使唤。他既无法反抗，也不愿服从，两个想法始终相持不下——他会因此发生故障的——他会因此而 _崩溃_ 的！

管理员的嘴唇隔着头罩蹭在他的脸颊上，继而一路向下滑到他的唇边，喷吐在他脸上的气息灼热而又滑腻。“你不想一个人孤零零的呆在狗笼里是吗，小甜心？”他淫笑着说道，一边继续用腰胯磨蹭他的臀部，一边把手伸到他身前抚摸他的大腿，另一只手依然死死扯着他的头发。“要不要找个人好好让你爽一把？”

“你这个小婊子一定相当可口的，对吧？”

_这句话令Bucky全身上下的肌肉瞬间抽紧。_

突然间，他脑中的设置 _彻底停摆_ 。他的思想变得阴暗而残酷，全身的每一个细胞都做好了随时攻击的准备。突然间，他的大脑开始快速的盘算能够结果身后那个男人的方式。

_头部向左后方猛力撞击。结果：嘴唇破裂。目标会向后倒退两步。转身用头部撞击。结果：鼻骨骨折，双眼青肿。目标会失去平衡倒地。如瞄准精确，资产跃起后可将全身的力道集中在膝盖上，全力砸中目标喉部。在目标喉部用力压制2-7分钟，可挤压气管并造成大脑缺氧。_

_结果：死亡。_

这一切都在他脑中 _无比清晰_ 的呈现出来。他甚至可以 _感觉到_ 自己的膝盖砸在他喉咙上时，那家伙脊柱断裂发出的振动。他甚至 _能听见_ 他发出艰难的喘息声， _能看见_ 他的眼睛逐渐失去神彩。 _他能看见…_

_…Steve…_

他能看见Steve在监狱外苦苦等待，却最终等不到他的出现，只因他出手做了所有人都深恶痛绝的恶事。他能看见他牢房里的每一个细节…因为他将 _永远无法_ 踏出牢门一步…他能看见死刑注射针头刺进自己的血管，还有电椅上捆绑着他手腕的绑带…

他的身体松弛了下去，视线也变得模糊起来，任由那个男人在他耳边吐出淫秽恶毒的言语。 _他不能那么做。他不能杀他…_ 这并非为这个伤害他、恐吓他，肆意欺辱他的人着想… _而是为了Steve着想…_ 因为他想要再次见到他…他想要和他在一起…这也就意味着让他的警卫继续苟活下去。

Bucky浑身无力而麻木的站在原地，目光颓丧而黯淡，继而，他脑中突然灵光一闪。他的眼神于是恢复了神彩，无视身后那个男人无耻的舔舐着他的面颊，他慢慢抬起了头颅。

_“你违反规定了。”_

这句话说得低沉，警卫差点没听见。他停下了一切动作，呆愣的眨了眨眼，继而稍稍抬起头瞪视着他的囚犯。他居然 _开口说话了_ 。这个平日一言不发的家伙居然说话了——而且一开口就 _出言不逊_ ，这不由得让他很是错愕。

 _“你说什么？”_ 他怒斥道，继而狞笑着用手使劲掐弄Bucky的大腿内侧，手指几乎要掏进肉里了。

Bucky的双眼一瞬不瞬，他微微吸了口气。“你违反规定了。”他再次说道，虽然面无表情，但他却目光如炬。“鉴于前任管理员在任期间发生的事件，我的牢房里被安装了监控探头。他们采取了严密的监控，所以他们现在正等着我回到牢房里。他们会派人来确保一切正常的。到时他们就会发现你因为违规与我发生接触，而没能及时把我送回牢房。”

警卫像是被人狠狠抽了一记耳光般被钉在了原地。他实在很想大笑出声，实在很想把这个犯人的脑袋在墙上撞个粉碎，让他后悔自己敢跟他 _顶嘴_ ，但是…不得不承认的是他说的 _千真万确_ 。两名荷枪实弹的警卫随时都有可能冲进来，确保囚犯无法袭击他。而现在离他们事先规定好的返回时间已经过了好一阵了，想到这里，他猛地退开，仿佛被烫着了一般。

那家伙的表情因愤怒而变得狰狞起来，他突然伸手过去，把Bucky从墙边拽开， _猛地推搡_ 着他往牢门口走去。Bucky脚下一个趔趄，脚镣弄得他步幅受限，脚步不稳，他不得不努力稳住才不至于摔倒。还不等他站稳，对方就又重重的推了他一把。警卫推搡着他前行，Bucky的肩膀被推得重重撞在牢门上，继而终于站立不稳，被绑缚的身躯狠狠的摔倒在地。

那家伙肉大身沉的躯体立即压了过去。两条粗腿跨坐他的后背上，胳膊也被对方死死钳制着，Bucky只觉得恐惧已紧紧扼住了他的心脏。 _不——不——不要！_ 他以为牢房里有监控对方就不敢妄动的—— _他以为那家伙会有所忌惮的——天哪——不要啊…_

过了片刻，他才从惊惧中回过神来，意识到那家伙只是在粗暴的卸去他身上的绑缚。

“你这小婊子还挺机灵啊？真以为你自己巨他妈聪明是吧…”他怒斥道，Bucky感觉到对方在解开绑带的时候唾沫星子都溅到了自己脖子上。对方发出的那声恶毒的笑声充分的表达了他对他的憎恶，他狠狠的拽开了脚踝上的绑带，丝毫不理会绑带擦破了那里的皮肤。“要是被我在这个倒霉的地方找到一点破绽，我他妈一定先掐死你。”他说着再度狠狠拽了一下Bucky的头，继而把头罩扯下去，愤愤然的甩开他。“看着你那对漂亮眼睛一点点失去光彩一定爽到没边儿，是吧？”

_要是他知道自己差点儿就成了他所描述画面中的主角，那他估计就会小心措辞了。_

警卫发出一声低叱，起身居高临下的望着Bucky俯卧的身躯，继而弯腰解开镣铐，凶暴的抓过他的双手放在脑后。他再一次俯下身去，将嘴巴凑到Bucky的耳边，嘴角露出一抹恶笑。“大门锁上以前你要是敢动一动，我就把你的脑袋揪下来。”

说着他直起身，Bucky趴在那里，虽然他明白在警卫迈过他身体时用靴头在他肋骨上狠狠踢的那一脚是故意为之，但他依旧纹丝不动。他静静的等待着，听着脚步声走出门外，大门吱吱作响的关上，最后锁闭。

当落锁的闷响终于传来，Bucky这才颤抖着舒了口气，继而用手肘支起身子。他只觉得恶心。之前的那些碰触就如同火烧一般——护送的警卫驱赶着他上下车，进出各处；Nelson善意的轻拍他的胳膊…还有那个暴戾的管理员令人汗毛倒竖，带有侵略性的触摸…他 _痛恨_ 这些。 _他痛恨这一切。_ 他的管理员触摸他的感觉就好像他是他的所有物一样，就好像他 _活该_ 被他如此对待。Bucky心里有一个声音试图说服他乖乖就范。而他也险些就真的准备服从了…可他 _却没有_ 。他慢慢的意识到了这个令人费解的事实。他拒绝屈从于一个管理员… _是因为Steve吗？_

 _是的。_ 因为Steve告诉过他这是不对的…他告诉过他性事不应被当作惩罚的手段，而且…不知是因为什么，Bucky有权决定应当 _由什么人_ 对他的身体施以何种待遇…但实际情况不仅止于此。Steve并不是他反抗的 _唯一_ 原因。

这其中也包含了 _他自己_ 。

这一路走来，不知是什么时候，Bucky在心下决定以后除了Steve，他 _再也不想_ 被别人碰触了。如果他面对的是Steve，那么他想要什么他都会毫不犹豫的给予他。他会毫不犹豫的为他 _奉献一切_ ，只要Steve给予他温柔的触摸，和几句温言细语，Bucky就会全盘付出…

Bucky对于首肯的概念依然 _极为_ 模糊…他到现在仍然不明白，其实Steve并非 _理所当然的_ 可以从他这里获取一切。他的脑中依旧没有摒弃那种为了不被弃之不顾，所以必须对Steve臣服，对他有用的概念。他无法完全摆脱这种因为Steve对他好，所以他就有权对他予取予求的思考方式，可是他还是做了这个决定，这个促使他向全面理解新概念迈出了第一步的决定。

其他人休想随便碰他。 _绝对不行_ 。任他是警卫还是技术人员，就算是医生、法官、典狱长，都休想碰他。

_除了Steve，他不想让其他任何人碰他。_

Bucky用手肘支撑起身子，他被磕得青肿的肩头疼痛不已。他小心翼翼的跪起身子，继而站起来。他所做的决定为他的内心平添了一抹绝决，让他那破碎而疲惫的灵魂有所依存，这绝决令他在饱受折磨的身躯即将倒下时能勉力起身，继续前行。他是如此渴望触摸…如此渴望爱怜，但在这个世界上他只想从一个人那里获取这一切。所以他 _必须_ 回到Steve身边去。就这么简单。他 _需要_ 他，所以他怎么样也要回到他身边，即便让他经受比上诉惨烈上百倍的创伤，他也在所不惜。

上诉的时候只有11个人列席。也没有多少媒体报道，在法庭上提供的证物也只有寥寥几样，用来使人产生合理怀疑。重审肯定会 _极为可怕的_ 。媒体肯定会 _铺天盖地_ 的涌来，人群发出阵阵 _吼叫_ ，闪光灯会像闪光弹一样炸开。到时候审判的法庭会很大，挤满前来听审的人，而这一屋子的人当中估计只有他的两名律师不会对他恨之入骨…他们肯定会仔细梳理证据和Bucky给出的证言…他们会播放Steve找到的那些骇人的视频，Bucky将被迫再度经历那些折磨与痛苦… _他们会逼着他当庭陈述_ …他们会逼他叙述那些杀戮…还有记忆移除、间谍活动，和九头蛇假他之手所做的一切…而他则将被迫再次回溯自己每一次残杀无辜，然后望着满手的血腥却不知道自己 _为何要这么做_ ，为什么他的身体会服从于别人的命令，而内心深处却有一个破碎而微弱的声音不断 _乞求_ 他停止杀戮。他也将被迫回溯自己在九头蛇时遭受的每一次虐打、折磨，以及他乖乖臣服着经受那些九头蛇成员对他施加的每一次凌虐。

上诉结束后，重审就如同一只恶兽般向他步步进逼——那恶兽早已迫不及待的想要借所有那些他被迫伤害的无辜者之手将他撕成碎片。他们会骂他是个叛国者——一个杀人狂徒。他们会把他骂作一个 _恶魔_ …他们将逼迫他再度亲历这将近一个世纪的凌虐和精神摧残…Bucky _根本不知道_ 该如何面对这一切。但他 _必须_ 坚持下去。 _必须_ 。因为要是他不坚持下去，他就无法回到Steve身边。

_这一点是比任何审判都令他难以面对的。_


	15. 重审

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry米纳桑，下午因为有事，没有把所有的章节都发上来，现在特将最后两章补完。请各位表殴我。

Bucky的看守对他的态度越发恶劣了，更倒霉的是，来日方长。

没有Steve陪伴的日子从一开始的3周逐渐延长到了4周，然后是8周、12周，每过一天Bucky都感觉自己在逐渐变得绝望。某些日子相对要好过些。在那些无需离开牢房的日子，他会闭眼躺在床上，对牢房外警卫不时发出的声响充耳不闻。那家伙会叫骂、出言威胁，在Bucky不注意的时候突然用警棍敲打牢门，只为听听他的惊呼声。不过这些都只是发生在牢房外面而已。这些都是隔着牢门的，对他造不成伤害。

其他日子则没那么好过了。Bucky已经开始拒绝出去放风了——因为出去就意味着他的看守有机会对他进行威吓了——有些日子他别无选择必须离开牢房。那些技术人员…不， _代理人，_ 他的律师们，Nelson和Murdock时常来与他会面。那些日子在被带出牢房的时候，他的警卫每次都会认真负责的找各种理由伤害他，甚至会胡乱编出些借口来欺负他。这段时间他被打过，被电击枪电过，被胡椒喷雾器喷过。他的后颈上新添了一大块被胡椒喷雾器近距离喷射的灼伤。他的右手腕上还留着之前的一个警卫用喷雾器烧灼出的相同伤疤，那是他从滑门伸手出去抓取食物的时候被他伤到的。可如今，这样的惩罚无端的就会出现…

_他真希望那些律师不要再跑来了…_

有如此想法确实令人心中不快，经过不堪回首的第一次面谈之后，如今只有他们二人还会对他表现出同情。他们没有把他当作一台机器，也不像他的管理员那样把他视作一个畜生，而是像对待 _一个人_ 那样与他交谈。他已逐渐喜欢上Murdock说话时轻柔的语气，以及Nelson微笑时眼角的笑纹了，然而他还是希望他们不要再来了。如果他们不再来找他，他也就不用离开牢房…他的警卫也就没机会伤害他了。

可是他们必须为重审做准备。他们已经准备了将近四个月了，虽然Bucky已经变得越来越疲惫而颓丧，可他心里清楚，真正的重审与之相比只会是有过之而无不及的。 _这个审判会将他彻底打垮，_ 但是他还是要面对这一切。

而为Bucky那饱受摧残，被黑暗所笼罩的灵魂带来一线光明的，就是每一次与律师们面谈时，Murdock都会先对他说起Steve的事。他把他们在电话上交谈的内容都告诉了他，还会转告他Steve非常想念他。他会向他转达鼓励的话语，告诉他Steve保证他们会再次相聚。虽然这些远不能安抚Bucky那颗伤痕累累、扭曲不堪的心，但却也令他颇感慰籍。Steve的只言片语，哪怕只是重复之前的保证，又或是一句简单的 _‘我非常想念你’_ ，都能勉励他继续坚持下去。这些话语也同样提醒着他重审即将到来，而这次审判 _势必_ 会将他打得体无完肤，但是Steve也一定会一如既往的陪伴在他左右，帮助他继续走下去。

 

***

  
真实的重审与之前Bucky想象的相比，其可怕程度根本 _不可同日而语_ 。

庭审的第一天，Bucky被送往法庭，看见法庭外聚集的大批民众，他的五脏六腑都不由得因恐惧而翻腾。车子才一停稳，晃眼的闪光灯和喧哗声便径直扑来，Bucky浑身颤抖着被拉进这一团混乱之中。

人群从四面八方涌来——所有人都在 _叫喊_ ，记者们大喊着掷出一个个问题，抗议示威者则毫不吝惜的高声叱骂。一大堆录音设备杵到他面前，Bucky惊恐的四处躲避，以至于到后来他已经被人群挤到了护送他的六个警卫中的一个人身上，他低着头，整个身体颤抖得像暴风雨中的树叶一般。 _他已经恐惧的要呕吐了_ 。他几乎要当场 _崩溃_ 了。Bucky的双耳嗡嗡作响…他…他觉得自己的耳朵几乎要 _被震出血_ 来了，他的视线也开始变得模糊，眼前的一切都变成了一个个光团—— _肤色、服饰、发色，_ 所有的一切都在耀眼的闪光灯下模糊、混乱的一团，只剩下嘈杂的 _噪音…噪音…噪音。_

直到大门在他身后关闭，Bucky才总算获得了片刻的平静，然后Nelson和Murdock就来到他身边，引领着他进入了一间巨大的法庭。

 

***

  
法庭里 _座无虚席_ ，每个人都在盯着他，就好像他们恨不得看到他马上被就地绞杀一样。

这些人来这里就是为了看着他被千刀万剐的，而在他死时他们甚至会 _狂笑不止_ 。他无奈的意识到， _这些人会有这种想法实在无可厚非。_ 一定有无数的证言被提交给了法院，冬兵执行任务时从不留活口…也即是说列席的人中有 _受害人的亲属_ 。那些人巴不得他今天就被 _处死_ ，因为是他杀害了他们的丈夫、妻子、儿女…是他杀害了他们的兄弟姊妹、亲属和朋友…这些人是绝对不会想让他有机会重见天日的，只有Nelson、Murdock，还有Bucky残破的记忆能够为他们争取到一线生机。

他觉得自己快要支持不住了。他感觉到脑中的设置正试图把他那个惊恐万状的人格拉进内心深处监禁起来。他感到自己的心跳开始平缓，双眼开始变得无神、清冷，继而，Murdock突然间转头面对着他。

 _“嘿！James，别走神，别把自己隔绝起来，我们需要你。”_ 他的声音异常平稳——异常坚定，就好像这辈子他从没有如此坚决过一般。Bucky意识到他一定是察觉到了他的心率变化才会出面干预。但当他的表情并没发生丝毫变化时，Murdock立刻转身与他相对而立，探身到他耳边，两人之间的距离近得Bucky都能感觉到对方温热的气息和他身上淡淡的香水味儿了。 _“James，我知道你很害怕。我知道你会有这种反应是想要保护自己，但是如果你现在把自己隔绝起来了，那些陪审员就无法了解到那些Foggy和我，还有Steve所了解到的东西了。他们只会用他们道听途说来的东西来评判你。你很害怕，很迷惑，也受了很严重的伤害，这些我们都必须让他们知道才行。得让他们明白那些人都对你做了什么恶事才行。拜托别把自己封闭起来。帮我们打赢这场官司。”_

对Bucky来说，要达成这个请求实在太艰难了。

他要如何敞开心扉去面对这法庭中的每一个人啊？他要如何去面对更多的伤害啊？然而他却并没有时间仔细思量这些令人费解的问题，Murdock引着他来到原告席边，紧接着法槌便敲响了，响亮刺耳的声音震得Bucky一阵瑟缩。

 

***

  
他们准备重审花了几个月的时间，但真实的审判过程却是如此的 _度日如年_ 。

随着庭审的持续，Bucky _一天一天，一次又一次_ 的被带回到法庭。整天都坐在那里聆听那些被害人亲属的指控，那些死者晦暗无神的眼睛瞪视他的恐怖画面在他脑中不停闪现。他也必须整天坐在那里聆听Matt为他辩护——听他向法庭辩解发生在他身上的一切，还有他以前的身份，以及那些人为了要剥夺他的人性对他施行的各种手段。

在庭审开始后的第七天，Matt根据他们所掌握的证据，向陪审团讲述了Bucky被九头蛇俘获后所经历的全部细节。那一刻，每一个令人恻目的细节都被昭示于天下——每一次 _洗脑_ ——每一次 _虐打_ ——每一次 _奸淫_ 。他所经受的每一次酷刑。 _还有每一次他被丢进黑牢里，忍饥挨饿。_

他们也让 _他_ 出庭作证了…

Bucky被迫坐上证人席，被迫讲述他残存记忆中最早的囚禁经历——讲述那些 _恐怖的恶事——无边的黑暗_ ，还有 _无法忍受的饥饿_ ——他被截肢的手臂感染溃烂时散发的恶臭…他被迫描述洗脑的细节，讲述他是如何挣扎的——如何 _尖叫、乞求_ ，以及…那之后的 _一片空白_ 。

Murdock说他表现的很好，但从证人席下来以后，Bucky已经被折腾的连话都说不出了。他根本没有意识到在法庭中当着所有人的面，自己的双颊已被泪水打湿。他也根本没有意识到自己俯身蜷缩成一团颤抖不停。他更没有意识到Murdock为此申请了短暂的休庭。

_他给他拿水，却引得他呕吐起来。_

_他伸手抚摸他的脊背，却令他颤抖得更厉害了。_

_想死是不对的吗？_ 在经受了这一切之后，死不是更好的选择吗？不是能让他获得平静的吗？在他脑海深处，他隐约记起他的母亲曾警告过他罪孽深重的人是要下地狱的。而现在他就是个罪孽深重的人了…但 _这一切_ 与地狱何异？如此看来即便死亡也无法带来解脱。与现在这一切相比， _下地狱_ 反倒是一种恩赐了呀。

法官批准的15分钟休庭时间根本不够，可庭审还是照常继续了。

他本该用心听审的。毕竟这决定着他的命运走势。可Bucky却只能低着头坐在那里， _全身颤抖_ 着无声饮泣，他那一头长发挡住了所有列席者的视线，不让他们看见他绝望的泪水。

 

***

  
“我… _做不到_ …”

Bucky干涩的喉咙中挤出了一声破碎而绝望的低语。他抬起头，望向站在自己身前的那位盲人律师。“Murdock…我 _不能_ 再回到法庭里去了… _求你了_ …”他哀求道，好似Murdock刚刚对他宣读了死刑判决一般无助。

前一天的庭审几乎要了他的命。 _他已几近崩溃_ 。再继续下去的话他将会崩溃得不成人形，到时只怕连Steve都 _认不出_ 他了。

从开庭的第三天起他就开始水米不进了——他现在 _饥肠辘辘_ ，可肠胃却绞缠在一起，吃什么都会呕吐。他夜不能寐。不停的哭泣、颤抖，如今已全身麻木，声音嘶哑，他真的 _做不到_ ——他 _不能_ 再回到法庭里去了。 _天呐…拜托别逼他回去…_

Murdock轻抿了一下嘴唇，Bucky的胸口立刻开始发闷。 _不要啊_ ——

“James…”

_拜托不要…_

“你必须得回去。 _我很抱歉_ ，但庭审很快就都结束了。”他的头稍稍侧开，听见了Nelson手拿着咖啡走近的声音。咖啡的味道似乎让他想起了什么，他于是稍微直起身。“要不要给你来点儿咖啡？虽说再过一会儿就该重新开始审理了，但还是有功夫喝点东西的——或者让Foggy贡献出他那杯也行——随你高兴。”

刻意活跃气氛的话语却让Bucky的肠胃一阵翻腾，他看向Nelson——双眼圆睁，目光中满溢着恐惧，他惊恐的向对方微微摇了摇头。

看着他当事人满脸惊惧的样子，Nelson不由得一怔，他赶快把手上的咖啡放在一边，来到Bucky身边的椅子上坐下来。“嘿，”他低声道，“没关系的，Matt只不过是在 _犯浑_ 而已——”Foggy说到最后刻意加重了语气，继而回头狠狠瞪了一眼自己的搭档。Matt则感觉到气氛发生了变化，于是扯出了一抹嗤笑。Foggy转头回望Bucky，微笑着抬了抬眉头，若无其事的耸了耸肩。“他知道我死也不会牺牲咖啡的，不过你要是想喝的话我就去给你弄一杯来。”

这个提议很随意，却也很真诚，令Bucky心头的恐惧有了些许的退却，他不由得缓缓吐了口气。恐惧总是如影随形的跟随着他，丁点儿大的事，甚至是那些他本不该害怕的事情都能让他被恐惧所吞噬。Bucky最后还是轻轻摇了摇头，继而垂下眼，从眼角的余光中他能看见Foggy同情的抿了抿嘴唇。

“好吧…”他低声说，继而站起身来拿起一旁的咖啡杯。“咱们尽快把事情了结了吧，你说呢？等审判结束我一定当街大唱赞歌的。”

当Bucky迟疑的起身时，Matt伸手过去轻轻碰了碰Bucky的手肘。“James？”他柔声说，Bucky闻声立刻回头望向他，心中不觉产生了一丝恐慌。但Murdock却露出了一抹温和的微笑，他歪头向法庭示意了一下。“来吧， _你能行的_ …而且我在法庭里给你准备了一个惊喜。”

 

***

  
_Steve已经快要喘不过气来了。_

脖子上的领带似乎越勒越紧，坐在他左右的听审人也似乎快要贴在了他身上。他觉得自己快要窒息了，而且浑身紧绷，他的身体紧张得直哆嗦。Bucky _随时_ 都可能出现。

Matt直到庭审的第八天，也就是 _最后一天_ 才想办法把他弄进了法庭里。他无法和Bucky说上话，也不能跟他有私下的接触，但他却有机会能看到Bucky。更重要的是，Bucky也有机会能够看见他。

_一定要让他知道他来了。_

他必须要让他知道，不管结果怎样，他都会支持他的。 _无论如何，Steve都会陪伴在他左右的。_

 

***

  
Bucky亦步亦趋的跟随着Murdock，因为这是让他感到最安全的地方。直觉告诉他这个人训练有素——他的身体就像一件精心调校过的武器——Murdock当然不是什么士兵，而且他还是个 _盲人_ 。但不知为何，待在他身边让Bucky _稍觉安全_ 。他觉得…离他近些让他能够稍稍远离那些聆审者、陪审员和控方证人咄咄逼人的视线。也让他在法官冷硬的目光下稍感安全。

Murdock自信的走进来，法庭里的每个布置他都烂熟于心，周围人头攒动的声音也被他听得分明。他昂首挺胸，自信满满，Bucky总是时不时的产生一种奇怪的感觉，他觉得他仿佛把周围的一切都 _听进了心里_ 。Matt的头会不时向左右稍稍转动些许，脚步也会不时慢下来。其实，他是在等待一个特别的声音出现。

突然间，他的表情变了。

在房间的另一头，一个心跳声突地一滞，继而加速跳动起来。

Matt的唇角勾起一抹了然的笑容，他停住脚步，回身拉住了Bucky的胳膊让他也站住脚。“James，”他低声耳语道。“先坐下，然后转身往你的右后侧看。”

Bucky的第一反应是赶快回头，但他还是绷紧了身子，克制着自己没有马上转身。 _先坐下，然后再看_ 。这才是他接到的命令。于是Bucky缓缓迈步向前，伸手拉开那把沉重的原告座椅。他坐下时双膝止不住的发颤。法庭里几乎坐满了人——而且可谓人声鼎沸——一百人挤在法庭里已经让屋子里变得燥热起来。他缓缓转过眼去，视线从那些令人惶恐且毫无特征的面孔上扫过， _肤色、服饰、发色、眼睛颜色…_

_金色。_

_蔚蓝色。_

Bucky怔住了。

当Steve在法庭的另一端与他对视的那一刻，他的神情柔和起来，继而露出了一个令人心碎的微笑，Bucky只觉得他全身原本冰冷的血液开始回暖，心头却充斥着难以置信。 _这一定是他的幻觉_ ——必是这次庭审已将他的心灵折磨得伤痕累累，以至于他已经开始神智不清，开始出现幻觉了。可他却真真切切的 _就坐在那里_ 呀——Steve _就坐在_ 法庭的另一头，挤在一群聆审人中间，对着他 _微笑_ 。他能看到他的笑容正逐渐扩大，满含热泪却在眼角泛起几道笑纹。他探身向前，好像这样就能一步迈过阻隔在他们之间的一切，来到Bucky身边一样。他那双美丽殷红的双唇正无声的唤着他的名字，那一刻，盘踞在Bucky心中所有的怀疑都如同阳光中的霜雪般消融殆尽。

_“Steve——”_

大脑还来不及反应，Bucky的身子就已经从椅子里站起来了，双腿绷紧准备跨过那道将法庭和听众席隔开的围栏。他才刚要迈步向前，就立刻被拽回来，被迫站在了原地。Nelson一边 _“喂”_ 的叫了一声，一边飞快的从身后扯住了Bucky。

“James…”说话的是Murdock，他移步挡在了他身前，可Bucky的视线却依旧紧盯着他身后。“ _别急_ …你现在是不能跟Steve交谈的，我只是想让你知道他来了而已。James…看着我。”

Bucky不清楚Murdock是怎么知道自己 _没看_ 他的，但他已经逐渐明白了他的残疾并没对他造成什么影响。他极不情愿的将视线从Steve身上收回来，不耐烦的望向Murdock，他的脸上写满了急切。

“James， _Steve是来看你的_ …他是来 _支持_ 你的。今天是最后一天了。如果一切顺利的话，你很快就能恢复自由，和他在一起了…”

“如果不顺利的话，我就再也见不到他了…”Bucky急道，看到Steve出现，使得他脑中对于尊重管理员的设置也随之灰飞烟灭了。他向前跨了一步，几乎要和Murdock鼻子对鼻子了，可他的眼神却始终凝视着Steve。

Murdock下意识的抬起手悬在对方急速起伏的胸前。“ _我是不会让这种事发生的_ ——看着我——我们 _必须_ 得坚持挺到最后。我 _知道_ 你已经很累了。我 _也明白_ 重审的过程让你受了很多苦，我以为告诉你Steve来了能够多多少少安抚你一下的。我以为这能帮你把这最后一天挺过去的。”Matt说着舔润了下双唇，仔细聆听着Steve急速鼓动的心跳声。“要是这么做让你接受不了——”

Bucky的目光立刻转回的Matt身上，内心深处不由得涌起一阵恐慌。 _“不…”_ 他乞求道，声音被绝望压的几乎细不可闻。“不要… _别让他走_ …我…我不走了。 _我会乖乖听话的，_ 我…我会集中精神的…”

“我不是要威胁你，James…”Murdock柔声说道，双手慢慢垂在身侧。“可是你 _必须_ 要认真对待这次审判——我们这可是要决定你的未来啊…所以我不能让一切功亏一篑， _就算是Steve也不行_ 。相信我，James… _这些他都懂的_ …他就只是想和你在一起而已。”

Bucky缓缓的退开了一步，肩膀垮了下去。他现在几乎要被绝望 _压垮_ 。可是… _见到了Steve_ …虽然他无法 _触碰_ 到他…不是比他要孤身一人面对这一切要强得多吗？虽然他的双手、指尖都急切的想要触摸他那俊朗而坚毅的脸庞却不能如愿，但知道他在这儿不是更好吗…想到这儿Bucky咽了下口水，眼光再次望向Murdock。“我…我什么都不会做的…我就只走到围栏边儿上就好，我保证别的什么都不做！”

闻言，他的律师神情和缓了下来，他于是退开了些，示意让Bucky过去。他迟疑的走到围栏边上，再次与Steve四目相对，缓缓的，Bucky努力弯起他干裂的双唇，微微颤抖着扯出了一抹笑容。

Steve将这朵笑容看在眼里，心头涌起一股热流。他微微舔润了一下双唇，使劲吞咽了一下，喉头却不由得发紧。 _天呐_ ——已经 _四个月了_ …从他最后一次看到他至今已过了 _四个月了_ ——那是他最后一次在牢房里与他吻别，关门离去，满心以为自己还会回来，却不料被强行拆散。四个月不见，Bucky消瘦了好多，脸色也更加苍白。他的眼窝深陷，眼神晦暗，整个人萎靡不振——更确切的说是 _精疲力竭_ ，他就好像是一根橡皮筋一般，被人不停的 _拉伸，再拉伸_ ，直到他被 _绷断_ 为止。他看起来是那么疲惫…那么 _破碎_ …然而却依然在看到Steve后，向他露出了一抹动人的微笑，Steve看得心疼不已，泪水在眼眶里打转。

 _‘嘿，Bucky…’_ 他无声的比出口型，随着这句话语，他的手跟着下意识的抽动了一下。此刻，他只想将挡在他和Bucky面前的所以人一股脑儿的推开——跳过那道围栏，一把将他揽进自己怀中。他只想呼吸到他的气息，感受他身体散发出的温暖，聆听他的鼻息。他只想亲吻他… _天呐_ ，他太想亲吻他了，太想聆听Bucky融化在爱意中时，因急切渴求触摸而发出的叹息声。他只想要弥补他们失去的每一天—— _每一刻_ ，他只想让Bucky知道，他是 _被爱着的_ 。

他是如此的爱他呀——如此深湛，如此 _无以复加的_ 爱着他，可这份爱Steve却无法启齿。但他还可以拥他入怀，亲吻他，抚摸他的头发。他可以与他相拥而卧，在他耳边诉说他无以伦比的绝美。他是那么的爱他…已经有四个月无人向他表达爱意了，而他之前所经历的一切，让这四个月显得无比的漫长。

Bucky慢慢抬起胳膊，迟疑的向他微微挥了挥手，在看到Steve的微笑时，他那双破碎的眼眸中染上了一抹羞怯。他微微颔首，然而在那一刻，他脑海中所有的戒慎、所有的设置、所有的程序荡然无存，他变回了 _Bucky_ 。那个虽然受尽了百般折磨，却在内心深处 _依旧_ 存留着温情的那个羞涩而又温柔的男人。他再度抬起头，双唇缓缓比出口型回道： _‘嘿，Steve…’_

这句话才刚刚出口，法官的法槌就大声敲响了，那声音吓得Bucky不由得一哆嗦，赶快回过身去。 _庭审要开始了。_ 他只来得及回头向Steve投去一个惊恐的眼神，就被Nelson引领着快步回到原告席坐下，他再也无暇回头找寻Steve的身影。

但是他 _就在这里_ 。最后一天的庭审马上就要开始了，不管怎么样…Steve _就在这里_ 。

Bucky望向前方，五脏六腑紧张的绞缠在一切。 _他能挺过去的_ 。他 _必须_ 挺住。 _他别无选择。_

 

***

  
最后一天的庭审就如同用慢镜头观看斩首一般。 _既骇人，又不可避免，_ 而且 _终将结束_ 。

对于Bucky而言这一切都意味着终结。要么是他牢狱生涯的终结… _亦或是他生命的终结_ ，什么都无法阻止这把利斧的劈落。

这把斧头有可能砍断他身上的枷锁，也有可能夺去他的性命，没有退路，也没有折中。

让他坚持到底的唯一慰籍就是 _Steve_ 。庭审过程中，如果他回头的时机恰到好处，正好能赶上穿粉衣服的女子俯身而灰衣秃头男子后靠的话，他就能看见对方。他能看见他专注地聆听庭审过程，或者焦急的朝他望过来。有时他们能彼此多对视片刻，Steve就会对他露出一抹紧绷的笑容。 _他看起来也很害怕。_ Bucky几乎能嗅到那柄落下来的斧头上散发出的刺鼻金属味。他也在静待这一斧的落点。

下午三点，法官示意Murdock做结案陈词。

这一整天他们都在梳理剩余的证据，讨论一些记录的细节问题。Matt向法庭展示了那些视频…那些Steve曾对他提起过的骇人、 _变态_ 的视频…视频中他自己发出凄厉惨烈的尖叫声令Bucky肠胃翻搅，他垂下头，浑身抑制不住的颤抖，不敢看画面中那个尚不知自己即将遭受极刑的自己，一边向自己的战友呼救一边被捆绑在那张椅子上。他们已经看过了关于冷冻程序和调教程序的视频。Matt在庭上向陪审团详细描述了一旦Bucky任务失败、不听指挥，甚至是表现出哪怕是 _一丝一毫_ 的人性，会遭受怎样非人的待遇。他向他们描述即便他没做错任何事也会受罚——他向他们描述那些九头蛇的爪牙是如何无端的便对他施以无情的凌虐。当那台巨大的显示屏终于关闭之后，Matt缓缓从Bucky身旁的座位上站起身。

Bucky的心跳声如擂鼓般在自己耳边回响。囚衣下，他的身体已经冷汗淋漓。他的五脏六腑因极度的恐惧而拧疼。Matt则自信满满的踱到法庭中央，周身散发着笃定的气息，双肩放松，表情却极为严肃。

 _“陪审团的女士们先生们…”_ 他面向着这些决定着Bucky命运的男女开口说道。“我恳请你们能够仔细考虑刚刚看到的那些画面。这个年轻人——这个迷惑、恐惧，为自己的命运做奋力抗争的年轻人—— _他就是_ James Buchanan Barnes。他是个机智、勇敢，为保家卫国而奔赴战场的好人。他的所作所为 _都是_ 正确的…但有时候，这却远远不够。”Matt把手轻轻搭在分隔陪审员坐席的围栏上，他的声音柔和了些，语气也变得更有人情味。

“即便身染重病，身负重伤而且忍饥挨饿——即便被当作实验对象，被百般折磨、凌虐。我的当事人依然竭尽全力地反抗那些俘获他的人。从那些视频中我们能看到，他 _这么多年来_ 被一遍又一遍的剥夺掉原有的人格。可即便如此，James Barnes _依旧_ 冲破阻碍，努力的想要遵从他记忆中的良善… _而那些人却用极其残暴的手段折磨他。_ ”

Bucky看得出，陪审团成员的每一双眼睛和全副注意力全都集中在了这个对他们视而不见的人身上。他说的每一句话都勾起他们心中的哀伤。Matt沿着围栏缓步向前，一字一句仿佛都是说给他们每个人听的，而不是说给那群毫无特征的人一般。“女士们先生们…”他轻声说道，手指轻触着栏杆，声音却显得亲切而沉重。“James Buchanan Barnes在将近一个世纪的时间里，经历了比我们在庭上看到的多得多的折磨。他的整个人生被无情的剥夺，他的家人、朋友都已随时光流转而逝去，再也寻不回来了。他们违背他的意志将他变成了一件 _武器_ ，一个 _凶手_ ，他违心的遭受 _折磨、奸淫，被人利用…_ 而在他好不容易才逃出九头蛇这个虎口之后，却又遭到美利坚合众国的羁押，其精神状态被完全忽略。女士们先生们…当我看着我的当事人—— _当我看着James的时候——_ 我看到的并非是一个凶残暴戾的人，更不是一个应当被终生囚禁在暗无天日的牢房中的人。我看到的是一个理当有机会重拾被九头蛇摧毁的人格，有机会重获新生的人。我看到的是一个需要 _支持、关爱，_ 和 _医治伤痛_ 的人…我看到的是一个 _在经受过一世折磨_ ——理当获得 _自由_ 的人…我恳请你们在作出决定前，慎重思考这一切…谢谢你们。”

说完，Matt走回到Bucky的身边，Bucky只觉得自己就要瘫倒在地了。

就是这样了。他们能做的也 _就是这么多了_ …而现在，这一群陌生人将决定他能否获得自由… _回到Steve身边_ …或是回到那间囚禁了他将近五年的牢房里…回去继续被那个随时伺机对他施虐的警卫欺辱…回到那燥热、刺眼的地狱中苟活残生… _都结束了_ …如今他们只能尽人事知天命了。

法官说着什么，但Bucky根本充耳不闻。对方的话语对他而言毫无意义。Foggy握住他的手肘，引着他站起身来。Matt则站在他另一侧，一手搭在他背后将他从坐席旁带离，而所有聆审的人也有志一同的离席向外走去。 _这到底是怎么回事？_ Bucky的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他不自觉地回过头去，麻木的搜寻着Steve的身影—— _他应该就在人群里的_ ——可面前人头攒动令他根本无从寻找。陪审团成员也逐个离席，退到这间巨大法庭外的偏厅去了。

周围的一切都好似慢镜头播放一般，Bucky的心跳声在耳边高声鸣响，他被引领着穿过一条窄小的过道，进入了他们之前待过的一间小屋里。

房门关闭发出的 _喀嗒_ 一声，在Bucky耳中却如同枪声般震耳欲聋，他不由得哆嗦了一下，眼神突然清亮了起来。

 _“怎么了？”_ 嘶哑而急切的问话从他口中挤出，他突地挣脱了Murdock的手，重又回到门边。他伸手扶门，两眼目不转睛的看着门板，似乎是想让他的目光穿透眼前的这道门一般。“怎么回事…到底怎么了？”

Matt再次靠过来，伸手搭在Bucky的胳膊上，缓缓拉着他从门边慢慢退开。“陪审团要做最终裁定了…要不了多久就能有结果了，James…”

 _“能让我见见Steve吗？”_ 这句请求即便他自己听来都觉得声细如蚊，他的肩膀垮了下去，眼睛却已经盯着那扇门。

“他现在是不能进来的…但是咱们能赢的，James。那些陪审员已经 _彻底明白_ 你所经受的一切了，他们肯定会判你无罪的。”

突然间，Bucky只觉得自己被排山倒海般的恐惧扼住了喉咙，他不由得全身绷紧，嚯地转头看向他。“这些你 _根本_ 无从得知！”他惊恐的叱道，他双眼圆睁，一绺头发落到了他的腮边。“他们确实知道了 _我_ 所经受的一切，可他们也看到了那些指控啊！他们知道是我毁灭了那些组织——是我 _杀了那么多的人_ ——他们绝对不会忘了这些的，Murdock！他们…”

“对，”Matt皱着眉头打断他的话，双肩刻意的挺直。“对，他们不会忘的——他们会仔细考虑的，然后把这些拿来和其他证据一起权衡，不过James—— _我_ 知道你是无辜的。 _Foggy_ 也知道， _Steve_ 更是清楚得很。我们都是非常聪明的人—— _Steve_ 也是个聪明人…就算是没有摆出这些证据来，我们也都知道这一点… _他们也会明白过来的…相信我…_ 深呼吸…”

Bucky的身体慢慢的松弛下来，他麻木的坐到了椅子上。他恍惚的记得今天早上他也如同现在这样茫然无措的坐在这把椅子上。 _八天来_ ，他被一次次带到这间屋子里，躲避人群、嘈杂的声音和那些恶毒的指控，而这将是最后一次了…陪审团在做裁决，而此刻Bucky则觉得自己全身的每个细胞都疲惫不堪。他麻木的点点头。反抗没有意义。他再一次失去了选择权。 _九头蛇——监狱——法庭——_ 就好像整个世界都在故意和Bucky作对，不允许他对自己的身体—— _自己的人生_ ——有 _丝毫_ 选择的余地。

 

***

  
 _整整七个小时后_ Bucky才被带回到法庭。

他的血流声在耳畔呼呼作响，他的整个身体都笼罩在恐惧之中。无助之感令他的腿脚麻木。还有无助…绝望。Matt看来很有自信，但Bucky这一辈子始终悲惨飘零， _这一次又怎会有什么变化呢？_

法官开口发言时，Bucky绝望的朝Steve看去，急切的想再最后看他一眼。如果他们判他有罪，那么他就再也无法与他相见了…他们这最后的，也是 _唯一的_ 机会也将就此错失。然而他在密集的人群中却始终无法瞥见他的前警卫一眼。他睁着疲倦的双眼，回过头去努力的寻找着对方，而Murdock却在这时伸手拉了拉他的胳膊，Bucky的心顿时猛地一沉。

法官的眼睛转向了他，手里还拿着陪审团递过去的信封。

“针对James Buchanan Barnes诉美国检方一案…Barnes先生，本庭宣判你——

 ** _-无罪-_** ”

Bucky突然觉得心一下子落了地，全身都开始麻木起来，法官的话在他耳边回荡，继而在他脑中混成一团。他恍惚的感觉到Murdock抓住了他的胳膊——看见Nelson放在桌下的手捏成拳头慢慢举起。法官继续发话，她的声音仿佛离得很远： _“Barnes先生，将近八十年以来，是美利坚合众国辜负了你，从呈给本庭的证据来判断，这是不可辩驳的对公平正义的歪曲。我在此根据刑事诉讼法第440条第10款的规定，撤销对你的一切指控。恭喜你，Barnes先生…”_

之后的一切他都没有听进去。

他猛地站起身，Matt和Foggy早已站了起来。在Foggy跟他握手时他吓了一跳，但这种恐惧随即就被他忽略掉了，因为他只顾着在法庭里寻找Steve了…

_Steve——_

天呐—— _他终于能和Steve在一起了！_ 他终于能再次见到他了——他… _他自由了！_

他不再呆站着不动，Bucky把被Nelson紧握住的手抽出来，根本没注意到已有人过来要将他带他去另一个地方，他一门心思的拼命在人群中寻找着那个身影。 _“STEVE！”_ 他高声喊道，目光掠过人群。“Steve！ _STEVE！_ ”

从法庭的另一边传来了一声他渴望已久的回应，同时一只手在攒动的人群中高高举起。

_“BUCKY！”_

听到这声叫喊，他的心立刻提到了嗓子眼，当他终于在人群里瞥见了那双湛蓝的眼眸，和Steve脸上挂着的那抹绝美而又 _极度兴奋_ 的笑容时，Bucky的双唇也立刻泛起一朵微笑。有人抓住了他的右臂，一边领着他向大门走去一边在他耳边说着什么，但Bucky根本就没有听进去。他不知道聚集在自己周围的都是些什么人，混乱之下他也找不到Nelson了，只看到Murdock在他左侧不远处。

但对他而言，除了Steve什么都不重要。

他现在总算能清楚的看到他了，此刻他正挤过人群向他走来，他的双颊泛红，嘴角挂着微笑，眼中含着泪水。这一刻，Bucky胸中涌起了无比汹涌，无比急切的爱意，那股爱意几乎让他承受不住。

Steve就在 _这儿_ ——Bucky终于 _自由了_ ，而Steve就近在咫尺，马上就能来到他的身边。

然而当他迈出法庭的大门时，Steve便被挡在了他的视线之外。他立刻警觉的一怔，不由得发出一声焦虑的低吟。Murdock兴奋不已的引领着他和其余几个人继续前行，他的语调温暖且充满安抚的在他耳边说了声 _“来吧，James”_ 。然而Bucky却突然惊慌失措起来，原本按捺在心底的恐惧此时一下子涌了上来。

“等等…”他轻声叱道，拼命的想转身回望大门。“等等…不，等一下，St…Steve！不，Murdock！我要去找Steve…等等！

_Steve！”_


	16. 补偿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章！将近半年的努力终于在今天彻底放在大家面前，希望大家喜欢，不吝Kudo和留言！！！  
> 谢谢各位一直的追捧，这是对我翻译的最大鼓励。  
> 另外，我会尽快投入本文续篇的翻译工作，并尽快发上来与大家共（同）勉（虐）的。谢谢大家！爱你们！！！

宣判之后转眼间Bucky就从Steve眼前被带走了，片刻前还在胸中沸腾的兴奋与快乐瞬间消失殆尽， Steve只觉得既惊讶又空虚。

 _他就这么消失了。_ 才刚刚被许以自由，片刻间Bucky就被他们带走，无影无踪…他就这么 _消失了_ 。这一刻，深植于心中的礼仪和耐性全被Steve抛到了九霄云外，他用力推挤开面前的人群，时不时甩下一句 _“抱歉，借过”_ 。Steve不停的在人流中闪转、推挤着前行，然而一股人流却将他从法庭里一路冲到门外宽敞的过道上，Steve勉强站住脚步，心跳得飞快。

“Bucky？Bucky！ _操…_ ”他低低的嘶吼了一声 _“BUCKY!”_ ，五脏六腑激烈的绞缠在一起，急促的喘息让他胸口发热。心底有个声音劝诫他这没什么大不了的——刚刚才宣判完，Bucky貌似不可能转身就大步走出法院的门去——而且还应该有些手续需要办理。这不是什么了不得的大事。

_不过这感觉就像是出了大事一样啊！_

这四个月来Steve一直在想——如果Bucky自由了——他就 _终于_ 能和他在一起了…他 _极度渴望_ 触摸他，他那颗被伤痛折磨得伤痕累累的心也急切的渴望看到他的笑容…渴望看到 _他_ 露出笑颜。他本以为自己能够马上就获得这一切…然而如今不能得偿所愿，令他觉得很是突然，很是迷惑，就如同被人抢走了贵重之物一般。

_他本该陪在他身边的。_

“Steve！”

Steve闻声不觉一激灵，他立刻回身寻找那个叫他的人，当看到对方时，他心中既宽慰又失望。来的人不是 _Bucky_ ，而是 _Foggy_ 。他呆愣了片刻，嘴角颤巍巍的扯出一个微笑，感激之情油然而生。 _“Foggy，”_ 他低声说道，“天呐… _太感谢了_ …你和Matt，我…”

Foggy抿嘴一笑，双手插进衣袋里，脸上写满了职业自豪感，而同时…也对一个好人能够获得自由感到由衷的高兴。“这是你们俩应得的。”

Steve闻言微笑着点了点头，喉头有些发紧。确实如此…如果这世界上 _有谁_ 最值得得到善报的人，那人也应当是Bucky…Steve缓缓舔润了一下嘴唇，继而紧皱起双眉凑到Foggy身边、“嘿… _Foggy_ 。他们把他带到哪儿去了？我…我刚看见Matt跟他在一块儿，但是…他们就这么把他给带走了，可是…他 _需要_ 我，我… _我_ 也需要 _他_ …”

Foggy的嘴角泛起一抹伤感的笑容。“我估计，Matt应该是带他去谈补偿条件了。公共服务委员会会根据冤案的服刑年限制定出赔偿条件的。在华盛顿，每坐一年牢能得到一万到一万五千美元的赔偿，所以应该是——”Foggy说着抬起眼，抿着嘴做起了心算。“…大概五万到七万五千美元。另外，他们还要讨论安排心理治疗的问题，安排临时住所等等的，所以估计还需要很长一段时间。”

_“哦…”_

Steve半天才挤出这一个字来。他以为事情到这里就彻底结束了，不过看来司法系统却不是这么办事的。可是， _想要拥抱他的所爱之人有什么错？在四个月的漫长分离之后，想要亲吻他，紧紧拥抱他有什么错？_

而此刻他却连这一点点诉求都不被满足…至少目前还满足不了…

“嘿，Steve？”Foggy开口道，他平时的风趣被一抹真诚所取代，他伸手握住了他的胳膊。“别在这儿待着了好吗？这几个月你都快为重审的事急疯了，现在你不用再担心了。一切有Matt呢，等这边儿完了事…我就给你打电话。”

Steve真的很想反驳。他怎么能就这么回家去呢——Bucky还被留在这里呢。 _Bucky_ 才应该回家休息…他应该 _和他_ 一起回家去才对…他们本该整晚躺在Steve的床上，Bucky依偎在他怀里，让Steve温柔的抚着他的头发才对。他本该仔仔细细的把他的样貌刻画在心间，连一根汗毛都不放过，让他那双绝美的灰蓝色眸子深情…温柔的凝望自己才对… _这才是_ 他们该做的。 _两个人在一起。_ 而不应该是Steve独自回家，把Bucky一个人留在这儿…

不过Foggy说的有道理…

Steve点点头，突然觉得疲惫得很。“好…”他不情愿的叹道，继而重重的又点了下头。“好…你说得对，他…Matt为他争得的一切都是他应得的…”Steve说着抬起眼，双眸写满了痛楚，“那个…麻烦告诉他我去哪儿了，还有…记得给我打电话…”他轻声乞求道，Foggy点了点头。

“你放心，”他说道，“ _赶紧走吧_ ，剩下的交给我们就行了。”Foggy诚挚的说道，抬手拍了拍Steve的胳膊。Foggy吊儿郎当的向他敬了个军礼，然后不再在Steve身边逗留，转身沿着走廊离开，去找他的搭档了。

Steve望着他的背影消失，刚刚对方留下的那一点点的温暖和安慰，此刻已逐渐冷却下去，让他感到自己萎顿不堪，心头空寂。慢慢的，Steve强迫自己转身走出法院，迎接寒冷的冬夜。他和Bucky初遇的时候也是冬天…那还是一月份的时候…如今十二月已经过了大半，然而他心中的那个空寂的深井却比吹打在他脸上的刺骨寒风还要冰冷数倍，他无言的上车回家…身边 _再一次_ …没有Bucky的陪伴…

 

***

  
每年这个时候天黑得都很早。下午四五点钟的时候最后一缕阳光便已从地平线上消失了，这不由得让Steve感到手足无措、坐立不安。仿佛从离开法院到现在已经过了几天的时间，而距离他在判决后看到Bucky那短暂的一笑到现在已过了一辈子似的。

他不知道Bucky是否也有同感。谈判还在继续吗？他们依然在努力的想把他所遭受的每一次虐打，每一次忍饥挨饿，每一次被独自囚禁都换算成金钱吗？虽然每一分每一厘的补偿都是Bucky应得的，不过…他 _现在_ 真正需要的是这个吗？现在，Bucky真正需要的是获得那么长时间以来谁也不肯施舍给他的关爱。现在，他真正需要的是 _被人疼爱_ ，而不是应对无休止的法律程序。 _这些事过几天再办不行吗？_

Steve叹息一声，起身把几乎没怎么碰的晚餐倒进垃圾桶，然后把碗盘放进洗涤池里。说真的，他实在没什么胃口，也就胡乱的塞了几口吃的。他现在只求电话赶快响起，只求赶快听见Foggy告诉他事情已经办完了，让他过去找他。都已经过了 _好几个小时了_ ，时间不早了，也就是说…事情应该快结束了…对吧？他们总不能一直把他扣在那儿吧？

Steve才打开水龙头准备洗碗，一阵敲门声吓得他一激灵，呼吸随之一窒。他呆愣了片刻，呼了口气，赶快擦了擦手，把抹布随手扔在餐桌旁的椅背上，快步来到门边。他伸手拧动门把手，慢慢把门打开。

眼前的景象让他忘了呼吸。

_Bucky_

Steve几乎已经对看到眼前的景象——对看到Bucky站在他门前的景象不抱希望了，Foggy的车灯柔和的照在他的长发上。这是第一次他没有身披那件将他定性为杀人凶犯的粗糙囚衣。此刻，Bucky换了一身新衣服——一条合身的牛仔裤，还有一件贴身的酒红色毛衣，这身衣服不仅舒缓了他硬朗的线条，也为他抵御外面的严寒。他的样子既温暖又舒适，Steve从心眼儿里为他终于能穿着自己挑选的衣服而高兴，他再不用被迫穿作战服、军装或是囚衣了。Bucky终于能够自己选择想穿什么衣服、去什么地方了，他有权支配自己的身体和大脑。他终于夺回了自主权，这令Steve无比自豪。

然而Bucky却一直垂着头，神情充满焦虑，右手手指紧张的摆弄着衣袖。虽然低着头，但那双深陷的眼眸却望向了Steve——眼神里激荡着渴望和急切。

Steve曾无数次的想象与Bucky见面的场景。他曾在脑中想象自己一把将他拥入怀中，仿佛这辈子再也不放手般的紧紧搂着他；想象自己亲吻他…想象自己终于可以用他应得的方式照顾他…但这一刻，他却只是这么 _看着_ 他。这之前，有一大堆条条框框要遵守。他们虽被各自的身份所束缚，但还是克服了他们之间的障碍建立起了这份感情。可如今… _一切_ 都变了，再也回不到从前了。Steve突然间觉得原本深藏在心底的恐惧此时正逐渐爬上心头，开始慢慢侵蚀他的灵魂。这是从他意识到自己爱上了他囚犯时就盘踞在他心中的那份惶恐在作祟，他惧怕一旦Bucky恢复自由，可以随心所欲… _到那时，他就再也不需要Steve了…_

“Bucky…”许久，Steve才总算悄声说道，他拼命的眨着眼，惊愕而惶恐的大脑终于运转起来。听到对方的呼唤，Bucky的眼眸中闪过一抹深邃而纠结的情感。他的模样与Steve内心的情感如出一辙。 _迷茫。恐惧。_ 其实，Bucky也不知道这一切对于他俩之间的关系究竟意味着什么。

“嘿，Steve…”Bucky轻道，声音低柔，他抬眼瞟了他一眼便再度低下头去。他整个身子都因纠结的希望和那种根深蒂固的，害怕遭拒的恐慌而绷得死紧。他的手指依旧摆弄着衣袖，似乎这种拉扯能够让他心中的不安和恐惧得以舒解。这一切对他而言是如此的陌生，如此的不明了。这让Bucky和Steve一样的害怕。

“我…我能进来吗… _拜托？_ ”

直到这时，Steve才意识到他还站在门口——Bucky依旧站在寒冷的室外，他赶快退开一步，手从门框上挪开。 _“快请进。”_ 他说道，Bucky嘴角微微翘起让他紧绷的心弦放松了下来。他们当初建立起这份感情的基础如今已发生了巨大的变化。他们都不知道该何去何从，如何自处，可是…Bucky刚刚笑了…也就意味着Steve刚才的行为是正确的。

Bucky低着头进了屋，整个身子始终紧缩着，似是下意识的想要保护自己不受伤害一般。他抬眼环顾Steve的这个不大，却很温暖的家，他站在门边没有挪动一步，缓缓舔润了一下自己的双唇。厚重的沉寂笼罩着两人，Bucky的视线最终再次落回到地面上，Steve则退开一步，不知所措的绞缠起自己的手指来。

_一切都变了。_

_所有的一切。_

Foggy的汽车喇叭声和车子驶离的声音打破了两人间凝重的沉默，Bucky飞快的低下头去。他既紧张又犹豫，半睁的眼睛四下顾盼，话到嘴边却吐不出来。他仿佛回到了二人初见时的那段日子，预先想好的话语要默念多次，却在开口时说不出只言片语。但他还是努力让自己再度开口，轻声的将横亘在喉间的话语缓缓吐出。 _“我…我拒绝了他们。”_

Steve闻言一愣，他才开口却又把话咽了回去。Bucky此刻的神情他再熟悉不过了，Steve知道他还有话要说，于是不再张口，静待他把话说完。Bucky始终低头垂眼，不肯看他。“他们想要给我找一间公寓…”他继续说道，身子紧绷，体态臣服。“让我先住一段时间，然后再帮我找能长期居住的地方，但是…我拒绝了他们。”他重复道。“你之前说过…”Bucky突地住了口，双眉紧颦，眼中溢满即将决堤的恐慌。“你…说过我可以…”

之前说过的话此刻终于重现脑际，Steve不由得大大松了一口气。 _“我说过你可以和我一起住。”_ 他轻声说道，心头的恐慌消弭了些许。看来，即便获得了自由，Bucky心里也许 _还是想要_ 他的。

听到了他确认，Bucky的神情仿佛一块大石头落了地般，看得Steve心疼不已。他这个样子似乎是害怕自己的大脑在经受了那么多刺激之后突然失灵了似的——就好像Bucky生怕这一切只是他一厢情愿的 _臆想_ 而已，而他却想不明白别人怎么会对他施以这样的恩惠。但是Steve的亲口确认打消了他的疑虑，也消弭了那从审判后就一直压在他心头的恐惧。

他轻轻点了下头，闭上眼睛浅浅吸了口气。“我记得的…”Bucky喃喃道，“所以他们说要给我安排住处的时候，我…我告诉他们我已经有想去的地方了…”

话音刚落，Bucky的眼中突又重新露出惧色，深植脑中的设置此刻再次露头，他也因此突地抬起头来。“我可以通知Nelson…”他飞快的说道，“如…如果你不想让我住下的话…我可以给他打电话，他会回来把我接走的。我…我可以不用留在这儿…我可以另找地方…”

 _“不！”_ Steve急忙开口道，向他迈了半步，Bucky的眼睛立刻抬了起来。Steve马上屏着呼吸站住了脚步，两眼大睁，仅是不想让Bucky留下的这个想法就让他心如刀绞… _“不，”_ 他说道，这一次口气温和了很多，他知道刚刚自己的行为吓着了Bucky。他 _太容易_ 受惊了，而Steve实在不想再因为自己的不慎而吓着他。两手不安的蜷起，Steve扯起一抹伤感的笑意，“Bucky…我跟你说让你跟我住的时候， _我就是认真的_ …我 _想要_ 你住下来… _一直是这么想的_ …”Steve的目光随着话语柔和了下来，胸口一阵抽紧，对眼前这个男人的全部爱意此刻都积蓄在心头。“你想在这里住多久都可以…”

就好像突然间所有的一切都完美的契合在一起了似的。笼罩着Bucky的恐惧和警惕转瞬间荡然无存，Steve能感到对方身上散发出的温暖和感动，他缓缓栖身过去，小心翼翼的让自己倚靠进Steve安全的怀中。

Steve颤抖着发出一声宽慰的叹息，双臂立刻环抱住了Bucky的身躯，紧紧将他揽进怀里，将脸埋在他的颈间，两人的身体终于紧紧的贴在一起。Bucky更努力的依偎进他的怀中，紧闭起双眼，抬起颤抖的手指紧紧抓住Steve背后的衣衫。他用力的抱着他，拼命的 _熨贴进_ 这无比温柔的怀抱中。他将脸埋在Steve的肩头，感受着那双拥着他的强健臂膀散发出的温暖，那一刻，Bucky只觉得自己前所未有的、真真正正的 _安全了_ 。他在这里很安全。他终于和Steve在一起了…他终于 _安全了_ …

Steve发出一声嘶哑却柔和的笑声，那颤音在二人间回荡，他抬起一只手扣住Bcuky的后脑，将他更用力的揽到自己怀中，继而在他的太阳穴上留下了颤抖的一吻，他的整个身体随即也开始颤抖起来。Steve在 _发抖_ ，而他怀中的Bucky也是手脚发软，两人就如同紧抓着唯一的一线生机般紧拥着彼此… _Bucky自由了_ …他们 _终于_ 在一起了，自从失去他之后Steve所感受到的全部的爱意、渴望、伤痛和孤独，都在这一刻从他心中那个空寂的深井中一股脑的喷薄而出，凝结成了一声带着笑意的哽咽。 _“天呐…”_ 他叹道，声音嘶哑，饱含无助。“天呐…你 _总算来了_ …”他哑声说道，继而抬头亲吻Bucky的头顶，怀中的男人则更用力的抓住了他背后的衣服。“ _你终于来了_ …我 _太想你了…上帝呀，_ Bucky…”他探头过去亲吻他的太阳穴、耳廓和他所能触及的其他地方，他的手狂乱的抚摸着对方的头发。“ _想你啊_ …我实在太想你了，Bucky…”

Bucky摩挲着Steve的脖颈，亲吻对方下颌的时候他的长睫已被泪水沾湿，Steve抬起手捧住了他苍白的面颊。他任由Steve引导着他俩四目相对，在Steve亲吻他的眼角、双颊、眉梢和双唇时不由得发出了一声破碎的低吟。Bucky依偎过来，任他用鼻尖摩挲他的脸颊，他伤痕累累的灵魂在这份缺失良久的爱意中激动的颤栗…

 _“Steve…”_ 他无助的低唤着，迎向了Steve印在他唇间和颊边的那些毫无章法，也毫无技巧可言的细碎亲吻。他不在乎。他才不管这些亲吻是否深湛，是否老道… _Steve在亲吻他_ …他在 _亲吻_ 他，仅凭这一点就足够令Bucky喜极而泣了。他于是也闭上眼睛回吻对方，如他一般的急切、毫无章法。Bucky亲吻对方时的急切宛若他需要空气一般…宛若经受了漫长的分离，多一秒的等待也会要了他的命一般。他 _需要_ 这一切…求之不得。他需要 _Steve_ 。

终于，Bucky捉住了Steve的双唇 _深湛的_ 亲吻起来，Steve柔软的下唇被Bucky含在唇瓣之间。他急切的迎向对方的唇舌，这种感觉恍若他们的初吻，自从失去Steve之后，Bucky头一次 _真真切切的_ 感受到，原来，他的生命还是有值得救赎的价值的。

Bucky微微颔首，轻喘着结束了这一吻，他依旧双眼微闭，额头与Steve相抵。两人耳鬓厮磨，他的气息依然急促。Bucky过了半晌才舔润了一下嘴唇，继而抬起长睫与Steve对望，直到这时，Bucky才慢慢意识到了自己现在的状态。“我… _我自由了_ …”Bucky迷茫的瞪视着Steve，恍惚的低声道出了一个 _既成事实_ 。

沉吟片刻，Steve的嘴角上扬，一抹微笑慢慢变成了大笑出声，他凑过脸去摩挲着Bucky的脸颊。 _“是的…”_ 他说道，一只手再次抬起，轻抚他的头发。“没错，Bucky…你 _自由了_ 。现在 _你_ 能自主决定一切了… _任何人…以后再没有人能逼你做你不愿做的事了_ …”

“我可以留在你身边了…”Bucky悄声回应，Steve的心头泛起一股暖流，喉头也不由得发紧，他颤巍巍的点了下头。

“是的…”他呢喃道，俯身轻吻对方的双唇，Bucky急切的回吻令Steve心头的温暖很快就变成了一团熊熊燃烧的火焰。“是的…”他贴着他的唇瓣轻道，继而在他唇边印上细碎的吻。“你可以留在我身边了…你想 _做什么_ 都可以…”他说着再次亲吻了他一下，他闭上眼睛迎向对方的触摸，将他绝美的Bucky紧紧揽住。 _“你想要什么？你想做什么？”_ 这些甜蜜的低语在Bucky的耳边回荡，这是一个开放性的询问，一个 _‘只要能让你高兴，让我做什么我都心甘情愿’_ 式的承诺，Bucky将脸埋进Steve颈间，慢慢的摩挲着。

他实在 _太累了_ 。他已经 _精疲力竭了_ ，浑身酸痛，几欲瘫倒，而且…而且 _恢复了自由_ …还可以随心所欲…

“我 _太累了_ ，Steve…”他柔声说道，温暖的气息拂过对方的脖颈，他的双手松弛下来，从肩背滑落到Steve的腰侧。他只觉得周身的每一条肌肉都在被劳顿所吞噬，整个人摇摇欲坠。疲累已经开始侵袭他的大脑了。他真的 _好累…实在…实在太累了_ …

Steve的神情温和了许多，柔和的目光中满是理解，他轻抚着Bucky的头发，手指捋过他油乎乎的发丝。得帮他理理发…还得给他洗个澡，一抹微笑随着这个想法在Steve的嘴角浮现出来，他用鼻尖温柔的蹭了蹭Bucky的耳朵。“你看这样如何…”他轻声说，在他的耳垂下印上一吻。“我给你放一缸洗澡水。帮你把头发洗干净…把全身上下都弄得舒舒服服的，然后…如果你愿意的话…如果你觉得睡在我身边 _没什么不自在的_ 话…那我们就到我房里去睡… _我会一直守在你身边的_ …”他说着在他的太阳穴上留下了一记轻柔、温暖且满含安慰的亲吻。“我这次不会离开你的… _我会守护在你身边_ …让你放心休息…”

靠在Steve的肩窝里，Bucky的嘴角微微上翘，他的心头一阵紧缩，泪水几欲夺眶而出。 _天呐_ …他怎么会被允许拥有这一切的？他怎么会被允许拥有像Steve这样温柔、善解人意， _如此完美_ 的人的啊？这简直如同梦境一般…可这梦不仅 _成真了_ ，而且是真真切切的在 _他身上_ 成真了…Bucky颤抖着点了下头，不由得更用力的偎进了他怀中，拼命拥紧了他。Steve轻轻的出声安抚，一只手滑到了Bucky的脊背上轻轻抚摸，一边缓缓揉着他背上紧绷的肌理，一边在他耳边轻声的说着安慰的话语。

“好…”他轻声道，“来吧…”

Steve退开了些，双手沿着Bucky的手臂滑下去，手指握住了他的手，那触感温暖而令人安心。Steve就这样牵着他的手，良久才探身过去在他脸颊上又印上了一吻才再次退开，继而回身领着他走进了这个不大，却很温暖的家。Bucky被Steve领进屋里，一路上仔细打量着周围的一切，他乖顺的跟着Steve走进了一间小小的浴室。屋里的一切都非常干净整洁，地上铺着浅褐色的瓷砖，淡绿色的墙壁有一半贴着白色的壁砖。一个宽大的长方形浴缸放置在一侧，这和Bucky遥远而模糊的记忆中那个放在黄铜脸盆架上的，锈迹斑斑的椭圆形洗脸盆相比，可算是天壤之别了。Steve打开水龙头时，放出的水是那么温暖，闻起来既洁净又芳香，让人不忍拒绝。Steve从浴缸边站起身来，微笑着回身望向Bucky。

“这样可以吗？”他问道，轻轻抚摸Bucky的手指，他的前囚犯点了点头，神情温和而又羞涩。

“嗯，”他低声回道，继而垂下了眼眸，Steve于是绕到了他身后。“这样…非常好…”听他这么说，Steve终于稍稍放下心来，来到Bucky身后的架子边，从上面取下了一条蓬松柔软的绿色毛巾，才回过身来，眼前的情景顿时令他的心猛地沉了下去。

在他的后颈上，领口靠上一点的位置，一块足有四英寸大（译者注：约10厘米）、水疱错落的灼伤赫然盘踞在那里。伤处又红又肿，有些燎疱已经破皮，露出了里面的鲜肉。见此情景，Steve只觉得内心翻腾不已。天呐—— _这伤口看起来很严重——很疼_ ，看似是有人 _故意为之_ 。

_“Bucky…”_

Bucky的心跳不由得一滞，他立刻转身望向Steve。他不喜欢对方的口吻。他叫他时声音低哑，语气中充满了惊讶与不悦。话语里夹杂着担忧、怀疑和难过，Bucky转头看他，却发现Steve错愕的眼神死盯着他。

“Bucky…你脖子上的伤是怎么弄的？…”

耻辱之感瞬间将Bucky吞噬，他垂下眼睑，缩着双肩转开了身子。Steve来到他身后时，他只觉得五脏六腑都绞缠在了一起，双颊也涨得通红。“被胡椒喷雾器喷的。”他说着张开了眼睛，透过长睫望向对方，紧张的绷紧了身子。Steve凑到他身边，惊愕的双眼目不转睛的盯着伤处，手指小心翼翼的轻触着伤口的边缘。

 _“上帝呀…”_ 他哑声呢喃道，继而来到Bucky身侧，引着他低下头把后颈整个露出来。“天呐… _上帝呀_ ，这…这难道…他他妈的 _直接按上去喷的吗？_ ”他咬牙道，心头的愤怒已经快要沸腾了。Bucky闭上眼睛，想要摆脱Steve强健有力的触摸。

不过最终他还是舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻点了点头，这个细小的动作牵得颈后的伤处一阵刺痛。他还记得喷雾器的喷口抵在他颈后的感觉…记得那化学药剂结成一滩的感觉。记得那难以忍受的剧烈灼痛，还有他发出的那声痛叫…他不想让Steve看到的…

_“是谁干的？”_

Steve的语调沉重而单调，他站到Bucky右侧，手指轻轻抚摸着灼伤处下面的皮肤。虽然他的声音显得很平静，但那双眼睛却已经被骇人的怒火烧得清亮，这神情不自觉的令Bucky头脑中深植的设置再度抬头。他恐惧的低下头去，迟疑的舔了舔嘴唇。“是一个警卫。”他答道，下意识的模仿Steve沉重而单调的语气。

“随行的护卫吗？”Steve问，这其实只是他自欺欺人的想法而已。那处灼伤已经开始愈合… _开始结疤了_ 。也就是说他至少是一个礼拜之前就受了伤的…而那个时候Bucky还用不着警卫随行护送。

Bucky摇了摇头，始终不肯抬头看他，见此情景，Steve的心彻底沉了下去。“是日常的看守…”他喃喃道，“是他们派来顶替你的。”

此话一出，Steve胸中骤起的怒火一瞬间便被深埋在他心底的悲伤所取代，他的手从Bucky的脖颈滑到了他的脊背上，喉头一阵发紧。“他有没有…”Steve的语气虚软了下去，他赶快住了嘴，低下头拼命咬住下唇，拼命的不让自己发出嘶哑的泣声。轻轻叹了口气，Steve凑过身去，伸手抚上了Bucky的脸颊，对方微微一怔，抬头用那双满含羞耻的眼眸回望他。“Buck…”Steve缓缓吸了口气，用手指梳拢Bucky的头发。“他… _总是_ 这么暴力吗？他…他有没有伤害过你？”

Bucky与Steve四目相望，那双蔚蓝眼眸中闪耀着的痛楚令他心头既沉重又难过，突然间，他失去了继续凝视对方的勇气。他垂下眼，神情痛苦的缓缓栖近，将脸埋进了Steve的颈间，这无声的回答让Steve发出一声凄苦难当的哽咽。他的前警卫极为缓慢的抬起手，轻轻的环住了他的腰身，让Bucky依偎在他的肩头。他将自己的脸埋在Bucky的头顶，嗅闻着他油乎乎的发间飘出的异味。许久，Steve就这么搂着他，就这么让Bucky无言的抱着他，那块灼伤却如同烙印一般萦绕在他的脑际，挥之不去。突然间，Steve急切的想知道他们还对他做了什么。

Steve感到自己的心跳加快了许多。他 _必须要_ 知道。他必须得确定Bucky没有向他隐瞒身上其他的伤处，可他从没要求Bucky这么做过。之前每次见到他的时候他都是穿着衣服的，而且…在了解了他的受虐经历后，要求他脱掉衣服对他来说可不是什么小事。想到这里，Steve不由得口干舌燥起来。

他的手指舒缓地滑过他的脊背，轻轻按揉着紧绷的肌肉，继而俯身在Bucky的面颊上留下一枚轻吻。他必须要知道。他必须要确定Bucky是否安然无恙。“嘿，Buck…”他轻声说道，手指始终抚摸着对方的头发。“你能把上衣脱下来吗？我想帮你检查一下…”还是先只脱上衣为好。不要操之过急…

话一出口，Bucky立刻抬头望向他，眉头纠结的微微皱起。他仔细审视着Steve，似是在琢磨他此举的动机…想要确定他想从他身上获得什么。上一次Bucky臆断Steve想要与他发生性接触的时候，情况变得很是… _尴尬_ 。Steve非常恼火，而且拒绝了他的触碰。他并不想要有那种行为。而令Bucky那被设置搞得僵化了的头脑感到意外的是，对方看来 _现在_ 也不想要有那种行为。他并没有表现出一丝一毫的性欲…更多的…像是 _担心_ …还夹杂着一丝焦虑。Bucky于是转身面对他。

“Steve…”他难以启齿的说道，那只真手不知所措的抠弄着自己的上衣。想到要在Steve面前脱去衣服，他的内心不由得涌起一股耻辱之感。“…很难看的。我…我的身体… _很丑陋_ …”许是Bucky看错了，Steve眼中闪过一抹 _痛苦_ 。

“Buck…”他柔声道，想要马上告诉他，跟他说自己绝不认为他有 _哪一个部分_ 是丑陋的…但是，就如同告诉他他的妹妹不会把他拒之门外，或者Steve不想和他发生性关系那样，Bucky需要的是符合逻辑的回答，与其动之以情，不如晓之以理。Steve必须要先说服他，然后再感化他。“Buck，我需要给你检查一下，看你有没有受伤…仅此而已。 _我保证_ 。拜托，让我好好照顾你…”

Bucky目光闪烁，他别开眼，过了片刻才又抬头看向Steve。犹豫了片刻，Bucky才不情愿的点了点头，两手伸过肩头，抓住背后的衣服，瑟缩着将上衣脱了下来。

_那一刻Steve几乎忘了呼吸。_

Steve第一眼看见的就是他满身的淤青。Bucky的两肋和肩胛上布满了大片的瘀伤。大部分已经开始消退了，边沿处已褪色成了青黄色。其他地方则依旧呈吓人的黑紫色。Steve忍不住想象他是如何被打成这个样子的。殴打一个被绑缚的人，肩膀和两肋是首选…Bucky遭人殴打的时候一定是被捆绑着趴在地上。他两肋有好多地方的皮肤被囚衣蹭破了皮，留下了一大片血痂，看上去应该是被反复踢踹留下的。不过至少他身上没有其他跟他后颈那样严重的化学烧伤了。

Steve注意到的另一样就是 _他的体型_ 了…Bucky的身躯简直是鬼斧神工的杰作。颈部的优美线条与肩膀的肌肉完美的结合，一路向下勾勒出性感的脊背曲度。右臂上盘结着令Steve钦羡的肌理，他的二头肌极具力道，强健有力的胸肌高高隆起，深褐色的乳头在微凉的空气中立了起来。腹肌坚实且起伏分明，两道诱人的人鱼线半被牛仔裤遮掩，若隐若现让人心猿意马。天呐，他简直 _美得不可方物_ …

_最后映入他眼帘的则是那些伤疤…_

Bucky缓缓转过身，下意识的在Steve靠近时试图掩藏自己的身体。他低垂着头，不敢直视对方。这种行为Bucky自己也克制不住…他想要按Steve说的做，而且…他也想要他照顾他，他是 _真的想_ …然而当他前任看守的手指轻触他左肩上血肉与金属相交的地方时，他还是克制不住的瑟缩起来。

那片伤疤非常大，而且 _参差不齐、凹凸不平_ 。在Bucky白皙的皮肤上，那一大片红褐色的伤疤显得异常狰狞…伤痕环绕整个接合点，从肩胛骨开始，环着左胸一直延伸到背后。有些伤痕是手术的切口，用来将机械臂的构件连接在胸部的肌肉上，更有可能是直接与他的骨骼安接在了一起。有一些疤痕看起来更加狰狞，看起来似乎是最初的安装并没有达到预期的效果，皮肉不堪重负 _被硬生生的扯裂了_ 一般…Steve实在不敢往下想了…

他的手指沿着金属与血肉的交界线轻抚，而后缓慢的移向了他的背部。那里同样布满了凹凸不平的伤痕，但这些看起来则更像是鞭痕——Bucky脊背上的伤疤纵横交错，如同一张变态的棋盘。那些伤痕层层累加，仿佛是他遭受了无数次的鞭打，以至于 _旧伤尚未痊愈就添了新伤_ ，层叠累积在一起…Steve的手指轻轻拂过两处隆起的枪伤疤痕，两处紧挨着的伤痕就位于肋间。第三处枪伤在右肩上，第四处离他的左肺只差毫厘。右臂二头肌上还有被子弹擦伤留下的一条狭长伤痕。

Steve眼含着泪水逐一看过其他的伤痕——刀伤、穿刺伤，他左侧的腰腹间曾被划开一条 _深长的口子_ ，留下了一条骇人的伤疤…他的身上 _伤痕累累_ …浑身上下几乎都找不到一块好地方了。被当作一件人形武器般使用了八十年，Steve虽然满心哀痛，却也不觉得吃惊。

“Steve…”Bucky语调嘶哑紧绷的说道，Steve轻柔的抚摸他那不成人形的躯体时，他不由得缩起了肩膀。他们曾不止一次的骂他丑陋不堪。 _‘一块他妈的被剐烂了的臭肉，’‘又添了一条伤疤呀，士兵？’‘赶紧把嘴张开，我要是想要催吐的话早他妈让你脱衣服了。’_ 他不想让Steve看见他的身体…他不想让他觉得恶心…他只想让他别再看下去了…

Steve探身过去，在Bucky的肩后温柔的印上一记亲吻。这不由得令他的呼吸一窒，而Steve则轻叹一声，转头开始轻吻金属手臂与肩膀接合处的那片伤痕。Bucky惊得双唇微张，话语梗在喉间，两眼不知所措的死盯着前面。

_“S…Steve？”_

Steve沿着接合处一点点向上亲吻过来，一直吻到了Bucky的肩头，他徐徐闭上双眼，两手放在对方的腰胯上。 _“你的身体一点儿也不丑，Buck…”_ 他贴着他的皮肤呢喃道，继而亲吻他脖颈一侧留下的子弹擦痕。“这是 _幸存者_ 的身体…”指尖轻轻拂过他腰侧那道巨大的伤痕，Steve低头亲吻他锁骨上那道手术刀口留下的伤疤。“所有这些伤痕…都能证明你是多么坚强…你努力抗争过，而且活着回来了…这些伤痕都很美… _你也非常美_ …”

Bucky隐约感到自己不能呼吸了… _他应该报告这个情况的_ ，告诉别人，以便他接受治疗，可是…突然间这一切都不重要了。Steve那双温柔而和暖的手熨贴在他伤痕累累的身躯上。他的双唇就烙印在他肩颈上那些不堪入目的疤痕上，但是… _他却并不认为那些伤痕丑陋_ …他并不像Bucky那样只从中看到了挫败…他看到的是 _力量_ ，这令Bucky百思不得其解。他温热柔软的唇一个接一个的亲吻着那些伤痕，而当他的唇瓣触及后颈的那块灼伤时，他的心头不禁一阵抽紧。

“Steve？”Bucky缓慢的抬手抚摸着后颈的伤处，眉头微颦。胸口似是被什么东西压着，令他心头发紧，五脏翻腾，Bucky于是颤巍巍的吐了口气。“他为什么要这么对待我？我已经服从命令了… _他没理由再这样的_ …”他低柔而无助的询问，几乎要将Steve的心都问碎了。

 _天呐_ …这个男人承受了 _太多的_ 苦难，以至于一切对他而已仿佛都变得毫无道理可言。他 _一次又一次_ 的承受着无尽的痛苦与伤害，直到他的一切都被破坏殆尽。他只想知道这是为什么…他只是想苟且过活，却为什么要经历这一切？这个世界为什么那么急于要伤害他？

Steve只觉得胸中被哀伤占据，他闭上眼，痛苦的轻叹一声。“这是因为，Buck…”他轻声说道，“他们那种人…他们道听途说了很多传言，令他们觉得你非常危险。他们都认为你应该是一个异常凶悍，暴戾可怖的人…可是当他们发现你不是那种人的时候…他们就以为他们比 _想象中的_ 那个你更强大…那种人一旦发现自己比冬兵还要 _强大_ …他们就会觉得自己很有力量…”Steve的眼神柔和下来，目光中充斥着痛苦。 _“有了力量，这种人就会胡作非为…”_

Bucky垂下眼，望向脚下冰凉的瓷砖地，任由Steve靠过来在他的颈间留下温柔的一吻。他稍稍抬头瞥了他一眼，想说的话已经到了嘴边，他于是浅浅吸了口气。 _“我差点儿杀了他，Steve…”_ Bucky坦白道，Steve的触摸也毫不意外的停了下来。他再次垂下眼去，不安的用右手摩挲着金属手指。“其实 _有好几次_ 都想动手…我能在脑子里看到…我为了他伤害我，为了他随便碰我而被我杀掉。我连用什么手法都想得清清楚楚，我…我在心里 _想象_ 他慢慢 _死去_ …想象着自己把膝盖抵在他脖子上，看着他慢慢死去的样子。”他双唇紧抿，眼神呆滞。“可是我没动手…”语气里充满了不甘，但Steve却从中听到了一丝自豪。 _他_ 忍耐住了。 _是他_ 最终决定不痛下杀手的，而不是别人。Bucky眼中的冰冷逐渐退去，他缓缓转过身，迎着Steve触摸与他相对而立。他抬起手，金属手指温柔而缓慢的抚摸Steve的下巴。“我知道要是那么做的话，我就再也见不到你了…”

Steve与他四目相对，望着他那双绝美而又写满破碎的灰蓝色眼眸，继而伸手将Bucky的手轻轻的拉了过去，逐一亲吻他的金属指尖。他继续向下，轻吻他的手掌、手腕，就如同他两人隔着牢门双手交握时Bucky所做的那样。他轻柔的将他缓缓拉近，抬起另一只手捧住了他的下巴，引着他熨贴过来与他拥吻。此时他胸中涌动着的爱意和钦佩根本无法言喻。 _他的Bucky_ ——即便身体被改造，还经受过杀戮训练，仍旧 _主动决定_ 放那个伤害他的人一马。他成功的驳斥了众人想法，抵御住了杀戮的欲望。他隐忍是因为他知道自己的内心所求—— _回到Steve身边_ ——回到那个以良善和关爱待他的人身边。这令Steve无比的自豪…他真的太坚强… _太强悍了_ 。

Steve就这样亲吻了他良久，直到Bucky因这一记长吻手脚发软，他才结束亲吻退开了些许。“我们会讨回公道的…”他轻声道，半睁着双眼，透过长睫望向对方。“咱们回头给Matt和Foggy打电话…不能让他这么白白的欺负你…也要确保那家伙以后不会再欺负别人…不过现在，还是让我好好照顾 _你_ 吧…”Steve呢喃道，抬手抚摸他的头发。“你该被好好照顾的，Bucky… _好吗？_ 愿意让我好好照顾你吗？”

Bucky垂下眼，过了片刻才又看向Steve，对他微微颔首，Steve嘴角泛起一抹浅笑。“好…”他说着在Bucky的额头温柔的轻啄了一下，而后转身关上了浴缸的水龙头。“来…”Steve柔声道，继而转头望向身后的Bucky。“要不你先进浴缸里泡一泡。我记得柜子里应该有镁盐，能帮你缓解一下那些瘀伤和酸痛。”

Bucky点点头，脸上闪过一丝感激的神色，Steve于是转身走开。Bucky脱衣服的时候，Steve一边不急不忙的在柜子里翻找，一边聆听着身后衣裤落地的声音，随即，身后传来一只脚犹豫的试水声。而当Bucky抑制不住的发出一声舒适的低吟时，Steve的嘴角绽放出一朵会心的微笑。这几年Bucky只能就着盥洗池里的冷水洗头擦身。如今的这一缸热水对他而言简直可以称得上是天堂般的享受了。Steve没有转身，依然不紧不慢的称量着镁盐的用量，直到他听见Bucky整个人坐进了浴缸里，再次发出了一声舒适的呻吟。

Steve这才转过身回到浴缸边，单膝跪下，眼前的情景不由得令他呼吸一窒。

Bucky双腿微曲的坐在浴缸里，有些怔怔的看着浴缸里的水。他的眼眶湿润，眼神温柔却有些不敢置信，好像他实在不敢相信这感觉是如此舒适…更好似他难以置信自己会被允许享受这一切。他用手指轻轻搅动水面，细细体会热水从他指尖流过的感觉，继而让自己的脊背沿着池底缓缓下滑，整个人稍稍又往下沉了一点。Steve微微一笑，自顾自的把镁盐倒进水里，Bucky不由自主的又发出一声低吟，继而缓缓闭上了眼睛。连Steve挽起一只袖子，伸手搅动池水时他都没有反应。他向后靠在浴缸边上，白皙的脖颈露出水面，头发优美的在水中漂荡。Steve搅动水面帮助浴盐融化时，他只是舔润了一下双唇。

“嘿…”Steve轻道，趁着Bucky还没沉得更深，伸手扶住了他的后脑，Bucky随即睁开了双眼，一脸迷惑。Steve双唇微微一抿。“稍微坐起来一点，Buck，我想给你的那块灼伤上点药。”

沉吟片刻，Bucky点了点头，毫不迟疑的在水中转过身背对着Steve，将整个身体毫无保留的暴露出来。他决不敢在另一个警卫面前如此行事。他也决不敢在 _其他任何人_ 面前如此行事，但他却会无条件的信任Steve—— _因为他是绝不会伤害他的_ 。

Steve起身从柜子里拿出一个小药箱，然后回到Bucky身边，小心翼翼的触碰了一下伤处。一边轻手轻脚的帮他涂抹清凉的药膏，Steve一边低声说着夸赞的话语，继而取了一块纱布盖住了患处，用胶布贴好。他又找出一张保鲜膜，用药箱里的剪刀剪下比纱布稍大的一块。他利落的把保鲜膜贴在纱布的外面。虽说这东西一沉了水就不管用了，但至少能暂时起到防水的效果，这样就算Bucky沉到肩胛骨以上也不会让伤处着水。想到这儿，Steve的眼神儿不由得落到了Bucky油乎乎的头发上。

“嘿…咱们得小心别让纱布沾水，那个…你愿意让我帮你洗头发吗？”Steve问，语气温和而坦率，Bucky闻言抬头看他。他的神情呆怔，眼神也显得有些犹豫。Bucky记不起以前是否有人曾帮他洗过头发，不过他越是仔细思量，心头的犹豫就消退的越快。这听起来… _挺好的_ 。他几乎能想象到香波浓郁的芬芳…还有热水流过他头顶的感觉。想象着Steve有力的手指按摩过自己头皮的感觉，Bucky不觉心头一热，他于是迟疑的点了点头。

这之后，二人不再交谈。Bucky浸泡在热水中，尽情享受着沐浴的乐趣。Steve则从一旁的洗理台上把自己平时用来冲洗剃须刀的塑料杯拿了过来，在水龙头那里接满了热水。他缓缓的把水倒在他的头上，帮他把那头长发浸湿。Steve从容且轻柔的把他的头发从里到外仔仔细细的浸湿，然后引着Bucky低下头，用带着林木香味的洗发水为他揉洗头发。屋子里飘着清新空气、树林和雨水的香气，Steve不紧不慢的为他清洗每一根发丝，连头皮都清洗得一干二净，将之前那种挥之不去的头油味儿彻底洗去。

Steve帮他冲洗头发，并为他涂抹椰子味儿的护发素时两人都没有说话。Steve递给Bucky一条小毛巾和沐浴露，他擦洗全身的时候，Steve则再次帮他把头发冲洗干净。他记不得自己以前是否曾这般的舒适过。他觉得浑身 _暖暖的_ ——这种暖和他牢房中那种带着污浊气味的燥热有天壤之别。这是一种 _恬适的_ 温暖…一种 _毫无戒心_ 的温暖。香波、护发素和沐浴露的香气闻起来令人心旷神怡，让Bucky慢慢放松下来。在这里无需时时戒备。在这里，他很安全。

Bucky足足泡了一个小时的澡，Steve也言而有信的一直守在他身边寸步不离。他为他按摩紧绷的脊背和双肩，那温柔的触摸让Bucky倍感安慰。他不敢相信自己居然会被允许如此舒适…如此安全…如此 _快乐_ 。是的…他很 _快乐_ …这可能是他八十年来头一次有如此感受。

经过这一个小时，洗澡水已经凉了下来，Steve从浴室退了出来，让Bucky能在不被人打扰的情况下擦身、更衣。他想要让Bucky明白这是他应有的权利——即便是住进了Steve家，他也随时可以拥有私密空间。他 _随时_ 可以拥有私人空间和独处的时间，他随时可以决定Steve注视他或触摸他的时间长短。于是他没有在浴室逗留，出来后便穿过走廊进到自己房里，在床边坐下来后，他不由得长长舒了口气。

总算结束了。Bucky终于来了…而且他 _终于安全了_ …这一切终于结束了。

卧室门被轻轻推开，Steve抬眼望去，只见Bucky低垂着眼眸站在门边。那种不安的感觉又回来了，他无措的用手指摸索着门框上的木纹，犹豫不决的晃动着身子，见状，Steve露出一抹宽慰的笑容。 _“嘿…”_ 他轻声呢喃道，向他鼓励的微一颔首，Bucky于是闪身进屋，却依旧不肯抬头，紧缩着身子走近。他现在的样子看来干净整洁，线条柔和了许多，但也透出了疲惫。他的眼中闪烁着迟疑，可Steve却对Bucky所需的一切了然于心。他想要好好休息，想要在 _这里_ 好好休息——在Steve的身边休息。他想要让他守护在自己身边。

无需多言，Steve拉开毯子，上床钻进被中，一手掀开毯子的一角，鼓励地对Bucky点了点头。“来吧。”他微笑着说道，看着Bucky小心翼翼的来到床边的样子，Steve不禁心跳加速起来。他的手指轻抚过床单，仔细打量着床上松软的枕头和厚实的毯子。他的两腿贴在床边，沉默良久，Bucky才终于小心谨慎的上床躺下。

等Bucky迟疑地爬上床在他身边躺好，Steve俯身过去帮他把毯子盖上，他依旧有些拘谨的环抱着自己的胳膊，身子稍显紧绷。但Steve并没有过多在意，他跟着躺下，头放在枕上，一只手放在枕头底下。Bucky注视了他好半天，认真的审视他的姿势，看他的身体到底有多松弛，良久，Bucky才终于逐渐放松下来。

躺下的两个人开始缓慢的靠近——就如同互相吸引的两块磁铁一样。他们的额头几乎都能抵在一块儿了，Steve的手慢慢抚上Bucky的脸颊。当他俩的双脚相贴时，Steve主动栖近， _轻柔而亲昵的_ 将他们的腿交叠在一起。Bucky放松了下来，Steve感到他凑得更近了。他的左手滑到了Steve的肋间，感觉对方的心跳通过机械臂上精确校准的传感器传来。他又栖近了些许，他们的唇几乎贴在了一起…气息交融。

这一刻——Bucky这一生 _第一次_ 感觉到…一切是如此 _完美无缺_ 。

还差几天就整整一年了…从Steve带着满脑子的流言蛮语来到那扇厚重的牢门前，以为门后囚禁着一个杀人狂魔的时候算起，到现在已有 _整整一年了_ 。从他意识到那些流言蛮语到底有 _多么多么_ 的不着边际，至今已经整整一年了。Steve缓缓张开眼睛，仔细用目光描摹Bucky俊逸的颧骨和下巴，将他白皙脖颈的优美线条烙印在脑海中。整整一年了…Steve如今真的是比任何时候都要爱他呀…

他是如此的 _美丽_ …他的Bucky _美得不可方物_ …他经历过常人无法想象的残酷刑罚。他承受了无数的凌虐，内心深处却始终存留着弥足珍贵的纯良与人性… _他真的是无与伦比_ …他美好得 _无与伦比_ …而Steve却如承天眷顾般有幸能拥有他。经过这一切磨难，Steve终于能将Bucky拥入怀中，让他知道自己是多么的深爱着他。

房里只有床头柜上的一盏台灯亮着。昏黄柔和的灯光从Steve身后照过来，点亮了Bucky漂亮的颧骨，将他的长睫映得分外柔美。他的样子是那么 _平静_ …Steve微微抬首，缓缓拉近了两人之间最后的毫厘之距，他抬手捧住他的脸颊，闭上双眼用最温柔、最甜蜜的方式亲吻他的双唇。他不知恬足的在他的唇边流连良久，感受着Bucky平匀的鼻息，还有他那双柔软且放松的唇瓣。Steve又贪婪的亲吻了Bucky片刻，这才低下头，温柔的结束了这一吻，然后爱怜的看着他绝美的睡脸。

_“我爱你…”_

这三个意味深长的字终于情不自禁的从Steve唇间吐出，他闭上眼，一直重压在他心头的痛楚随着这句告白逐渐消弭，取而代之的是愉悦与甜蜜。用舌尖轻轻舔润了下双唇，他凑到Bucky面前与他温柔的耳鬓厮磨。 _“我爱你呀…”_ 他再次呢喃道，声音轻如耳语。“非常爱…你根本不知道…我到底有 _多么多么_ 的爱你，Bucky…”

才刚在Bucky唇边吐露了心声，Steve就感觉到对方的一阵悸动，而当Bucky缓缓张开双眼，讶异的看向他时，Steve不由得心头一紧。Steve的呼吸一窒，Bucky变得锐利、清澈且满是警觉的眼神让Steve胸口发闷。他呆愣的眨着眼，一下…两下…这沉寂的一刻霎时让Steve的五脏六腑翻腾起来，也令Bucky的脸上露出了焦虑的神色。

如同Steve一样，Bucky也在那一刻忘了呼吸。他胸口发闷，呆望着Steve，原本的困倦此刻一扫而光，惊愕如同一盆冰水般将他从头到脚浇了个透。Steve之前从没说过这句话… _没人说过_ 。在Bucky有限的记忆中， _从没有人——从没有任何人_ 对他说过爱他这句话，这令Bucky突然之间不知该作何反应了。他的身躯再度紧绷起来，他费力的深深吸了口气，脑中一团混乱，整个人被惊恐所包围。

_他不知道该如何应对才是…_

他已被折磨得 _残缺不全_ 了——残存下来未被触及的心魂也已 _所剩无几_ ，对于爱的本能也受到了玷污。在这之前，爱被当作是一种缺陷。 _是懦弱的表现_ 。一种会招致惩罚的东西。爱是一种他一旦稍有表露，即会受到伤害的祸根… _爱这个东西已经被从Bucky心中强行割离了八十年了。_

眼见他目光中的惊惶，Steve心如刀绞。这一句消弭了他心头重压的告白，却无情的拉开了他所爱之人内心那道焦虑、惊惶和恐惧的闸门，皆因… _皆因Steve早料到会发生这样的事情。_ Bucky对于爱的理解如同他对首肯的领会一般，都只是停留在 _理论的层面上_ ，他只对伤痛深有体会。他根本不知道该 _如何_ 回应Steve对他的爱，更不知道该如何溢于言表。

Steve能从他的眼神中看出来…他能看出，Bucky正在搜肠刮肚的想要找到 _Steve_ 想听的答案。 _‘我也爱你’，‘我爱你，Steve’。_ 他看得出对方努力想要将这些答案付诸言表，这一认知令Steve心头泛起一阵酸楚。

“Bucky…”他立刻开口，语调低沉而急切，Bucky那焦虑的眼眸立即望了过来，双唇微启却说不出话来，眼神里充斥着迷惑与惊恐。Steve小心翼翼的再次抬手抚上Bucky的脸颊，引着他靠近了些许，他的眼神里夹杂着痛苦与难以言喻的爱意。 _“不要紧的…”_ 他轻声说着，俯身过去与他厮磨，这怜爱的表现令Bucky心头的恐惧有了些许动摇。“ _不要紧的_ ，Buck…你什么都不用说。 _你不用说出来…我保证，_ 我没生你的气…”Steve轻道，Bucky颤巍巍的叹了一口气，Steve凑过去在他的唇上留下轻轻一啄。“我没生气… _我保证_ …”

他缓缓眨了下眼，Bucky目光闪烁，继而垂下眼去，神情满是内疚，放在Steve肋间的手指无助的颤抖着。“Steve…”他用力眨着眼，犹豫的开口，身体也跟着微微颤抖起来。 _他为什么说不出口？_ 他心里是 _有所感觉_ 的…他…他信任Steve。他需要他，他…他 _仰慕_ 他… _这为什么就不能称之为爱？_ 他为什么就不能望着Steve的眼睛，告诉他他也爱上他了呢？ _“对不起…”_ 他轻声道，语声粗哑。“Steve—— _对不起_ …”

闻言，Steve立刻俯身过去将Bucky揽进怀里，把脸埋在他的颈间，轻轻叹息了一声。“不…不Bucky，没关系的…”他轻道，闭上眼任凭爱意、痛苦与踌躇在胸中翻腾。“没关系的… _我能理解_ …不要紧的…没事的… _这没什么影响的_ …看…”他柔声道，稍稍退开些捧住了Bucky的下巴，与他痛苦的目光相对。“看着我… _我爱你_ ，而你不爱我，可…就算知道了这点… _对咱们也不会有任何影响的_ …一切都 _好好的。我们_ 也能好好的…”

Bucky目光中的焦虑逐渐转变成了迷惑，心头有个声音暗自 _乞求_ Steve能够回答这个他无法回答的问题，求他能告诉自己，为什么他内心全部的所知所想都告诉Bucky自己 _应当_ 爱上他，而他却并不爱他。他 _应该_ 爱Steve的。他 _应该_ 爱上他的…而Steve也该为此大为光火才对，可是… _他却没有_ …Steve并没有为Bucky并不爱他而恼火。这一切是如此的不公，可Steve却一如既往的抚摸着他的脸颊，温柔的亲吻他的双唇。

“Steve？”Bucky轻声道，抬头在昏黄的光线下仔细打量他脸上的每一根线条，倦怠感席卷全身。Steve轻轻应了一声，引着Bucky微微颔首，凑过去在他的眼角印上了一吻，Bucky抬起手抚上Steve的面颊。他就这样凝视了他半晌，感受着从他的双唇和皮肤上散发出的暖意，和喷在他长睫上的气息。“我 _想要_ 的…”他无助的低语道，“我…是 _想要_ 爱你的… _我也不知道自己是怎么回事_ …”

Steve轻叹一声，凑近了一些，把头靠回到枕上，将Bucky拉进他温暖的怀中，并在他额头印上了一记轻吻。 _“你很好…”_ 他小声说，接受了现实后，他急促的心跳此刻逐渐平静了下来。“你 _一点儿_ 问题也没有…你只是经历了 _太多的_ 不幸，Buck… _太多了_ 。你费了 _那么大的_ 力气才让终于对我敞开心扉…才终于肯信任我…爱一个人本就是要付出相当大的努力的，对你来说则要比常人付出得更多… _不过没关系的_ …”Steve温柔的亲吻着Bucky馨香的长发，闭上眼呼吸着他的气息。“ _你一点儿问题也没有_ …不管你是什么样我都不介意… _你无需为我作出任何改变_ …我会一如既往的帮助你，用你理应享有的方式与你相处…我也还是会继续爱你的…这样可以吗？”

Bucky眨了眨眼，双手滑到了他的胸前，额头靠在Steve的肩头。这个问题让他有些措手不及，他抬头望向Steve，对方趁势在他额上又留下了满怀爱意的一吻，Bucky慢慢的点了点头。

_他能行的。_

他能够拥有这无与伦比且 _美好_ 的一切…他可以跟Steve共同生活—— _共同营造一个家_ …还可以让他爱着自己。虽已被折磨得千疮百孔、遍体鳞伤，可他仍能做自己，并且相信Steve无论怎样都会接纳他。 _他能行的。_ 他可以让Steve爱他，也将在日后学会回应他的爱。

看着Bucky轻轻点头，Steve长舒了一口气，继而依偎了过去，将Bucky环抱在他强壮且安全的臂弯中。

这种感觉他从未体验过…他从未体验过 _被人保护_ 的安全感。还有那份 _安定感_ 。因为Steve会全盘接受他的一切。他为他洗去一身的污垢，换上干净的衣服，让他躺在柔软的床上，于温暖的毯下与他共眠。他令他满身馨香，且得以拥有他的快乐与信任，得以与他额头相抵，双唇相贴。Bucky那拘谨的笑容令Steve感到弥足珍贵，而那点微弱的希望也在他心中慢慢滋长。

而Steve也将接受他那些 _不良之处_ 。正因Steve会全盘接纳他的一切。他也会容忍他的犹豫、谨慎和恐惧。即便伤痕累累，即便 _破碎不堪_ ，他也将包容他。Steve会包容他对现实和首肯的扭曲概念，包容他的那些记忆闪回、惊恐发作和梦魇。但他明白Bucky相信他会扶持着他蹒跚的渡过这一切磨难… _相信_ 在他 _哭泣、颤抖_ 甚至崩溃的时刻，在他最脆弱的时刻会将他纳入怀抱。

所有的事情都… _不尽完美_ 。甚至可说是 _差强人意_ 。Bucky的情况 _很不好_ 。他很破碎，很迷惑，也很迷惘。身心均被摧残的 _千疮百孔_ ，Steve不知道除了眼下与他共享的这一点平静之外，他还能否如常人一般正常生活。更不知道他日后是否能学会回应Steve对他的爱。

Steve丢掉了维持生计的工作，凭他的积蓄无法负担两人的生活太久。他在尽其所能的呵护Bucky的同时，还要尽力隐藏自己那颗因得不到回应而破碎的心。

他们两人的前路充满了不确定。前方荆棘丛生、艰险异常，却也是 _无比真实_ 的。这是他们二人即将经历的 _最真实_ 的体验。前路凶险崎岖，却也 _无比真实_ …可正因为Steve深爱Bucky，而Bucky亦会为了Steve _肝脑涂地_ …他们二人将护佑着彼此，勇敢的面对世间的一切，直至生命的尽头。


End file.
